


Camera's and Letter's (2): Deeper Deeper

by Kittycatkyla23



Series: CaL [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death, Cutting, Hardcore, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Murder, PTSD, Shounen-ai, Stalking, Suicidal Tendencies, Unfortunate Implications, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 145,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Reader Discretion Advised.-Hachimenroppi and Tsukishima, after much trial and tribulation, have finally achieved the status of lovers. But their relationship is far from happy as Roppi's past comes back to haunt him in the worse of ways. People are dying in the name of Hachimenroppi with Hachimenroppi as the only suspect. It's a battle of who's love is the strongest and Tsukishima may not have the ability to keep the infamous photographer by his side.Can Tsukishima hold onto Hachimenroppi despite all the dangers that lay ahead? Will their love--and relationship--crumble into dust like it never existed?Or maybe neither of them will be alive long enough to worry about such things. Hell, they may not even be alive long enough to worry about anything other than themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

 "Hah, Ah! Ro-Roppi-san! Hah! Roppi-san!" Tsukishima moaned as Hachimenroppi plowed into him, quick, but gently.

Roppi held Tsuki's legs up, one on his shoulder, the other over his bicep. The raven held a small digital camera in his hand, snapping a picture at the lustful blond whenever he made a cute facial expression. Even with only one hand at his disposal, the photos still came out on professional levels.

"St-stop that, Ah!" Tsuki pushed on the camera as he tried to hide his face.

"No way. You're adorable like this." Roppi said, pulling the camera out of Tsuki's grip and taking another picture.

Tsuki blushed and turned his head away. He felt so dirty having pictures being taken of him while he was so indecent. He knew no one would see those but Roppi, however, just being under the lens made the blonds so  _so~_ embarrassed.

Roppi's tongue poked out of the side of his mouth, as he focused his camera and took another picture.

"Tell me when you're close." Roppi said. "I wanna take a picture of you cumming."

Tsuki's face was beat red as he crossed his arms over his eyes. "Tha-tha-that's not—"

Roppi moved his arms and kissed Tsuki deeply.

Tsuki withered, gripping the pillows by his head, panting, moaning, wet white pre-cum dripping onto his stomach.

Roppi hissed, shifting his hips before thrusting yet again. Tsuki arched his back and moaned, near screamed, as he thrust back onto the raven.

"Ro-Ro-Roppi-san! Roppi-san!"

Roppi chuckled, slamming into Tsuki's special spot against and again.

"Ro-ppi! Ro-Ro-Ah! Ah ah!"

"You cumming?"

"Ah! Uh!" Tsuki clenched his teeth. His body trembling and shuddering. He was too embarrassed to say yes, so instead he nodded.

Roppi chuckled continuing to thrust in hard.

"Ah! AH! Ro-Roppi-Roppi! Aaaaahhhh!"

Tsuki's body was encased in orgasm, shuddering and shaking, his cock squirting ribbons of white over his stomach.

***Flash* *Flash* *Flash***

Roppi chuckled while grimacing at Tsuki's hole tightening. The photographer put the camera down on the bed, gripped the pillow above Tsuki's head with both hands, and thrust into the blond fast but gently. Roppi hissed as he finally allowed himself to climax.

Roppi slumped over Tsuki, propped up on his arms. Both were panting, Tsuki slightly moaning as he huffed.

Once Roppi caught his breath, he leaned down and kissed Tsuki, softly, gently, then spread away.

* * *

"Hh! Nn! Ro-Roppi-san, uh!" Tsuki tilted his head down, the water from the shower pouring down his body. Roppi sat on his knees in front of Tsuki, the blonds' hot member in his mouth. Tsuki twitched, his hands pressed against the wall behind him for support.

"Ah, we-we've done it…so much today…shouldn't we…stop? Ah…"

"Hee hee hee." Roppi pulled off Tsuki's member with a loud 'pop'. "You don't seem to wanna stop."

Roppi squeezed his scrotums.

"Hyah!" Tsuki covered his mouth.

Roppi grinned then took the member back in his mouth, sucking hard before taking the member down his throat.

"Mm!" Tsuki swallowed down his moan, grabbing a handful of Roppi's hair. "Ah! Ah…Roppi-san, my-my legs."

Roppi didn't answer, continuing his ministration. His head bobbed while his mouth, teeth, and tongue moved with expertise, playing with Tsuki but at the same time allowing him such immense pleasure.

"Ah, Roppi! Roppi-san! I'm—I—" Tsuki reached down with both his hands, grabbing a tight handful of Roppi's hair. He bent forward and muffled his moans to the best of his capabilities as he splattered the raven's mouth.

As soon as Tsuki was done, his legs gave away. Roppi reacted quickly, hooking his arms under Tsuki's shoulders and letting him rest to his knees.

"I swear, sometimes you hurt yourself on purpose."

"It was…your fault…"

Roppi chuckled.

* * *

"Neh, Tsuki?" Roppi started.

"Yes?" Tsuki looked over his shoulder, setting the spoon down next to the stove, a pot of food boiling on the burner.

"Do you need to go home tonight?"

"Um, I don't think so. I didn't get a text from Nii-san."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Um…" Tsuki blushed, looking down at the ground. "Can I…stay here?"

Roppi chuckled. "Of course you can."

* * *

"Hnn! Nn! Ah!" Tsuki rocked his hips into Roppi's thrust, lying on his side. The blond supported himself on one arm, the other curled over to keep him balance with his head tilted down so he could make eye contact with his beloved. His eyes were half-closed in arousal, his cheeks a rosy red, and mouth open in loud moans.

"Mm, Tsuki." Roppi groaned, holding the blonds' thighs. The raven tossed his hips forward repeatedly, their skin slapping over and over.

"Ro-Roppi, ah, ah!" Tsuki clenched his teeth and tilted his head back.

Roppi chuckled, rubbing his hand up Tsuki's legs, then hips. Tsuki twitched and shuddered, his hole tightening from the tickling sensation.

Roppi let out a breathy exhale, shifting his hips before thrusting in again.

"Ah…hee, Roppi…sa—ahn! AH!" Tsuki's eyes flared open. "Eek! Roppi—hah!"

Roppi turned Tsuki so they were facing each other fully and wrapped his arms around his waist. With their bodies pressed together in a heavenly fervor, Roppi slammed his hips forward while Tsuki moaned loudly in his ear, gripping Roppi's shoulders tightly with his head tilted back.

"Ro—ppi, ah!"

Roppi leaned down and kissed Tsuki deeply.

Tsuki dug his nails into Roppi's shoulder, moaning into the raven's mouth as he climaxed. Roppi quickly followed suit, filling Tsuki's insides yet again with white.

* * *

"Sitting out of P.E. again, huh?" Kida said to Tsuki, who was sitting on the sidewalk drawing a picture.

"Yeah." Tsuki said. "I, um, hurt myself."

"Hurt yourself? Hee hee, did you forget the lubricants?"

Tsuki blushed crimson. "Ki-Kida-san, that's not—"

"Kida!" The gym teacher yelled.

"Got to go. Bye!"

Kida sped off.

Tsuki glowered after the blond then glanced down at the picture he drew.

Nearly two months had passed since Tsuki and Roppi started their relationship. During that time, Tsuki and Roppi spent nearly every day together and more often than not, Tsuki would spend the weekend at the raven's house. They had quite a cozy relationship: Tsuki still made food for the two; Roppi was still a recluse in his home. He didn't get as sick as often thought—a sign to Tsuki that Roppi was no longer sleeping with Shiki—but the raven did have moments where he would faint or have a fever. And more than once, Roppi would be sleeping on the floor, in the hall, and even in the closet once. Tsuki never got a real answer as to why the raven would be on the ground, but he never minded very much. He knew Roppi wasn't doing anything illegal or skanky—as far as he knew. After all, Roppi spent most of his time with Tsuki, and that time was usually used up doing…each other.

Their sex life was literally of the charts. There would be days where the two would fornicate, literally, all day. It was definitely beginning to affect Tsuki's P.E. grade, but Tsuki didn't mind. Hell, he really liked it. And of course he would. Being seventeen and rarely having masturbated, suddenly having so much sex was like getting ice cream every day. And Roppi was so gentle and caring that it never really hurt.

The only issue with that was that more often than not, Roppi would stop once Tsuki had finished. Even though it was obvious Roppi was close to finishing he would usually always stop if Tsuki came too soon. Instead, he would love and shower Tsuki was general affections such as kisses and nuzzles. Tsuki had ideas about what he could possibly do and he definitely wanted to know why but to bring it up was so embarrassing. And he didn't know if that would be crossing a boundary or not.

He desperately wanted to ask Delic for advice, but considering the older blond didn't want anything to do with this relationship, he wouldn't dare bring it up. Delic was supportive of him and he still loved him, but it was obvious he hated Roppi with a passion. It may have something to do with how dangerous Roppi's life was before the two started seeing each other. But Tsuki was sure it was because Delic had to eat dinner alone most nights—after they had made a promise years ago to never make the other feel lonely when eating—and it always made Tsuki feel bad but even when he asked if Delic was upset, the blond would say no or change the subject.

But Tsuki's biggest issue was balancing everything in his life. He had never dated anyone before so his life schedule had been school, work, home, homework, bed, repeat. Nothing else. But he would have to go through change, eventually. After all, he did want to go to college just like Delic, so he would have to apply, work harder, earn scholarships, and everything else that went along with that. But with a new loop in his life, it may be harder to manage. Now, he had to think about what Roppi would think of him going to college, what Roppi would like to do during Christmas, what Roppi would if Tsuki moved out of Delic's harm.

He had to put Roppi into the loop now. And first thing to do was bring it up to him.

But as of now, he decided not to worry. He would tell Roppi everything when he felt he needed to but to burden Roppi now was pointless when the things of worry were so far off in the future.

Right now his goal was to make sure he gave an equal amount of time to Roppi and his brother. To pass High school. To become more independent and confident.

That was what Tsuki needed to do.

* * *

Roppi sat on the street light by the wide building of a modeling business. He snapped two pictures of the rape scene being displayed in front of him through the window, then turned the camera vertical and took another.

There was a rumor that the interview agent of this modeling business was raping the young women in a "you can't go far in this business if you don't spread your legs" stasis. So, the newspaper agency asked Roppi to get proof.

Roppi and his agency were always getting asked by the police for evidence to help strengthen their cases. Roppi would take the photo, hand it over to the agency, they would then turn the evidence over to the police, and then let another photographer take the credit for it so Roppi wouldn't have to be interviewed by the police. Roppi would get the paycheck and the photographer of Roppi's choice would get the fame. The raven was happy that his agency was so understanding.

Roppi took four more pictures then grabbed his phone and called the police. He told them there was a rape in process on the eighth floor of the GTM modeling agency.

In the next ten minutes, police were walking into the building. And in the next five, police were in the room with the agent and want-to-be-model. Roppi took pictures of the man backing away, pulling his pants up and closing it while the model rolled off the desk in tears. Then more pictures of two cops cuffing the agent while another two comforted the model. And of the police putting the rapist in the police car.

Roppi let the camera dangle around his neck, then tossed it over his back, wrapped his arms and legs around the base of the pole, and slid down. He ducked down the alleyway, then corrected his camera and looked at the pictures.

Roppi sighed, turning his camera off and sauntering down the street.

He checked his phone, scowling when he saw that Tsuki wouldn't be over for three more hours. He wanted to see the little blond so bad. He wanted to hold Tsuki tightly, shower him in affection.

Because the images he took reminded him of what he almost did. Those images _always_ played in his head. Tsuki's scared voice, his shaking body, his tear-streaked cheeks.

Just remembering them made Roppi's stomach churn. And he was filled with the undeniable guilt that compelled him to fix his error. He had to see Tsuki as quickly as he could. He had to make sure Tsuki knew he would never do that again.

Roppi scowled at the florescent numbers of his phone's clock. He sat there in the alley, thinking about what he could do to see the blond as quickly as possible.

Then he came up with a solution.

Roppi quickly turned down the road onto the sidewalk.

* * *

Tsuki sighed as he stared out the class window, writing down the notes his teacher was lecturing about. He was so bored of class right now. He really just wanted to go home and take a short nap. His body could really use it.

But, of course, he still had to go to work.

**_'_** ** _Hah, what a pain.'_** Tsuki groaned inwardly.  ** _'_** ** _I'm starting to slack but I just wanna relax. Thursday's always suck.'_**

Tsuki heard his phone vibrate in his bag. He got a glance from three of the kids surrounding him, a blush dusting his pale cheeks. To avoid awkwardness, he looked out the window.

"Eh?! EH?!" Tsuki's eyes widened.

"What is it, Kishitani-kun?" the teacher glowered. "Something awe-inspiring out the window?"

Tsuki's blush intensified. "S-sorry, sensei."

"I would suggest you pay attention. This is going to be on the test next week. And you could use a good grade."

"Y-yes." Tsuki looked at his desk. "Sorry."

The teacher scowled at him before turning back to the board and continuing the lecture.

Tsuki sighed. Then glanced back out the window.

* * *

"Ro-Roppi-san? Um, what are you—"

"What, I'm not allowed to see you at school?" Roppi glowered at him.

"N-no-no you-you can, it's just, um, you've-you've never—"

"You're stuttering."

"S-sorry."

*Flick*

"Ow!"

"Don't apologize. Just don't do it."

"Ri-right. Sorry—ow!"

Tsuki rubbed his forehead as Roppi continued to glower at him. Roppi snapped his fingers as if he had hurt himself before stuffing them in his coat pockets, his sleeves falling down to around his elbow.

"S-so, um, why did you come today? I mean, you never have—"

"I wanted to see you. So what?"

"Ah. O-Oh. I-I see."

An awkward silence infused.

"Um…s-so, um…are-are you going to…walk with me…?"

"…Sure. Yeah."

**_'_** ** _This is awkward.'_** They both thought simultaneously.  ** _'_** ** _Very awkward.'_**

**_'_ ** **_I shouldn't have come so suddenly. I should have just waited.'_ **

**_'_ ** **_I did really want to see him. But this is weirdly awkward.'_ **

"Tsuki!" An arm wrapped around Tsuki.

"Waah!"

Roppi leaped away like a startled cat.

"Hee hee hee."

"Ki-Kida-san?"

**_'_** ** _Kida?'_** Roppi thought.  ** _'_** ** _Kida Masaomi?'_**

Roppi stared at the blond with a cocked brow. Kida glanced at Roppi. Automatically his eyes narrowed in hate.

"The fuck you doing here, Izaya?"

Roppi tilted his head to the side.

"Eh, um, Ki-Kida-san, this-this isn't Orihara-san."

Kida cocked a brow. "Then who the fuck are you?"

Roppi glanced at him. "Why the fuck should I tell a bratty teen that?"

"Excuse—"

"Are we going Tsuki, or what?"

"Um, yes." Tsuki unraveled Kida's arm. "Bye, Kida-san."

Kida glowered after the two.  ** _'_** ** _Does Izaya have a twin?'_**

* * *

"Mm, nm!" Tsuki moaned into Roppi's mouth. "Rm-mm!"

Roppi separated.

"Ro-Roppi-san." Tsuki panted. "We-we're in public—"

"I know, don't worry. I just wanted a kiss."

Roppi tugged Tsuki along, out of the alleyway and back onto the street. They continued on the next mail destination.

**_'_ ** **_That was…really random…'_ **

"Hey, Tsuki."

"Um, yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Eh, of-of course."

"But don't you…ever think about that incident?"

"Eh? The Houshigawa incident?"

"No. The…when I…?"

"When you…?"

He glowered at him.  ** _'_** ** _Fricken airhead.'_** "Never mind."

"Um…"

Tsuki stared at Roppi. Lately, the little raven had been acting weird. During the first month, Roppi and Tsuki's relationship hadn't really changed except for having sex. Then something triggered a change. Roppi became more loving, more attentive to Tsuki. They went from sleeping together once a week to once every three days. Tsuki didn't know what it was but he wondered if it was something he needed to worry about.

Should he bring it up to Roppi now? This seemed like the perfect opportunity…

"Um, Roppi-san?"

"Hm?"

"Is there…something we need to talk about?"

"Hah?" Roppi looked over his shoulder at him. "Um…no, not really. Don't worry yourself."

Tsuki opened his mouth to continue questioning but saw the glance of boredom the raven gave him and decided he probably shouldn't.

**_'_ ** **_I wonder if one day, Roppi will be more open with me.'_ **

* * *

"I'm home." Tsuki called.

"You're late."

Tsuki closed his eyes when he heard Delic's voice was growly. The older blond was definitely in a bad mood.

Tsuki's phone range in his pocket. He tossed his scarf and bag onto the coat rack and took off his shoes before pulling it out.

"Don't answer it." Delic growled, hanging up his phone and leaning against the wall. "I just wanted to see if it's working."

Tsuki's phone vibrated, indicating he had missed a call. He stared at Delic then cleared his throat.

"Where were you?" Delic growled, crossing his arms.

"With Roppi-san."

"An hour pass curfew?"

Tsuki's eyes widened. He looked over at the clock and true enough, it was eleven o'clock.

"I'm…sorry, Nii-san. I didn't notice the time."

Delic didn't say anything. Just gave him a stink eye of disapproval. Tsuki looked down at the ground.

"Do you have any homework?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"Really? Cuz your teacher says otherwise."

"Eh?"

"They called me today. Told me your grades were dropping. And they could even tell me the exact date they began to drop."

Tsuki clenched his fists and looked down at the ground.

"I won't make you break-up with Hachimenroppi. But I'm going to start grounding your ass if you don't get your shit together."

"Grounding…?"

Delic glanced at him. "Before you say it: Yeah, I'm obviously not your parent but our parents aren't here and I'm the closest thing you got. So, it's either get your grades back up or I'm going to have to be the bad guy and make you stay home."

Tsuki looked down at the ground. "…Yes, Nii-san, I know."

Delic stared at him then sighed. He walked over and wrapped his arm around Tsuki, giving him a hug as he walked him down the hall.

"Dinner is in the fridge. " The older blond said. "Do you want me to sit with you?"

"Um," Tsuki looked up at Delic, and automatically noticed the deep bags under his eyes. "No. You can go to sleep if you want."

Delic stared at Tsuki then ruffled the little blonds' head and chuckled. "Alright. Make sure you're in bed by 11:30. No later, okay?"

"Okay, Nii-san."

Delic walked away, calling back "good night" as he went up stairs.

"Night." Tsuki watched him go.

Once he heard Delic's door close, he sighed heavily and went into the kitchen. He pulled out some spaghetti, the base of the container still slightly warm, then put some on a plate and placed it in the microwave.

Tsuki sat at the kitchen table, slowly eating his dinner. He hated having to eat alone, and every night he came home late, he regretted missing a chance to spend time with his brother. He knew he needed to start scheduling himself or he was definitely going to have more regretful nights like this.

Tsuki stood and put his dishes in the sink, cleaned them then headed up stairs. At 11:20, he went to the restroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

As he looked in the mirror, he noticed something about his eyes. He quickly put his glasses back on.

**_'_ ** **_Waah, my eyes look as bad as Nii-san's. Guess we both haven't been getting enough sleep.'_ **

Tsuki sighed and went to take off his glasses…

Only to pause when he noticed something. He quickly put them back on and stared at his deep green eyes.

His eyes widened when he noticed it.

**_'_ ** **_The color…'_ **


	2. Chapter 2

 Roppi sighed as he lied on his bed. He glanced at the clock then looked at him cell phone. He didn't get any text from Tsuki saying he was going to be late. So, the blond should have dropped off his letter's and be knocking at his door by now. It was Saturday, so he  _did_ have work.

Roppi was starting to get anxious.  ** _'_** ** _What if he got lost? Or ran into another lowlife gang? He could have been raped and murdered while I'm sitting here wondering where he is.'_**

Roppi grabbed his cell phone.

_:Hey, where are you?:_

Roppi stared at the phone as the message sent. He waited impatiently, staring at the glaring screen, intensely.

**_'_ ** **_I'm not over-thinking it. It's happened before, it can happen again. So, he can't bitch that I sound like a needy chick.'_ **

The screen went black from not being used. He quickly clicked the center key so the screen lit back up. Then he continued to wait.

**_'_ ** **_Why isn't he picking up, dammit?!'_ **

Roppi jumped off the bed, grabbing his coat and tugging it on. As he went about looking for his shoes, he heard the phone vibrate. Quickly he grabbed the phone off the bed and flipped it open.

_:I forgot to tell you. Sorry. I have an appointment today so I won't be stopping by.:_

_:Did you skip School too?:_

_:Yeah.:_

Roppi wanted to ask what the appointment was but honestly he didn't care. All he was worried about was Tsuki's absence.

_:Okay, love you.:_  Roppi sent.

Roppi sighed as he rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes.

Then they flashed open wide.  ** _'_** ** _Wait, what?'_**

Roppi quickly scrolled down back to his sent messages and sure enough he had said 'love you'.

The raven's pale cheeks turned red.

**_'_ ** **_Wait, wait, wait! Unsend that! I didn't even mean to send that! He's going to think weird!'_ **

***PING***

Roppi's mouth went dry when his phone rung with a new message.

_:I love you too.:_

Roppi's heart fluttered.

And then another message popped up.

_:Actually, is it okay if I come over tonight?:_

Roppi felt his cheeks heat up more.

_:Sure.:_

* * *

As soon as Tsuki was in the door, the blond embraced Roppi and encased his lips with his own. The raven's eyes widened in surprise as Tsuki gently pushed him back against the door, entangling his fingers in Roppi's hair as Roppi held the blond by his hips.

The two separated, both panting heavily.

"Sorry." Tsuki put his head on Roppi's shoulder, blushing profusely as he hugged the raven. "I was so happy about your text that I just had to…"

Roppi stared at him—ignoring the fact that he should flick him—then chuckled and patted Tsuki's head. "It's fine."

Then Roppi's hand trailed down Tsuki's spine. The blond shuddered and his grip on Roppi tightened a bit. The raven dipped his fingertips into the blonde's pants.

"You wanna…?"

Tsuki looked up at him, a crimson blush on his cheeks then nodded.

* * *

Roppi stared at Tsuki's peaceful, sleeping face, pushing his bright blonde's bangs out of the way. He reached over and grabbed his camera. He flashed a quick picture pausing to see if the flash woke him up. When it didn't, he took another quick picture then tossed the camera back on the nightstand.

He sighed and rolled over onto his back, aware that Tsuki's arm was lying over his stomach. His legs twitched, his body obviously wanting to be up and about and needing a stretch, so he kicked his feet off the bed. He rested Tsuki's arms back on the mattress then stood.

And automatically kicked something.

"Ouch…" Roppi was able to hold down his voice as he retracted his foot.  ** _'_** ** _The fuck?'_**

Roppi grabbed his phone and reached down, using the glow of the phone to illuminate the thing he had kicked.

**_'_ ** **_Tsuki's bag. Wasn't it by the door?'_ **

Roppi shrugged as he reached down, sitting the bag up.

But, unfortunately, he picked the bag up upside down and accidently dumped everything.

"Shit…" Roppi glanced up at Tsuki, illuminating his face with his cell phone to see if the noise woke him.

The blond was still sleeping soundly.

**_'_ ** **_Heavy sleeper. Heavy sleeper. Not Izaya; heavy sleeper.'_ **

Roppi sighed, sitting down on the floor as he set the phone on the ground and turned the bag right side up. He grabbed all the pens and pencils first, taking a guess that they all went in the pencil pouch. He grabbed the sketch book and quickly checked the pages to see if they had bent. Once cleared, he put the book back in the bag.

His hand trailed over an envelope, making him pause.

**_'_ ** **_How'd my mail get on the floor?"_ **

He huffed and tossed the envelope on his desk then closed Tsuki's bag and put it next to the nightstand.

Tsuki began to stir. Roppi grabbed his phone and lit up the blond. Tsuki's arm rummaged the empty bed, looking for something to snuggle.

Roppi chuckled and tossed his phone on the nightstand. He moved Tsuki's arm and lied back down. As soon as Roppi was flat on the bed, Tsuki encased him in an embrace. Roppi hissed at being squeezed and he poked Tsuki's ribs to get him to loosen his grip a bit. Once the blond was just holding him, Roppi let himself relax. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head against Tsuki's chest. Then he let sleep take him over.

* * *

Tsuki blinked, staring up at the dark ceiling, the window on the far wall towards his head cover by a curtain so the sunlight was faded and barely fading through. He rolled over onto his back, his right arm pinned under Roppi's slender body.

His stirring caused Roppi to stir. The raven yawned and rolled on his stomach, arching his back in a stretch. Then he flopped back on the bed.

"What time is it?" Tsuki groaned.

Roppi reached up to the nightstand and gripped his phone. "2:30."

Tsuki jolted up. "2:30?! Already?!"

"What?"

Tsuki scrambled off the bed, quickly putting on his clothes.

"I'm supposed to meet up with Nii-san at three."

"Your brother? Shouldn't you shower first?"

"I don't have time."

"Where are you meeting?"

"The new American restaurant, 'Alan's Diner'."

"That place? It's, like, ten minutes from here."

"It is not."

"Yeah it is—oh, wait, you don't know the shortcuts."

"Shortcuts?"

Roppi sat up. "Here, go shower and I'll get you there by three."

"You sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure."

"Um…"

"Tsuki, really. Trust me, okay?"

Tsuki stared at Roppi for a moment, then nodded. He rushed to the bathroom as Roppi stood and gathered his own clothes.

He put on a clean pair and grabbed his camera.

Tsuki was out in the next ten minutes, dressed but with slightly dripping hair.

Roppi didn't say anything. Just grabbed Tsuki's hand and went out the door.

The two walked down the hallway, down a flight of stairs, and out the doors of the building.

Roppi had done what he said he would and moved to a new apartment. His building had an indoor walkway to the rooms instead of an outdoor metal catwalk—the mailboxes were inside, as well. Roppi didn't necessarily like this new layout, especially since he had more neighbors next to him than before, but it was cheaper than his last place and they weren't crummy rooms—no overhearing the person next to you, no mildew, no broken faucets or water lines—so he wasn't going to complain. Along with that, the rooms were slightly similar to his old one: A living room, hallway leading to a closet, bathroom, kitchen, and one bedroom. The living room was the first room entered in the new complex, just like in his old one, only the kitchen was down the hall beside the living room instead of at the end of the hall. The hallway was also shorter with the bedroom on the right instead of the left and the bathroom was at the end of the hall with the closet next to it.

It was a comfortable enough layout that Roppi was able to readapt. And another plus was it was still on Tsuki's mailing route. Three blocks up and four blocks over, Roppi could easily go visit his old apartment whenever he wanted. Although he didn't. He had no reason to reminiscing over something so trivial.

One final difference was the room number: F20.

And with his new apartment, it was closer to the main road and closer to his shortcut.

Without saying anything, Roppi started to go into a trot, Tsuki keeping up with him easily. Then Roppi broke into a run.

The two ran through the alleyways, ducking onto sidewalks, and over guard rails. Ten minutes later, Tsuki a panting and wheezing mess, they were standing in front of Alan's Diner.

Roppi stared back at Tsuki with a smile. The blond was bent over with his hands supported on his knees, a dab of sweat streaking down his cheek and dripping off his chin. Roppi rubbed his hand through Tsuki's bought of blond locks, drawing the said blonds attention. He looked up at Roppi so the raven could stare into those deep green eyes.

"Hey, Tsuki…"

"Wh-what?  _Hah hah…_ " The blond stood up straight, his chest still heaving a little.

_"_ _Wanna come over when you're done meeting with your brother?"_ The words were on the tip of his tongue. But he decided against it.

**_'_ ** **_Delic probably won't appreciate me hogging his brother so much.'_ **

"Never mind." He smiled warmly, then turned and pointed to the restaurant. "Better, hurry to Delic. It's 2:54."

Tsuki stared at Roppi, a small scowl on his face.  ** _'_** ** _He took it back again?'_**

"Tsu~ki~, you need to go now—"

Roppi was silenced with a kiss. The raven's eyes widened in surprise and a blush crossed his cheeks.

Tsuki separated, his lips hovering over Roppi's. "I love you."

Roppi's ears burned. "I told you not to do that in public."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed slightly. "I love you."

Roppi's eyes flashed to the side, painfully aware that people were staring. "You're going to be late, Tsuki."

Pain overtook Tsuki's chest, and it showed in his bright green eyes.

**_'_** ** _Eh?'_** Roppi cocked an eyebrow.

"Bye, Roppi-san." Tsuki turned around and headed to the restaurant.

**_'_** ** _Why'd he look upset?'_** Roppi thought as he watched the blond go.

* * *

Roppi sighed as he walked into his bedroom, tossing his coat on the bed. He reached over and grabbed his mail from the desk then sat down on the bed. He turned on his lamp. With the yellow envelope on the bottom, he opened the two smaller pieces on top.

**_'_ ** **_Bill…and paycheck…'_ **

He turned the yellow envelope over and opened it.

His eyebrow cocked in confusion.

**_'_ ** **_The hell is this? A report card?'_ **

He looked it over, staring at every letter grade.

**_'_ ** **_Wow, these grades are really bad. They can't be mine. The tutor never made report cards. And I haven't seen Shiki in nearly two months. Besides, I passed nearly everything he gave me.'_ **

Roppi looked over the report card again and spotted a name.

**_'_ ** **_Eh? This is…'_ **

* * *

Delic glowered at Tsuki as he entered the restaurant, the younger blond just as gloomy. He sat down with a sigh.

"Why was he here?" Delic growled.

"We woke up late." Tsuki growled back, glaring out the window.

"It's three o'clock."

"We  _woke up late_."

Delic's eyes narrowed. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Tsuki glanced at his brother, then he sighed and rested his chin on the table. "Just…relationship stuff."

"Like what?" Delic cocked an eyebrow. "Besides, the obvious."

"Ah…don't worry about it." Tsuki glanced over. The last comment made him not want to reveal his issues.

Delic's eyes narrowed yet again.

"Hello." A black-haired waiter walked over, holding out two menu's. The two blonds took them. "Can I get anything for you to drink?"

"Just water." Delic said.

"Um, could I get some coffee?" Tsuki asked.

Delic glanced at him.

"You got it." The boy wrote on his piece of paper then turned away.

"Coffee?" Delic questioned. "You don't drink coffee."

"I need a pick-me-up."

Delic fell silent. Then he cleared his throat. "So, what are you worried about?"

"Um, nothing. Don't worry—"

"You can tell me not to worry, but I'm going to. What happened? Did Roppi do something?"

"…He didn't do anything."

"Then what's wrong?"

"That. He didn't…do anything."

Delic's eyes narrowed a bit, knowing that 'anything' could be a wide array of topics—a main one being sex. "Explain."

Tsuki looked down at the table. "You…don't mind? I mean, Roppi-san—"

"If you're having issues then I can probably help. Unless you like the idea of breaking up…"

Tsuki scowled.

"I'm here to help, regardless of who the subject is about. So, use me."

Tsuki looked up at his brother and sighed. He opened his mouth to talk…

Only for the giddy waiter to return with their drinks. "Here you go."

The waiter put a pitcher of water on the table along with a pot of coffee. A cup of ice-water came next then a coffee mug.

"So, what can I get for you today?" He asked.

"Could we have another minute?" Delic asked.

"Okay. Let me know when you're ready."

The waiter sped off.

Delic picked up the menu. Tsuki followed his example.

"So, what did Roppi not do?" Delic asked, still looking at the menu.

"Well…well…" Tsuki scowled. "…It's something I probably shouldn't worry about…"

"Hmm." Delic glanced at him. "Is it a trivial issue?"

"…I would think so. But then I don't really know what's trivial in a relationship."

Delic looked over the menu at him and muttered. "Then you shouldn't be dating anyone if you can't tell that."

"Hmm?" Tsuki looked up. "What'd you say, Nii-san?"

"Nothing." He tore his eyes away from Tsuki and raised his hand in a beckon. "Waiter!"

The black-haired male turned, taking another's order. "One moment!"

"…Is he the only one working?" Tsuki looked around for another waiter, not because he was impatient but because shouldn't there be more than one waiter when business is booming?

"Seems like it."

The waiter scurried across the restaurant to drop off the order then came rushing back to the two blonds.

"You should be wearing roller blades." Delic commented with a chuckle. "You'd get around faster that way."

"Haha! If only I had good balance like that!" He beamed with a giddy smile. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah. I'll have a number three."

"Okay. And you…?" he turned to Tsuki.

"Um, I'll have a number six."

"Okay, anything to drink?"

"Um, a strawberry milkshake."

"Same." Delic concurred.

"Okay—hey, do I know you?"

"Eh?" Tsuki's eyes widened a moment, the raven's magenta eyes staring down at him with faint recognition. "Um…"

"I think I know you." The waiter leaned forward a bit, getting a bit too close to the blond so he backed away. "Hmmm…Did you ever come to the Ruby-Pearl restaurant?"

"Um…yes, with a man named Houshigawa—"

"You're the drunk blond!" he out-bursted, his eyes flashing with pride as if he had just solved a really hard math equation.

"Eh? Uh, o-oh, I-I guess."  ** _'_** ** _I wasn't really drunk but drugged…'_**

"Oh wow, I'm dense, I almost didn't recognize you! I was really worried something bad happened to you! You didn't look like you drank that much that night and champagne doesn't have that high of alcohol levels—"

"I-I'm a lightweight." Tsuki said. He had no clue if he was but he didn't want to expose to a stranger that he had been drugged and molested by the man who offered him a drink.

"How have you been? You feel better?"

"Um, ye-yeah, I'm fine now. Um, not-not much went down after that."

"Really? I…I don't mean to pry but didn't Houshigawa get arrested recently for statutory rape?" Those magenta eyes flashed with worry as he looked at Tsuki, worry and guilt.

"Um, yeah, he did. But-But that wasn't me or anything. He just…took me home."

"Oh, thank god." The waiter let out a sigh of relief. Then he chuckled. "Guess you weren't his taste, neh? Lucky you."

Tsuki chuckled. "Yeah, lucky…"

"PSYCHE! Quit dawdling!" The chef called from the kitchen.

"Ah! Ye-yes, Sensei!" The raven turned. "Got to go. It was nice seeing you again."

"Um, yeah. Nice to see you too."

The raven named Psyche sped off.

Tsuki glanced up at Delic, and could tell his older brother was now in a foul mood.

"Um, Nii-san, he didn't mean anything—"

"I know. Just hearing that name sets my teeth on edge."

"Uh, um—"

"Getting onto cheerier topics, teacher called again."

**_'_** ** _That's_** so  ** _not cheerier.'_**

"Said he gave you a report card."

"Oh-oh, yes."  ** _'_** ** _So does that mean the conversation about Roppi-san…eh?'_**

Tsuki reached into his back, his hand skimming against his sketchbook.

And not against an envelope.

Tsuki put his bag on his lap and opened it for his eyes to see.

"Eh?!"

"What?"

"…It's…not here…"

Delic's eyes narrowed. "You were at Roppi's…"

Tsuki bowed his head.

* * *

Tsuki sighed as he tossed his bag on the floor and flopped on his bed. He groaned his stress out.

**_'_ ** **_It was in my bag. Did it fall out when Roppi-san and I were running?'_ **

Tsuki groaned again. He tossed his phone on the nightstand before turning off the light. He didn't even bothering to get into nightwear. He just wanted to sleep. Let his annoyance, frustration, and stress fade into dreamland.

But all that did was postpone the issues.

The next morning, Tsuki for sure had a headache. He woke with it and it hadn't gone away at all throughout the day. His eyes ached, and his body felt stiff. He really didn't want to go to school, but he knew he shouldn't miss too much, since he was already falling behind as it way.

After lunch, however, he couldn't keep going and didn't even bother going back to class. He went straight to the nurse's office and lied down.

The nurse wasn't there and neither was the nurse Aid, though he didn't mind. He just needed a quick snooze.

He woke back up to the last bell ringing and kids chattering loudly. He rubbed his eyes then put his glasses on. He felt groggy but his headache had vanished so he reluctantly stood up and went to the front door.

Tsuki sighed heavily as he opened his shoe locker, thinking that he should probably go to his teacher and ask what he missed before he left the school. But he really didn't want to. He just wanted to go home. Just go home and maybe take a little nap on the couch before Delic woke up for work—

He paused as he stared into his shoe locker. There was a report card over his shoes.

**_'_ ** **_Eh?'_ **

He grabbed it. Written on the front in pencil was a message.

_"_ _Hey, I kicked your bag over the other night and this fell out. I thought it was my mail. Sorry._

_We need to talk next time we meet._

_Hachimenroppi"_

**_'_ ** **_Talk? About what?'_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki shifted from foot to foot as he looked up at Roppi's building.

**_'_ ** **_What could he want to talk about? He doesn't want to break up, does he? Wait, don't jump to conclusions. Is he angry because I wanted him to say 'I love you' back? No, it couldn't be that. He was pretty oblivious. He didn't even seem to notice.'_ **

Tsuki wasn't even aware that he had been walking till he was staring at Roppi's door.

The little blond puffed his cheeks in anxiety before he knocked on the door.

"WHO IS IT?" the raven called from the other side of the door.

"Um…T-Tsukishima…"

There was no answer.

Then the door opened.

"The hell you knocking for?" Roppi growled leaning on the door.

"Uhm…"  ** _'_** ** _He is mad.'_**

"You coming in or not?" Roppi hissed.

"Uhm, so-sorry." Tsuki rushed forward.

Roppi closed the door with a loud bang, making Tsuki jump.

Roppi stared at Tsuki with a cocked brow before walking past the blond, heading to the couch. Tsuki nervously followed.

"Um, s-so um…wh-what…do you—"

"Stuttering."

"Sor—" Tsuki clamped his mouth shut, seeing Roppi's hand twitched. He cleared his throat while adverting his eyes.

*Flick*

"Ow!" Tsuki rubbed his forehead. "I didn't say it though!"

"You did when you came in the door."

Tsuki opened his mouth to protest, but fell silent when he saw the glare.  ** _'_** ** _Why is he angry?'_**

"S-so…" Roppi started, turning away and sitting on the couch.

Tsuki's eyes widened then they narrowed.  ** _'_** ** _He stuttered. What in the world does he want to talk about?'_**

"We need to find a solution." Roppi said, patting the couch seat next to him.

Tsuki obeyed. "A-about wh-what?"  ** _'_** ** _Should I be scared?'_**

"Your grades."

"Eh?"

"Don't play dumb. You've got three F's and a D."

"…Um…" He was about to ask 'why did you look through my report card', but he realized Roppi must have opened it since he thought it was his mail.

"It's because of me. I know that—"

"N-n-no-no! It's not—"

"Don't lie." Roppi glared at him. "The report card shows your grades from the semester before. You had A's and B's."

Tsuki glanced at the ground.

"So, we need to figure something out."

Tsuki sighed as he kept his eyes on the ground. Roppi did the same.

And the room fell silent.

…

The two sighed then glanced at each other. Then glanced back to the ground.

…

"I…have a suggestion." Roppi said. "Partly why you're doing so bad is because you're tired and sleeping during class."

"…Well, I don't sleep during class. I…go to the nurse's office."

Roppi glowered at him. "Shut up. Same difference."

Tsuki just stared at him, which made Roppi blush and turn away."

"A-a-anyway *ahem*."

**_'_** ** _Cute.'_** Tsuki thought.

"So, the main reason is because you and I are having too much sex."

Tsuki blushed.

"Or more of, I ride you too hard."

Double blush.

"So…maybe we should…switch…"

**_'_** ** _Eh?'_** Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed, his cheeks performing a triple blush.  ** _'_** Me  ** _top_** Roppi-san ** _?!'_**

"I'm just saying!" Roppi yelled, his fists clenched against his thighs, his face turned away. "If it's because I exhaust you then maybe we can, you know, trade spots so you're not drained."

"Bu-but, what about you? Won't you be exhausted?"

Roppi chuckled dryly. "Nah, I'm used to it. I can work around the sluggishness."

That earned him of look of contemplation mixed with pity.

But it went unnoticed.

"So, from now on, you wanna try being the top? It…should help with your situation."

"…We could  _not_ have sex." Tsuki pointed out.

"No, you're a guy. Guys need sex."

**_'_** ** _Need sex?'_** Tsuki stared at him. "Roppi-san…no one needs sex."

"Yes they do. All humans need three things: Consumption—as in food and water—sleep, and sex."

Tsuki stared at him.  ** _'_** ** _Is that really what all people need?'_**

"Besides you were a virgin when we met. Now that you've had sex, you're going to want it."

Tsuki stared at him. "Well, yeah…but I'm fine with…doing it on my own…I mean…I did that before I met you…"

"Heh heh, probably never correctly."

Tsuki blushed. "Roppi-san!"

Roppi chuckled.

Tsuki glowered at him.

"But…with all seriousness," Roppi turned to Tsuki, placing his hand on the blonds thigh. "Do you…wanna…"

Roppi planted his lips against Tsuki's.

Tsuki stared at Roppi wide-eyed. Not because of the kiss.

But because the raven's hands were shaking.

Badly.

**_'_ ** **_Roppi-san?'_ **

Roppi straddled Tsuki's legs as his tongue slinked into the blonde's mouth.

"Mm." Tsuki moaned, slinking his hands up to hold Roppi's face.

The raven flinched.

**_'_ ** **_Roppi-san?'_ **

Tsuki separated. "Are you okay with this?"

Roppi stared down at him. "…Why wouldn't I be? I do it all the time, right?"

But even as he said that, even as his hands rested on Tsuki's stomach to un-tuck the blonds shirt from his pants…

His hands were still shaking.

Tsuki grabbed his shoulders. The raven jumped, staring down at him wide-eyed.

"What?"

"If your uncomfortable doing this, we don't have to."

"…I'm not—"

"Why are you shaking, then?"

Roppi stared down at him, confliction in his eyes before he turned away. "I'm cold."

**_'_ ** **_Liar.'_ **

"Well, then why don't I make dinner to warm you up?" Tsuki smiled up at him before shifting the raven off of him and standing.

"Eh?" Roppi stared up at him, confused but the blond was already walking down the hall.

"Do you want pasta?" Tsuki called.

"Um…" Roppi stood, trotting down the hall.

Tsuki was squatted down, pulling out a pot and strainer.

"W-wait, Tsuki…"

"Yes?" He looked up at him.

"…I'm confused."

"Why?" he stood, putting the items on the counter and turned to the raven, his green eyes full of concern but seriousness.

Roppi glared at the ground. "Do you…like bottoming or something?"

Tsuki blushed. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Then why? Do I gross you out?" Roppi wrapped his arms around himself.

"Of course not."

Roppi's brow formed a knit.

"Are you tired of me?"

Of course not, Roppi-san! That's not it at all!"

Tsuki took a step towards him.

And Roppi flinched back.

The blond stopped in his tracks, staring at his black-haired lover. "That's why I don't want to. You're nervous."

"N-nervous? Why would I be nervous? I do this—"

"All the time. Yeah, I know. But you've been topping me, so who you bottoming to?"

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh'? You say you do it 'all the time'. So, who you bottoming to?"

"Wait, wait, wait, how did we get on this? You think I'm cheating on you? The hell did that come from?"

"So, you haven't?"

"Of course fucking not. I broke it off with Shiki cuz I know couples aren't supposed to cheat, asshole."

Tsuki smiled. "There he is."

"There who is? The fuck's gotten into you?"

"It's strange when Roppi-san acts scared. I prefer you cussing and scowling."

Roppi's cheeks turned red, but he didn't answer, glaring at the ground.

"Roppi-sa—"

"I want chicken alfredo pasta." Roppi said, turning away.

Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed. Then chuckled. "Sure thing."

As Roppi went down the hallway to the living room, Tsuki returned to his pots to set them up.

**_'_ ** **_I wonder though…if he suggested it, why did he seem so scared?'_ **

* * *

Tsuki sighed as he sat at the living room table. After making dinner, Tsuki told Roppi Delic wanted him home and had to leave. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the truth, either. Roppi's behavior earlier had worried him a little. No, more than a little. He couldn't understand what Roppi was thinking. Why would he make such an offering when he seemed scared? Was he really cold? Is it possible someone put him up to it?

The last possibility was quickly thrown away. No way could someone make Roppi do anything.

Tsuki clacked his fingers against the table in a random beat. His green eyes stared at the TV, which was off. His thoughts were focused only on his confusion.

So much so, that when Delic entered the room, Tsuki didn't even notice. Or care.

"Hey, Tsuki." Delic said, sitting down on the couch. "What's up?"

"Nmmm." Tsuki groaned.

"That bad, huh?"

Tsuki didn't answer.

Delic sat down on the floor next to him.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Tsuki sighed and remained silent as he collected his thoughts.

"When someone…makes an offer to do something but they don't want to do it, then why make the offer?" Tsuki finally asked.

"…Obligation." Delic answered. "They feel like they need to."

"…What if that offer was sex?"

Silence followed his words.

"Roppi said, 'let's have sex' and he didn't want to? Wait, which one of you's the passive one?"

"Passive?" Tsuki looked up at him.

"You know, passive? The submissive one? The uke?"

Tsuki was still confused.

"The bottom?"

"OH! Okay, um, I-I am."

Delic stared at him. Then turned away. "Nii—"

"Dah!" He put a hand up to silent him as he put his other hand on his face. The room remained silent for a long minute before the older blond finally spoke. "My…younger brother…is an uke…to that scrawny little…man…"

"Um—"

"I just can't see that  _at all_."

Tsuki blushed slightly, throwing his eyes to the ground.

"And this fucker wanted to have sex and you didn't want to but felt obligated—"

"No, not me. Um, Roppi-san suggested that we switch until my grades come back up."

"You could  _not_ have sex."

"I know. I told him that."

" _And_?"

"…He said that I'm a guy and guys need sex."

"He's a guy too."

"I don't think he was thinking about himself."

"Peh, sure he wasn't. Anyway, so to sum it up, he thinks you want sex, your grades are dropping because you're bottoming, he wants to switch but he doesn't want to bend over?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how exactly?"

"…He was scared…"

"Scared? But he suggested it?"

"Yeah."

The two fell silent as Delic contemplated this.

"I don't really know then. If he was scared, then he shouldn't have suggested it. But if he feels that obligated—actually the question is  _why_ does he feel that obligated? It's not necessarily his fault your grades are dropping."

"I know. That's what I don't get either."

The room fell silent again.

"Well," Delic slapped his hands on his knees and stood. "Sorry, bro. I don't really know what to say. You're gonna have to ask someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know. You could ask Roppi himself."

"He wouldn't answer."

"Figured. What about family?"

"…I don't think he has any. Except for Shiki-san and Orihara-san."

Delic's eyes narrowed.

"You are not going to the Awakusu-Kai's headquarters."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "Ho-how did you know Shiki-san was—"

"None of your business. And as for Izaya, you can talk to him."

"Really?!"

"But you are  _not_ going to Shinjuku, got it? He has to come here."

"Eh?! But—"

"No buts. That's the deal. Now," Delic turned around. "What do you want for dinner?"

"…Whatever you make." Tsuki grumbled, sulking slightly.

Delic glanced back at him before leaving the living room and entering the kitchen.

**_'_** ** _That's just no fair.'_** Tsuki thought.  ** _'_** ** _Orihara-san lives in Shinjuku. Why would he bother coming here?'_**

* * *

Tsuki rested his head against his shoe locker, sighing heavily. He would have to go to work soon and after that go to Roppi's, and he dreaded even going to school this morning. He didn't want to leave at all. He really just wanted to go home.

He sighed again.

"Yo~, Tsuki-kun, you mind scooching a little so I can get my shoes?"

"Mm." Tsuki rolled off so his back was to the lockers.

"Thanks, man." Kida squatted down as Tsuki opened his own locker and dropped his shoes on the ground in front of his feet. "Something wrong?"

"Nah…" Tsuki flicked off his slippers and lazily put on one shoe, reaching down to pull the back up.

"Uh huh." Kida pulled on his shoes and shut his locker.

"Kida-kun, hurry up!" Someone called from the entrance.

"I'm coming, Mikado!" Kida yelled back with a smile, racing away. "Bye, Tsuki!"

**_'_ ** **_Mikado…Ryuugamine Mikado…'_ **

Tsuki jolted up.

**_'_ ** **_Orihara-san comes to visit Ryuugamine-san! So he should know some way to get a hold of him!'_ **

"Wait, Ryuugamine-san!" Tsuki yelled, pulling on his other shoe and stuffing his slippers in his locker.

He stumbled but was able to keep his footing and chased after the blue-eyed raven.

"Ryuuga—" Tsuki puffed, turning around the corner, nearly slipping on some leaves, but yet again kept his footing. He ran down the sidewalk after them.

"Ryuugamine-san!" Tsuki grabbed the raven's shoulder.

The three teens turned around, staring at Tsuki, waiting for him to speak.

But the blond was out of breath. Even though his hand was still on Mikado's shoulder, he was kneeled over, huffing and gasping.

"Ryuuga—do you—san's—know how—"

"Um…"

"Do you— _HAH_!" Tsuki let go of Mikado's shoulder and rested his hands on his knees, his breath slowly coming back.

"Oh, dear, looks like Tsuki-kun is dying."

"No—fine… _hah_ , I'm fine…"

The teens waited as Tsuki stood up straight and inhaled deeply.

"You okay now?" Kida asked.

"Yeah." Tsuki said, looking at Mikado. "Ryuugamine-san, you're relatively close to Orihara-san, right?"

"Eh, um, not really…" Mikado stammered.

"But he comes to visit you."

"He-he does that for his own amusement!" Mikado flustered, his hands waving a little spasmodically. "He finds it fun to harass me."

Tsuki visibly become depressed. "Oh, I see."

"What do you need him for?" Kida growled, looking quite perplexed.

Tsuki just sighed. "Nothing. Sorry for taking up your time."

He bowed then turned away. He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, then stuffed both fists in his pockets.

"Tsu~ki~! Wait!"

Tsuki looked over his shoulder to see Kida running up to him.

"What is it?" Tsuki faced him.

"Why do you want to see Izaya?"

"Um…"  ** _'_** ** _That's not really your business.'_**

"If you have an issue, Izaya's the last person you should confide in."

"Um…but he's the only one who can help me."

"We can help."

"Um…"

"You shouldn't rely on someone like Izaya." Kida grabbed his wrist. "That guy only starts trouble."

**_'_ ** **_Eh? Is he speaking from experience?'_ **

* * *

"So, what's up? Let the therapy session begin." Kida grinned giddily as he took a sip of his coffee.

Tsuki just stared down at his coffee cup, awkwardly tapping his feet. Mikado, Kida, and Anri sat on one side of the booth while Tsuki sat on the other—Anri by the window, Mikado in the middle, and Kida on the outside..

"Well, um…" Tsuki glanced at the window.  ** _'_** ** _Do I really have to tell them?'_** "It's complicated."

"…Well, break it down."

"…" Tsuki looked back to his coffee. "B-Basically…I…I have a friend…"

"Uh-huh…"

"And well, he's having relationship troubles…"

"Uh-huh…"

"And he's um…gay…"

"…Uh-huh…"

Tsuki's cheeks burned. "Ne-never mind! I really should—"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kida grabbed his wrist as he went to stand. "We won't tell anyone. Promises."

"But I shouldn't be telling strangers my…friend's problem."

"…I didn't know we were strangers."

"…Well…we haven't really…talked all that much till now."

"…Hmm. I thought we were friends. But then again, you never eat lunch with us. In fact, I don't see you eat lunch with anyone."

Tsuki didn't answer. Then he sighed heavily and leaned back, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well," Kida said. "We're here to listen, unless you want to leave."

Tsuki really didn't. He had to get advice from somewhere.

"O-okay, but-but don't laugh, okay?"

They nodded.

Tsuki exhaled heavily, fidgeting slightly. "We-well, you see, my friend just started a relationship…with an older man, um *ahem* and um," he started fiddling with his hair, his cheeks burning, eyes to the ground, "he, well, he—they had been…having…sex…and…" his foot started tapping as he brought his hand back down to grip his coffee. "My-my friend had been, um, bottoming this whole time. Um, but um, then, his um, his grades started-started to drop so um, his-his boyfriend um, off-offered to bottom till they got back up, bu-but the boyfriend was…really scared. Like, he was willing to bottom…but," Tsuki's eyes narrowed, "His hands were shaking and he kept…flinching away…like he was waiting to get hit…"

Silence followed his explanation. For a long time, the three friends said nothing.

Then Kida was the first to break it.

"Maybe he's faking."

"Eh?"

"Like the boyfriend doesn't really want to bottom, but if they keep going as it is then the friend might get annoyed he's the chick in the relationship the whole time." He took a sip of his coffee. "The friend'll feel cheated and then they'll have issues. So, the boyfriend makes the offer and pretends to be scared so the friend backs off and comes to the realization that he can't top his boyfriend without traumatizing him."

Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed in awe.

"I would have never thought of that!" Tsuki squealed. "Are you a psychologist?!"

"Haha, course not!"

"Wow—but wait. He—the boyfriend isn't that kind of person."

"You sure? From what you and your friend know about the boyfriend, do you both believe there isn't a chance he could be manipulative? After all, I'm going to take that this is the first older guy your friend has dated, so the friend might be a bit gullible and easy to trust—making him easy to manipulate."

Tsuki fell silent at that. It was true that he was gullible. He trusted people easily. But since the Houshigawa incident he hadn't trusted that many strangers.

And he trusted Roppi without question.

**_'_ ** **_He used to work with yakuza. He'd have to be crafty and a good liar in order to get far with them…But would Roppi-san really lie to me over something like this?'_ **

Tsuki's foot began to tap again as he crossed his arms and glared at the coffee. Then he glanced out the window.

And was staring into a twisted demon face.

Tsuki screamed and fell away, catching the attention of the other patrons in the coffee shop.

The demon tilted back its head and laughed—although it's pointed white teeth stayed in a wide grin.

Tsuki glowered at the person in a red Tengu mask, the long Pinocchio-like nose nearly touching the window when the man titled his head back down.

The man dashed over to the door and walked over, clapping his hands and laughing as he plopped down next to Tsuki and incased him in a hug.

"You're so. Fricken. Cute!" the man said, squeezing the life out of him.

Tsuki grabbed the man's arm. "Can't…breathe…"

"Hee hee hee, sorry~!" the man released.

Tsuki rubbed his throat as the man pushed the mask to the side of his face.

"So, what're you lot talking about?' Izaya asked, grabbing Tsuki's drink and taking a gulp. Only to grimace and give it back to the blond. "Yuck, that's way too sweet. Hey, Mira!" he called to the woman behind the counter. "Coffee please?"

"Black?"

"Of course!"

The girl smiled and went about getting his coffee.

"Um, Orihara—"

"Ssh!" he wrapped his arm around Tsuki's shoulder and placed his hand over his mouth. "Hush hush till coffee comes."

Tsuki cocked a brow as he stared at the raven. He was aware that Kida was glaring death at Izaya, so was Anri, although Mikado just seemed surprised.

"Here you go, Nakura-san." Mira said as she put the cup in front of Izaya.

**_'_** ** _Nakura-san?'_** Tsuki stared at him.

"What's with the mask, Nakura-san?"

"Mm." Izaya put the cup down. "Kabuki demon clash."

"What?" Mira chuckled.

"A friend of mine is a kabuki dancer and today they were telling a story about Tengu mischief tricking humans into giving up their homes and money, even their daughters. Like lesson: don't trust people with long noses and empty promises, haha."

"Seems interesting. You should show me it sometime."

"If I have the time."

The girl smiled, staring down at Izaya with expectation before walking back to the counter.

"Sick freak." Kida hissed.

Izaya just shrugged, taking his hand off Tsuki's mouth and letting it rest limp on his shoulders instead.

"So," he turned to Tsuki. "How are you and Roppi? Still going strong? No reason for me to kill you yet?"

"Eh?" Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed.

Izaya just smiled down at him.

"Um…"

"It's a simple question. How are you and Hachimenroppi?"

Tsuki stiffened as he glanced at Kida.

"You're  _dating_ _ **Hachimenroppi**_?"

"Ssh!" Tsuki waved at Kida. "Not so loud please."

Kida was just staring at Tsuki now.

"Bet he's wondering, 'what's a normal boy like you doing, hanging out with Orihara Izaya and Hachimenroppi?'" Izaya whispered in the blonds ears. "Bet he'd be even more surprised if he knew you know Shiki-san, too."

Tsuki stiffened.

Izaya chuckled as he took a drink.

"By the way, how's your sex life with Roppi going?" Izaya said in an even voice, leaning back against the seat as he took a sip of his own coffee.

Tsuki blushed. "Wh-wh-why are you asking that?"

"Because I need to know."

"No, you don't." Kida hissed.

Izaya glanced at him with narrowed eyes, although he was still smiling.

**_'_** ** _He's angry. Why?'_** Tsuki stared at the raven.

"Come on." Izaya pulled the blond to his feet.

Izaya pulled out his wallet and paid for his coffee, leaving a hearty tip for the Mira girl, then handed Tsuki his coffee and tugged the blond along.

"Eh? Orihara-san, where are we going?" Tsuki asked.

"Somewhere private."

"But um, Kida-san, and Ryuugamine-san, and Sonohara-san—"

"Oh, they'll be fine. It's not like you four are friends anyway."

Tuski stared up at him, wide-eyed.

That hurt.

Even though he knew that, it still hurt to hear someone who didn't know about them—or him—say it out loud.

The two left the cafe behind while the three teens stared after them with mixed expressions.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 "So, your sex life." Izaya said, sitting on the bench in front of the fountain, "How is it?"

"Um…" Tsuki glanced away, holding his coffee a bit too tightly. The March sun beat down on Tsuki's back and head, making him loosen his scarf by a fraction. "Um…"

"I get it's awkward, but I  _need_ to know." Izaya turned to him, sitting one leg on the bench with his arm on the back rest. "Has Roppi been acting strange when it comes to sex?"

"Um…well…" Tsuki looked at him, blushing profusely.  ** _'This is why I wanted to talk to him but now that he's here…! It's…strange that he seems to know about it already though. Has he already been through this?'_**

"Has he seemed nervous? Or even scared?"

Tsuki fidgeted a little but nodded.

"Explain it. All details."

Tsuki stared up at him and nodded again, swallowing down his embarrassment to tell the story a third time.

Izaya said nothing throughout the explanation, studying Tsuki while contemplating and taking in everything.

"I see." Izaya said as Tsuki finished.

"Ki-Kida-san said that…maybe Roppi was pretending to be scared so he doesn't have to—"

"Kida's talking about his ass." Izaya's voice didn't change from normal, but Tsuki could tell the raven  _definitely_ didn't like hearing that.

He then sighed and leaned back. "No wonder it was going so well. He was topping the whole time, huh?"

"Eh?"

"Well, I guess the peace is over now."

"What…do you mean?"

Izaya looked at him. "I won't go into details. But, basically, Roppi's scared of sex. But if someone doesn't have sex with him he gets even more scared."

"Hah?"

"Roppi feels obligated to have sex with you. You're a guy, guy's need sex. It's just human nature. Most-likely, he was glad that he could get away with being the seme for so long, but after seeing your grades drop, he came to the realization that he was causing more harm than good. He doesn't want to bother you. He doesn't want to be a bother  _to_ you. So, he came to the conclusion that since him on top was causing an issue, then he should return to being an uke.

"But Roppi has problems with that. His instincts are most-likely telling him that if he bottoms to you, then you'll turn into all the other men he had slept with. The one's that grabbed him by the back of his neck, and forced his face to the sheets. The ones that didn't care that he was screaming and bleeding."

Tsuki stared at him in horror.

Izaya glanced at him. "Heh, I guess it's no surprise he never told you. He doesn't like remembering those nights and he most-likely believes you won't care."

"Of course I'd care!"

Izaya smiled. "That's good to hear."

Tsuki glared at the ground, hands clenched tightly against his thighs. "Alright, then I'll tell him we don't have to have sex anymore. I don't mind at all—"

"That's not an option."

"Eh?"

"He'll be even more scared if you don't."

"Hah?"

"'When men are satisfied, they are more likely to sleep than hit.' That's what Roppi told me once. If you  _don't_ sleep with him, he's going to think you'll smack him around."

Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed. "I would never."

"I know that. And I'm pretty sure he knows that too, but his fear tells him otherwise and it's because of that fear that he's survived this long."

"…Was he…really that abused?"

"…He ran away from home for a reason."

Tsuki's eyes widened.

"He didn't tell you that either?"

"N-no…he did…kind of. He  _implied_ that his parents were…abusive but he didn't really say it."

"Hm. You got more out of him than me. He didn't even imply anything. But from his general behavior, I figured it out."

"General behavior. Like what?"

"Well, his sleeping habits, for one. His eating habits, for two. Where he goes to hide, for three. And his sexual orientation, for four."

Tsuki stared at him. He wanted to voice that sexual orientation doesn't always stem from abuse—himself being a key point. But he decided not to bring it up because he wanted to know something that only the raven—who seemed to know Roppi so well—could answer. He stared at him from a moment longer then casted his eyes to the ground.

"Ori-Orihara-san, have you slept with Roppi-san?"

"Of course I have."

Tsuki stiffened.

"Everyone that has lived with him, or is associated with him, sooner or later sleeps with him—whether he consents to it or not is irrelevant."

"…Did he…consent when he slept with you?"

"…You're the only person Roppi has ever slept with when he wanted to."

Tsuki's eyes widened and he stared back up at Izaya.

"But yes and no." Izaya said. "He slept with me out of fear. I tried everything I could to calm him down but the only thing that worked was having sex with him. He slept pretty peacefully after that, however."

Tsuki didn't answer, staring back down at the ground.

"He's gotten better, though. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have let him move out."

Tsuki still remained silent.

"You alright? Need anything—"

"It's a lot to take in," Tsuki interrupted, "is all. I…didn't really know Roppi's background that well."

**_'_** ** _You still don't.'_** Izaya thought.  ** _'I only scraped the surface.'_**

"So," Izaya said. "What are you going to do?"

"…I don't know."

"Heh heh, you're damned if you do, damned if you don't."

Tsuki fell silent.

"Well, I'll leave it to you." Izaya stood, tossing his empty drink away.

"Eh?!" Tsuki looked up at him.

"Roppi trusts you to help him get over his fears. If he didn't, he wouldn't have suggested it." Izaya turned to him. "Don't let him down."

"But I don't know what to do—"

Izaya ran off.

**_'_ ** **_He left me…that's just…no fair…'_ **

Tsuki sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. He picked up his coffee, shook it to see how much was left—having it half-full—then took another drink.

"Tsu~ki~!"

The blond turned around to see Izaya coming back.

**_'_ ** **_Eh? What now? Is he going to tell me what to do?'_ **

Izaya grabbed Tsuki's arm and pulled him down to sit on the bench. He took off his coat and tossed it on Tsuki before putting his mask on.

"Um…Orihara—"

"Ssh."

In the next moment, a blond bartender with blue sunglasses came walking down the sidewalk towards them.

**_'_ ** **_Heiwajima-san?'_ **

He seemed like he was going to walk by the two, but then he paused. He turned toward them, staring at the two with scrutiny.

Then he walked over.

"He's coming this way, isn't he?" Izaya whispered.

"Uh-huh."

"Shit."

"Hey," Shizuo said, staring down at the other blond. "Tsukiyomi, right?"

"Um, it's…Tsukishima…"

"Oh, sorry, I'm bad with names." He cleared his throat. "So how've you been? I mean, your injuries and all."

"They're, um, all healed up, really."

"Even the…" he touched his own throat.

Tsuki nodded.

"Good."

The raven next to them started to shake uncontrollably.

"You know," Shizuo took off his glasses, tucking them into his shirt. "I was curious why you had that gaudy coat over your head and why you were sitting with a bean sprout that stunk so bad."

He reached forward and pulled the nose of the mask up, raising the Tengu face on top of Izaya's head.

Izaya burst out laughing hard, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"You are  _so_ horrible at small talk, Shizu-chan!" the raven laughed. "I didn't think a monster could be so awkward! I mean, you even got his name wrong even though he's your friend's cousin  _and_ you went to school with his older brother, for christ's sake!"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the chest of his shirt and raised him off his feet. "Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…"

Tsuki stared at the two wide-eyed.  ** _'Such malice…!'_**

"Now, now, Shizu-chan, calm down. You wouldn't want to get violent in front of Tsukishima, would you?"

"I don't know, Izaya-ku~n," Shizuo growled. "I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro, hah? Didn't I tell you to keep your stinking head out of my territory? HAH?!"

**_'_ ** **_I can see the air crackling between them!'_ **

"I had to come. Tsuki-chan needed my help."

"You're good for nothing but trouble! Tsuki shouldn't trust you to do shit!" he started to shake him.

"Stop that, you'll give me a concussion!"

"Good! Maybe it'll change your shitty attitude!"

"U-um, pl-please stop!" Tsuki grabbed Shizuo's arm.

He blond bartender looked down at him.

And with a prompt distraction, Izaya placed once foot on the bench and slammed the other into Shizuo's gut.

Tsuki's eyes widened as Shizuo let go of the raven.

"Are you okay—"

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled, seeming to be not hurt at all. "You fricken stinkweed, come here!"

Izaya jumped behind the bench. Shizuo went left to go around only for Izaya to go right. Then Shizuo went right only for Izaya to go left.

The two shifted back and forth, left and right, trying to predict where the other would go…

Until Shizuo seemed to realize something.

He grabbed the bench and began to pull.

Izaya's actions were quicker. Grabbing the back of the bench, he hoisted himself up. Placing his hands on the blonds' shoulders, he did a front flip over Shizuo. As the raven was about to land, the heel of his foot slammed into the back of Shizuo's head, sending him forward, where he was bent over the back of the bench.

"Hahaha, what a nice view, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo placed his hands on the back rest, the wood crumbling and cracking under his hands.

"I~ZA~YA~KUN~!" Shizuo screamed, ripping the bench out of the ground.

Tsuki backed away, wide-eyed.  ** _'How is his body structured? That was bolted to the ground!'_**

"Time to go." Izaya said. He snatched his coat from Tsuki's head then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Tsuki stiffened and blushed.

Then Izaya pushed Tsuki away, making him fall on his rump—his coffee splattering on the sidewalk—but also out of the way of Shizuo's bench, which clattered to the ground by the fountain. Izaya ran away.

"Oh, Tsuki!" Izaya turned around, waving to the blond. "Since you're so innocent, I'll give you a hint! You need to have Roppi top from bottom!"

"Eh?"

"You sick ass pervert!" Shizuo yelled, picking up his bench and giving chase. "Get back here!"

"Bye, Tsuki-chan!" Izaya ran away.

"Wa-wait, what does that mean?! Orihara-san!"

But the two were out of sight, Shizuo's call of hatred falling away to the distance.

* * *

Tsuki sighed heavily, staring at the laptop screen. When he got home, he went straight to his laptop to google 'Top from Bottom'—after checking with the post office that he had no mail to deliver—but nothing spectacular came into focus. Just puzzle blocks and math equation. The only thing remotely close to what he needed was a fanfiction that had the title, 'How to Top From Bottom' but he decided it wasn't worth the read since he didn't know what the site was or how trustworthy it was. He definitely didn't want to get a virus on his computer for a thing that could come to a dead end.

"Home early, neh?" Delic said, walking down the stairs and yawning.

"There wasn't any mail to deliver."

"Eh? That's rare."

"Mm."  ** _'Very convenient too. I would have been late since I took so long with Kida-san and Orihara-san.'_**

Delic walked over.

"Watcha looking…at?" Delic paused, staring at the sexual innuendo at the top of the screen then at the miscellaneous items on the images. "Top from bottom?"

"I talked to Orihara-san and he told me I need to have Roppi-san top from bottom but I don't know what that is."

**_'_** ** _Even with his virginity taken, he's still so innocent.'_** Delic thought, a little perplexed.

"Here, this is what he meant." Delic took the computer and typed up 'cowgirl position', hit 'enter', then gave it back.

Tsuki's cheeks turned completely red.

"Kyah!" he put his hands over his eyes as numerous pictures of girls on top of men popped up on the screen. His ears were burning.

Delic was having a hard time holding back his laugh.

"S-so I-I need to do th-th-this to-to Roppi-san?!"

"Y~up!"

"H-how-how?! The-the reason I bottom is because-because the thought of tou-touching—caressing—kyaah! It's too embarrassing!"

Delic's happy mood automatically died at the words.

"If you're not ready then you don't have to."

"But Roppi-san—"

"Fuck what Roppi wants. He can't force you into it."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed. "Of course he can't. He would never. We both consented to… _it_ , at the beginning of the relationship—"

"At the beginning? You didn't wait?"

"Huh?" Tsuki's eyes widened a bit at the question.

Then he blushed when he realized what he was implying. Most couples waited, right? They started dating first then it moved up to sex. That's what most teenagers do, right?

Tsuki adverted his eyes, his hands wringing the end of his scarf a bit.

"Um, well…we, it um, it was kind of like…finalizing that we were a couple. Li-like we were—we were saying 'We're together now and this-this is proof'."

"…A relationship that is ruled on sex is doomed to fail." Delic said. "Keep that in mind, Tsuki."

Tsuki fell silent, his green eyes widening. He stared up at Delic.

"Sex isn't something that comes with the territory of dating. You have to earn it. It's a  _privilege_ , not a  _right_."

"I know that." Tsuki glowered at him.

"But does Roppi?"

"…It's not like that."

"Then how is it? From where I stand, Roppi's been having sex with you, even though it's obvious you're not ready."

"I was ready when we started and have been since."

"No, you're not. If it's too embarrassing then you're not ready."

"I'm not ready to top him."

"But he wants you to top. So, Q.E.D., you're not ready."

"But I can't let him down—"

"He shouldn't be peer pressuring you into it."

"It's not—"

"It is. You feel  _obligated_ to do it. That points to peer pressuring, Tsuki."

Tsuki fell silent.  ** _'Why is everyone pointing to Roppi-san as being a manipulative shrew?'_**

"It's not peer pressuring." Tsuki turned his head away with a huff.

Delic glowered at him. "Whatever."

He then stood and left the room.

Tsuki sighed heavily, slumping back against the couch while stroking a hand through his hair.

**_'_ ** **_We've been fighting more than usual, haven't we?'_ **

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up to do so.

Then he looked down at the computer screen, his cheeks flushing as he began to study the pictures on his screen.

* * *

Roppi was a ball of apprehension. He paced back and forth in his living room till he made himself dizzy. Then he sat down on the couch.

**_'_ ** **_I disgusted him. I know I did. He would have called or texted or something. I must have grossed him out.'_ **

Roppi shifted his shoulders as he stared at his desk.

**_'_ ** **_What do I do to fix this? He doesn't want to see me, that's obvious. Should I apologize to him?'_ **

Roppi rolled over onto his back.

**_'_ ** **_I need to apologize. I've got to apologize. But he'll be angry if I track him down. What do I do? If I wait for him…he may never come back here. He…'_ **

Roppi started to tremble.

**_'_ ** **_It's Tsuki, dammit. He wouldn't do anything horrible. He wouldn't hurt me. He told me he wouldn't hurt me. He doesn't have the capability to hurt me…'_ **

Roppi's tremble escalated into shaking.

**_'_** ** _Fuck, what's wrong with me? I'm going to ruin this. Why can't I…get over it? Get over_** that ** _?'_**

Roppi folded his arm over his eyes.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**_'_** ** _Oh, dangit.'_** Tsuki thought with a groan as he stared up at the dead end of the alley. He looked down at his maps.  ** _"Where did I turn wrong?'_**

With a sigh of annoyance, he turned around and walked back on to the street, looking at the street signs.

It took him fifteen minutes to get back on track.

And in the next twenty minutes, he noticed water starting to splatter on his glasses.

" _No_." he groaned. "Come on."

Tsuki sprinted to the next mail drop off, then to the next and to the next. By the time he made it to Roppi's it was pouring down.

"Geez." Tsuki patted his soaked through clothes then wiped the water off his face, taking his glasses off to wipe them down as well, but all that did was spread the water and make them wetter.

**_'_** ** _Déjà vu.'_** He thought.

He put his glasses in his glasses case before he walked up the stairs. His shoes squeaked with every step. He rung out the bottom half of his shirt as he walked, entering the hallway and soon standing in front of Roppi's door.

He grabbed the doorknob.

But it was locked.

He glowered at it.  ** _'He flicks me for knocking but then he locks the door…'_**

He knocked. "Roppi-san, its Tsukishima."

There was no answer.

"Hello?" He knocked again.

When there was nothing again, he looked down to see if there was a note.

There was none.

He pulled out his phone.

_:Roppi-san, where are you? I'm outside your apartment.'_

When two minutes passed, he began to worry. Five minutes passed, he started shifting from foot to foot. Ten minutes passed, he sat down in front of the door.

_:Are you okay Roppi-san?:_

He hesitated sending the message.

**_'_ ** **_If he was here he would have answered me. He always wakes up when I knock.'_ **

_:Hey, Roppi-san,:_ he typed, erasing his previous message.  _:I'll come by tomorrow. It's raining so Nii-san'll probably want me home soon:_

There was no answer.

He sighed and stood.

As he walked, he was uncomfortably aware that his thighs were starting to chafe and he was actually quite cold. He shouldn't be walking back out in to the rain to get even more chilled. But he shouldn't stay if Roppi wasn't there.

With another heavy sigh, he headed down the stairs.

"Excuse me!"

**_'_ ** **_Hm?'_ **

Tsuki glanced up to see a little girl in a rain coat and mud boots.

"Um, hello. Are you lost?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm waiting for my oji*."

"Oh."

She studied him, staring him up and down. Then she nodded. Then shook her head. Then nodded again.

"Mm." She stuffed her hand in to her book bag and pulled out a collapsible umbrella. "My oji's business associate told me to give this to you."

He looked down at it before taking it from her.  ** _'Business associate who knows me? Maybe…'_**

"Um, do you mind telling me who your oji is?"

"Akabayashi."

Tsuki definitely didn't know that name.

"…I see…"

"He works in the Awakusu-kai company."

"Oh. So, he's a friend of Shiki-san?"

"Shiki-oji, yes. And Hachimenroppi."

**_'_** ** _I didn't know Shiki-san had relatives in his company.'_** "Was it Hachimenroppi who gave you this umbrella."

"Yes."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No. He got a text message on his phone and seemed to pale. Then he gave me this umbrella to give to a 'dorky looking blond with a scarf'."

Tsuki didn't answer, not liking how Roppi described him. But something peeked his attention more.

"Um, when you say 'paled', do you mean, um…"

"He seemed a little scared. Like something bad was going to happen. He told me to wait in the lobby then took off."

_"_ _If you don't sleep with him, he's going to think you'll smack him around."_

**_'_ ** **_He's running away from me.'_ **

"Thank you, um…"

"My name's Akane."

Tsuki smiled at her. "Thank you, Akane-kun." He bowed slightly. "Would you like me to wait with you?"

She stared at him. Then nodded.

"Okay." She said.

Tsuki smiled and nodded.

The two sat on the bench in the lobby, staring out the window. Akane kicked her feet back and forth, humming a giddy tune as he bobbed her head side to side.

* * *

Roppi sat in the alleyway next to his apartment, his clothes drenched and his hair dripping streams of water. He was shaking but he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the fear that was welding up inside him.

**_'_ ** **_It's Tsuki, dammit. Why am I hiding from him? This is the perfect opportunity to apologize. And yet I'm hiding…'_ **

He slid down the building wall till his rump touched the ground and let out a shaky sigh.

**_'_ ** **_I'm so pathetic.'_ **

* * *

Tsuki sighed as Akane leaped to her feet, a black car outside the building. Tsuki stood and followed.

A man in a gaudy red outfit exited the back of the car.

"Aka-oji!" Akane squealed as Akabayashi picked her up in a hug.

Tsuki stared at the odd man, in particular the scar down the side of his face over his eye.

**_'_** ** _Does everyone in the Awakusu-kai have a scar on their face?'_** He wondered as he remembered Shiki had a scar on his brow.

"Thanks, Roppi-kun!" The red-head looked up with a smile. Then the smile faded when he saw Tsuki.

"Heiwajima. What are you doing here?"

"Um, um, I-I'm not Heiwajima-san. My names, um, Tsukishima."

"Family name?"

"Um…" Tsuki fell silent, remembering how Roppi kept telling him not to give his name when he met Shiki and Izaya.

"He's a friend of Hachimenroppi's." Akane said.

"Oh, really. And where's Roppi-kun?"

"He ran off."

Akabayashi looked visibly peeved.

"Um, it was my fault Roppi-san ran off." Tsuki said. "I asked him to get me something."

"Oh?"

Tsuki nodded although he got the feeling that Akabayashi knew he was lying.

But the man didn't question anymore than that.

"Let's go, Akane."

She nodded and climbed into the car. He quickly followed.

"Bye, Tsuki-kun." He said before slamming the door.

Tsuki waved bye after them. Once the car was out of sight, his smile fell. He looked up at the raining sky, then at the umbrella in his hand.

He then pulled out his cell phone.

_:Roppi-san, never mind. I'll wait here for you. We really need to talk. I love you. Come back safely.:_

* * *

Roppi stared down at the message.  _:I love you. Come back safely.:_

He felt tears welled in the corners of his eyes. Then he smiled as the tears flowed, clutching the phone to his chest.

**_'_ ** **_I'm an idiot. All it took was three words.'_ **

_:I love you.:_

He chuckled as he wiped the tears out of his eyes—although that was pointless because of the rain. He then inhaled deeply before standing. He walked to the end of the alleyway—

Then paused. He looked around the corner to see the blond standing in front of the building, staring intently at his phone.

He pressed his back against the wall, feeling the fear start to weld up.

**_'_ ** **_It's Tsuki, dammit. I shouldn't be scared.'_ **

He pulled out the phone and looked at the message again.

_:I love you.:_

He inhaled deeply, tilting his head back with his eyes screwed shut in confliction.

**_'_ ** **_He loves me. He loves me.'_ **

_"_ _I love you, Roppi."_

Roppi's eyes widened and his heart wrenched painfully at the memories.

_"_ _I love you so much, Roppi. No one but me is allowed to touch you, that's how much I love you."_

_"_ _You've got it all wrong. I'm not doing this to you because I'm angry at you. I'm doing this because I love you."_

Roppi dropped his phone and fell on his rump. He covered his ears, tucking his head down as he brought his knees up.

**_'_ ** **_No, no no. No. I—Tsuki loves me. He really loves me. They lied. They didn't…'_ **

_"_ _I love you."_

Roppi started to sob.

**_'_ ** **_Go away. Go away. Go away. Tsuki loves me. He loves me, truly. He loves me.'_ **

"And I love him!"

"I love you too, Roppi-san."

Roppi's eyes widened as he stared up at the blond, who was holding an umbrella over himself. Tsuki smiled down at him.

"Are you okay, Roppi-san?"

Roppi just stared up at him wide-eyed.

Tsuki tilted the umbrella so it hovered over Roppi instead of himself, his green eyes flickering with happiness.

Roppi's eyes narrowed.  ** _'I hate them.'_**

"Come on, let's go inside." Tsuki held out his hand.

Roppi flinched away.

**_'_ ** **_I hate them.'_ **

Tsuki retracted his hand a moment. Then smiled warmly again and held it back out.

**_'_ ** **_I hate them.'_ **

Roppi's trembling hand grabbed Tsuki's warm offer.

**_'_ ** **_I hate them…because they make loving Tsuki harder than it should be.'_ **

* * *

"Here." Roppi held out a towel.

"Thanks." Tsuki took it, tussling his hair with it.

Roppi backed away as Tsuki took off his scarf.

"I'll…go get your spare clothes." Roppi said, turning down the hall.

"Thank you."

Roppi disappeared around the corner.

**_'_** ** _He's nervous.'_** Tsuki thought as he unbuttoned his vest.  ** _'He looked like he had a break down…Is he really that worried about this?'_** He stripped off his vest and white shirt.  ** _'Well, if I was abused like Orihara-san said, then I guess this would be a hard subject for me too.'_**

"Here…"

Tsuki turned around to Roppi, who was holding out his clothes.

"Thank you." Tsuki took them.

Roppi backed away, pressing his back against the wall with his hands behind his back.

Tsuki patted down his torso with his towel and put on the white button up. He then stripped his lower region, blushing slightly, dried himself off, and put on his underwear and pants.

He turned to Roppi, who visibly stiffened.

"You should dry off as well." Tsuki said.

Roppi didn't look at him, just stared at the ground, shifting from foot to foot.

Tsuki took a cautious step forward. When Roppi's eyes remained to the ground, he took another step. Then another.

Till he was standing in front of the raven.

He hesitantly raised the towel. Then placed it on Roppi's head.

The raven flinched but didn't make an attempt to run or remove the towel.

**_'_ ** **_This is like dealing with a stray cat.'_ **

"Wait here." Tsuki said, turning down the hall.

Tsuki went to the bedroom and fetched some dry clothes, making sure to grab underwear as well.

He returned to the living room to see Roppi had listened to him, literally. He hadn't moved from his spot against the wall, the towel still draping over his head.

**_'_ ** **_Okay, maybe not a stray cat. But definitely an abused one.'_ **

Tsuki tucked the clothes under his arms and held his hand out to the raven.

"Come on."

Roppi hesitated, his shoulders shaking.

He hesitantly hooked his fingers around Tsuki's as if he was claustrophobic and didn't want to be touched.

Tsuki lead him to the couch, where he put the towel down, and had Roppi sit on it.

"I'll go get you another towel." He said before standing and heading down the hallway once again.

He returned quickly. Roppi was still in the same spot, his hands tucked between his legs and shivering. Tsuki wasn't sure if he was cold or scared.

Tsuki sat back down in front of Roppi. He then put the towel over his head. When the raven didn't flinch he began tussling his hair to dry it.

"Tsuki…I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed, halting his movements.

"I'm sorry." Roppi repeated. "For…wanting you to top. I didn't mean to gross you out."

"That's not it! You don't need to apologize!"

Roppi flinched.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice." Tsuki quickly said, pulling the towel off Roppi's head.

He cupped his hand around Roppi's cheeks and made him look up so their eyes met.

"Roppi-san, you could never gross me out. Maybe if you ate your boogers—"

"Ew."

"But not when it comes to sex, okay? Understand? I love everything about you."

"You don't know everything about me. Besides, I've been paying attention. You're tiptoeing around me. You don't like this side of me. I mean, who would? It's pretty pathetic, neh?" a sad smile marked his expression.

"You're not pathetic, Roppi-san."

Roppi just glanced at him.  ** _'Sure I'm not. You can tell by looking.'_**

Tsuki grabbed Roppi's hand. "You know, we don't have to do… _it_ , Roppi-san. I don't mind at all. Really. We can take it slow. We have plenty of time."

"…No we don't. The end of the semester is coming up. You fail, you don't graduate. You don't graduate, you'll have a huge setback in your life."

"That's true. But the cause isn't sex and it isn't your fault."

Roppi's eyes widened.

"If anything, it's my fault for choosing you over my homework."

"…But I didn't mind you coming here every day. I wanted you to come and see me."

"That doesn't make my grades your fault. It's not your responsibility."

Roppi fell silent for a moment. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Stop having sex."

"Not an option. You're a guy—"

"I don't need sex, Roppi-san. I keep telling you that. I'm really fine with going without."'

"You say that now." Roppi glanced up at him. "But then you're not going to get anything and you'll get annoyed—"

"I'm not like the others you've slept with." Tsuki cut in. "I'm not going to get annoyed. I'm not going to hurt you."

**_'_ ** **_Why can't you see that?'_ **

Roppi stared at him wide-eyed.

"I told you before I would never hurt you…Do you think I was lying?"

Roppi didn't answer, casting his eyes to the ground. But Tsuki felt him trembling.

**_'_ ** **_Is doing as he wants really the only way to calm him down?'_ **

"I'm sorry." Roppi mumbled, his fists clenching.

**_'…_ ** **_No, it's just the easier way. He can't understand otherwise. I just have to show him it's not the only answer. I have to show him…'_ **

Tsuki made Roppi look up at him by putting his finger under his chin. He planted his lips over Roppi's, chaste, gently, and soft.

**_'_ ** **_The opposite of what he's used to.'_ **

Tsuki separated, letting his hand trail down to the raven's neck. He rubbed the skin gently with his thumb, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

Roppi inhaled deeply, rubbing his own hands up Tsuki's chest to hold his shoulders.

Tsuki separated again, letting his lips hover over Roppi's.

"If you want to stop, tell me, okay?"

"So, are we…"

"We'll try." Tsuki said, a blush crossing his face. "But I don't really know what to do. So, Roppi-san'll have to be in control."

Roppi stared at him wide-eyed. For a moment, Tsuki was sure Roppi would reject the idea or get nervous, as if he was under pressure to do it right or else.

But to Tsuki's relief, Roppi smiled. "Alright. Lie down."

Tsuki obeyed.

Roppi straddled Tsuki's waist, tossing his wet coat to the ground. The blond could still feel Roppi shaking as he tossed his shirt off. So he reached up and rubbed his hands against Roppi's thighs reassuringly.

Roppi flinched with a noise that sounded like a breathy, shocked laugh as he leaned down and grabbed the blonde's hands.

"Eh?"

"Fucker~." Roppi hissed lowly, glaring at Tsuki although there was a smile.

"You're ticklish?"

"Fucker~." He hissed a little louder.

Tsuki smiled. And trailed his hands to the raven's inner thighs.

"Eek, quit it." Roppi pressed his chest against Tsuki's and pushed on his hands. He fidgeted his hips, trying to move his legs away from those groping hands while trying to hold back his laughs.

Tsuki smiled as he reached forward to kiss the raven. Tsuki's tongue hesitantly probed the raven's lips. They readily parted. Roppi turned his head so he could dive his tongue in while Tsuki's reached into his own passage. The wet muscles mingled, twisting around each other for fun as both males cheeks flushed with arousal.

Roppi took one of Tsuki's hands and pressed it against his clothed package.

Now it was Tsuki's turn to flinch. Roppi moaned into his mouth as he made the blond apply pressure.

The two finally separated, both panting. Roppi put his other arm up by Tsuki's head for support as he made Tsuki move his hand more. The blond could feel Roppi's arousal growing through the wet pants.

"Roppi-san…" Tsuki said, gulping slightly as his throat went dry. "…Will you take off your pants too?"

Roppi stared at him. "Only if you do it, too."

Tsuki's ears burned. "O-okay."

Roppi smiled as he scooted down Tsuki's legs. The blond sat up and began unbuttoning his white shirt.

"Hee hee, seems like it was pointless for me to get those spare clothes, neh?"

Tsuki smiled. He felt reassured that Roppi was making jokes, but Tsuki could still feel the raven shaking against his shins.

Roppi stripped first. Unbuttoning his pants, he pushed them down his thighs, his erection springing forth.

Tsuki gulped as he stared, the lamp on the table illuminating the raven, barely.

Roppi pulled on Tsuki's belt, pulling the clasp undone. Then he back away.

Tsuki questioned.

Roppi just smiled, sitting perched on the blonde's shins with his hand resting on the clothed appendages.

Tsuki stared at him. Then took a guess at what Roppi wanted.

He stripped off his shirt, tossing it on the back of the couch. Then he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, where he paused. He looked up at Roppi, who was staring at him intently. With his back to the lamp, the shadow was casted over the front of his body but Roppi still stared. And it made it awkward for Tsuki to expose himself.

"Neh,  _seme-san_ , hurry up some, neh?"

Tsuki stiffened slightly, blushing to his shoulders.

Then he pushed them down, his erection springing forth—making his blush deepen. He pulled his legs up to take his boxers and pants off all the way. Then he tossed them on the floor.

Roppi stared down at Tsuki with a happy smile, although he was still shaking.

**_'_ ** **_Is he…maybe he is cold. He's so confident right now. He can't be that scared?'_ **

Roppi leaned down in a cat-like manner and drew his tongue up the length of the blonde's member.

Tsuki hissed, grabbing Roppi's hair.

**_'_ ** **_This isn't any different than usual.'_ **

"Roppi-san, wait."

The raven looked up at him, taking his mouth away.

"What's wrong?"

Tsuki gestured for Roppi to come up.

Confused, Roppi obeyed, coming face level to the blond with his hands against the couch by Tsuki's head.

Tsuki reached down and brushed his hand over Roppi's member. He hesitated a moment before pushing the raven's hips down to his own so the two's erections rubbed against each other.

Roppi's eyes widened at Tsuki's bold move. The blond closed his eyes tight shut as he fisted the member's against each other. He slowly began to stroke them, the heads rubbing together with every upward roll then spreading apart as his hand moved down the shaft.

"Mm" Roppi arched his back at Tsuki's movements. "Se-seme-san learned some new trucks, neh neh? Hah…"

Tsuki leaned up and kissed Roppi's lips, allowing the raven to come down farther and letting their tongues mingle.

Roppi separated. "Neh, Tsuki, do you plan to…not put it in?"

Tsuki was silent for a moment. "I think this is good enough."

"You sure…?"

Tsuki nodded.

Roppi glowered down at him. "Well then,  _seme-san_ , you're going to have to move your hand faster than that."

Tsuki blushed but obeyed, flicking his hand up and down the organs.

"Mm." Roppi clenched his fists.

Tsuki moved his hand faster and faster, pre-cum drizzling from both the tips so his hands became slick.

Roppi and Tsuki's moans and groans raised an octave.

"Nn. N-neh, Tsuki, hm, I want you to put it in, km."

"Are you sure?"

Roppi licked his fingers. "Yeah. Just don't stop moving your hand."

As Tsuki obeyed, Roppi reached behind himself and started to fondle his entrance, making it as wet as he could before pushing a finger in.

"Hm!" Roppi arched his back and shifted his hips as he pushed in a second finger. He felt a slight sting but made no noise to depict he was hurt. Instead, he pushed the fingers in to the hilt and searched about for his prostate.

When he found it, he muffled his moans as his eyes flared open. More pre-cum glistened the two members in Tsuki's hand as Roppi applied stimulus to his sweet spot.

"Ah, ah, nah, nyah." Roppi moaned, pushing in a third finger, scissoring them as far as he could stretch.

Roppi was aware that he was tight. He hadn't been bottoming for two months so his body was no longer loose like before. So, the possibility of this actually hurting was more than likely.

"Tsuki, nn." Roppi pulled out his fingers, tapping Tsuki's hand to make the blond let go.

Roppi clamored up Tsuki's body sitting on the blonde's stomach as he gripped the younger's cock and gave it a stroke. Then he stood on his knees and aligned the hot prick to his entrance.

Tsuki grabbed Roppi's rump, making him jolt.

"Go slow." The blond said.

Roppi cocked his brow, looking at him like he was stupid.

Then lowered himself.

"Hm." Roppi arched his back, panting as he pushed himself down, down, down, till his rump touched Tsuki's hips.

Roppi exhaled heavily as he rested.

"Why are you…so fucking big?" Roppi groaned.

It wasn't an unknown fact that Tsuki was bigger than Roppi. Roppi was relatively average: five inches with the diameter of a banana. Tsuki was at least a cock head longer and as wide as Roppi's wrist—regardless that the raven was a tiny person in general, the blond was still big.

"I don't think I'm that big." Tsuki said, holding Roppi's hips.

"You are. I'm too small, heh heh."

"We can stop if you want."

"I'm joking. It's fine."

Roppi shifted his hips, letting himself get used to it.

**_'_** ** _He's so tight.'_** Tsuki thought, shifting his own hips to get in a comfortable position.

"Hm!" Roppi titled his head down. "H-hey, do that again."

Tsuki stared up at him. Then shifted his hips again.

"Hah!" Roppi grinded against him.

Tsuki swallowed.

Then thrust up.

"Hyah!" Roppi tilted his head back. "Ah ah ah!"

Tsuki's eyes widened, his whole face turning red.  ** _'I can't…!'_**

He gripped Roppi's hips and grimaced, whiteness enveloping his vision.

"Hah?" Roppi paused as he felt the blonde's cock go rigged and splatter his insides.

Tsuki panted heavily, slumped back and enjoying his afterglow. Roppi just stared down at him.

Then the raven chuckled. "Did you really, hahaha. Heeheehee, I didn't hahahaha."

Roppi was shaking with laughter as he titled his head down.

"I'm sorry." Tsuki said, absolutely mortified.  ** _'I came_** way  ** _too soon!'_**

"I didn't think I was that delicious, heehee."

Roppi leaned back with a sigh and began to pull himself off the blond.

"Wa-wait!" Tsuki grabbed Roppi's hips.

"Hm?" Roppi shifted his hips.

Tsuki flinched, his flaccid member twitching to life.

"You wanna keep going? Aren't you sensitive?"

"Um, well…I don't think it's fair—you're the one who wanted to do this so-so for me to…finish already—"

"It's fine. It's the same as usual, right?"

**_'_** ** _Not funny.'_** Tsuki glowered at him.

Roppi went to raise himself again.

But was yet again refused by Tsuki, who hissed as he shifted his hips.

Roppi also hissed, shifting his own hips at Tsuki's movements.

"I can keep going." Tsuki said, rubbing the raven's hips before pushing up.

"Hah…" Roppi shuddered. "Don't push yourself—"

"It's fine." He thrust.

"Ah, ah! Tsu-Tsuki! Nn, jer-jerk, ah!"

Tsuki raised Roppi up and down onto him. His insides were renewed aflutter with lust as he tried to get the raven to completion. His member was now fully hard and rubbing into that sweet spot deep within his beautiful lover.

He felt a little guilty that by the end, he would have finished twice but he definitely couldn't leave Roppi hanging like usual. Although, behind it all he wanted to prove to Roppi that he could last a full round. Even if he didn't fully understand it, he was a little hurt that Roppi had subtly called him a premature ejaculator without even realizing the insult. And he wanted to prove the raven wrong.

"Wa-wait, Tsuki! Pa-pause for a moment."

Tsuki obeyed, rather reluctantly.

Roppi panted heavily, his hands resting on Tsuki's chest as he leaned forward slightly.

"Stupid. Don't go having fun by yourself."

With that said, Roppi raised himself then plunged back down.

"Nn!" Tsuki hissed.

"Hm!"

Roppi rocked his hips up and down the blonde's member, trailing his hands down to rest on Tsuki's waist.

"Hah, ah. Uh." Roppi moaned with each downward thrust.

Tsuki tilted his head down as he fought the urge to thrust up. But as he grabbed Roppi's thighs, he noticed the raven was still shaking.

"…Roppi-san, are you really okay with this?"

"Eh?" Roppi opened his eyes. "Of course."

"You've been…shaking, Roppi-san. Since we started."

"…I'm wet, ya dummy. And it's not easy to keep rising up and down. My legs are tired."

"…" Tsuki saw the logic and Roppi's voice rang with confidence. But was Roppi just bluffing?

Tsuki swallowed as his cheeks reddened to the idea that popped in his head.

He rubbed his hands against Roppi's rump, making him twitch, and raised the raven up so only half his length was inside.

Then he slowly bucked up.

"Uh." Roppi jolted, arching his back.

"Good?" Tsuki asked.

Roppi glowered down at him. "I should start flicking you for asking stupid questions."

"Eh~? That wasn't stupid."

"It was too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"N—" Roppi silenced him with a kiss.

Their tongues danced once again, tasting and enjoying each other before separating.

"Do that again." Roppi shifted his hips with a smile.

Tsuki shifted his hips, as well, before rubbing his hands against Roppi's rump again. Then thrust up.

"Uh!" Roppi tilted his head back.

Tsuki exhaled heavily as he continued to thrust up and down, holding the raven up with his hands. Roppi moaned with each thrust, arching his back to thrust back onto him.

"Tsu-Tsuki, hah! Tsuki. Tsuki!"

The blond swallowed.  ** _'This feels amazing. So good. Roppi-san is so…'_**

"Roppi-san."

"Eh—ah!" Tsuki held Roppi tightly as he sat up and pushed the raven onto the couch, still connected but now on top, the lamp to his back.

Roppi's eyes widened as he stared up at the man, his face shrouded in shadows. He knew it was Tsuki. The blond was the one thrusting into him. The blond was the one moaning his name. He  _knew_ it was Tsuki.

But with the lamp illuminating his back, and shadows cascading his face, Roppi could only see his blond hair.

And slowly those blond locks were changing color. He told himself it was a trick of the light, that it wasn't changing, that it was still blond. But the more he stared, the more they changed.

He wanted to turn his head away. But he knew if he did, his imagination would run rampant.

**_'_ ** **_It's Tsuki. It's Tsuki. It's—'_ **

"I love you, Roppi."

Roppi couldn't see Tsuki anymore. Instead, a dark brown-haired man was perched over him. Groaning in ecstasy as he used Roppi's body while whispering sweet nothings.

Roppi fell silent. He knew this man didn't like it when he got loud. He knew he wasn't allowed to hold onto this man either so he gripped the couch cushion hard enough to make his knuckles ache. His body was shaking badly, though he tried to stop it by tensing up.

The man above him hissed in pleasure as the raven clamped down on him. And in the next moment, Roppi felt an array of liquids coat his insides.

The man panted over him, propped up only on his arms that were by his head. Roppi just stared up at him, daring not to say a word or move. He was only allowed to move when he said he was satisfied.

Tsuki sighed in content as he looked down at Roppi finally. His eyes widened in horror.

Roppi looked absolutely terrified. His vibrant red eyes have dulled as if he was dead inside. Tears streamed from his eyes, wetting his sideburn locks. His knuckles were white from holding the bed so tightly and his body was trembling.

Tsuki pulled out and backed away.

Roppi backed away, as well.

Both sat on opposite ends of the couch, staring at each other.

Roppi and Tsuki opened their mouths at the same time.

"Did you enjoy—"

"Roppi-san, I'm sorr—"

They fell silent. Roppi tensed, knowing he had interrupted the man and knew that that was deserving of punishment.

"I'm sorry." Roppi said, tilting his head down so at least he couldn't see the anger of the man's face.

Roppi-san, I'm so sorry!"

"Eh?" Roppi stared up at him wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"…Wh-why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything—"

"I did, though."

Roppi didn't argue. He didn't know what the man was talking about. He didn't do anything wrong. Everyone used Roppi like he was a toy so why would they apologize afterwards for getting what they wanted? He couldn't understand…

"Roppi-san." The man reached out as if to hug him.

But Roppi took it as a gesture to come to him. He tensed and tilted his head down. His hands shook and his teeth clenched. Then he exhaled heavily and crawled over.

**_'_** ** _Eh?'_** Tsuki stared at him.

Roppi stared up at him. "Do you want to do more?"

Tsuki could see Roppi's shoulders shaking. The raven was no longer aroused but he was smiling up at him. And he couldn't tell if it was fake or genuine.

Tsuki's eyes form a tight knot as he stared at his unnaturally obedient love.

Tsuki hugged him. Roppi flinched but made no attempt to pull away.

"I'm so sorry, Roppi-san! I'm so so sorry!"

The blond was trembling from tears.

"…Why are you…upset…?"

"Because I scared you and I wasn't supposed to…"

Roppi didn't answer. He couldn't understand. He just couldn't understand what this man was thinking. So he just stared up at the ceiling with his dull eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oji-literally, it means 'uncle' but it's also used to describe older men that kid's are close to and know, such as their dad's friend.


	6. Chapter 6

 Tsuki didn't know what to do. Roppi fell asleep once Tsuki went to go make dinner. He didn't really have any other idea what to do. He was going to leave but then…

_"_ _I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please don't leave angry! I-I can—I can do—I can do better! Ple-please don't be angry at me. I'm so sorry!"_

…He couldn't. Roppi wouldn't calm down. He thought having sex would make him better, make him less scared, but it turned the other cheek.

Tsuki sighed as he stirred the meat and noodles together.

**_'_ ** **_What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to fix this? I shouldn't have gotten on top of him. That was the point of asking Orihara-san for advice. And then I go and do the opposite…'_ **

Tsuki dished up a plate of dinner, then turned and headed down the hall.

He knocked on the door gently.

"Roppi-san?"

There was no answer.

Tsuki exhaled as he mustered his courage. Then he opened the door.

The raven was still on the bed, sleeping soundly as far as Tsuki could tell.

Tsuki sat the plate down on the nightstand so he could turn on the lamp.

With the lamp on, Tsuki saw he was correct. Roppi was still sleeping. Rather peacefully from his expression. It made Tsuki not want to wake the raven, let him sleep and enjoy his dreams.

But before he could decide whether to wake him or not, Roppi's eyes opened a slit. At the sight of someone at his bedside, Roppi inhaled sharply and pulled away, his eyes widening.

Tsuki backed away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Bro," Roppi sat up and brushed his hair out of his face repeatedly before rubbing his eyes. "Bro, no. Hahaha, you scared me."

"Sorry."

Roppi groaned and rubbed his eyes more.

"Um, I made dinner."

Roppi glanced at him. "Thanks. You didn't have to, you know."

"I know." Tsuki held it out to him.

Roppi took it, gesturing his thanks before gorging into it.

Tsuki just stared.  ** _'He…seems to be in better mood. Looks like Orihara-san was right about that…Well, he was right about everything so far.'_**

"Are you going to eat, too?"

"Um, no, I'm not very hungry."

"You sure?"

"Mm." Tsuki nodded.

"Then why don't you shower?"

"Ah, um…"

Roppi glanced at him. "It's a school night, right? You can't spend the night. That's Delic's rule, no?"

"…Well, yes…"

"So, go shower. I'll walk you home."

"…" Tsuki stared at him. "Roppi-san…aren't we…"

"We what?"

"…Going to talk about what happened?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"…Well, um…"

Roppi stared at him. Then put his plate of food—which was half empty—down on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry." Roppi started. "I know it wasn't as good as it could have been—"

"What are you talking about?! It felt amazing, Roppi-san! You felt amazing!"

Roppi flinched away not from fear but surprise at Tsuki's sudden flare of passion.

"Sorry." Tsuki quickly apologized. "What I mean is you didn't do anything wrong."

"But you weren't satisfied, right? That's why you wanted to leave—"

"No, I wanted to leave because I hurt Roppi-san."

"…You didn't—"

"I did, though. Quit saying that, please. I hurt you…mentally, not physically."

Roppi fell silent for a moment.

"I traumatized you and I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have gotten on top of you—"

"That's what it means to top, Tsuki."

"I know that. But I could have had you top from bottom like you were—"

"Top from bottom?" Roppi's eyes narrowed. "Did you talk to Izaya?"

"Eh?" Tsuki's eyes widened at the sudden change in attitude. "Um…yes."

Roppi's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Should I not have?"

"What did you tell him?"

"Um, th-that you wanted to ha-have me top—"

"Why the fuck did you tell him that?"

"U-um, be-because you-you lived with him, right? So-so, I figured he would have advice—"

"What the hell does our sex life have to do with  _him_?! If you want advice, ask your brother, if anyone!"

"B-b-but Nii-san doesn't know—he hasn't slept with a girl who's traumatized—"

"I'm not fucking traumatized!"

"You are, though! No one should be that scared of sex, especially since you're not a virgin!"

"Who the fuck said I was scared of sex?! Did I look fucking scared when I spread my legs?! Go and ask fucking Shiki if I looked scared when he got on top of me! I'm not fucking scared—"

"You  _are_ , though! Roppi-san, why are you denying it when we both know it's true?! You were terrified when I got on top of you!"

Roppi fell silent.

"I went to Orihara-san because you were scared to let me top you yet you wanted me to. That makes no sense. And I knew he would have the answer. And he did! Why does that make you so angry?"

"Because he doesn't need to know that I…!"

Roppi fell silent, glaring at the ground.

"Eh?" Tsuki's eyes widened a bit.

**_'_ ** **_He doesn't need to know that I can't handle myself. That I can't…deal with my problem. He only let me move out because I said I could handle it…'_ **

**_'_** ** _He took it back again!'_** Tsuki thought with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Roppi-san, okay?" Tsuki said, sitting down on the bed. "I didn't know what to do."

Roppi didn't answer.

Tsuki sighed silently and stood.

"Where are you going?" Roppi looked up at him.

"Home."

Roppi stared up at him, pain resonating in his chest. But he didn't say anything as he pulled the covers up and lied down.

"Do you want me to leave?" Tsuki asked.

Roppi was silent for a moment. "Do what you want."

Tsuki glowered at him. Then huffed and left the room.

The door slamming was like a painful echo inside them both.

**_'_** ** _I shouldn't leave like this.'_** Tsuki thought as he went to the door. _ **'I shouldn't leave angry. Nothing will be resolved like this.'**_

Tsuki left the apartment behind.

Inside the apartment, Roppi huddled under the blanket, clenched his teeth hard enough to make them ache.

**_'_ ** **_Dammit, I'm messing all of this up! Why the fuck am I only good at destroying nice things?'_ **

* * *

"Tsuki!" Delic knocked on the door. "You sure you don't want to eat?"

"Yeah. I ate at Roppi-san's."

"…Alright. Did you do your homework?"

Tsuki groaned.

"Get that done."

"I know."

"I know you know. Do it."

"I got it, okay?!"

Delic glowered at the door. He was half-tempted to open it and get on Tsuki's case about being in a bad mood, but he knew that would just upset Tsuki more since he didn't like conflict.

So, the pink blond turned away with a sigh and headed downstairs.

Tsuki sighed, staring at his math books on the table across from his bed. He sighed and sat up. Reaching for the books, he picked them up and opened them to his assignment.

But as he stared at the equations and his notes, he had absolutely no idea how to do any of this.

With a growl, he closed his books and tossed them back on the table.

**_'_ ** **_Darnit, I can't do my homework if I don't know what to do.'_ **

Tsuki glared at the ground with a growl.

Then he sighed and rubbed his head into the pillow.

**_'_ ** **_It's getting bad, isn't it? At this rate, I really am going to fail the semester like Roppi-san said.'_ **

Tsuki sighed again.

**_'_ ** **_I need to spend as much time as I can studying. So…in other words, I have to stop going to Roppi-san's…Am I just making an excuse not to go back?'_ **

Tsuki's eyes narrowed.

**_'_ ** **_No, I'm not. It's a reason, not an excuse. I need to focus on my studies. Which means I can't do my job and cook…'_ **

Tsuki's eyes widened a bit, realization hitting him.

**_'_ ** **_If I don't have time to cook for Roppi-san…then I don't have time to do my job at the post office. I'll…have to quit my job…'_ **

That idea was extremely unpleasant for the blond. He rather enjoyed his job as a mail boy. He really didn't want to quit.

But it made more sense to quit his mail job than quit his cooking job. Roppi was relying more on him than the post office did.

Tsuki sighed heavily. Then he flicked his blankets off and headed downstairs.

"Um, Nii-san…"

Delic looked up from his hamburger to his younger brother, who had one arm tucked behind his back and the other against the empty door frame.

"What is it?" Delic wiped his hands on a napkin, then his mouth and looked back up at Tsuki. "Changed your mind about dinner?"

"Um, no. Well…" Tsuki felt his mouth water as he smelt and stared at the burger with French fries. "Maybe…"

Delic chuckled and stood. He pulled the already made patties out of the box from the freezer. Turning on the stove, he placed a pan down over the stove and put a small chunk of butter in it, turning and tilting the pan to spread it around.

"Thank you." Tsuki said.

"No problem." Delic smiled, putting the patty in the pan, then turning to the fryer and activated it. He then turned back to the younger blond. "So, you wanna talk about something?"

"Um, yeah."

Delic motioned for Tsuki to sit down.

He quickly obeyed, sitting across from his brother.

"So, what's up? Get your homework done?"

"…No. I don't know how to do it."

That earned him a glare.

"I'm…thinking of quitting my job."

Delic's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. It'll give me more free time."

"And what about your other job?"

"Um…I'm not so sure."

"You do realize that Roppi—"

"Don't say it." Tsuki cast him a glare.

Delic glared back then huffed. "Fine."

"…Look, Nii-san, I know what you want to say about Roppi-san but please don't. It's my fault, not his. You said so yourself."

"Alright…"

Tsuki sighed. "I don't know what to do about Roppi-san. I'm worried something will happen."

"Like what?"

"I…I don't really know…"

"…" Delic analyzed him. "You know, Tsuki. This may be pointless to say but once a relationship starts to feel like a burden, it means the love isn't there anymore."

"Eh? Uh…I…I know…that…"

Delic studied him.

"It's…not like that though. It's not a burden to be around Roppi-san. It really isn't."

"Alright. But keep that in mind, 'kay?"

"Okay…"

Delic stood and returned to the food, dropping fries in the fryer and flipping the patty.

"You should call Roppi and tell him that you'll probably not be there for a while."

"Um, right."

"I'll call you when the food's done."

"Okay. Thank you, Nii-san."

With that, Tsuki dashed up to his room and grabbed his cell phone.

As his finger hovered over the send button, he felt apprehension stir.

**_'_ ** **_Will Roppi-san feel like he did something wrong if I tell him I'm not coming over for a while?'_ **

Tsuki's eyes narrowed.

**_'_ ** **_We didn't leave off on good terms. I should talk to him face-to-face and explain it, right?"_ **

Tsuki switched from call to text.

_:Hey, Roppi-san. I'm going to come over tomorrow. I'm sorry I left angry but you and I need to talk so is it okay if I come?:_

"Food's ready, Tsuki!" Delic called.

"Coming!"

Tsuki dropped his phone on his bed and headed down to eat.

* * *

Roppi stared down at the text message.

**_'_ ** **_He's apologizing? I'm the one who…'_ **

Roppi smiled at the message, however.

**_'_ ** **_What does he want to talk about?'_ **

_:Alright. See you tomorrow.:_

As he sent the message, Roppi felt apprehension and curiosity eating at him. His mistakes today were worthy of a break-up, right? Emotions couldn't be portrayed with text. He could be extremely angry on the other end.

_:I'm sorry too, Tsuki. What do you want to talk about?:_

Roppi waited.

And waited.

Then felt his hands starting to turn cold when five minutes passed.

He began to fidget after ten.

After twenty, he tossed the phone on the nightstand and stood up.

**_'_ ** **_Shit. I shouldn't have asked.'_ **

Roppi paced the room apprehensively then glanced down at his clammy hands.

**_'_ ** **_I need to take a shower.'_ **

With that decided, he headed for the bathroom, taking off his clothes as he went. He felt his hands begin to tremble as he turned on the water.

The bathroom quickly filled up with steam as hot water battered Roppi's body.

**_'_ ** **_I could be overreacting. I mean, he might have put his phone down on the couch and gone to his room or something. I could be freaking over nothing. I—'_ **

He looked at the cold-water-knob only briefly. His stomach knotted as he stared at it.

**_'_ ** **_She's not here. Not here. She's not—'_ **

He sat down on his knees, his legs shaking too much to support him anymore.

**_'_ ** **_Why am I panicking? I'm fine. There's no one here. I'm all alone. I'm Hachimenroppi. Hachimenroppi. Hachimen—'_ **

Roppi's breathing started to become irregular as coldness filled his insides, even though his skin was red from the hot water. His whole body was trembling as tears welded in his eyes. His vision blurred.

He turned off the water and clamored out of the tub. He grabbed a towel with his shaking hands, drying his body to the best of his capability then made a dash for him room.

He put on a new pair of clothes, his hair dripping wet and his clothes clinging to his moist body.

As he curled up on the bed he became aware that his room was starting to shrink.

**_'_** ** _Stop it.'_** He shoved his face into his pillow. _ **'I'm just imagining it. Calm down, dammit. Calm—'**_

_"_ _I love you."_

Roppi's whole body tensed.

Leaping off his bed, he pulled on his shoes and ran to the door. He had to get out. He needed fresh air. He was choking. Drowning in the darkness of his apartment. He had to get out. Had to breath. Had to—

In his desperate scramble for escape, he didn't notice that he had ran out into the hallway—after slamming his door—and had made it to the stairs. His foot met empty air and with a scream he tumbled down the steps.

He landed on the lobby floor with a sickening pop in his shoulder followed by a wave of immense pain. He screamed and held his shoulder, his feet kicking slightly. He heard someone laughing, a female laughing above him on the stairs.

His eyes widened and his body went cold.

A man yelled at her to shut up before an almost caring hand landed on his back.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up and felt his insides turn to ice.

Brown eyes. Mocha brown eyes.

Eyes like that man. The man who hurt him. The man who touched him. The man who…

Roppi backed away, leaping to his feet. The man stared up at him in surprise with his mocha brown eyes as Roppi's back pressed against the wall.

He had to escape. He couldn't let this man touch him. This man wasn't  _allowed_ to touch him and Roppi wasn't allowed to  _let_ this man touched him.

"Are you…" the man stood, walking toward him with a hand out. "Okay?"

"Don't  _touch_ me!"

The man backed away as Roppi ran out the door.

Roppi's vision blurred again as tears flooded his eyes. He couldn't see where he was going but he didn't care. He just had to get away from  _him_. His mocha eyes flashed in his mind every time he blinked, making his heart thump with fear. His feet pounded against the ground as street signs flew by him. His breath shook and hitched, his lungs starting to scream for him to stop. His legs called the same plea but couldn't. He had to get away. He had to keep going.

Had to escape. Had to escape. Had to escape. Had to. Had to. Had to. He just had to!

Roppi caterwauled as he slammed into something firm, bouncing off and losing his balance. Huge, strong hands grabbed him by his biceps before he could fall over. Roppi began to tremble again as those strong hands still held him even though he was fine now.

**_'_** ** _Let me go. Let me go.'_** Roppi closed his eyes tight shut.  ** _'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please let me go—'_**

Suddenly Roppi's feet left the ground. He was hoisted up against a firm body, one arm folded under his rump so he was sitting on it and the other against his back so he didn't fall.

Roppi's eyes widened in surprise. This person was holding him like a child, in a position where he could easily escape his grasp.

**_'_ ** **_Who…?'_ **

Roppi leaned back and stared down at the man who held him.

**_'_ ** **_Blue eyes…? I…don't know anyone with blue eyes…'_ **

The man looked up at him with a concern, gentle gaze.

**_'_ ** **_Who is this man?'_ **

Roppi didn't know where he was. He knew he was in someone's house but he had no clue where. He was placed on a soft bed, the stranger with blue eyes staring down at him.

**"** **Stay here and rest, okay? No one will bother you tonight."**

**"** **Ah…"** Roppi stared up at him wide-eyed. Such a promise. Did he even deserve such kindness?  **"O-Okay…"**

The stranger smiled and vanished.

Roppi lied down on the bed, kicking off his shoes and removing his coat. He crawled underneath the comforter, curling up while folding as much as he could against his chest. He closed his eyes, hoping his sleep would be peaceful like the man promised.

* * *

Roppi screamed as pain enveloped his thigh after a horrendous cracking sound. His scream was cut off by a fist slamming into his cheek. He quickly silenced himself, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Pain took over his vision and he saw black. All he could do was feel.

He felt someone push between his naked legs and pain encased his lower half. He tried not to scream, arching his back in pain while his hands gripped the blankets under him.

But he couldn't…

It hurt so much. It just hurt so much!

He couldn't keep silent anymore!

No more!

_"_ _Stop it! Stop it! Let me go! Please!_ Please _!"_

Another fist bruised his cheek. He held back a yowl of pain, biting his bottom lip as the coppery taste of blood coated his tongue.

The man grunted in ecstasy on top of him. Roppi tilted his head back as his tears flowed.

He didn't know what happened to the man after that. He vanished, disappeared.

He did, however, feel a metal chain clasp around his wrist tightly. He stared at it, his body shaking with pinprick stings resonating on his limbs and torso.

He stared at the chain longer, his insides twisting with anxiety He had to get that off. If he didn't, he wouldn't live any longer. He had to get it off. Get it off. Off. Off!  _Off!_ _ **Off!**_

Roppi scratched at his wrist furiously while tugging to try to get leeway. He scratched and scratched, clawing and cutting and digging his nails in as deep as he could. Crimson stained his wrist. Crimson covered both hands. Dripping, dripping, dripping, pitter-pattering on what sounded like fabric.

Another hand that wasn't his own grabbed Roppi's and yanked it away from his chained wrist.

_"_ _NO!"_  Roppi screamed, despair taking over his core. He was caught! He got caught trying to escape! He'll be punished! Beaten! Raped! All over again! Again, again, again, again! He couldn't take it. He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted it to stop. All of it just needed to stop!

Roppi felt faint. Light-headed and bleary. He felt himself fall over, resting against someone. He heard a voice but he couldn't make out what it was saying, his mind fading farther and farther away. His eyes began to close and before he knew it he was seeing black again.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 Roppi woke to a crack of sun shining down on his feet, heating them up and making him uncomfortable. He groaned and pulled his feet up.

**_'_ ** **_Stupid window. Why's it there? It's usually over my head…'_ **

Roppi opened his eyes wide and jolted up. He wasn't in his house!

He pushed himself off the bed. His wrist jostled with pain and lightheadedness encased his vision. He toppled over, landing heavily on his shoulder. He called out in pain as white hotness shot through his arm.

Heavy steps echoed in the stairwell, quickly approaching. Roppi looked up, expecting the worse.

But instead he got the best.

**"** **Samia."**

**"** **Are you okay, Roppi?"**

**"** **I'm fine."**

**"** **You shouldn't be moving around."** Simon stooped down and picked Roppi up under his arms. Roppi cringed as his shoulder spasm but he made no noise as the black Russian held him close.  **"** **Just rest. Shinra said you lost a lot of blood."**

**"** **Blood?"**

Simon placed him on the bed then kneeled in front of him and tapped his left hand.

Roppi pulled up his sleeve and sure enough, a thick layer of gauze bandages were tightly wound around his wrist.

**"** **What happened?"**

**"** **You don't remember?"**

**"…** **I think I do but I was seeing a lot of shit last night."** He flexed his right leg, feeling that it hadn't been broken like he remembered. His face didn't ache either and he could see just fine.

**"…** **You clawed at your arm."**

**"** **Ah, so that really happened, then."**  He casted his eyes to the ground.

**"** **Shinra suggested you rest for a bit. He gave you an IV but that's it."**

**"** **Good. I don't need drugs in my system."**

**"** **Ja, but he couldn't give you a blood pack since he didn't know your blood type."**

**"** **I see."**

**"** **You need to eat as much as you can and not move around. Eat plenty of iron."**

**"** **Ja, ja, I got it."**

Simon smiled. He reached for Roppi with his big black hand. The raven refused to flinch, tensing his body to keep from doing so. Simon tussled his black hair.

**"** **Shinra said he was going to stop by later."**

**"** **What time?"**

**"** **Four or five."**

Roppi glanced at the clock. It was three now. His brow knitted. He really didn't want to meet this Shinra guy. He vaguely remembered Celty talking about a Shinra guy when Tsuki got shit.

**_'_ ** **_That underground doctor?'_ **

"I make you sushi. Sushi good." Simon said as he stood.

"Ah. Um, okay. But you know, you can keep speaking Russian. I prefer it over Japanese."

Simon just smiled at him.  **"** **Ja. Be back in a moment."**

**"** **Ja."**

Simon headed back down the stairs.

Roppi sighed and lied back, staring up at the ceiling. As he lied there, he felt as if he needed to be doing something. It was an itch at the back of his mind, as if he had to do  _something_ today. He was supposed to be somewhere, right? Somewhere important.

* * *

Tsuki sighed as he walked up to Roppi's apartment. He did as he set out to do and quit his job. The manager liked Tsuki and understood his predicament, so she told him that he was always free to come back and apply.

Today was his last day.

He went about delivering the letters efficiently as he could, staying focused so he didn't get lost in order to get to Roppi's place as soon as possible.

He was anxious. Last night had worried him. It had taken him twenty minutes to finish his dinner and chat with Delic so when he went up stairs to check his phone, he felt guilty that Roppi had texted him twice in that time span. He quickly answered back.

_:Sorry I was eating. I want to talk about a solution to my grades. I'll tell you the details when I get there okay?:_

And no reply came back.

He figured he was over-thinking it. Roppi might have taken a shower and gotten up to eat as well, so he was sure it wasn't anything to worry about.

But then morning came and there was still no answer.

He told himself that he probably fell asleep before Tsuki answered back so he probably won't see any of it till he woke up. And Roppi usually didn't wake till Tsuki arrived.

But even then, anxiety clawed at him. A gut instinct told him that something bad had happened but a gut feeling would never be enough to convince Delic so he didn't say anything.

He stood in front of Roppi's apartment, fidgeting slightly. Then he exhaled and turned the door knob.

The door easily opened, left unlock.

**_'_ ** **_So, he's home.'_ **

"Roppi-san?" Tsuki closed the door behind him.

There was no answer.

**_'_** ** _Sleeping. He's probably sleeping.'_** He told himself.

As he walked down the hall, he saw that the bathroom light was on, the door wide open. Water residue was all over the tiles, the shower curtains pulled to the side.

Something nagged at him.  ** _'_** ** _Roppi-san always dries his legs and feet first so he doesn't get the floor wet…'_**

He headed to the bedroom, where his concerns were proven correct.

Roppi's blanket was dangling off the bed. The pillows were on the ground with water stains on them. Two of his dresser drawers were dangling open and one had been pulled out of its socket altogether.

**_'_ ** **_What in the world…'_ **

Tsuki quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Roppi's number. He pressed the phone to his ear.

And heard the ringing on the floor. He leaned down and pulled the blanket onto the bed and sure enough, Roppi's black flip phone was vibrating on the ground.

**_'_ ** **_He would never leave his phone.'_ **

He quickly headed out the door.

**_'_ ** **_Is he really that scared? Can't he remember? I promised never to hurt him! Roppi-san!'_ **

* * *

**_'_** ** _Tsuki!'_** Roppi jolted upright.  ** _'_** ** _I'm supposed to talk to Tsuki! Shit! He'll be at my place any moment now!'_**

Roppi looked for his coat, quickly grabbing it and searching the pockets for his phone. When he felt none, he searched his pants pockets.

**_'_ ** **_Shit! Did I drop it when I fell or while I was running?'_ **

**"** **Fuck!"**

**"** **What's wrong, Roppi?"**

Roppi glanced up at Simon. Roppi just growled in irritation.  **"** **Do you have a phone I can use?"**

**"** **Ja, why?"** Simon pulled out a light blue phone, matching his outfit to a T.

**"** **I was supposed to meet up with someone…"** he took the phone then quickly glowered in irritation and flumped back onto the bed, holding the phone out to the black man.  **"** **But I don't remember the number. Fuck me."**

Simon chuckled.  **"** **Wanna use the Dollars Site?"**

Roppi glanced at him.  **"** **Is that alright? Doesn't Dollars have more important things to do?"**

**"** **Nah. They're a helpful gang so if it's an emergency, it can be used."**

**"…** **I don't know if this can be considered an emergency…"**

**"** **What is it?"**

**"…** **My…friend needed to talk to me about something but my…heh, I had that panic attack so…"**

**"** **You can use Dollars to find him. If you had your attack at your apartment then the place is probably a mess. He might think a burglar came in."**

Roppi thought that over. It was true that when he had his attacks, he couldn't control his shaking and so was liable to knock things over. And he couldn't remember if he locked the door.

**"** **Okay. Thank you."**

**"** **No problem."** Simon smiled as he accessed the Dollars Site with his phone.

* * *

_[I need help. I'm looking for someone and I can't find him. He's a blond boy, about seventeen to eighteen, glasses and a white book bag. If you find him, send him to Russian Sushi. Thanks a bunch.]_

"Ha~h? Erika moaned. "Someone's lost in Ikebukuro, Dotachin."

"Don't call me that."

"Someone always gets lost in Ikebukuro. It's not an unheard of thing." Togusa said.

"It wouldn't have something to do with the kidnappings a few years ago, right?" Kadota wondered.

"I think you're over-thinking it, Dotachin. That was cuz of that pharmaceutical company, right? He most-likely just took a wrong turn."

"Or maybe was led away by someone." Walker put in.

"Like a little fairy! That goes 'pidupidupidu' and shows her panties!"

"He must have fallen under her spells of fun and décor."

"So she led him away to a palace in the sky."

"Where they—"

"Knock it off, you two." Kadota growled, both men in the front seat cringing at the potentially erotic tale.

* * *

Delic stared down at his phone as it bleeped. Seeing it was a Dollars message, he swiped the touch screen.

His eyes narrowed at the message.

**_'_ ** **_Who the fuck is looking for Tsuki? Don't tell me that prick's part of the Dollars too.'_ **

Delic groaned as he stood. He was planning to do a little recording then sleep but if random strangers claiming to be Dollars were going to be coming up to Tsuki, then he needed to be there to make sure they were who they said. Besides as a member of the Dollars, he had an obligation to do any mission asked upon him, right?

Delic pulled on his coat and called his scatter-brained little brother.

* * *

Tsuki was hunched over, panting heavily. For all his running about behind Roppi, it only did little for his stamina, it seemed. He was standing on the sidewalk to the main road, legs and lungs aching.

**_'_ ** **_Roppi-san, where are you?'_ **

His pocket vibrated. Tsuki jolted in surprise. Then he pulled his phone out.

**_'_ ** **_Nii-san…'_ **

He answered it.

"Hello?"

_"_ _Hey, Tsuki. Where are you?"_

"Uhm, on my mail route."

_"_ _Where at? I'm coming to get you."_

"Eh? Um…" he glanced about. Then spewed off a street sign.

_"_ _Alright. I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere."_

"Bu-but—"

Delic hung up.

Tsuki glowered at the phone. Then sighed and sat down on the sidewalk.

**_'_ ** **_I should be looking for Roppi-san, though. He was talking so fast I couldn't tell him.'_ **

Tsuki fidgeted.

**_'_ ** **_Roppi-san, I hope you're okay.'_ **

A car honking drew his attention away from his thoughts. A green van with an anime girl on the out-of-place white side door pulled up in front of him.

The side door opened as well as the passenger door. A woman and two men stared down at him.

Tsuki leaped to his feet, Houshigawa flashing in his mind.

"Um…hello…"

"Hello." The man with a high-collar jacket and beret-like hat stared at him intently, scanning him up and down.

Tsuki backed away. "Um, I-I need to go so…"

Tsuki bowed and walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey, wait a moment."

Tsuki refused. Memories of those lowlife gang members flashed in his head, pinning him against the alley wall and putting their hands on him. And they had analyzed him just like that.

And like the raven said: Roppi wouldn't be there to save him this time around.

"Wait." The man swiveled in front of Tsuki, blocking his path.

Tsuki back-stepped away from him.

"We were asked to look for you by someone." The man said.

"Who and why?" Tsuki glared at him.

"We don't know."

Tsuki backed away. "Sorry, but I'm waiting for someone so I need to go."

Tsuki turned around only to be staring down at the female. Her brown eyes sparkled with delight as she stared up at him, being almost a head shorter.

"You look like Shizu-chan."

"Eh?"

"Neh neh neh do you know Iza-Iza? Do you?"

"Um…" Tsuki backed up a bit. "Do you mean Orihara Izaya-san?"

"Yes! Yeah, you know him!"

"Um…"

"Are you and Iza-Iza close?"

"Um…n-not specifically…I mean, we-we've talked and um, he helped me once—"

The girl looked like she was going to explode with pent up delight as her eyes literally sparkled. Tsuki suddenly really didn't like that look.

Someone whistling at them drew their attention away.

"Yo~, Tsuki!" Delic raised his hand in a solo wave.

"Nii-san!"  ** _'_** ** _Thank god.'_** Tsuki ran past the strange girl and nearly bowled into him in his desire to get away from that weird girl and stalker guy.

"Eh? Delic." The man with shoulder length brown hair said as he exited the car.

"Hey, Togusa, Kadota."

"Yo."

"Eh~? Delili, you never said you had a little brother." The woman near pouted.

"Hah? I was sure I mentioned it."

Kadota shrugged.

"You…know these people, Nii-san?" Tsuki murmured, half-hiding behind the older blond while casting a suspicious glare at the four.

"Yeah." Delic glanced at Tsuki, noting the gaze of distrust—which confused him since Tsuki was an air-head and usually trusted others easily. But he figured it was mostly Roppi's doing.

He then gestured to each person in turn as he made introductions.

"That's Togusa Saburo. Yumasaki Walker. Karisawa Erika. And Kadota Kyuhei. You should remember him. He came to our house back in high school several times."

Tsuki stared at him but he didn't recognize anything about this man so he cast his eyes to the ground, holding Delic's sleeve.

"Since, you guys are here, I assume you saw the message?"

"Yup." Walker said. "We came to save the Damsel in Distress."

"How do you know I'm distressed?!" Tsuki jolted, blushing.  ** _'_** ** _Am I really that easy to read?'_**

"Eh~? Are you distressed?" the Erika girl asked, padding over. "What's wrong then? Does it have something to do with the person looking for you?"

"Who's looking for me?" Tsuki said with a glare.

"We don't know who." Kadota said. "I told you that."

"Then I don't need to go anywhere. I'm sorry but I really don't have time for this. I need to find Roppi-san before he hurts himself—or maybe he's already hurt since I've wasted I-don't-know-how-much time talking to you people—so if you'll  _excuse me_." Tsuki bowed. "I'll see you later, Nii-san."

"Now wait just a minute." Delic began with a huff and a glare but a new voice cut him short.

"You should go with them, Tsuki-chan. I'm pretty sure it's Roppi who's looking for you."

The voice was coming from the sky so the group looked up to see a black-haired raven looking down at them from a fire escape.

"Orihara-san?"

"The one and only."

Izaya jumped over the side rail so he was on the outside and hopped down railing by railing till he came to the last platform. Once there he leaped down onto some tin trashcans, which teetered precariously under his weight. But he leaped off them before he too lost his balance and knocked them over in the process, spilling their contents on the sidewalk.

"I'm pretty sure it was Simon who sent the message." Izaya said, pulling out his phone and handing it to Tsuki. "So, if Simon's looking for you then its most-likely Roppi."

Tsuki didn't even read the message. Something else peeked his interest.

"You're part of the Dollars?!" Tsuki stiffened.

"Course I am. So are these guys." He gestured to the four and Delic. "That's why they're here."

"E~H?! Nii-san, you—"

Delic shrugged. "Got an invite. Thought it'd be fun."

Before Tsuki could answer, Izaya wrapped his arms around the little blond, leaning on him.

"I'm more than certain that's Simon's username but it begs the question: why didn't Roppi just text you?"

"Um…his phone was at the house."

"Hah? He never does that."

"People forget their phones." Delic growled. "It's not uncommon."

"For Roppi, it is. He knows I get annoyed when he doesn't answer right away."

"Maybe he's spiting you."

"Not likely either."

"And why not?"

"That's none of your concern."

Delic glowered at him.

"But on a cheerier note, let's get Tsuki to his date, shall we?"

With that said, Izaya grabbed Tsuki by his wrist and tugged him toward the van.

"Um, Orihara-san—"

"Dota~chin~! You came to give us a lift right?"

"Quit calling me that." Kadota glowered at him.

Izaya smiled before pushing Tsuki into the van where the raven quickly followed.

With a growl, Delic clamored in right behind them, giving Izaya the stink eye as he plopped down.

"I don't remember agreeing to giving all of you a lift." Togusa complained.

"It's fine." Izaya said, sitting uncomfortably close to Tsuki, who had nowhere to escape to since he was trapped by the window. "Let's go quickly."

Delic cast a glare to Izaya. Then he, Kadota, and Togusa heard something on the breeze.

" _I~ZA~YA~~!"_

**_'_** ** _So, that's why.'_** The three thought simultaneously.

"Eh? Iza-Iza's hogging Tsuki-chan." Erika whined as he climbed in the back, followed by Walker.

**_'_** ** _Nii-san, help me.'_** Tsuki thought as he kept his hands to himself although all he wanted to do was fidget.

The side door closed, Kadota climbed into the front seat, and they took off.

"Neh neh neh neh, Tsuki-chan!" Izaya chimed as he wrapped his arms around him. "So, tell me what happened? Did my advice work? Did you do it with Roppi without causing him trauma?"

Tsuki glanced at Kadota and the others, blushing profusely. "Um…"

"Hm~? You know you need to tell me if you damaged my Roppi, right?"

**_'_ ** **_I do not.'_ **

"He does not." Delic growled.

**_'_** ** _Wait,'_** Tsuki's eyes widened, ** _'_** ** _did he say_** my  ** _Roppi?'_**

"What the 'it'?" Erika asked.

"Eh?" Izaya looked over his shoulder at her. "As a yaoi-fanatic, you should know what 'it' is."

Erika smiled, her eyes flooding with delight.

"Wait, trauma?" Kadota turned to look at them.

Izaya smirked.

**_'_** ** _He's doing that on purpose.'_** Tsuki thought.  ** _'_** ** _He's purposely drawing attention to us.'_**

"It's nothing." Tsuki quickly said, waving his hands a bit apprehensively.

"It's not nothing." Izaya grinned. "If you scared him—"

"Orihara-san." Tsuki hissed, casting him a glare of warning.

"What?" Izaya smiled at him.

But before the blond could reply, the raven plucked his glasses off.

"Eh? Orihara-san!"

"Good Lord!" Izaya exclaimed as he put the glasses on. "Your eyes are horrible."

"Orihara-san, please give them back."

He reached for them.

Izaya took them off and held them away from the blind blond.

"Give them back, please!" Tsuki begged.

"Hand them over, you prick." Delic growled, reaching for them as well. "He needs those!"

"I can see that. But he can't." he chuckled.

"Orihara—"

"I'll choke you out, shithead." Delic's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Nii-san, please don't—"

"Jeez you really are like Shizu-chan. Making empty threats won't work, you now."

"Wanna see how 'empty' they are?"

"How repulsive. Honestly, how are you and Tsuki even related? He's so cute and adorable, especially when he's panting and moaning, saying 'it feels so good~ don't stop~' while he's spreading his legs for—"

Izaya's words were cut off as Delic slammed his fist into the raven's cheek, the other hand grabbing him by his throat.

"Nii-san—"

"Hey, no violence in the car!" Togusa yelled.

"Knock it off, Izaya!"

Delic reluctantly released. Izaya hacked, coughing heavily while Delic took the glasses away from him.

**_'_ ** **_That was…Izaya didn't get hit once when he fought against Heiwajima-san but Nii-san was able to? Did he let Delic-Nii hit him?'_ **

"So mean, Dotachin." Izaya groaned. But Tsuki saw that smile. "You should tell the playboy-Shizu to quit it."

"You started it."

"So cruel!"

"Here, Tsuki." Delic handed him his glasses.

"Um…th-thanks, Nii-san."

"Thanks?!" Izaya stared at him with a face of appall. But Tsuki could tell from the flicker of mischief in his eyes that it was fake. "You're brother chokes me and you say thanks? I didn't think you hated me that much."

"I-I don't! I don't hate you!" Tsuki jolted.

"You should." Delic growled.

"Then why do you say thanks?" Izaya called.

"We-well, he-he got my glasses back—"

"So? You should reprimand him for attacking when I was only joking!"

"You were talking about  _fucking_ my  _little brother_?!" Delic hissed. "You expect me to be calm about it?! Especially when he already  _has_ a boyfriend?!"

"Well, Roppi and I look enough alike that I doubt he'd notice if we did a little switcher-oo."

Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed.

"Eh?! N-no way! I would have noticed! There's no way you'd be as gentle!"

"How do you know that? I taught him everything he knows." Izaya smirked.

Tsuki paled. His eyes went wide in shock. Then he blushed and jolted. "I-I would never-never say  _that_!"

"I swear, if you're telling the truth—" Delic made another grab for Izaya's throat.

"Hey now, don't be violent."

"Listen here. I  _do not_ like you. I  _do not_  like Hachimenroppi. So the  _both_ of you walk a  _very thin line_. So, keep up the bullshit and I  _will fuck you_ _ **up**_."

Izaya just grinned. "How charming. And you're supposed to Ikebukuro's number one host?"

Delic looked like he had snapped and was about to dive at the raven's throat a third time. But before he could, Togusa called back:

"We're here."

And pulled over.

**_'_** ** _Thank god.'_** Tsuki exhaled his stress.

Delic cast Izaya a look that clearly said, "This isn't over," before he opened the side door, and hopped out.

The confrontation was put on the back burner of Tsuki's mind as he tried to look past Izaya to see if Roppi was outside. The informant got out more slowly, making the apprehensive Tsuki wait even longer to see his missing lover.

**_'_ ** **_Please be here. Please be here.'_ **

As Tsuki finally clamored out, the front door of Russian Sushi opened and a black-haired man walked out.

"Roppi-san!"

"Eh, Tsuki—pwah!"

Tsuki nearly tackled the smaller man, he was so relieved to see him safe. The only reason they didn't fall over was because Roppi shot out his arm and leaned against the wall of the restaurant.

"The hell you doing? You trying to knock me on my ass?"

"I'm sorry!" Tsuki called. "I was so worried about you! You're house was destroyed and you left your phone! It's so unlike you! I thought someone broke in!"

Roppi just stared at him.  ** _'_** ** _Simon called that one.'_**

"Well, I'm fine so get off me."  ** _'_** ** _You're hurting my shoulder.'_**

"Um…" Tsuki looked up at him, feeling a little peeved.  ** _'_** ** _I was really worried!'_** "Okay."

He released the raven and noticed something out of place about him. His hair was mussed as if he had just woken up. He didn't have his coat on. His feet were bare, his socks wadded up and put in his pocket. And his wrist looked twice as big.

**_'_ ** **_What in the…did he sleep here?'_ **

"We~ll, Tsuki-chan." Izaya chimed, wrapping his arms around Tsuki again—making the blond jump in surprise. "I have to go now. But there's something I need from you first."

"Eh?" he looked up at him? "What?"

Izaya cupped his hand under Tsuki's chin and planted his lips against the blonds. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Roppi's insides twisted painfully at the scene displayed before him. The man who had practically raised him was shoving his tongue into the mouth of the only person he had ever trusted.

And what was worse was Roppi couldn't do anything. He was frozen, unable to move due to the pain in his chest. He couldn't stop the horrible sight before him.

But luckily, he didn't have to.

"You wanna-be whore!" Delic yelled.

Izaya quickly separated before Delic's fist could connect to his face a second time.

"Payback's a bitch, Shizu-chan! Woops, I mean, Delili!"

Delic growled before running up to the raven.

"Got to go, Tsuki-chan. Bye, Roppi-chan!"

"You prick!" Delic barked as the raven ran off.

Delic didn't pursue. As the raven faded out of sight, Delic huffed and turned back around.

Roppi had his eyes casted to the ground as Tsuki wiped his mouth, blushing profusely. Erika was squealing in excitement in the background, Walker trying to quench her call of happiness, while Kadota and Togusa looked sick.

"Roppi-san—" Tsuki started only for the red-eyed raven to grab his wrist and pull Tsuki inside Russian Sushi.

The raven walked past all the booths and headed up a staircase, dragging the confused blond with him. They entered a bedroom with a plush queen-sized bed under the window, two dressers, a coffee table with a plate of half-eaten sushi on it that was positioned in front of a TV. The room looked quite normal except for the blue-with-purple pokka-dotted bean bag chair on the floor by the dresser. And on that bean bag was Roppi's coat, his shoes in front of it.

The raven released his wrist and grabbed his coat, slipping it on.

"Um, Roppi-san."

"What?" Roppi's voice was monotone and quiet.

"What are you doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like?"

"Um…"  ** _'_** ** _He's angry.'_**  "I'm sorry about—"

"The fuck you apologizing for?!" Roppi turned on him, making the blond flinch. " _He_ kissed  _you_ , correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Then shut the fuck up, dumb shit. It's not your fault." He turned back around, grabbing his shoes.

Tsuki didn't answer.  ** _'_** ** _He's so angry, though. What can I do to fix this? Maybe…'_**

"Roppi-san."

"What now?" he turned back around with a scowl.

Tsuki leaned forward and his lips connected with Roppi's.

The ravens eyes widened in surprise, although he automatically started to kiss back.

Roppi pushed him away. "Not here, dammit!"

Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed and hurt. "Sorry."

Roppi didn't answer as he pushed his shoes on finally and grabbed the blonds' wrist again. They hurried down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. Roppi glanced out then groaned in annoyance.

"This way."

Roppi turned the corner and went into the kitchen. Glancing back, Tsuki saw the Russian African American talking to Delic out the front window.

**_'_ ** **_He's avoiding him? Why? I thought Roppi-san liked Simon.'_ **

Once in the kitchen, Roppi led Tsuki out of the restaurant through the back door.

Outside, the two set out down the alleyway away from the front entrance and back onto the sidewalk.

Roppi set a course for his apartment, walking at a brisk pace. As they walked, Tsuki checked his phone to see Delic had texted. He figured that'd be the case since he wasn't in front of Russian Sushi. He'd check it as soon as he could but with Roppi in this mood, he wasn't sure if that would make the raven angrier.

"Roppi-san…"

"What?" the raven hissed.

"…Are you alright? I mean, you don't need to be jealous—"

"That's not it!" Roppi turned and glared death at him. "Just shut up, alright? I'm not fucking jealous!"

Tsuki flinched.  ** _'_** ** _He's so angry.'_**

The rest of the journey was in silence. In about ten minutes, the two were at Roppi's apartment.

And as soon as they were in his apartment, Roppi pinned Tsuki against the wall and devoured his lips with his own.

Tsuki moaned in surprise and protest as the raven's tongue pushed past his lips, his hands being pinned with Roppi's intertwining fingers. Tsuki inhaled deeply through his nose, losing his breath with the raven unrelenting.

Roppi finally separated, the two of them panting.

"I'm sorry." Roppi said. "I wasn't trying to be a dick earlier. Izaya just…"

Roppi trailed off, glaring down at the ground.

**_'…_ ** **_So…He's not jealous…? Feels like Jealousy.'_ **

"I'm sorry, okay?" Roppi looked up at him, leaning forward for another kiss.

Tsuki was reluctant to allow this. This isn't what he came here to do and with the disarray that the house is in, it seemed inappropriate to do dirty things when something obviously happened.

Tsuki kissed then back off, allowing nothing more than a peck.

"Roppi-san, what happened here?"

"Eh?"

"The house."

Roppi looked around at the untouched living room.

"Um, am I missing something, Tsuki?"

"The bedroom is destroyed."

Roppi cocked a brow at him, feigning confusion. He could take a guess at what his room looked like but he didn't want Tsuki to worry about it too much. It wasn't an uncommon incident with Roppi.

"Don't worry about it." Roppi turned away, heading down the hall as nonchalantly as he could. "It's not important."

**_'_** ** _Liar.'_** Tsuki glowered at him.

He followed Roppi to the bedroom, the raven already starting to clean up the mess.

"Hah. Really does look like a burglar was here." Roppi said with a chuckle.

Tsuki didn't laugh.

"Tough crowd." Roppi sighed, pushing the drawers all back in while Tsuki picked up the pillow and fixed the bed.

Roppi spotted his phone and picked it up, checking it really quick to see that Tsuki had called. But so had that prick Izaya. Roppi growled at the name and tossed the device on the bed.

Tsuki stared at him.  ** _'_** ** _Sorry I called. I was worried! Jeez.'_**  Tsuki held back a groan.

Roppi then stood and plopped on the bed. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Tsuki stared down at him then tossed his gaze to the side.  ** _'_** ** _I thought of so many ways to say this but now…'_**

Tsuki crossed his arms and held them tightly. "I quit my job."

Silence followed. Roppi's eyes widened.  ** _'_** ** _Eh?'_**

Tsuki stared back up at him.

"Quit? Why?"

"So, I'll have, um, more-more time to study and do my homework…"

"…I—" Roppi cast his eyes down, though he was smiling. "I see. That makes sense. Your jobs end up eating a lot your time."

Tsuki remained silent.  ** _'_** ** _He said job_** s ** _. He knows…'_**

"…So," Roppi hopped to his feet, "What now then? Do…you intend to quit being my cook too? I mean, your job was a convenience to see me, so…"

Tsuki stared at him.  ** _He doesn't want to hear it…'_**

"I," Tsuki started, "need to stay home and study so I…probably won't be coming back till my grades are back up."

Roppi didn't answer. He had his hands behind his back, clenching them tightly.

**_'_ ** **_I really did dis—'_ **

"Bu-bu-but, Roppi-san, it's-it's not because of what happened last time!" Tsuki quickly said. "It's not because of the fight or the sex! Really! And I really don't want to be apart from you but…necessities trump desire's so I have to think of my school work as my top priority."

Roppi's eyes widened.  ** _'_** ** _So…it's not my fault?'_**

"I see." Roppi smiled, shrouding his eyes with a tilt of his head. "Well, it makes sense. There's not much we can do about it. Good on you, though, for figuring out a solution on your own."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed.  ** _'_** ** _Do you think I can't think for myself?'_**

"Well, then," Roppi smiled up at him. "This'll be a good test run for us. Cuz a relationship that can't handle a little separation is doomed to fail, right?."

"…That's true."

"Alright, well then you should probably leave now so we don't get busy with stuff."

Tsuki stared down at him. Roppi's smile was fake. He could tell that without even trying.

**_'_ ** **_He doesn't like this anymore than I do. Especially with the way we left off…'_ **

"Hey, Roppi-san?"

"What?"

"Wanna have sex?"

Roppi jolted, eyes wide, cheeks red with a confused glare. "Pah?!"

Tsuki blushed at having to repeat himself.

"Do you want to—"

"I heard you! But where the hell did that come from? You were telling me we can't see each other for a while and now you want to pork? Where the fuck did that come from?!"

"I don't want to leave off on bad terms. Be-because when I come back, it'll still be there so…"

Roppi glanced at the ground.  ** _'_** ** _Well, that's true. But I nearly feel over on the way here, I was so lightheaded. I'm not going to be able to satisfy him.'_**

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Roppi-san." Tsuki quickly said. "I was asking, not telling."

**_'_ ** **_Asking. He was asking so I can say no, right? I can say no…'_ **

Roppi shrugged. "If you want to."

Tsuki watched Roppi as he sat down on the bed and backed away so Tsuki had room.

**_'_** ** _I need to make this right.'_** Tsuki thought as he sat down in front of Roppi, turning on the lamp and leaned forward for a kiss. _ **'**_ _ **If I have to do this with him in order to calm him down then I can at least do it correctly. Don't scare him. Don't leave him thinking he grossed me out. Don't leave him thinking I'm angry. No misunderstandings.'**_

Tsuki's kiss was meek and gentle, no tongue, no pressure. Just a simple, soft kiss.

Roppi kissed back automatically.

Tsuki rubbed his hands against the raven's thighs, making small circular motions with his fingers. Roppi's hands touched Tsuki's hips then automatically retracted, grabbing the blankets instead.

Tsuki separated, aware that Roppi's legs were shaking.

**_'_ ** **_He's already…'_ **

Tsuki pushed off the bed. Roppi tensed as Tsuki headed to the door.

**_'_ ** **_I couldn't—'_ **

Roppi's thought of despair was cut off as Tsuki flipped on the lights. The raven hissed and covered his eyes.

"Sorry." Tsuki said. "I couldn't see your face."

He was lying. He could see Roppi just fine but he got the feeling Roppi couldn't see him.

He walked back over and sat in front of the raven again.

"Turn the lights off, fucker." Roppi growled, glaring at the bed.

"No way. I wanna see you."

"But you don't need to see me so clearly!" Roppi yelled. "Having sex with the lights on is embarrassing!"

Tsuki stared at him. Then smiled. "Sorry, no can do."

"Wha—why?!"

"Cuz you're cute like this."

Roppi's cheeks burned. "Stop role-reversing, you dick! You're supposed to be the bashful one here!"

Tsuki just smiled.

Roppi growled. Then pushed Tsuki on his back.

Roppi kissed Tsuki deeply, pushing his tongue past the blonds' lips. Tsuki rubbed his hands against Roppi's inner thighs.

Roppi flinched away. "Can't you touch somewhere else?" he growled.

"…You have nice thighs."

"Quit tickling me, fucker."

Tsuki smiled.  ** _'_** ** _Okay, he's being playful again.'_**

Tsuki trailed his hands up from Roppi's thighs to his slender waist. Roppi exhaled breathily.

**_'_** ** _No penetration this time.'_** Tsuki told himself as his hands pushed up Roppi's shirt.  ** _'_** ** _No matter if he asks for it.'_**

Tsuki leaned up and licked Roppi's throat, applying suction on the crook of his shoulder and neck to try and leave a possession mark. Roppi fidgeted to the sensation, shifting his hips so his packaged member rubbed against Tsuki's. Tsuki inhaled deeply in surprise and arousal before taking his mouth off. He succeeded in leaving a mark, dark red and spotty.

"That's going to be a nice hickey." Roppi joked.

Tsuki smiled and kissed Roppi's collarbone quickly before giving it a lick.

"Roppi-san, will you…lay on your back for a moment?"

Roppi stared down at him wide-eyed. "On my back…?"

Tsuki nodded, reaching his hands up to gently caress the raven's neck and cheeks in a reassuring manner.  ** _'_** ** _Not too quick. Slowly.'_**

"…F-facing you, right? You don't mean to…to…to take…from the back—"

"Facing me, Roppi-san. You and I, with eye contact."

Roppi swallowed, obviously nervous. His whole body began to shake and his eyes started to dull from the fear.

"I won't hurt you, Roppi-san. I won't get on top of you either. Okay?" Tsuki kissed him. "I promise."

**_'_ ** **_It won't be like last time.'_ **

Roppi's eyes shifted from Tsuki's own green orbs to his shaking hands to the pillow.

"Okay…" Roppi shifted cautiously on his back, although he kept his legs closed and his hands gripped the blankets tightly.

Tsuki attentively leaned over the raven, seeing his vibrant red eyes were conflicted with fear and trust.

Tsuki pushed up Roppi's shirt all the way to expose the raven's dainty body and chest. His hands traced over the assortment of scar's that Tsuki only ever saw in the shower, occasionally—what with the lighting and the raven usually on his knees, Tsuki's never been able to see them unless he's looking for them. There weren't that many, at least not as many as Tsuki had thought there'd be: a gash on the left side of his navel that trailed off in two directions like a dousing rod—one stopping at his waist, the other disappearing under his pants line— a long clean cut started at the center of his chest to disappear under the shirt over his left shoulder; and a small white scar on his right abdomen. He could see most of Roppi's ribs and his collar bone was quite defined: a reminder that the raven needed to eat more.

Tsuki drew his tongue over the scar on his waist, using his finger to play and sooth the others, rubbing his hands over the soft skin. Roppi pursed his lips to hold back a moan, his hands gripping the blankets hard enough to turn them white.

Tsuki noted the death grip and stared up at the raven. He was trying not to get on top of him, trying not to loom over him, but trying to establish pleasure so Roppi wouldn't be scared. But…

Roppi stared back then quickly looked away when he notice the blonds' gaze. Tsuki took his mouth away and grabbed his hands.

Roppi jolted, staring at Tsuki wide-eyed before slightly tugging hi wrist—his hurt wrist spasming to the pressure. Tsuki smiled at him, gentle and reassuring, and put Roppi's hand on his shoulders. The raven retracted, as if he wasn't allowed to touch, but then he let his hands rest on the blonds' shoulders. They were shaking badly, clenching the fabric's of the blonds shirt.

Tsuki stared up at him. He wanted to kiss Roppi to reassure him he would be gentle, but if he did that then he would be on top of the raven. So he settled for kissing his petite stomach. It made Roppi flinch, but also earned him a moan.

Tsuki trailed his kisses down lower, kissing the soft flesh of his naval then his lower stomach. Then he hooked his fingers around Roppi's pants. Without unbuttoning or unzipping, he was able to pull them down—with Roppi raising his hips to help as well—to right below his rump. Again, he wore no underwear so his erection was quickly visible.

Although it wasn't much of an erection. It was up but not even half way—best description, a wilting flower. Tsuki stared.

"…What do you plan to do?" Roppi asked.

Tsuki swallowed, blushing profusely as he stared at the member.

Then he drew his tongue over the shaft.

Roppi jolted, calling out in surprise.

"W-w-wait, Tsu—"

Tsuki licked the shaft up and down, glistening up the sides before putting his mouth over the cock head.

"Nnf!" Roppi tilted his head back, putting his hand on Tsuki's hair. "Tsu-Tsuki…!"

Tsuki blushed as he moved his mouth up and down, trying not to gag. The last time he did this to Roppi-san was when they first got together, that night in the love hotel. Since then, he hadn't really considered doing it—because just the thought reminded him of Houshigawa's men.

So, he definitely didn't want to deep throat it because he figured he would do it wrong and choke himself. But not doing as such made his blush deepen that he was fumbling and couldn't make Roppi feel good. That notion only intensified when Roppi began to fall silent. The only reassurance that he was doing alright was Roppi's hand clenching on his hair occasionally.

"He-Hey, Tsuki."

"Hm?" Tsuki stared up at his piercing red eyes.

Roppi's blush intensified and he turned away. "H-how are you going to…get off? Like last time?"

Tsuki took his mouth off, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip. Roppi hissed as the heat was gone and cold air buffeted his member.

"We're not doing it like last time."

"So…what position do you want me—"

"I told you, we're not doing it like last time. No penetration."

"Eh?" Roppi's eyes widened. "Then how the hell do you plan to get off?"

The raven's voice held an edge of irritation.

Tsuki paused. "…I haven't really planned that far ahead."

"Pah?!"

"Hmm." Tsuki stared down at Roppi's member as if it held the answers. Then he shrugged and put his mouth back on it.

"Nn. Wa-wait, Tsuki," Roppi put his hands on Tsuki's blond head. "It's…not really fair for you if I'm the only one—hah!"

Roppi tossed his head to the side and spread his legs a bit more, involuntarily pushing Tsuki's head down.

"Tsuki, se-seriously, km!" Roppi arched his back and tilted his head back. "Shit, uh!"

Roppi fell away into heavy panting as he stared down at the blond. Then he curled his leg and reached under Tsuki, where he rubbed his foot against the distinct bulge.

Tsuki flinched, staring up at him.

Roppi moved his foot up and down, curling his toes to try and get a grip. The raven was painfully aware that the damn flea had done the same thing to him nearly two months ago. But he tried to ignore that as he focused on pushing and curling and touching.

Tsuki took his mouth off, moans enrapturing his being.

"Roppi—sahn—nn!"

"Heh heh, your mouth's no as attentive anymore, huh?"

"Nn, Roppi-san st-stop for a moment." The blond said as he yanked Roppi's foot away gently and sat up.

Roppi refused to flinch, staring into the green eyes he knew belonged to Tsuki.

Tsuki unbuckled his pants and yanked them down a bit, exhaling in relief that his member was no longer restrained. He gave it a squeeze to try and calm the aching before stroking it. Roppi's eyes locked on the act, staring intently as the blond masturbated for him.

Tsuki exhaled as he stared up at Roppi. Roppi did the same.

The two leaned forward and kissed, letting their tongues play with each other.

Tsuki brought his arm around Roppi's waist, pulling the smaller man closer. There members brushed against each other, making both inhale.

They separated.

"Neh, Tsuki," Roppi started. "You don't plan to…jerk yourself while blowing me, do you?"

"…Well, I guess…"

Roppi chuckled then sighed.

"So, you learned to cowgirl but not to 69, neh?"

"Huh? Cowgirl?"

Roppi glanced up at him and chuckled again.

"Here." The raven pushed Tsuki on his back then turned and straddled the blonds head, lowering his hips so his member touched Tsuki lips. "This is 69. Reason being the loop of the six is in the nine's stick while the loop of the nine is in the six's. Get it?"

"Um…yeah…"

Good." Roppi turned and wrapped his fingers around Tsuki's member.

He drew his tongue over the cockhead, dipping his tongue into the slit before tilting his head to lick the sides and wrap his tongue around the shaft.

Tsuki hissed in pleasure, thrusting his hips up slightly.

Roppi chuckled and put the member in his mouth, deep throating it on his first suck .Tsuki exhaled with a groan.

**_'_ ** **_He's so much better at it. I'll finish before him at this rate.'_ **

Tsuki pushed up Roppi's pants so they were back around his hips and not in his face then leaned up and kissed the tip, sucking at it lightly before putting his mouth back over it.

Roppi moaned, reverberating Tsuki and sending a pleasant shudder down his spine that caused him to moan, as well—doing the same thing to Roppi. Roppi took his mouth off to moan aloud.

"D-don't-don't do that, hah! It felt weird!"

Tsuki chuckled.  ** _'_** ** _Payback. That was so cute though.'_**

Tsuki licked the tip again, doing as Roppi did and put his tongue in the slit. The raven shuddered before swallowing Tsuki's member again.

The two fell away into their own devices, Roppi just leisurely sucking and licking while Tsuki tried his best to get a reaction from the raven.

Upon feeling his orgasm approaching, Tsuki began to shift his hips, making his cock pop out of Roppi's mouth and move away so the raven had to hold him still.

"Quit that—"

Tsuki swallowed Roppi to the hilt.

"Hee! Wa-wait, wait!"

Tsuki pulled his mouth off, coughing as he nearly choked on pre-cum and his throat began to ache from the simple act. Roppi shuddered, tilting his head down as he moaned.

With a smile, Tsuki leaned up and licked it again.

"No, quit it!"

Tsuki took it back in his mouth.

"Wa-wa-wait. Tsuki, serious…"

Roppi trailed off, tilted his head down to rest on Tsuki's hips. Tsuki released. "Are you okay?"

Roppi didn't answer. Instead he rolled off and lied on his back.

"What's wrong?' Tsuki sat up, staring down at him.

"Really…lightheaded…wait a…."

"Do you wanna stop?"

Roppi chuckled bitterly. "We can't stop."

"Yes, we—"

"No, we can't." Roppi's toes curled around the blonds' member, the fabric of his sock already becoming damp. Tsuki flinched as it moved up and down his member. "You're too far along and so am I."

To emphasize his point, he fisted his own cock and stroked.

"I don't wanna stop, I just…need a moment…"

Tsuki stared down at his lover. Then pushed his foot away and moved over. He sat on Roppi's thighs, making sure the raven knew he had no intention of putting it in by closing his legs to sit on them. Roppi stared up at him.

"Do you wanna lay down for the rest of it?"

"Isn't…that contradicting to 'won't get on top'?"

"…You can lie on top of me. Just, um, raise your hips."

Roppi stared at him, then sat up. His eyelids fluttered shut and he swayed on his arms. Tsuki was quick to grab the raven's so he didn't fall over, but all that did was make Roppi jolt and eyes widen.

"Sorry, um—"

"It's fine." Roppi leaned forward, straddling Tsuki's legs.

Tsuki lied back and let the raven rest on top of him, their cocks rubbing. They both shuddered.

Roppi raised his hips as Tsuki's hand slunk underneath him and fisted the member together. Roppi closed his eyes—Tsuki couldn't tell if it was from lightheadedness or pleasure. The blond began to stroke them, his hands moving up and down the slicked members.

Roppi began to pant. So did Tsuki as the raven shifted his hips while his head rested against Tsuki's chest.

"Mm, mm." Roppi glanced up at him then closed his eyes again. "Tsuki…"

Tsuki panted, pursing his lips as his hand moved faster.

Roppi's face began to turn red, sweat perspiring from his skin as he held Tsuki's shoulders. His eyes fluttered shut and he rested his forehead against the blonds' chest.

"You okay?" Tsuki asked.

"Don't stop." Roppi quickly said.

Tsuki obeyed, moving his hand faster and faster. As his hand moved, Roppi's moans raised an octave. His hips wiggled, his back arching, legs quivering.

"Tsuki!"

His hands tightened on the blonds' shoulders.

**_'_ ** **_Roppi-san…'_ **

The two shuddered as blinding white took over their vision, encasing them in an enrapturing orgasm.

Then they fell away, both slumping as their juices coated their shirts. Roppi's vision didn't return immediately. His mind went fuzzy with lightheadedness, blackness spotting his vision. Even as his sight returned, his head remained fuzzy so he closed his eyes.

Tsuki rested his hand against Roppi's hair, rubbing it soothingly before kissing those black locks. Roppi looked up to the touch, his eyes hooded not in lust but in bleariness. And Tsuki could see that. He leaned forward and kissed Roppi, gently, chastely.

"Are you okay?" Tsuki asked.

Roppi didn't answer. He let his head rest back on Tsuki's chest and closed his eyes.

**_'_ ** **_He's never acted like this.'_ **

Tsuki rolled them over so they were on their sides. Then he sat up, stripping off his dirtied shirt.

"Roppi-san, um," Tsuki stared down at the still dazed raven. "I'll-I'll go get a wet nap."

Roppi nodded and closed his eyes.

**_'_** ** _Did I do more harm than fix?'_** Tsuki thought.  ** _'_** ** _Darnit.'_**

Tsuki went to the bathroom and did as he said he would. Grabbing a rag, he got it wet. But before returning, he checked his phone.

**New message: Delic**

_:Be Home by 7. And good luck.:_

Tsuki smiled at the message.  ** _'Thanks, Nii-san.'_**

Then he pushed the phone in his pocket, rung the towel out, and made his way back to Roppi.

The raven was sitting up now, resting his head in his hands.

"Roppi-san, are you okay?" Tsuki said, sitting by him.

"Yeah, sorry." The raven said. "lightheaded…"

"…I can make you some soup. It should help."

"…Did you have fun?" Roppi asked, laying back while holding his arm out for the rag.

"Um…"  ** _'Always that question…'_** He handed the rag over. "…Did you?"

Roppi was silent for a moment as he glanced at him. Then he smiled a little. "I actually did."

Tsuki smiled as well. "I'm glad."

Roppi let out a monosyllabic chuckled then leaned over and kissed Tsuki.

* * *

"So, it went well?" Delic asked.

"Yeah," Tsuki grinned as he waited for dinner that Delic was making.

"Alright. Then," he placed a bowl of salad on the table. "After dinner, work on your homework."

Tsuki's happiness faded away in an instant.

"Okay…" he mumbled gloomily.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 Tsuki sighed as he stared down at all his make-up work. He had gone to his teacher and asked what he needed to get his grades up, thus landing him with a binder full of paperwork. The teacher told him to get it done by Friday and it'll be full credit. 

He sat on the couch with the binder sprawled out on the coffee table. It was sectioned off based on subjects in alphabetical order, so it just so happened that one class that he's failing—anatomy and physiology—is the first thing in the packet.

He sighed as he stared at it all, not understand any of it.

**_'_ ** **_Humerus…? Patella?'_ **

Tsuki sighed, leaning back. He flipped the pages away and went to the next subject.

Which was English.

He groaned. This was even worse.

He flipped those away and on to the next subject.

Japanese.

This he could do at least a little bit. He had a 'C' in this class so there weren't many papers he needed to do.

**_'_ ** **_Well, let's start with the easiest.'_ **

* * *

Roppi sighed as he walked through town. With no projects assigned to him, no blond to divert his time to, and no homework to do anymore, he really had no idea what to do with his time. He tried to remember what he used to do when he got bored but, sad to say, he couldn't. It pissed him off that Tsuki had made such an impact on his life that he had no clue what to do without him around.

**_'_ ** **_So stupid. What am I, a love-struck puppy? Fucking Tsuki. I can have a good time on my own.'_ **

His thought process died when he heard a screech.

**_'_ ** **_Hm?'_ **

He glanced down the alleyway at his side.

His eyes widened.

* * *

A knock on the door made Tsuki pause. He was in the process of the Social Studies work—having finished the Japanese—and now his train of thought vanished as he looked up.

A second knock brought Tsuki to his feet—although a bit more begrudgingly than he would have liked. He headed to the door.

"Who is it?" Tsuki asked, standing on his tip toes to look through the peek hole.

His eyes widened.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Stupid cat!" A teen boy yelled, dumping his milk carton on the feline.

"Haha, look at that! They're so ugly!" another boy called, bringing his foot down.

"Ahahaha, you two are so funny." A girl said, standing on the sideline.

A flash of a camera made the three freeze in shock before turning to look down the alleyway.

But before they could react, a fist slammed into one of the boy's cheek, sending him on his rump.

"Wha—"

"You little fu—"

Roppi silenced the other boy with a kick to his stomach.

"St-stop it!" the girl yelled.

Roppi turned around, drawing his hand over her face in a slap.

"You…"

"How dare you hit a girl—gaah!" Roppi stomped on his chest.

"I don't care if she's a girl, boy, or hermaphrodite. She's just as guilty as you are!"

"We weren't going anything wrong!" the girl cried, rubbing her cheek as tears flowed.

"Oh, really?" Roppi turned on her, making her flinch. "If that's the case, then I'm sure your parent won't have anything to say about this photo when I give it to them."

Their eyes widened in shock.

"You-you wouldn't dare." One of the boys stuttered.

"Why not?" Roppi growled, glaring death at them. "You're obviously not doing anything wrong."

The three flinched. "You-you don't know who we are…you don't know our pare—"

"Ever heard of Orihara Izaya, famous information broker?"

They're eyes widened.

"Get out of my sight."

They didn't need to be told twice. The two boys leaped to their feet and ran, the girl hot on their heels.

Roppi glared after them, his fists clenching in rage.

But a pitiful mewl took his attention back to the important task at hand.

* * *

Tsuki stared at the three teenagers in front of his house.

"Eh? Eh? What are you guys doing here?"  ** _'How do you know where I live?'_**

"Your brother asked us to help you with your homework." Kida said with a grin.

"Eh? But…Nii-san's still sleeping—"

"It was yesterday. Don't worry, we're not stalking you." Kida skipped past Tsuki, taking off his shoes. "W~ow~! You have a nice house!"

"Pardon the intrusion." Mikado said, staring at Tsuki apologetically.

"Um, it-it's okay." The blond said with a blush, gesturing for Anri and Mikado to enter.

"This really isn't fair  _at all_." Kida said. "How the hell do you pay for suck a huge house?"

"…Um, our parents—"

"Are they rich or something? Geez."

Kida scurried about, going from the kitchen to the living room. The other three teens sat on the couch while Kida snooped, repeatedly saying how it wasn't fair and that there should be a limit to how much a parent can love their kid.

Tsuki stared at the dark blond, then sighed and went back to work.

"Eh? Tsuki-kun, how come there's a bunch of instruments in here?"

"Eh?" Tsuki quickly looked up, exclaiming loudly at seeing Kida standing in the doorway by the entertainment center. "Kida-san, don't go in there!"

"Why?" Kida closed the door.

"Th-th-that's Delic-Nii-san's sound room. He doesn't let  _anyone_ in there."

"Not even you?"

He nodded.

"What's he do in there?" Kida walked over.

"Um, he choreographs music."

"Oh?" he plopped down on the couch, close enough to Tsuki to make the blond sink down with him. "Is he any good?"

"Um…well, I think so…"

"Hm. You should let me listen to his stuff sometime."

"Um, sure. I've got, um, a CD upstairs. I can copy it for you."

"Sounds like a plan!" Kida grinned.

"S-so," Mikado started, drawing the attention back to the task at hand. "What do you need help with?"

* * *

Roppi kneeled down, taking off his coat and setting it on the ground. The raven gingerly reached for the four kittens and battered mother. The mother cat was breathing heavily, her flank rising and falling in deep gasps. All four kittens were silent, there eyes still sealed shut. One was on its side, one on its back, and two curled close to each other.

"Okay." Roppi said. "Come here. It'll be okay."

Roppi carefully picked up a silver tabby with both hands. Its head lolled at an awkward angle. Roppi's eyes widened in horror but he pursed his lips and rested the still infant on the coat.

Roppi reached over and picked up the mother cat, spots of red on his dark gray pelt. As soon as his hands touched her, the mother let out a fierce hiss and drew her claws over his collar bone, drawing blood. Roppi hissed in pain, although he made sure not to drop her. He pulled the claws out and placed her on his coat, pushing the kitten to her belly. She automatically curled around it and began licking its head.

Roppi picked up the smallest cream-colored kitten next, placing it by its sibling. Then picked up the last two—a white-and-gray tabby, and a pure white one—and put them on the coat as well.

He then curled his coat under their rumps and lifted them into his arms, making sure not to suffocate the kittens by pushing his arms up.

Then he ran.

"Excuse me!" he said to the first person he came across. "Do you know any veterinarian's close by?"

* * *

Tsuki let out a heavy sigh, flopping back in defeat.

"Come on, Tsuki, it's not that hard." Kida said.

"Easy for you to say. You understand it."

"Look," Kida grabbed a blank piece of paper and wrote down the kanji for 'birth' then wrote in English the same word.

"This is 'ir'—rrrr! The 'I' is silent."

"I get that! But how come in 'letters', it makes the same sound but its 'e' 'r'?"

"Because it's a synonym-thing."

"What's a synonym?"

"A word that is written differently but has the same meaning."

"…If it has the same meaning then why write it differently?!"

"We have words like that in Japanese literature too! You should know that by now!"

"Like what?!"

"Diversity and variety."

"That does not have the same meaning!"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!"

"It does too!"

"It does not!"

"Tsuki!" a gruff voice yelled from the stairs. "Who are you yelling at?!"

The pink-eyed blond, dawned in only white pants—and from how they sagged to reveal his hip bone, he probably didn't' have anything underneath—with his hair mussed and droopy eyelids, walked into the living room.

"Oh, Nii-san—"

"Eh? Kida, when'd you get here?"

"Like hours ago."

"You're s'pose to call, stupit."

"I did,  _stupit._ "

"Hm." Delic stumbled over, Anri and Mikado scooting over so the blond could sit.

But Delic decided Tsuki's lap was more comfortable.

"GAAH!"

"Stop shouting." Delic said, resting his head on Tsuki's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Nii-san your hip bone—"

"Is my ass bony?"

"Yes! Get off!"

Delic groaned but rolled off, flopping on his rump in the space provided. Tsuki rubbed his thighs gingerly, trying to make the pain go away.

"Tsuki~." Delic groaned. "You should make dinner tonight."

"What do you want?"

"…Homework."

"Eh?"

Delic rolled over on his side, resting his head on the back of the couch with his eyes closed.

"Your homework sounds good. D'you get your meatloaf done?"

Kida held back a laugh while Mikado and Anri covered their mouth to hide their smiles.

Tsuki chuckled. "Nii-san, are you awake?"

"Mm." he barely nodded.

"Do you wanna lie down?" he glanced at Mikado and Anri.

"Mm-mm." he barely shook his head.

Mikado and Anri stood as Tsuki gave Delic a small push. The blond groaned, disgruntled, before slipping down the back of the couch to lie down.

Tsuki gathered the binder and paperwork up and pointed to the kitchen. The three teens followed the blond as they left the host to sleep.

* * *

"Um, excuse me!" Roppi called as he pushed the door open.

A woman with chestnut-brown hair stared up at him, wide-eyed, the black-haired middle schooler at her side copying her expression.

Roppi ran up to the counter and placed his bundle down, staring up at them in near desperation.

"Pl-please help them." Roppi panted. "They were  _hah hah_  a-attacked by teenagers. I think they  _hah hah hah_ m-may have internal bleeding or something worse."

The woman stared at the silent felines.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Hey, wait just a minute!"

Roppi looked over his shoulder to see a woman in expensive looking clothing's with a corgi puppy in her purple purse glaring at them with obvious annoyance.

"Mina needs to be declawed at noon! Do you not see the time?"

"Your precious rat dog can wait!" Roppi hissed.

"What form of superiority do you possess to think your pet is more important than mine? Or that a  _rat_ like you has the right to call my baby such?"

Roppi's eyes lit with absolute rage and his mouth opened to scream profanities—

But someone else beat him to it.

"Toshiro-san." The middle-schooler hissed with obvious distain. "If Mina was hit by a car then wouldn't you want her to get immediate attention? Which means others would have to give you their appointments to make room for your dog's life."

"Well, I never! How dare you assume I would ever  _let_ my beautiful Mina to be so far from me!"

The two males glared at her as the chestnut-woman scooped up the coat of cats and headed to the back.

"Toshiro-san, we'll reschedule you for tomorrow at eight." She said.

The woman snorted. "Don't bother. I'll find a more capable veterinarian. Good day."

"Ugly hag!" Roppi howled as she turned to leave.

The woman just stuck her nose up. "Better than a sad little street rat who doesn't know the term 'hygiene'."

And with that she was gone.

Roppi was certain that if he smacked that up tight prune it would knock some decency in her. But as he took a step to follow the middle schooler grabbed his arm.

"It's not worth it."

"Yu, cancel the appointments for the next hour."

"Got it."

The woman disappeared from Roppi's sight. He stood against the counter, standing on his tip toes and leaning over to try to see.

"Sir, why don't you sit down?" the boy—Yu—said, clicking through the computer and grabbing the phone.

Roppi pursed his lips but nevertheless nodded and sat down in one of the plush black seats.

The air conditioner blew cool air over him from across the room. He burrowed deeper into the chair, leaving his feet on the floor because it would be rude to have shoes on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes. He really wished he had his coat.

"Um, sir?"

Roppi opened his eyes, staring up at the boy standing before him.

The boy flinched, most-likely from the intense red of the older man's eyes, then smiled as politely as he could.

"Um, we have a blanket in the back. I could fetch it for you—"

"Don't bother." Roppi said. "I touched the cats and if they have fleas then they probably got on me too."

The boy chuckled. "Isn't it a little pointless to say that when you're sitting on our furniture?"

Roppi blushed slightly, eyes widening at the realization before he scowled at the ground.

"But you did bring up an important subject. Those cuts on your chest are from the cat, right?"

Roppi glanced up at him. "…Yeah, the mother scratched me when I touched her."

"Well, let's disinfect it. She may have had dirt on her claws…"

The boy held out a hand for him.

Roppi stared at it for a moment, then took the offer and stood.

The boy led him behind the counter into the back room. He couldn't see the woman anywhere but he saw a door to the side so he guessed that was an operating room of some sort.

"Over here." The boy gestured for Roppi to sit in a rolling chair as he turned and rummaged through the shelves of a book case—which only had about two books on it; the rest was miscellaneous stuff ranging from chew toys to boxed syringes. He pulled out a first aid kit and turned back to the raven.

Holding a cotton ball between a pair of clasps, the boy pressed it to the mouth of an iodine bottle and tipped the bottle to get the liquid in the fluffy whiteness.

Then he dabbed it against his wound.

Roppi pursed his lips in pain, sitting on his hands.

"I'm Grady Yukeru, by the way." The boy said, dabbing the wounds some more before reaching down for a bandage patch. "What's your name?"

"…Roppi."

"Roppi? No family name?"

"No."

The boy glanced up at him, an expression of skeptic and curiosity on his face.

Yukeru rubbed the patch down.

Then the phone rang. Yukeru looked over his shoulder then back at Roppi.

"I'll be back."

He hurried to the front.

Roppi slumped in his chair, tenting his fingers over his stomach. He was aware that his foot was shaking, tapping against the floor quickly.

And his tapping caused a commotion of barking in the next room. Roppi leaned forward and glanced at the door next to him.

Curiosity got the better of him and he stood, opening the door.

He was immediately bombarded by puppies, the little fluff balls bowling into his legs and pouncing on their hind legs to lean on him.

Roppi quickly closed the door behind him so none of them scampered out, but he quickly regretted the decision as the puppies crowded around him, barking and yipping and jumping everywhere.

Roppi looked around for some form of escape and saw it in a tennis ball. He reached down and picked it up, a flat-nosed white fluff ball licking his forehead and cheek in the process. As he stood tall he raised the ball up. Catching all their attentions, he moved the ball left then right. Then tossed it. The puppies ran in a flurry of fur and paws as they all eagerly wanted to get a hold of the ball.

Roppi made his escape then, quickly exiting the room and closing the door.

But not quick enough as a small collie stood next to his leg, panting up at him with big brown eyes.

Roppi heard laughter and quickly looked up to see the teen.

"That's the puppy room."

"I thought you were a veterinarian place?"

"Veterinarian, animal shelter, daycare. Anything to do with animal care other than pound."

"I…see."

A whimpering drew his attention to the thing by his ankle. The puppy was rubbing against his leg, obviously craving attention.

Roppi leaned down and pat the pups head then he lifted it in his arms.

"That's Chero."

Roppi nodded, chuckling. "So are Antari, Sparks, Gibson, Nova, and Auto* in there as well?"

"Um," the boy looked blank. "There's a husky named Sparky, and a red heeler named Annie."

Roppi chuckled. "Never mind."

"…Okay…"

The puppy named Chero licked Roppi's cheek before trying to nibble on the collar of his shirt.

"I was about to feed them. Wanna help?" Yukeru asked.

"Um…' Roppi stared at the door, hearing all the yipping. "Could I feed the cats?"

Now it was Yukeru's turn to chuckle then he pointed down the hall to another door.

"That's the cat room. The food's over here." He led him to a blue tote tub, where upon opening, had ziplock bags of cat and dog food that were labeled to their designated species. He handed Roppi a ziplock as Roppi handed him Chero, then he turned and gave him a tall Gatorade bottle. "Water is in the blue bowls, food in the metal ones."

Roppi nodded and went off to the room.

**_'_ ** **_Are they always this trustworthy to strangers? They're as bad as Tsuki.'_ **

Roppi opened the door. He wasn't bombarded by fluff balls of hyperness, which made him smile. He was  _definitely_ more of a cat person.

**_'_ ** **_Well, I guess they don't have that much to steal other than animals and toys anyway.'_ **

Roppi glanced around to room, spotting the bowls and headed over. He watched his step as he walked, not wanting to step on anything fluffy—then kneeled and began pouring.

Cats of all sizes—young kittens with fluffy fur that stuck out along with their tails to old and gray muzzled cats—huddled around the raven. He distributed the bowls around the room while staying on his knees.

Roppi plopped down out of the way of the cats, letting them eat while he twiddled with a string.

A little tortoiseshell fluff ball caught the end of the string, making the raven jump. Then he gave it a tug. The tortoiseshell pulled back, biting and clawing the pink strand.

"Hey, little one." He said, picking it up. "You should eat instead of play."

The little thing nipped at his finger, chewing as if it wanted to get milk out of him.

**_'_** ** _Hm.'_** He looked around, noting that the littlest one weren't eating the hard food but playing around with each other or other toy, then glanced back at the kitten.  ** _'These teeth are too soft. No way they can eat that.'_**

Standing with the tortoiseshell in hand, he looked over his shoulder once more—seeing a she-cat laying on her side and little kittens prod bellying at her; but she was only one—before heading to the door.

He left the room, looking about for the boy.

"Hey, uh, Yukeru."

"Yeah?" his voice came from further down the hall.

"Um, what about the kittens?" he headed that way. "I think they need milk."

"I'm cooking that up right now."

"…I see…"  ** _'Let's make yourself look like a dumbass…well, it's not like I'll be coming back here. Once I know if the cats are okay—actually, I'll probably have to pay for their treatment. Shit, that never occurred to me. I could have just left…well, no I couldn't've. I want to know if they're okay—'_**

"Here."

Roppi jolted as his train of thought was cut off by Yukeru's voice. The boy cocked a brow at him in confusion, holding a bottle out to him. The raven took it and held it to the kitten's lips, who reached out and bit the tip, taking its fill.

"That one's Pon."

"Pon pon way way way, pon pon way—"

"Pon way pon pon."

The two smiled.

"Yeah, we called her Pon cuz that song was playing when we found her. Her mother got ran over by a car. She was the only one by the body so we assume she's a litter of one."

"Or her siblings scattered."

"…True."

"Hm. Do you name all the cats?"

"The ones that are ours, yeah. People bring their cats here to get poddy trained, same with the dogs. They usually get them by the end of the day."

"What if they don't?"

"If they're still here after a week, we put them up for adoption—of course with exceptions, like if they went on vacation and told us or something."

Their conversation was cut as a door opened, the woman walking out with a heavy sigh.

"Are they…okay?" Roppi asked.

Her expression was grave. "The mother's dead, so are two of the kittens."

Roppi's expression sunk in disappointment.

"But two of them will be okay."

Roppi smiled. "That's great!"

"Mm. Wanna see them?"

"Please!"

She chuckled and walked back in to the room. Yukeru held his hands out for Pon and the bottle. Roppi carefully handed them over then quickly followed the woman into the room.

The two kittens sat in an open cage, lying on Roppi's coat with little bandages around their legs. One of them had tacks in its leg, one on each side, while the other only had half a tail, the tip bandaged.

"This one's leg is broken." She said, pointing to the one with the tacks. "And this one's tail was broken. I tried to salvage what I could but the poor little thing will only have half-a-tail."

"Half a tail's better than no tail."

She smiled warmly. "You did a good thing."

"…Yeah."  ** _'Feels pretty pyrrh_** ** _ic though.'_**

* * *

Tsuki exhaled heavily, leaning back in his seat. His math homework was finally done, along with his social studies. Anatomy was only halfway done and English was not even a quarter.

He glanced at the clock, seeing it was nearly five.

"I need to make dinner." Tsuki groaned.

"Want us to leave then?"

"…You can stay if you want. Nii-san will be going to work at 9 and if he wants meatloaf then it won't be don't till 7:30 or 8."

"Do you want help?" Kida asked.

"Can you cook?"

"Of course. Saki and I take turns cooking." The dark blond stood.

"Saki?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh!" Tsuki blushed. "Uh-um, I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's fine, fine, Tsuki-kun!" Kida laughed, tossing his arms around the blonds' neck and dragging him down to his height. "You are way too tall. How do you get so tall, anyway? It's no fair!"

"Kida-san, that hurts!"

**_'_ ** **_Why does he keep on saying it's not fair?'_ **

"Eh~? No hickeys today?"

Tsuki's blush intensified. "Kida-san!"

The blond chuckled and leaped away, taking Tsuki's scarf with him.

"Hm. So, how are you and the yakuza doing anyway?"

"Yakuza?" Tsuki looked up at him in confusion, holding his neck slightly.  ** _'Does he mean Shiki-san?'_**

"Hachimenroppi."

Tsuki fell silent, eyes wide for a moment. Then they narrowed.

"He's not a yakuza. He's a photographer, nothing more."

"Hm? I heard that he's a prostitute on the side." Kida twiddled with the scarf, looking at the ground with a nonchalant expression. "That the reason he's able to get photos of those men cheating on their wives was because they were cheating with him."

Tsuki's eyes widened.  ** _'I've never heard about this…'_**

"Kida-kun," Mikado started. "I think you….said too much…"

Kida looked up and he jolted as if he just realized what he said was harmful.

"I'm sorry, Tsuki-kun!" he said quickly, waving his hands a little frantically. "It's just a rumor, though. So it may be a lie."

"…Yeah…"

The room fell silent.

"Um, I'm going to go get the meat." Tsuki hustled in the back room.

"Kay!"

Tsuki closed the door behind him with a sigh, flicking on the light.

**_'_ ** **_I know…Roppi was a prostitute for Shiki. He said it was only with Shiki though. And I always thought his means of getting the photos were by…clean means…he wouldn't really do something so…sleazy, would he?'_ **

Tsuki sighed again, grabbing a package of meat and returning to the three teens who were talking amongst each other.

* * *

"So, how much do I owe you?" Roppi asked.

"Hm?"

"Well, I brought them in so I should pay for them, right? Um, I should let you know, I don't have any money right now but I'll pay you as soon as possible—"

"You don't need to pay us."

"Eh?"

"You were being a decent person and saved two kittens lives. Now what kind of person would I be if I charged you for that?"

"…Still—"

"How 'bout this? You can pay it off by helping out here, if you really feel like paying up."

"Hah?"

She smiled. "It's just me and my son. With so many mouths to feed, we could use an extra hand."

"…Wouldn't you rather have a job-hunting teenager than a stable man?"

"Eh? How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"…Wow, well don't you have a baby face. Lucky bastard."

Roppi didn't answer.

"I assume you already have a job, then?"

"Um, yeah. I'm a freelance photographer."

"Photographer? Really?"

Roppi nodded.

"Hm. What a coincident, my son wants to be a photographer. He admires Hachimenroppi."

"…"  ** _'_** ** _That is quite the coincidence.'_**

"Then how 'bout this? Teach my son photography."

"…That…seems even worse than the first option. A twenty-three-year-old man walking around with a twelve-year-old that's not his?"

"He's fourteen. But you are right about that. Then you'll work here to pay off your debt." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Grady Naomi. Your new boss. And you?"

Roppi stared at the hand. He didn't necessarily like this 'what I say goes' attitude, but he had to admit this woman had spunk. Spunk that made him smile on the inside.

He grasped it.

"Hachimenroppi. Happy to serve."

She deadpanned, staring at Roppi blankly. Then…

"Pffft! Sure you are."

Roppi didn't answer.

"That's a good one. But seriously, what's your name?"

"…I told you my name…"

"And I'm supposed to believe  _you're_ Hachimenroppi?"

"You can believe it or not but it won't change the fact that that's the only name you'll get out of me."

"…So, you're really Hachimenroppi?"

Roppi nodded.

She chuckled dryly. "Well, you're handsomer than I imagined."

He didn't answer yet again.

"Alright then. I look forward to working with you. I hope we won't have any issues."

Roppi chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm hoping for the same thing."

* * *

Tsuki sighed heavily as he flopped on his bed. He felt his body fall limp instantly, all the stress sinking into the mattress. Anri, Mikado, and Kida had left after helping him make and eat dinner. And as he lied on the bed, he heard the front door close as his brother left, as well.

Tsuki sighed again as he closed his eyes, knowing Delic locked the door. He still had a portion of anatomy left and a lot of English. Being Wednesday, he had tomorrow to get it all done. And as much as Kida tried, he wasn't able to help the blond understand. With a groan, he rolled on his side and closed his eyes.

He let sleep take him over.

But what felt like minutes later, he felt the bed shift as someone curled up next to him. "Roppi-sa…"

Tsuki scotched over to press his back against the warmth. An arm curled over him, drawing him close, a warm breath cascading over his neck.

"Roppi…"


	10. Chapter 10

 Tsuki woke to his alarm clock blaring. He groaned and rolled over, but not reaching for it. He let it continue to blare till it woke him up, then with another groan he sat up.

The arm on his chest sliding down to his hips.

He glanced over and nearly jumped out of his skin to see a raven-haired man sleeping next to him.

"Ro-Ro-Roppi-san?! Wh-wh-wh-why are—why are you—"

The raven groaned, opening his eyes. Rusty brown orbs stared up at him.

"Orihara-san?"

"Mm. Yeah?"

"Wh-wh-why are you here? How did you—"

"Your window was unlocked." Izaya sat up, rubbing his hair before letting out a strong yawn and stretch. "I do apologize for intruding but it was late and I didn't have anywhere to sleep last night."

"I-I…"  ** _'_** ** _You broke in and slept in my bed.'_** Tsuki thought, fear starting to creep up his spine.  ** _'_** ** _That's not okay! You committed a crime!'_**

"Tsuki," the raven rustled his hair. "I'm very sorry—"

"Why didn't you just knock?!"

"I did, actually. But you didn't answer. I even knocked on your window and you still didn't."

Tsuki looked down at his hands that were holding the blankets tightly. "…What time did you knock?"

"Four a.m."

"…When people don't answer the door, most people would leave."

"Well, I'm not like most people."

Tsuki didn't answer.

"I would have gone to Roppi's but he wasn't home. You were my only option."

"What about  _your_ house?"

"…It's complicated."

**_'_ ** **_Complicated…?'_ **

That was when Tsuki took a good look at Izaya. And noticed the protruding bruise around the raven's neck. His eyes widened.

"Are…you in trouble?"

Izaya just smiled. "Don't worry about it, Tsuki-chan."

Automatically, Tsuki's eyes narrowed.  ** _'_** ** _So that's where Roppi gets it from.'_**

"I'll make this up to you, I promise." Izaya said.

"…Just…get out before Nii-san gets home. He'll be less forgiving."

Izaya smiled. "Alright."

The raven quickly pulled on his shoes and coat and climbed the desk to the window. He pushed it open and clamored off, holding on to the tree expertly.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Tsuki."

**_'_** ** _I didn't let you…'_** "Be safe, okay?"

"Alright. Bye." The raven leaped down and headed to the backyard where he clamored up the border wall and leaped out of sight.

Tsuki sighed as he closed his window, locking it, then started getting ready for school.

But as he stripped off his pants and boxers, someone knocked on the window.

Tsuki blushed crimson and grabbed the pillow to hide his unmentionables. "Orihara-san!"

Tsuki rushed over and unlatched the window.

The raven opened it and smiled at the blond with a cattish grin.

"By the way, if you need help in Anatomy and English, Roppi knows both eerily well."

"Eh?" Tsuki's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Mm-hm." The raven nodded. "But if you can't get a hold of Roppi at the moment, I know both just as well. So give me a call if you need anything."

"I don't have your number though."

"I took the liberty to put it into your phone last night."

Tsuki stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Oh, by the way," Izaya leaned forward. "Is it just me or do your eyes look a little blood shot?"

"Eh?" Tsuki backed away. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, it looks like there's some red in the green of your iris's."

Tsuki left his face drain of all color.

**_'_ ** **_It wore off already?!'_ **

"So," Izaya grinned. "Have you been staring at a computer screen too long? Or is there another reason?"

Izaya's smile told Tsuki that he knew more than he should. That the raven knew the real reason behind his eyes.

"Um, Or-Orihara-san, I'll be late for-for school if-if I—"

"Of course. I'll leave you to it then. Bye!"

And the raven was gone.

Tsuki ran to his mirror, dropping his pillow without a care, and stared into his eyes. But he couldn't see anything without his glasses on so he quickly put them on and stared at his iris's.

To his relief, there wasn't any fleck of red in sight.

But then it caused a shiver to go down his spine.  ** _'_** ** _He knows…'_**

* * *

"Are you okay, Tsuki?" Kida asked.

The two had their desks facing each other, lunch making the class slightly empty. And ever since the blond arrived, he had his head bowed and his mind somewhere other than school. Kida could spot the furrow in his brow, as if he was trying to hide the fact that something was upsetting him but was failing miserably.

And he was a bit concerned. Sure, Tsuki was quiet. But this was abnormal.

"I'm…Alright." The blond muttered.

"…Stressed about the homework?"

Tsuki didn't answer. He felt deeply depressed about the events that happened this morning. He thought about texting Roppi, then changed his mind; then about talking to Delic, but decided that would cause more problems than solve; then about speaking with Mikado but remembered the affection was one-sided on Izaya's part.

He really wanted to talk to  _someone_ , though.

But he knew Kida wasn't the answer.

Because this boy shouldn't know his secret.

This boy shouldn't know anything about what happened in Tokyo.

He shouldn't know about any of it.

So that the same thing wouldn't happen here.

Tsuki could nearly hear the voices.

_"_ _You freak!"_

_"_ _Get back here, freak!"_

_"_ _Get him!"_

_"_ _Ew, he really_ is  _a weirdo."_

_"_ _Stay away from me, freak! I don't want to catch your disease!"_

_"_ _You're a disgusting freak!"_

_"_ _Just die like all the other freaks!"_

_"_ _Freak!"_

_"_ _Freak!"_

_"_ _Freak!"_

_"_ _Freak!"_

"Tsuki?"

The blond jolted. "Wh-what?"

Kida eyed him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"…I'm fine."

**_'_ ** **_I can't have that happen here. I can't run away twice. And I can't let Nii-san protect me. No, Kida doesn't need to know. He doesn't need to know anything.'_ **

After all, he hadn't even told  _Roppi_ his secret. Why would he tell the immature blond teenager with something he could even trust his lover with?

* * *

"Hachi-kun." Naomi called. "The delivery trucks here!"

"Okay!" Roppi called back and rushed to the back door. His shoulder tweaked in pain but he ignored it to the best of his capability and held out his arms for the dog food to be placed in them.

As he held the fifty pound bag, his shoulder absolutely screamed in pain. It had acted up last night at nearly 3:30 so by 3:50, he left his apartment to walk it off. He got home at about seven and tried to see if sleeping it off would help, but that didn't do much for him. So, now he decided to just wait for it to stop.

He put the bag on the tote then went to get the cat food. He tossed the twenty-five pound bag over his undamaged shoulder and waved goodbye to the truckers. They waved back as Roppi went inside.

Setting it down, he rolled his hurt shoulder. Pain seethed through him, starting at his shoulder blade then shooting down his arm that stopped at his elbow. He cringed and hissed then exhaled in relief as it died away.

He then went about putting the dog and cat food in ziplock bags—which ultimately activated the pain again.

"Hachi-kun! Will you bring up two bags of dog food?"

"Got it!"

Doing as told, he grabbed two ziplocks and brought them up the front. Naomi took then and handed it to the little eight-year-old, his mother holding a little white husky with black paws. Roppi had called him Ravenfoot. He chose a tribal like name partly for the fun of it, partly because when they first met he pulled an "I believe I can fly" by jumping off his dog cage and ultimately biffing it. So the name was very fitting in his eyes.

Now, the little boy was calling his Tarble, saying that it looked like he had played in tar and the word had sparked a nostalgia of a Dragonball Z character. It wasn't a bad name, it was far more creative than Roppi's, so the name change made him smile quite a bit.

"Thank you so much!" The boy said as he hugged the bags to his chest tight enough to make Roppi believe the bags would pop open.

One of Naomi's policies was that whenever a pet was adopted, they would get two free bags of food to help them out a bit. As the pair walked out the door, Roppi stared at the Japanese woman that was his boss. Nothing necessarily note-worthy about her face so he turned and walked off to finish sorting the food. Although he was curious as to why they had a European last name, he found that it wasn't his place to ask—especially since he was an employee and not a friend.

With a sigh, he rolled his shoulder and winced in pain. He sat there trying to get his shoulder to pop in hopes that it would help some. But no luck. It wouldn't pop and it still hurt.

**_'_** ** _Fuck me.'_** He thought with a growl, grabbing the water bottles to water the dogs.  ** _'_** ** _I didn't think I landed on it so hard. Is it dislocated? Or just wrenched?'_**

He sighed heavily and rolled his shoulder again.  ** _'_** ** _Goddammit.'_**

* * *

"I'm home." Tsuki called, flicking off his shoes.

There was no reply.

**_'_ ** **_Probably still asleep.'_ **

He sighed, heading straight for his room. He felt absolutely exhausted as he flopped onto his bed.

**_'_ ** **_It's so hard to focus on school when Orihara-san goes and starts stuff.'_ **

Tsuki closed his eyes, taking off his glasses and setting them on the desk.

**_'_ ** **_Ah, this really is no good. I shouldn't fall asleep. I need to work on my Anatomy and English. I need to…work on my…'_ **

He dozed off.

But it felt as if not even a minute passed before someone was bouncing on him and bouncing on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Nm. Nii…san, no…"

"Get up! G~it urp! Get-up! Get-up!"

Tsuki inhaled deeply then glanced over his shoulder and glared at the older blond, although he was smiling.

"What time is it?"

"5:30-ish. Uppity* up. You still have homework, nyan?"

"Nm." He nodded.

"Y'all need he'p, brah?"

"Stop being weird."

"Not till you get up." Delic rolled over and cuddled against Tsuki's back, rubbing his head against Tsuki's. "G~it ur~p!"

Tsuki sighed heavily before rolling onto his back and sitting up. Lightheadedness attacked him and he sat in a daze for a while.

"Need help on your homework?" Delic asked, striking quite the confident pose.

"Eh?" He stared at him, skeptical. "You know English?"

"Shyeah—no. Nope, not really. Bur~t, I know someone who does."

"Who?"

Delic grinned.

* * *

"Hachi-san!" Yukeru called. "Did you water the puppies and cats?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, come with me."

**_'_ ** **_Eh?'_ **

Roppi followed the boy to the very back room. Upon entering, the room was eerily silent, indoor fencing creating cages that lined the walls.

"I thought you weren't a pound." Roppi said.

"We're not. These are the dogs that are skittish of humans or start fights with the other dogs. There's some cats too."

He pointed to another door towards the back.

Yukeru headed to the first dog cage. There was a low growl as the boy unlatched the door, the fencing stuffed with blankets so no one could see in or out.

"You sure they don't have rabies or anything?" Roppi asked, staring at the yellow Labrador growling in the corner—which reminded him of Old Yeller as uncanny as that was.

"Yeah. We checked them." Yukeru reached forward and grabbed the bowls, filling them up. "They just had bad owners, or no owners at all. So, they just don't know how to handle them."

"…What happens when they  _can't_ handle it?"

"…Well," Yukeru stood, closing the door. "If there is a little child in the house who doesn't know any better to leave the dog alone, then it won't be the child fault for getting bit, but the dogs for not behaving."

Roppi didn't answer. He saw the logic and the arguments of the statement, but he decided not to state a side since he figured Yukeru already knew.

"So," Yukeru continued, opening the next door. A mixed-colored dog that Roppi couldn't tell the breed of sat hunkered in the corner, whimpering pitifully. "If we've done everything we can and still nothing worked, then we have to put them down."

Roppi didn't' answer.  ** _'_** ** _Good thing I'm not a dog then…'_**

"Well, Mom wanted me to show you this because she gets worried about me being around these kinds of dogs. So, if you stay long enough, this'll probably be your job."

"I see."

"Yukeru!" Naomi called, her voice echoing around the room. "Where are you?!"

The dog in the cage jolted and its whimpering turned into growling. It stood on its feet, hackles raised, and hunkered low in a crouch.

**_'_ ** **_Hm…?'_ **

"I'm back here!" Yukeru yelled, eyes turned to the door. "Give me a mome—"

His words were cut as Roppi grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him back. At the same moment, the dog pounced with a bark of rage. Only for Roppi to kick the cage door close so it slammed into it with a force that sent it careening back.

A flurry of barking from the other dogs filled the room, echoing around the stunned boy and the indifferent adult.

Yukeru stared at the dog wide-eyed, beginning to shake in Roppi's hold. Roppi latched the door and waited for the barking to calm down before he turned to the boy.

"You alright?" Roppi hunkered down to the startled Yukeru.

"…Ye-yeah…That was—that was…scary. It's never done that before…"

"I would suggest no longer yelling in here."

"Ye-yeah, sounds good."

"Here," he helped the boy stand. "You go see what Naomi wants and I'll deal with this."

"Um, are you sure? I mean—"

"It's fine. I can handle a few skittish dogs."

Yukeru nodded, slowly, then almost ran to the door.

Roppi watched him leave, then returned to the task.

* * *

"Hello~ Tsuki!"

Tsuki's brunette-haired cousin came strolling in, smiling happily.

"He-hello, Shinra-kun."

"How you feeling, by the way? I haven't seen you since I fixed up your throat."

"I've been good? H-how are you and Celty-san?"

"We're good, we're good! We're better than good even! We're amazing! Celty has been absolutely generous the last few weeks, so happy and playful, and relaxed! She's so great!" Shinra began twirling in happy euphoria as he talked about his beloved Black Bike.

But soon the happiness was cut as a black fist slammed into Shinra's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ce-Celty—" Bam! Bam! Two more punched to the gut from the Headless Rider. Then another. Shinra sat on the floor, chuckling but cringing in pain.

_:Ignore him!:_ She typed.

Tsuki nodded quickly.

_:Now then:_ She sat down on the bed.  _:Delic said you needed help on English and anatomy.:_

Tsuki nodded again.

_:I'm Tri-lingual in Celtic, English, and Japanese so I'll help you with your language.**:_

Tsuki nodded yet again.

_:Shinra'll help you with your anatomy.:_

"…Okay…"

_:Alright. Get your books out and we'll begin.:_

Tsuki again nodded.

* * *

_Two weeks passed by without Tsuki or Roppi seeing each other. Surprisingly though, neither were that upset with it._

_Roppi was quite preoccupied…_

"Hachi-kun, come look, come look!"

"What, what, what?"

Roppi rushed into the infirmary room, where Naomi was at.

As Roppi entered, the crème-colored kitten the raven had saved stood on all four legs. It was wobbling and its little form shook with effort but its huge blue eyes were filled with determination as it walked over to its white-and-tabby brother, who was drinking some water.

"His leg is all healed up." Naomi beamed. "We'll keep an eye on him in case it acts up but I'm almost certain we won't have to worry anymore."

Roppi just smiled, reaching down to rub the kitten's soft ears. The cream-puff purred automatically, rubbing back against his hand.

The tabby turned to see his brother getting attention and quickly ran over, it's little half-tail sticking straight up in the air. He bowled into his cream-colored sibling and pushed against Roppi's hand while the other squealed in indignation.

"Seems like you're a little attention whore, huh?" Roppi chuckled, picking up the tabby then picking up the crème puff.

They both mewled in his hand, rubbing against his chest.

"Mommy!" Naomi chuckled.

"Eh?" Roppi looked at her, confused.

"You're their mommy!"

"Hah?"

"Your coat," she pointed to the two's little cage where his coat was still lain out—although covered in unmentionables. "Smells like you and their mom. The two probably had mixed the smells together so your scent is theirs mother's in their eyes."

"…I see…"  ** _'_** ** _So I'm their new mom, huh?'_** "I think they should stick with their own species, though."

Naomi just giggled.

_While Tsuki had other worries…_

"Yes!" The blond bounced with excitement. "Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san!"

"Waa?" the other blond was lying on the couch, obviously in the process of a nap.

"Look, look, look!" Tsuki fell to his knees in front of the pink blond, holding out a piece of paper. "I passed the semester!"

"Hm?" Delic looked at the paper with bleary eyes, then they widened. "Hey, no F's and D's."

"Yes!" Tsuki absolutely beamed with happiness. "I need to thank Shinra-kun and Celty-san! Oh, and Kida-san, Ryuugamine-san and Sonohara-san! Oh, I should tell Roppi-san too!"

"Cool your jets." Delic chuckled, sitting up and ruffling his hair.

"Sorry!" Although he apologized, his face still glowed with absolutely happiness.

Delic looked over the grades, staring at the semester's before and the quarters. His brow furrowed at the obvious drop from A's and B's to B's and C's. Bu he couldn't complain too much. At least he passed with decent enough grades.

"Way to go, Tsuki." Delic ruffled his brother's hair while Tsuki just smiled at the praise.

_The two were in a state of bliss. Although Roppi's wrist and shoulder still hurt immensely and Tsuki was still worried about Izaya knowing his secret, they still couldn't stop the smile that crept on their faces._

"Maybe we should celebrate?"

"So when are you going to adopt them?"

"Eh?"

Roppi looked at Naomi wide-eyed.

Tsuki looked at Delic in surprise.

"You're going to adopt them, right?" Naomi said. "After all, they're so attached to you. It would be a shame to separate them."

"Let's celebrate." Delic grinned, standing up. "Shinra was talking about having a hot pot anyway. So let's call 'em up and go celebrate."

"Um…" The raven and the blond faltered.

**_'_ ** **_Adopt? Am I even capable at looking after someone else? I can barely look after myself.'_ **

**_'_** ** _A hotpot? I'm not so sure. The last time we had a hotpot.'_** Tsuki glanced at Delic, remembering the violent outburst his older brother had had.  ** _'_** ** _It didn't go so well.'_**

"I…" Roppi looked at the kittens then at Naomi. "I don't think I'd make a good owner…"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we've only been to one hotpot beforehand…"

"What are you talking about?" Naomi almost looked insulted as she stared at him. "You're great with the animals and those two already like you! I think you'd be great."

"Oh, come on." Delic grumbled. "That was when we were in Tokyo and we were the only kids there. That can't count as a hotpot when it really was just a bunch of shitty adults getting shitfaced."

"Well…"

The two looked down, uncertainty swirling in their heads.

It was true that Roppi liked the animals better than he does people and the two fuzz balls in his hands did have a soft spot in his heart. He liked the idea of seeing them every day and the thought of someone else taking them made him feel a little upset.

With Delic stating it like that, Tsuki's anxiety was staring to fade gradually. But he wanted to see Roppi-san too. It was only Spring Break so looking for a job at this time would be pointless, thus he had a lot of free time to kill. And for him, Roppi took presentence more so since he ditched him to get his grades up. Maybe…two birds with one stone?

"Okay. But, um…" the two looked up at their elders.

"Can I keep them here to potty train? Then I'll fill out the papers."

"Is it okay if I invite Roppi-san as well?"

Naomi stared at Roppi in distaste.

Delic glowered.

But with a sigh the two said, "Yeah, that's fine."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Roppi sighed as he walked home, shivering against the cold. With his coat still in his kittens' cage, he had gone back to wearing an old gray pullover hoodie. The front pocket was nearly torn off and there were white and peach paint blotches on the stomach, wrist, and lower back. Most people were glancing at him with a look of distaste as if he looked like trash.

But he didn't really care. This hoodie had more sentimental value to him than they had decency. So they could glare and snort all they wanted, it wouldn't affect him any.

His pants pocket vibrated, making him jolt. He pulled out his phone, where his eyes widened.

Tsuki texted.

Since their last meeting, they had had little to no contact at all, which he didn't really mind. He was busy with the animal shop and the news paper company that he didn't really have time.

He opened his phone to check the message.

Only to bump into someone.

The phone fell out of his hand while a glass object fell out of the strangers.

"Ah, no!" the man called.

Roppi's reflexes kicked in and he quickly snatched the glass object before it hit the ground. But he ended up not saving his phone, where the back cover and battery sprayed out.

Roppi cursed.

"Here." He held out the thing—it felt like an animal of some sort but he didn't stop to look at what it was—to the stranger.

"Ah, th-thanks."

"Yeah." Roppi kneeled back down and picked up his phone pieces, putting them back together.

He turned on his phone and walked away.

Before checking his message, he ducked into an alleyway so he wouldn't bump into anyone else.

_:Hey, Roppi-san. I passed the semester so me and Nii-san are going to celebrate—:_

**_'_** ** _Nii-san and_** I ** _._** ** _'_** Roppi thought in irritant.  ** _'_** ** _He passed but doesn't get that right?'_**

_:—at Shinra's tonight. We're having a hotpot. And I was wondering if you'd like to come?:_

Automatically he answered back,  _:What's a hotpot?:_

He waited a moment and his phone vibrated again.

_:It's a gathering of friends and_ _family coming together to eat a hotpot—which is a bunch of meat and vegetables in a casserole-stew thing kinda.:_

Roppi started getting nervous.

_:How many people are going to be there?:_

This text took longer to get a reply back.

_:Nii-san, Shinra, Celty-san, and a couple of their friends. Then me and three of my friends. And their friends.:_

_:How many is that?:_

There was a long pause. Then,  _:With you, it'd be 20 is what Nii-san said:_

Roppi repressed a shiver.  ** _'_** ** _Twenty…?'_**

As much as he wanted to see Tsuki, he was almost certain that many people wouldn't be good for him. Unless…

_:Is Izaya coming?:_

_:No.:_

The reply was almost automatic, which made Roppi cock a brow. But he decided not to question it.

**_'_ ** **_If Izaya's not there, then I'll be surrounded by strangers.'_ **

Roppi didn't like that concept.

_:What about Shiki?:_

A pause.

_:No.:_

_:What about Simon?:_

Another pause.

_:I think so:_

Roppi's finger hovered over the buttons in an anxious pause.

**_'_** ** _If Simon's going then it…shouldn't be so bad, right?'_** Roppi told himself that.

But he wasn't so sure. His insides were churning with anxiety at just the thought of being surrounded by all those people, and the notion that Simon  _might not_ be coming. An  _:I think so:_  is not a definite yes. If Simon didn't show, it could end very badly for him.

Was he willing to be surrounded by people who didn't know or wouldn't like him so he could see Tsuki?

_:I'll come, where's it at?:_

**_'_ ** **_Might as well try it.'_ **

* * *

"So, your yakuza boyfriend's gonna be coming?" Kida asked, drinking his cup of tea.

"He's not a yakuza." Tsuki said. "But yes. He said he'd come."

"Hmm."

"Wait, boyfriend?" Seiji looked at him.

Tsuki blushed. "Um, y-yeah."

"Yup yup~!" Kida threw his arm over Tsuki's shoulder. "Our innocent, adorable little flower likes the hotdog, not the donut."

"Ki-Ki-Kida-san!"

***Thwack***  Delic karate chopped Kida in the head.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Then don't spew stupid shit. And don't go spreading that around."

"Eh~?! You're gay?" Mairu sat forward, peering at Tsuki's face.

"U-um…I…guess…"

"Wow! I've never met a gay person before! That's so cool! Isn't it, Kururi?"

"Not really…" the monotone girl said.

"No but it is! Cuz high school girls can admit they're sexual orientation and get away without too much pain. But you don't see high school boys admitting it! Cuz they could get beat up or discriminated against much more savagely than girls—"

"And that's why you keep your mouth shut about it, kay?" Delic growled.

"Oh, I have no intention on telling others. Kururi's the one who can't keep a secret."

"Not true…"

"It is too—no, don't Molester Spray me!" Mairu buried her face in Tsuki's chest as Kururi put her hand in her purse.

"Chap stick."

The short-haired girl pulled out a thing of pink chap stick.

Then a camera flashed, drawing everyone's attention to the entryway.

"So, Izaya's not allowed to come but his little sister's can, huh?" the raven walked in, holding his camera up. "They're just as fucked up as he is."

"Iza-nii?" Mairu gawked at the newcomer in surprise.

"No way in fucking hell." The raven's face soured in distaste.

"Roppi-san," Tsuki's tone suggested he shouldn't use such strong language but then his eyes widened. "Wait, Orihara-san's sisters?!"

"Yeah," Roppi pointed to the two. "Orihara Mairu and Kururi. Twins, Kururi older by five minutes and 29 seconds. Age difference to Izaya by eight years. What one has the other doesn't thus making one perfect being when combined. They go to Raira with you, first years'."

"Eh? How do you know all that, doppelganger-san?" Mairu asked.

"Izaya told me."

"Hm?" Mairu started to circle him. "You look like Iza-nii but don't act or sound like him? Are you a plaything of Iza-nii's?"

"I don't see why you'd need to care." Roppi walked past her. "Izaya doesn't share so I won't be  _your_ plaything anytime soon."

"No fair! So Iza-nii didn't like being a non-twin so he bought himself a look-alike? Where'd he get you from? The black market? Did he give you plastic surgery? He did, didn't he?"

Roppi didn't answer, walking to the other side of the room with his arms crossed.

**_'_** ** _Why is he wearing that ragged hoodie?'_** Tsuki wondered, staring at his lover.  ** _'_** ** _Where's his fur-trimmed coat?'_**

"If Iza-nii owns you then he must have named you too. It'd probably be something close to Izaya so Mizaya? Kuzaya? Nagazaya?"

"Pfft, Nagazaya? Sure, totally. My name's Nagazaya because when you sleep, I turn into my naga-form and creep into little girls' bed like yours so I can eat your life essence. I just realized that sounded really wrong, please ignore me."

"Eh~? What are you talking about?"

"Actually, Naga's don't do that anyway. At least, I think they don't. I can't remember really. But hey, if I'm a naga then at least my red eyes wouldn't be questioned."

"Why?" Kida snorted. "People notice how fake they are?"

"They're not fake." Roppi turned on him. " _Thank you_ very much."

"Oh really? And we're supposed to believe you're natural eye color is red?"

"Um, yeah. Ever heard of albinism?"

Tsuki's eyes widened.

"Considering you're a Jap, I thought you'd know what we look like, since your culture has them in nearly every other anime that's created."

Kida's eyes narrowed in obvious offense. "Peh, last I checked, albino's don't have black hair."

"It's called hair-dye, short bus. Wanna see my roots? Oh, I guess I should kneel before thee so the royal highness of assiness doesn't need to stand on his tiptoes too much." Roppi gave the most elegance of bows, with his feet crossed and on arm folded to his chest. While the other was pointed straight at Kida with all fingers folded down save for the middle one.

"You…" Kida clenched his fists tight, planting a foot firmly against the ground as if to push off in a charge.

"Uh, um-um," Mikado stood, grabbing Roppi's arm and swinging him around while Saki wrapped her arms around Kida's with a smile on her face. "Wha-wha-what's a naga, exactly?"

**_'_** ** _Thank you, Ryuugamine-san.'_** Tsuki sighed in relief at the topic changer.

Roppi cocked a brow. Then chuckled. "You're kidding. You hang out with Izaya. You should have read that book of his."

"What book?"

"The one on the top shelf next to 'Sociopathic Children'."

"I haven't…been to Izaya-san's house."

Roppi just stared at him for a moment. Then: "Don't tell me you two are porking in your apartment when your walls are as thin as paper."

Mikado's face flushed red. "Ho-how-how—"

"Izaya told me."

"Is there anything he doesn't tell you?!"

Roppi shrugged. "If he does then I can't really tell you what I don't know, now can I?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kida turned to Mikado. "You're dating Izaya?!"

"No, I'm not!" Mikado stiffened in defiance.

"So, you're just fuck buddies?!"

"No! It was only once!"

"Yeah." Roppi added. "Like a year ago. And Izaya was the bottom so no harm done."

Mikado stared at him wide-eyed for a moment.

"You said 'porking', though!" Kida turned to the red raven. "Present tense!"

"Did I?" Roppi cocked his head. "Sorry, Japanese isn't my native language so I get some words wrong."

Tsuki's eyes widened yet again.  ** _'_** ** _Huh? Roppi-san's a foreigner? He spoke perfect Japanese before.'_**

"See, see, see!" Mairu yelled, hugging Kururi. "He's a foreigner so Iza-nii must have bought him on the black market."

"I'm not a foreigner—"

"Learn Japanese all the way before you talk then, shit head."

" _I'm_ the shithead? The only reason you're pissed about Mikado sleeping with Izaya is cuz he's your ex."

"I never dated Kida-kun!" Mikado yelled.

"Not you."

Kida looked like he was ready to punch Roppi again, his teeth clenched and fists shaking. But Saki stepped forward and touched Kida's shoulder, pushing her hand into his.

The blond looked down at her, then glared at Roppi, snorted and turned away.

"We could cut the tension with a knife, couldn't we, Celty?" Shinra chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry." Roppi quickly said. "Probably shouldn't have come, huh?"

"Oh no, it's fine—"

"No it's not." Kida growled.

"You still haven't told us how Iza-nii bought you—"

Before Mairu could finish, a blond bartender walked into the room.

His eyes fell on Roppi in an instant.

"The fuck are  _you_  doing here?!" Shizuo barked.

"Wait, wait, wait, Shizuo-kun!" Shinra started. "It's not Izaya—"

But Shizuo was already on the charge.

Roppi was quick to react. Throwing his camera on the couch, he stepped to the side and let Shizuo fly by him while his knee was up and out. The angry blond rammed his stomach full long into the tiny raven's knee.

But it had no effect. If anything it helped slow Shizuo down so he could turn and sock Roppi.

Roppi easily dodged the punch with a tilt of his head. The second punch Roppi diverted away by slamming his wrist into Shizuo's.

As Shizuo went for a third punch, Roppi dodged that one by leaning back on one leg—

And slamming the heel of his foot into Shizuo's chin.

Shizuo staggered back, more in shock that the raven landed a blow than the blow itself as Roppi gracefully twirled so both feet were back on the ground.

"People who go into a fight without preparation should hold no expectation of winning." Roppi said. "I figured a dumb fuck like you knew that."

"Roppi-san—"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DUMB FUCK?!" Shizuo picked up a chair. "YOU DUMB FUCK!"

He threw it at the raven.

Who dodged yet again.

"STOP DODGING, YOU DAMN FLEA!" Shizuo grabbed the coffee table next.

With a call of rage, the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro threw the table as well.

But this time Roppi stood his ground. This time Roppi held his arms out and with a well-timed twist of his body, he caught the table. But with the speed it was going, the table ended up turning Roppi around, who spun on the balls of his feet almost like a ballerina to keep balance. Then he slammed the table on all four legs, intact and not broken.

"Well, then." Roppi slammed his foot on the table, leaning on that knee with an expression that could be considered innocent. "Would you rather I go on the attack? Cuz you absolutely won't win if I do, dumb fuck."

"Oh, really?" With wide, angry eyes and a pissed off grin, Shizuo cracked his knuckles. "I'd like to see that, you shit-faced flea."

Roppi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Then with a heave, he kicked the table across the floor toward Shizuo. Shizuo easily jumped over it but Roppi was on the charge, hand pulled back in a fist. Shizuo balled his own hand and swung.

The two fists collided with each other, a series of sickening cracks following.

Shizuo's eyes widened.

As the two lunged past each other, Roppi leaned forward and swung his foot at Shizuo's face again. Shizuo crossed his arms to protect his head, deflecting Roppi's attack and spinning the raven around, where he landed gracefully on both feet yet again while Shizuo ran past.

Shizuo turned, staring at the raven wide-eyed.

**_'_** ** _He…broke my middle and ring finger. But,'_** he glanced down at Roppi's hand, which was shaking noticeably.  ** _'_** ** _I must have broken something as well.'_**

"Wai-wait, Heiwajima-san, Roppi—"

Tsuki's words fell on deaf ears as the two were at each other again.

**_'_** ** _What the hell?'_** Shizuo thought.  ** _'_** ** _He dodges better than the damn flea but even more so…'_**

Shizuo punched at him again, only for Roppi to leap over the swing, land on his hands, and slam his heel into Shizuo's cheek.

**_'_ ** **_He actually fights back close range. Izaya would never do this. If Hachimenroppi looks like the flea then didn't he learn to fight like the flea?'_ **

"Wow," Kida muttered on the sideline, standing by the TV with Saki at his hip. "I've never seen someone go at Heiwajima head-on and not get knocked flat on their ass within five seconds."

"His attacks are so precise." Anri pointed out. "It's as if he can read Shizuo's mind."

"Roppi-san!"

Roppi flipped to land on his feet and quickly leaped out of the way of Shizuo's kick. Crouching in a cat like position, Roppi glared up at Shizuo.

"Shitty brown eyes…"

"Hah?"

Roppi pushed off the floor with his fist balled in another punch.

It was Shizuo's turn to dodge. He stepped to the side and grabbed Roppi's non-striking wrist tightly.

Roppi automatically screamed in agony, eyes wide with pain and shock. He went to wrench his arm free but Shizuo refused to relent, holding his wrist firmly, and pulled the raven back.

"Let go!" Roppi leaned down and swung his foot toward Shizuo's face.

The blond caught it easily.

"Let go, fucker!"

"I thought I didn't have a chance at beating you, HAH?"

Tears stung the corners of Roppi's eyes, his teeth clenched in obvious pain.

"Heiwajima-san!" Tsuki called, Delic pulling him back so he didn't get hurt as well. "You won, okay?! So let him go—"

Roppi brought his free foot up, relying on Shizuo to hold him up, and kicked the blond hard in the chin. Shizuo's eyes widened as he staggered back, his hand on Roppi releasing although he accidently tore the raven's sleeve and the gauze bandages underneath.

With the twirl of his kick, Roppi landed flat on his rump but he was on his feet in an instant and running away from Shizuo, favoriting his wrist to his chest.

"Bastard." Shizuo held his chin.  ** _'_** ** _That actually hurt.'_**

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

**_'_ ** **_Eh?'_ **

Roppi glared death at him, an expression that could easily match Shizuo's.

"THAT FUCKING HURT!"

Roppi was on the charge before Shizuo could process that a man with Izaya's face was making the same calls of rage as him, let alone that he was attacking.

Roppi reached over and grabbed an empty cup from the sink. In the next moment, he stuffed his ungauzed hand into the cup—

And punched Shizuo as hard as he could with it.

Shizuo fell away, staggering backwards while holding his face. The vision in his right eye went red. But not from rage.

This little shit…

Had damaged him.

Blood drizzled down his brow and cheek from where the cup had actually pierced his skin. Pain enveloped that eye, that side of his face.

What the hell? He had taken a 2-by-4 to the back of the skull and had recovered after less than a minute. He got shot three times and didn't feel a thing. But with a cup, this kid had dazed him to this extreme?

"Worthless. Piece of FUCKING shit." Roppi growled, tossing the cup back onto the counter so he could hold his wrist. A mixture or red and yellow began to goop down the raven's hand, dripping onto the floor. Roppi began to rewrap the loose end of the bandage, tucking the end under the other gauze. "That FUCKING hurt."

"Like you have any right to complain when you fight dirty." Shizuo said, but he did feel guilty for hurting the raven when he was already injured.

"Fight dirty? Ha, that's hilarious. All's fair in love and war, you little bitch.  _You_ have no right to complain about the damage I deal you when  _you_ started the fight!"

Shizuo's eyes widened.

"Understand? So if I  _kill_ you, you have no right to complain!"

Celty's shoulder's jolted up.  ** _'_** ** _Shizuo's…!'_**

**_'_** ** _I've…'_** Shizuo thought in surprise.  ** _'_** ** _Said that before…'_**

"So, you done, limp dick? Gonna pussy out of the fight you started? If you do, don't worry, I won't judge."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A PUSSY?!" Shizuo snapped, his anger quickly returning and replacing all guilt and surprise towards the raven.

"Wait, you two." Shinra tried to intervene. "Let's just calm down—"

"Fuck that! This flea pisses me off!" Shizuo cracked his knuckles.

"Glad the feelings mutual, stupid ass dog."

Shizuo growled.

"Wait, Shizu—"

The two charged at each other.

"Gah, Celty do something!" Shinra turned to the black bike, who stood frozen by his side.

**_'_ ** **_No way. I'd get killed if I went in there. And, what's more…'_ **

Shizuo punched first but Roppi easily dodge. Roppi went with a kick, aiming to knee Shizuo in the gut but the blond grabbed it.

**_'_ ** **_I'm curious who would win.'_ **

In a quick motion, Shizuo curled his arm under Roppi's leg, grabbed the chest of Roppi's shirt, and lifted the raven off the ground. With a growl of rage, he chucked Roppi, who called out in surprise. He toppled over the counter—Celty and Shinra rushing out of the way—knocking bowls and plates to the ground that broke on impact. Roppi fell over the other side with a thud.

"Enough, Shizuo-kun!" Shinra called. "Don't destroy our house!"

"SHUT—"

His sentence fell off his lips as Roppi was back on his feet, leaping onto the counter. Then he grabbed Shizuo's shoulders and did a flip over the blonds head, but not before his heel slammed into the back of Shizuo's head and sent him bending over the counter.

**_'_** ** _Eh?'_** Tsuki's eyes widened.  ** _'_** ** _Th-that's what Orihara-san did at the park!'_**

"You…" Shizuo growled. Then with a quick turn and a stool in his hand, he yelled. "BASTARD FLEA!"

Shizuo threw the stood.

But Roppi didn't dodge. If he did, it would hit either Tsuki or Kida. So Roppi stood his ground. But he didn't have his feet in the right position to catch it.

So, reluctantly, he let the stool slam into him. He let out a choked cry of pain as it slammed into his injured shoulder, a series of cracks following. Roppi clenched his teeth and slammed the stool to the ground.

Then he started to laugh.

Tsuki's eyes widened as well as everyone else.  ** _'_** ** _Eh?'_**

**_'_ ** **_He's laughing?!'_ **

**_'_ ** **_He just got hit full force by a stool thrown by Heiwajima Shizuo and he's laughing?'_ **

**_'_ ** **_How is he even on his feet right now?'_ **

**_'_ ** **_He should have slammed against the wall.'_ **

**_'_ ** **_How is this guy structured?'_ **

"Hahahaha, ah ah," Roppi rolled his shoulders, cracks following that made more than just Tsuki cringe. "Thanks for that. I did something to my shoulder two weeks ago. Bet I can actually sleep a full eight hours now."

Roppi then pulled the hoodie over his head, turning to Tsuki.

"Switch ya." He hopped over with a near giddy smile.

"Eh?"

"Don't go using him as a shield!" Shizuo yelled, running over to grab at the raven.

Roppi gave Tsuki his hoodie and pulled at the blonds scarf.

The scarf was wrenched from Tsuki's neck as Shizuo grabbed Roppi's shoulder and yanked him back. Roppi swung his feet at Shizuo, making the blond stumble back away from the furniture.

Then he turned and threw the raven.

Roppi leaned his foot down, allowing it to slam against the counter, thus making him flip. With the velocity change, Roppi slammed into the wall…

On his feet, flat-footed.

**_'_ ** **_Hah?!'_ **

**_'_ ** **_He's defying gravity!'_ **

**_'_ ** **_Like right out of an anime!'_ **

In the next second, Roppi pushed off the wall.

Where he slammed his knee into Shizuo's temple hard.

Shizuo staggered back, his vision beginning to blur from the hit. He leaned against the plush chair, his world now starting to spin.

**_'_ ** **_He stunned Shizuo?!'_ **

"You done, Heiwajima?" Roppi asked, wrapping the scarf around his hands then pulling it tight. "I'm tired of fighting you. People like you piss me off but I think I've knocked enough sense into you so I'm ready to quit this little shmeck. What do you say?"

Shizuo lunged forward and slammed his fist into Roppi's cheek.

Roppi let out a cry mixed with pain and a squeal as his head jerked to the side with the smack.

Shizuo stood panting, his vision slowly beginning to return.

Roppi stared down at him, his bottom lip coated in blood, which Roppi licked up. He wore a droll expression as he gazed down at the blond.

**_'_ ** **_He recovered so quickly!'_ **

**_'_ ** **_What the hell is with this guy? How can he still be standing after getting punched by Shizuo?!'_ **

"Alrighty then." Roppi smiled.

Then slammed his head forward, head-butting the top of Shizuo's cranium.

**_'_** ** _He head-butted_** SHIZUO ** _?!'_**

Shizuo staggered not because it disoriented him but because Roppi only did it to push him back.

With that prompt distraction, Roppi swiveled around Shizuo, unraveled the scarf, and wrapped it around the blonds' neck like any scarf.

"See, I don't like scarves." Roppi said, kicking out Shizuo's knees so the blonds' legs gave out on him. "Because all someone has to do is grab both ends…"

Roppi pulled the ends, tightening it around the blonds' throat.

"And you can't escape its hold."

Shizuo choked. With a growl, he swung his arm to smack at Roppi. But the raven bit into the scarf and, with his arm free, put the blonds arm in a headlock.

Now beginning to panic, Shizuo swung his other arm to try the same thing. But so did Roppi.

With both ends of the scarf clamped firmly between his teeth, Roppi had Shizuo's arms in headlocks by his sides and was proceeding to strangle him. Shizuo struggled, trying to throw the stupid bastard off, but with every struggle Roppi only tugged his head back farther.

Shizuo growled and tugged at his arms, trying to pull them free, but his strength was starting to fade with every tug Roppi gave.

"Ro-Ro-Roppi-san! Please stop! He can't breathe!"

**_'_ ** **_That's the point.'_ **

"Stupid…bastard!" Shizuo kicked off the floor with a foot, sliding on one knee across the hardwood with a toss of his head to try and shoulder the raven.

Roppi slammed his foot in to the center of Shizuo's shoulder blades. And pushed.

Shizuo choked, now beginning to really panic. There was no way he could be killed so easily. He's been through so much to die by  _this_ shithead's hands? There was  _no way_ this short little shit was going to kill him.  _No way. No way!_

Shizuo let out a strangled hack.

And Roppi released.

Shizuo hacked and coughed, holding his throat and began panting heavily.

Roppi slammed his foot into Shizuo's shoulder, turning his around and sending the blond on his back.

"Stupid…bastard…"

"Indubitably." Roppi said and stood over Shizuo.

Then he sat down on the blonds' stomach.

And began unraveling the scarf.

"But you bought it on yourself."

Then he stood with the scarf around his own neck.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once so this doesn't happen again. I.  _Am not._ Orihara Izaya. My name. Is Hachimenroppi. And there  _is_ a reason every street gang in Ikebukuro are scared of me. So, if you want to fight me, make sure you have beef with  _me_ and not that fucking shit face in Shinjuku. Got it?"

Shizuo just glared at him.

"Now that that's cleared up." Roppi held a hand out to him. "You should get your throat and head checked. Oh, and your eyes. Seem like I broke the blood vessels in the right one."

Shizuo continued to glare at him.

But took his offering.

" _I_  should get checked?  _You're_ the one with a broken hand."

"And the stereotype that men become friends after a fight is once again proven correct…" Mairu muttered.

"Eh?" Roppi pulled his hand away and stared at it. "Really?"

"The fuck you mean really? Aren't you in pain?"

"No. I have nerve damage in this hand. I can't feel anything up to my elbow."

"Eh?!" Tsuki jolted and broke free from Delic's grip to run over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dummy. Nerve damage means you don't feel anything. I just said that."

"Bu-but your face—"

"What of it? He only hit me once. You should worry more about Heiwajima."

"I'm fine, stupid." Shizuo growled. "Shit doesn't even hurt."

"You're not fine,  _stupid_. I strangled you. You're throat will inflame."

"Hah?"

"Don't you know? You can get strangled and be fine. But underneath the surface, your throat is trying to fix the muscles that were construed and the blood vessels that had broken. And so, like any wound, it'll inflame. So, in conclusion, you'll suffocate hours, even days after getting choked out.

"And besides, I broke a cup against your face, and hit you in the head how many times? Seriously, why was it that choking worked better than trying to stun you?"

"You didn't break the cup."

"I did too. Didn't you hear it crack?"

Shizuo glanced over at Shinra, who grabbed the cup and looked it over. Then he filled it up with water.

The water drizzled out three cracks down the side.

"Yeah, note to all." Roppi said with a guilty smile. "If you're going to punch someone with a cup, make sure it's a metal one. Like the ones in prison."

"And you would know what they use in prison." Kida growled.

"Of course. I  _do_ watch movies. Makes me very glad I haven't been there personally."

Kida just glared at him.

"By the way, Shinra, right?" he turned to the underground doctor.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for breaking your dishes and all. I'll pay for 'em, promise. Not right now cuz I don't got money but I will pay you back."

"Haha, it's fine. It wasn't really your fault—"

"Yeah it was. What are you talking about? As someone who's not your friend to attack your friend in your house and, not only that, break your stuff, it falls on me to pay for the damages."

"Who the hell told you that?" Shizuo growled.

Roppi looked up to the ceiling in thought, his fingers flicking up in tally.

"Well, they're wrong." Shizuo interrupted him when seven fingers were up and he was still thinking.

"I don't see how." Roppi stared at him. "It makes sense."

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah it does. Besides if I hadn't shown up at all this wouldn't have happened. And, and!" he said quickly as Shizuo opened his mouth to interrupt. "Since you're a friend of Shinra's and I'm not, technically speaking, I shouldn't have hit you at all and let you do what you wanted."

There eyes widened.

"It would have been over faster. But Izaya used to get really pissed at me when I let people hit me so he kinda beat that out of me and so it's kinda instinctive to fight instead of hold still."

"The fuck is that?!"

Roppi jumped.

"You don't  _let_ people hit you!"

"I just said I don't anymore!"

"No, I know, you—you shouldn't  _never_ let  _anyone_ hit you!"

"…But if someone wants to hurt you, there's nothing much you can do about it."

"Yes, there is—"

"Cuz they'll just hit you harder for trying."

Shizuo fell silent in surprise.

**_'_** ** _What are you saying, Roppi-san?'_** Tsuki thought. ** _'_** ** _You're always telling me to fight when I'm attacked. Why are you saying this all of a sudden?'_**

"Um, Roppi-san, are you okay?" Tsuki asked, cautiously. "Does your head hurt at all?"

Roppi didn't answer.

**_'_** ** _Crap.'_** He thought.  ** _'_** ** _I said something I shouldn't have, didn't I?'_**

"Well, seems like it's about time I left, neh?" he said as he turned to the entrance hall.

"You don't have to," Shinra said. "You haven't been here very long."

"Long enough, it seems."

"What?"

"Bye—"

"Wait a moment." Shizuo reached out and grabbed Roppi's arm.

The raven jumped.

"You should let Shinra look at your injuries."

"What injuries?" Roppi smiled at him. "All you did was punch me."

The raven jerked his arm free and made a step to the entrance hall.

Then a series of cracks followed.

Roppi let out a call of surprise and fell to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Tsuki kneeled down by him.

"See, I told you!" Shizuo growled.

"Wait, you can't leave yet!" Mairu called, "we still have questions for you!"

"I say he should leave."

"Masaomi…" Saki smiled.

"Here, let me see." Shinra kneeled down as well.

**_'_** ** _Too close. Too many.'_** Roppi thought, staring up at the humans that loomed over him. ** _'_** ** _There are too many people here.'_**

Shinra touched his leg.

Roppi leaped to his feet, backing away from the group of people that crowded him with a slight limp.

**_'_ ** **_I need to leave. There are too many people here. I can't—'_ **

"Roppi-san, are you okay?" Tsuki asked, walking up to him with his hand reached out.

"Don't touch me!"

Tsuki flinched back.

Roppi could feel the tears of anxiety beginning to weld in his eyes. He was aware that he was shaking so he wrapped his arms around himself to try to stop it.

"Eh, what's wrong with doppelganger-san?" Mairu asked.

"Scared?" Kururi suggested.

"Ro-Roppi-san?"

"Ha…hahaha ah, I'm-I'm sorry. I thought—I thought I could handle my anxiety. I thought I'd be okay. But-but I guess I can't. I can't handle it. I-I-I…I rea-really need to leave. I just need to leave and I'll be fine. I'll be…"

"Is he having a panic attack?" Kida scoffed. "He just fought against Shizuo and  _now_ he's scared?"

"Kida-kun." Mikado started.

"It's not—It's not Shizuo's fault!" Roppi called, staring at them wide-eyed. "It's not Shizuo's fault at all! I'm not—I'm not scared of Shizuo! I—"

"Hey, it's okay." Shinra took a cautious step forward. "It's okay. You can leave. No one'll stop you. But you should let me look at your injuries first. Your eye has starting to swell."

"No, no, no, no! No way in hell! I don't want to be alone with you! I-I can handle myself. I really can. Be-besides, I'm half-blind in my left eye anyway."

**_'_ ** **_Eh? He's blind…!'_ **

"…Well, let's make sure it doesn't get any worse. And you're wrist is infected, isn't it? That's the wound I bandaged two weeks ago, right?"

**_'_** ** _Hah?'_** Tsuki stared at Shinra.

Roppi just stared at him, then tugged his wrist behind his back.

"It's-It's really fine. I can do it myself. I-I lost my lighter so I was going to buy a new one anyway."

"Lighter?" Tsuki's tilted his head in confusion.

"And anyway, it's infected. Eve-even if I wanted you to touch me, I wouldn't go into a room alone with you. And I can't let you unravel my wrist here with so many people around because it's rotting so it smells really disgusting. I don't want everyone to lose there appetite."

Shinra started to look a little protrude. "At least let me set your broken leg."

"…I-I know—I know your trying to be nice. But I just…I don't trust you. I don't want you anywhere near me. Be-besides, I don't have any money so I couldn't pay you—"

"So, you're just gonna grin and bear it?" Shizuo growled.

Roppi backed away from the threatening tone.

"I always do…"

"Hey, sorry we're late." Someone called.

Kadota and his three friends walked in, more than a little confused to see all their friends standing around a crying person who looked like Izaya.

"What's going on?"

"The great, infamous Hachimenroppi is having a panic attack." Kida chuckled.

Kadota cocked a brow. "Hachi…"

He looked at the raven.  ** _'_** ** _This kid?'_**

"Ro-ppi-kun here?"

"Ah, hey Simon."

"Samia?"

"Hmm?" Simon looked over at the raven.

"Everyone, just back up." Delic growled, motioning for the ground to do as said. "Crowding him won't help."

Simon ignored him as he walked past.

"Ah, Simo—"

**"** **Samia!"** Roppi cried, lunging forward to bury his face in the Russian's chest.  **"** **I'm sorry!"**

**_'_** ** _Eh?'_**  Tsuki's eyes widened.  ** _'_** ** _What language is that?'_**

Simon patted Roppi's head, then grabbed Roppi's hands and led him towards the balcony.  **"** **What happened?"**

**_'_ ** **_Russian? Is it Russian?'_ **

**"** **It's no one's fault! No one did anything!"**

**"** **What happened to your face?"**

**"** **It's all my fault! I'm sorry! I thought I could handle myself! I thought I could—I could be normal! I just—I-I-I—"**

**"** **Calm, Roppi."**  Simon opened the sliding glass door.  **"** **It's okay. It'll be okay."**

The Russian closed the door behind them.

"Jeez, Tsuki." Shinra chuckled. "You never told us your boyfriend had social anxiety."

"I…didn't know…"

**_'_ ** **_I didn't know a lot of what Roppi had. Nerve damage and social anxiety?_ ** **_Or that he was half blind and could speak Russian. For christ's sake, I didn't even know his wrist was damaged!'_ **

"Well, let's start eating, neh?" Mairu suggested. "Not like we can do anything for him."

"Sounds good to me." Kida agreed.

"Curious that Roppi let Simon touch him when he was telling even Tsuki to stay away." Mairu said as everyone started dishing up.

"Right? I thought that was a little weird."

"But Simon's a special case in most things anyway."

"Why, cuz he's black?"

"Racist."

"No, because he's Simon, of course!"

Tsuki casted his eyes to the two on the balcony. Simon was sitting on one of the lawn chairs with Roppi sitting on his lap. The raven was holding Simon's hand, gripping his big black fingers like a little kid would with his father.

**_'_** ** _What_** is  ** _the relationship between those two? I don't get it—'_**

"Tsu~ki's jealous, huh?"

"I-I am not!" he yelled before realizing who was talking to him.

"Uh-huh, sure." Kida snickered. "Then you're just staring at them for random reasons?"

Tsuki blushed, glaring at the ground.

"Don't sweat it, bro." Delic wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Getting jealy's normal. Just goes to show you actually care about him."

Tsuki didn't answer.

Everyone broke off into different groups as they all sat down to eat. Tsuki stuck close to Delic, who was talking with Celty and Kadota. He noticed that Shizuo and Shinra had vanished. He figured the two went into the back room to look at his injuries.

As everyone was finishing and Shizuo and Shinra returned, Simon walked in, carrying Roppi with one around while the raven had his face tucked into the Russian's chest.

"Better now?" Kida scoffed.

Roppi didn't answer, scooting closer to Simon's torso and holding himself tighter.

"I take Roppi home. He no good around lot people."

"That's fine." Shinra said. "But make sure he disinfects that wound and don't let him walk on that leg."

"Ja. Good-bye."

With that, they left.

"Weirdo." Kida said, taking a drink of tea.

"I agree." Mairu said. "He really isn't anything like Iza-nii."

"Why'd he come here if he knew he wasn't good in crowds?' Mikado chimed.

"Probably to see Tsuki." Delic said. "They hadn't seen each other in nearly two weeks."

"Nice reunion." Kida imputed.

"I wonder though: What's the relationship between Simon and Hachimenroppi?" Mairu sneered.

"Lovers?" Kururi suggested.

"Wha—no way!" Mairu said. "Simon and an Iza-nii! That's gross!"

"Whore?"

"Eh, I wouldn't doubt it—"

"He is _not_  a whore." Tsuki snarled.

They stared at him.

"How do you know?"

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah, you sleeping with him?"

Tsuki didn't answer. Just glowered at them with his arms crossed.

"Hm. Well, then question: How do you know you're not one of many?"

"Because, I do." Tsuki growled. "And it's not any of your business."

"Jealous girlfriend…"

"Totally agree…"

Tsuki just snorted and turned his head away.

**_'_ ** **_I don't need to justify anything. Roppi-san wouldn't have broken it off with Shiki otherwise.'_ **

"You should probably get tested for STD's. Who knows if Doppleganger-san is clean."

Tsuki didn't answer.

"Eh? Is he ignoring us?"

"That's actually not a bad idea, Tsuki." Delic said, plopping down next to him. "You really don't know—"

"If he had a sexually transmitted disease, Roppi-san wouldn't touch me."

"And you know that how?" Kida asked

"Because I know Roppi-san."

"As well as you think? You didn't know he had social anxiety."

"He never told me."

"And he told you he was clean?"

Tsuki fell silent for a moment. "I trust him."

"I wouldn't."

**_'_** ** _Only because he looks like Orihara-san.'_** Tsuki barely stopped himself from saying it.

Delic opened his mouth to say something but fell silent when someone's phone began ringing.

_Pon pon way way way_

_Pon pon way pon way pon pon_

_Way way pon pon pon_

_Way way pon way pon way way_

Everyone looked around then their eyes all fell on the ragged gray hoodie laying on the floor.

"Uh oh…" Tsuki kneeled down to pick up the coat and camera.

"Well, that's not good."

"How did these end up on the floor?"

The phone finally fell silent, beeping to state he missed a call.

As Tsuki pulled the hoodie up, two objects fell out of the torn front pocket.

"Shoot."

Delic kneeled down and picked up the black flip phone and a brown handle flickblade. He paused, staring at the blade.

"Um, Nii-san…"

"Hm." He sat back on the couch and handed the two items to Tsuki. "He had a knife on him the whole time but didn't use it."

Tsuki's eyes widened slowly, as if he couldn't quite process what was being said.

"Hm." Shizuo sat on the arm of the couch. "Why not? The flea would have."

Delic just shrugged.

Kida, on the other hand—who as sitting on the coffee table—whistled as he looked through Roppi's camera. "These are pretty well taken, Tsuki?"

"What are?"

Kida just leered at him.

Tsuki tilted his head in confusion, sitting there thinking about what could be on the camera that would make Kida grin so…

Tsuki's entire face went red.

"Gimme that!" Tsuki lunged for it.

"No~pe!" Kida hopped away.

"Kida-san!" Tsuki gave chase.

"You look really happy here, Tsuki-kun!"

"Shut up! Kida-san!"

*Snatch* Delic plucked the camera from Kida's hand.

Tsuki felt like he was going to die. "No, Nii-san! Don't look!"

Delic's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why the fuck are you letting that shithead take pictures like this?"

"I don't let him!" Tsuki reached up on his tippy toes to try for the camera but Delic just raised his arm higher. "He just does it!"

"What's the photo?" Kadota asked.

"Roppi and Tsuki, sitting in a tree~" Kida sing-songed. "F-U-C-K-I-N-G~"

"Kyaah! Really?!" Erika squealed.

"Stop it! Gimme!"

Mairu stood on the back of the chair and snatched the camera from Delic.

"No, give it back!" Tsuki begged.

Mairu hopped down and looked it over. "Nope!"

"Please!"

Kururi came up behind Mairu and took the camera after whacking her upside the head.

"Here." She held it out to Tsuki.

"Th-thank you." Tsuki graciously took it.

"The next time I see him…" Delic grumbled as he sat back down.

"Please don't, Nii-san."

"Why the fuck is he taking pictures like that?!"

"I-I don't know! He-he only takes pictures for things he likes!"

"Well, doesn't he like _you_." Kida chimed.

Tsuki blushed.

But the subject of the matter was put on hold as someone tapped on the sliding glass door.

They all turned to see a grinning ebony-haired man staring in at them. He waved.

"The hell?" Shinra rushed over and opened the door. "How did you get out here?"

"Well, your front door was locked so I came around the long way."

Izaya pushed past Shinra and looked around, tottering off to the guess bedroom door.

"You damn flea. What the fuck are you doing here?" Shizuo growled.

Izaya stared at him, particularly his white bandage patch and medical eye patch over his right eye and the casting over two of his fingers on his left hand.

He then turned and went down the hall, opening the closet and bedroom door.

"Hey, stop snooping. What are you looking for?" Shinra followed after him.

The two returned momentarily. Izaya grabbed a rolling pin and walked over to the medium-sized vent by the fridge. The raven pressed his back to the fridge, brought the rolling pin up, and slammed it into the metal grating—causing a loud bang that echoed through the vent and made everyone jump.

More than just Tsuki covered his ears and jumped.

When the ringing stopped, Izaya looked at them.

"Where's Roppi?"

"…Um…" Tsuki started. "He—"

"He left." Delic took over.

"Alright, correction: What did you do to Roppi?"

The room fell silent. Izaya's smile was anything but happy and friendly.

**_'_ ** **_He's pissed.'_ **

Kadota answered. "He had an anxiety attack so Simon took him home."

"And  _why_ did he have an anxiety attack?"

"He just did." Shizuo growled.

Izaya padded over to Tsuki, bending over the arm of the couch to be face-to-face uncomfortably close.

"What did you do?"

"…Um…I—"

"He didn't do anything." Delic yanked Tsuki away from the raven, making the smaller blond stand behind him. "Roppi just had an anxiety attack, nothing more."

"Why?"

"Too many people crowding him."

"Tsuki, why did you even think that it was a good idea to invite Roppi here?"

"Eh? Um…"

"Think, Tsuki. Use that little brain of yours that seems to rival Shizu-chan's in stupidity."

Tsuki stiffened while Shizuo growled.

"Roppi was absolutely terrified of letting  _you_  play seme. Why do you think that is?"

"Um," Tsuki cast his eyes to the ground, honestly thinking as his hands fastened against Delic's sleeve. "Be-because…"

"Because. People. Have. Hurt him. And you thought it was a good idea to invite him to a gathering  _full_ of people?"

Tsuki didn't answer.

"None of us would hurt him." Delic growled.

"Really?" he held a hand out to Shizuo. "Because I'm pretty sure that besides me and Simon, Hachimenroppi is the only one who would hit Shizu-chan back."

Delic fell silent.

"And let me guess, it's because Roppi looked like me so the protozoan didn't care, right?"

No one answered.

"Figured as much." Izaya scoffed.

"He said he wasn't scared of Shizuo." Kida said. "So don't go blaming him."

"Oh, I doubt that highly."

"He said—"

"Did he say it when he was in a fit of tears?" he turned on Kida so quick it make the dark blond jolt a bit.

Kida glared at him but didn't answer.

"He only said that so Shizu-chan wouldn't hit him again. Because he wouldn't defend himself the next time around."

"I don't hit people who are crying." Shizuo growled.

"And he would know that how? You'd be a first, don't you know."

"Bastard. You hit him?!"

"Hahaha, you think I'm like them? Like  _you_? Of course not. But more than one person has hit him or done worse for the same reason you did. So do you understand why he'd panic when he's surrounded by people who hate him?"

"We don't hate him!"

"Speak for yourself." Kida grumbled.

"But you  _hate me_!" Izaya chose to ignore Kida. "And he  _looks_ like me—"

"We wouldn't use him as a replacement!"

"Then you'd be a first!" Izaya and Shizuo were now inches away from each other, screaming in each other's faces. "Do you not understand he doesn't  _know_ that?!"

"Then tell him that!"

"You'd think he'd take my word for it?"

"Why wouldn't he? You  _bought_ him, right?"

"Bought him? I  _found_ him sleeping in a drainage pipe eight years ago."

"Yeah, sure. So, you just  _happened_ across a boy with your  _exact face_? Bullshit!"

"What, you think I put him through plastic surgery?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Well, I didn't."

"Bullshit."

"Believe what you want. Roppi and I are the only ones' who need to know it. Now, Tsuki—" he pointed at the blond, making him jolt. He was trembling against his brother, holding Delic's sleeve tightly. "Stay away from Roppi until I say so. He'll go on and say his panic attack isn't your fault but that's complete horse shit. And I'm not quick to forgive."

" _You_?!" Delic yelled, making Tsuki jolt. "Last I checked, Roppi's an adult! He doesn't need your approval!"

_Yes_ , he  _does_. I'm the closet thing he has to a parent. So, understand this," he turned to Delic and stood up to the blond. "You're threat isn't one way. If Roppi gets hurt because of your little brother, I will take him away from Tsuki."

Delic glared at him. "Roppi is independent now." Delic's voice was barely above a growl. "So, he doesn't need you."

"Sorry, but that's the wrong answer. Roppi is  _far away_  from no longer needing me anymore. When Tsuki proves more effective than me, then I'll gladly hand him over. Until then," he glanced down at Tsuki, who automatically adverted his eyes. "I'll allow you to stay in Roppi's life. You're actually proving useful in making Roppi realize he's not a broken toy. But as  _soon_ as you prove opposite, don't expect that you'll remain with him."

Delic gave Izaya a shove. "Back the fuck up, you prick."

Izaya chuckled and grinned. "Seems like Tsuki-chan can't handle confrontation, hm?"

Delic's hand balled into a fist.

Izaya chuckled and turned away. He pulled out his cell phone, pressed a button, and placed it to his ear as he walked out.

**"** **Ah, Samia."** Izaya said in that strange language Tsuki didn't know.  **"** **Is Roppi with you?"**

The room fell silent.

"Tsuki, are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm fuh-fine. " Tsuki took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, snuffling and coughing.

Delic sighed. "I think it's time to go home. Shinra, everyone."

He gave a solo wave good-bye as he grabbed Tsuki's bag.

"I-I said I'm fine." Tsuki inhaled deeply. "Dammit, I—"

"You not fine and you know it. You only curse when you're upset." Delic held his hand out to him.

Tsuki scowled wiping his eyes more before taking Delic's offer and following him out.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Roppi sighed as he sat in a plush chair in the office of his head editor. A boy about twenty-years-old sat next to him in a matching chair. Both faced the desk of the editor, who was looking though the photos.

"Nice job, Roppi."

"Thanks, Kiru."

"Alright." Kiruzo Yoshino straightened the papers by tapping them on the table. "The press is going to be all over this one once we hand it to the police."

Roppi groaned and slouched in his chair. "Youki, you don't mind, right?"

"Of course not, Hachi-san." The boy smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll let you both know when the press conference is. You can leave, Akiyo-kun."

"Okay." Youki stood.

"Meet me outside." Roppi said, staring up at him.

Youki looked down at Roppi with his big brown eyes then smiled. "Okay."

With that, the auburn-haired boy left.

"So," Roppi sat up, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Another assignment?"

"Yup." He handed Roppi one of the most recent newspapers. "You've heard of the Midnight Rapist, right?"

* * *

Roppi sighed as he walked out the front door. He looked about for Youki and easily spotted him sitting on the slab of concrete that had the companies name imprinted into it. Youki glanced up and smiled at Roppi, jumping to his feet.

Roppi glowered at him as he walked up. He held up 10,000 yen of his 40,000*.

"Here."

'Eh? I told you before I don't need your money."

"I know. And I told  _you_  I won't have you do work for free."

Youki still smiled, although he gave Roppi an apologetic stare.

"Thank you, Hachi-san."

"…Thanks for being my double…" Roppi felt his cheeks heat up.

Youki stared at him, wide-eyed. Then beamed happily. "It's an honor, Hachimenroppi-san!"

After a deep bow and a wave, Youki sped off for his part-time job.

Roppi waved after him then turned down an alley.

**_'_ ** **_So, the Midnight Rapist. I've actually heard about him. Any young girl under the age of eighteen that's out past Midnight wakes up the next morning half naked in an alleyway. None remember where they were an hour prior to their kidnapping. Traces of scopolamine in their system. No semen traces, although traces of latex suggesting the use of condoms.'_ **

Roppi sighed.

**_'_ ** **_No similarities between the girls. Dump spots were all in reclusive areas all over Ikebukuro and not one has been repeated…I might actually need Izaya's help on this one.'_ **

Roppi sneezed, shivering a little. He was currently coatless—having left his hoodie at Shinra's and not returning for it yet three days ago. He really needed it, having only two coats and the other currently in use by his kittens, but he hadn't made any attempt to go and fetch it. He felt he didn't have a right to go to Shinra's after making such a mess on that Friday night.

So, with a sigh, he held himself close. It was March, turning April, so it was warm enough when he was in the sun, but having Reynaud Syndrome* and sticking to the shadowed alleyway wasn't a good combination.

**_'_ ** **_Damn, I should go to a thrift shop and buy a new coat. This job is most-likely going to require night work.'_ **

Roppi sighed again as he held his little digital camera. Having left his Canon Powershot at Shinra's, as well, he was stuck using his small blue Easyshare Kodak. He had another camera at home, a film camera that needed developing in the bathroom but with a heated light. He unfortunately had to stop using it because film was no longer produced. Everything was digital now which pissed him off slightly but he coped and dealt with it.

Not only that, he had left his phone and knife so he was currently naked and with no way of calling for help if something were to go wrong.

Maybe he should go ask Tsuki to get his stuff.

…No, he caused the blond enough grief. Besides, he had school to worry about, not Roppi.

With a sigh, he looked up at the sky.

**_'_ ** **_I really am stupid, huh?'_ **

A whinnying of a horse drew him away from his thought. Celty waved at Roppi as he ducked back down the alley, although he didn't run.

Celty pulled over and held her phone out to him.  _:Hi.:_

"Hi. Um…sorry about what happened. That was really rude of me. Don't worry, I have no intention of—"

_:It wasn't your fault.:_ Celty interrupted.  _:You couldn't have stopped yourself from having an anxiety attack.:_

Roppi chuckled. "I could have, though. I know better than to go into crowds. Izaya told me I wasn't allowed to go to social gatherings without him or Shiki."

Celty didn't answer right away. She just stared at him, silently, then she typed.  _:What's the relationship between you and Izaya?:_

"…Um…" Roppi brushed his hair behind his ears, adverting his eyes. "…It's kinda complicated. But-but I assure you, he and I have no blood relation whatsoever. It's honestly a coincidence we look alike."

… _:Did he buy you?:_

"No. He found me."

Celty didn't answer.

"It-It's really, really complicated. It would take a good hour to explain it all."

**_'_ ** **_That complicated?'_ **

"And I don't…really have time right now to explain. I have to go do work..."

_:Okay. Here.:_ Celty grabbed a shadow-wrapping that had been attached to the back of her bike and held it out to Roppi.

As Roppi grabbed it, the shadows disintegrated and his eyes widened.

His stuff!

"Thank you!"

_:You never came back for them so I figured I'd track you down.:_

"Thank you so much!"

**_'_** ** _Is that stuff really that important?'_** Celty wondered.

_:Well, I'll leave you to it.:_

Roppi nodded. "Bye!"

Celty drove off while Roppi went about getting his pullover on.

* * *

"Come on, Tsuki. You can't waste your Spring Break lying in bed all day." Delic grumbled as he sat over the little blond, who was blearily opening his eyes.

"Five more min…just a snooze…"

"Get up!" Delic started to bounce. "Get up, get up, get up, get up!"

"Nu~…"

"You leave me no choice then, young padawon. Hi-cha!" Delic karate chopped Tsuki's head, gently.

"No~!" Tsuki pulled the pillow over his head. "Not chopanese."

"Hi-cha!"

"Stop it~!"

"Hi-cha!"

"Mm!" Tsuki rolled on his back.

"Get urp~!" Delic pushed against Tsuki's shoulders to make him bounce up and down on the bed.

"Mm!"

"You need a shower, stinky." Delic said, lying flat against Tsuki to sniff his head. "Sweat is no appealing."

"Don't sniff me then."

"But my brother usually smells so~ good~!"

"Creeper."

"Am not! Completely…"

Tsuki chuckled then groaned as Delic flopped on top of him, nuzzling his nose against Tsuki's hair.

"Sho~ shoft~!"

"Sto~p it~."

"Heehee—hm?" Delic leaned up and brushed his hand through his hair, moving strands about. "Your roots are coming in."

Tsuki's eyes widened and he jolted up…

Making his skull slam into Delic's chin.

Delic rolled over off Tsuki, holding his chin while Tsuki held his head.

"Stupit, what're you doing?" the pink blond moaned.

"…Stupid…"

"Stupit!"

The two lied unmoving, tending to their injuries gingerly—which was nothing more than holding them.

Once they were okay again, Tsuki rolled on his side to stare at his brother.

"You're not joking, are you?"

"Course not."

"Wh-what about my eyes?"

Delic stared at him. "The red's coming in. How much dye did you use?"

"N-not that much."

Delic sighed and sat up. "Do you need more?"

"No, I have plenty of eye dye*."

"And we have plenty of hair dye, right?"

"I think so."

"Alright, well I'll help you on Wednesday. I've got stuff to do today and tomorrow I'm meeting up with my manager. He's introducing me to a new possible partner."

"O-okay."

Delic hopped off the bed. "Come, come, come. Let's make breakfast, nyan? What do you want?"

"Bacon and eggs."

"And hash browns?"

"Yeah." Tsuki kicked his blankets off.

"You peel potatoes ten, kay?"

"Kay."

Tsuki followed Delic out, glancing at his reflection in the picture frame although he couldn't see his roots.

* * *

Tsuki sighed as he read his book, one arm folded under his head. He lied on the couch, phone on his stomach, listening to Delic's music coming from the sound room. It was muffled but the room wasn't soundproof so Tsuki could hear every word the blond sang into his recording microphone.

**_'_ ** **_It's been a while since I've been able to just lie down and do nothing. It feels real nice.'_ **

He  _definitely_  needed this. Just to relax and let loose. To not think of anything other than the stuff he wanted.

It was  _so_ great.

But even in his world of happy contentment, he still had worries.

It had been three days since the incident at Shinra's and he hadn't attempted to contact Roppi once. Izaya hadn't giving him the 'okay' but that wasn't why. He felt guilty that Roppi had an anxiety attack so he decided to let everything cool down and wait for Roppi to text him. After all, Roppi's phone was still at Shinra's for all he knew. So texting would be pointless anyway, right?

…Or was he just making excuses?

Tsuki sighed and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes as he flumped his head back.

**_'_ ** **_I really should go and try to find Roppi-san. We definitely need to talk, don't we?'_ **

Tsuki sighed yet again.

* * *

"So, what'd you do to your face?" Namie asked.

"Hm?" Roppi looked over his shoulder at her, sitting on one of Izaya's couches. "Nothing really."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"What do you care? Not like it's going to affect you any."

Namie glared at him then huffed and went back to her work station.

"So, Midnight Rapist, huh?" Izaya said, walking downstairs with a folder in his hands.

"Yeah."

Izaya held the folder out to Roppi.

The red raven reached for it only for Izaya to yank it back.

"Four bills, please."

Roppi glowered at him, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the three 10,000 bills from his pocket.

" _Four_ bills."

"Shut up, I know." He growled, muttering under his breath. "Prick."

Izaya just chuckled.

Roppi pulled out his wallet and pulled out four 2000's.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." He growled.

"Hee hee, must be strange having to use money to get something you need."

"Piss up a rope."

Izaya chuckled. "Well, here. Go nuts." He held the folder out.

Roppi snatched it out of the informant's hands then flumped back on the couch, lying completely across it, and began reading.

Izaya sat down in front of Roppi's leg. The red raven winced silently, then pushed himself up with his left leg so Izaya had a cushion to himself.

He went back to reading. Izaya stared at him.

Then the informant placed his hand on Roppi's right leg and pushed.

Roppi called out in pain. It was short and was quickly quieted but it drew Namie's attention.

"Hm? Roppi-chan, is it possible your leg's broken?"

Roppi didn't answer, just glared at him and tugged his leg free.

Izaya slammed his hand against the limb. Roppi full-out screamed and pushed against Izaya, dropping the folder on the ground and causing the papers to slide out, only to have the raven hold his leg down and grab Roppi's left wrist.

"Stop, stop, stop!"

"Is your leg broken?"

"Yes, yes! Let go!"

Izaya released.

Roppi pulled his limbs to his body after sitting on his rump, holding his wrist to his chest and tucked his legs to his torso. He refused to let the tears flow as he clenched his teeth.

Namie's eyes remained narrow although she was surprised. She had never seen Izaya do that to Roppi before. All the times before when Roppi refused to admit he was injured, Izaya would just push and push until he confessed.

"What else is broken?" Izaya asked.

Roppi didn't answer, still favoring his limbs.

Izaya reached for Roppi's wrist again.

"My-my hand!" Roppi flinched away. "My hand's broken!"

"And nothing else?"

"My…my wrist isn't broken but the wounds infected. Si-Simon cleaned it out a few days ago."

"And all that was from Shizu-chan?"

**_'_** ** _Oh!'_** Namie's eyes widened in realization.  ** _'_** ** _That's why.'_**

"No-no. My wrist isn't—"

Izaya grabbed Roppi's wrist and tugged. Roppi screamed, flopping to his knees as his face was pressed against Izaya's shoulder blade.

"I did it myself! It wasn't Shizuo!"

Izaya hesitated but released Roppi. The red raven backed away, holding his wrist gingerly.

"Stay here." Izaya stood. "I'm calling Shingen."

"Eh?" Roppi stared up at him wide-eyed. "N-n-no! I'm fine! I—"

"Shut up. Don't move."

"I…I don't have any money—"

"I told you to shut up, did I not?" Izaya cast him a glare.

Roppi flinched but fell silent.

Izaya huffed then disappeared upstairs.

**_'_** ** _What was all that about?'_** Namie wondered.

* * *

_:Two more days and you can have Roppi back.:_ the text came suddenly, vibrating against his stomach and making him jump and drop his book on his face—which actually hurt.

He held the phone up while rubbing his nose.

**_'_** ** _Two-two more days?'_** Tsuki felt an itching suspicion creeping up his spine.  ** _'_** ** _Why two? What's so special…I'm probably over thinking it, aren't I?'_**

Tsuki didn't really know what to send back. If he said 'okay' or 'thank you' it would make him sound like he was admitting Roppi was property to be tossed to and fro.

But not to reply back would be rude, right?

_:Alright.:_

**_'_ ** **_Better than nothing, right?'_ **

* * *

"His leg's only fractured." Shingen told Izaya. "He should be on crutches but a supportive cast boot will work too as long as he doesn't put too much pressure on it. Which means, no running or jumping over rooftops.

"As for his hand and wrist," Shingen continued. "His wrist was already cleaned of the rot so there was nothing for me to do there but most of his metacarpals'* are broken so that cast will be on for a couple of months. Don't get it wet and don't put too much strain on the wound.

"There's not much I could do for his face but bandage it. Since he refused to take an eye test or CAT scan." Shingen just shrugged.

"Thanks a bunch." Izaya handed him the money Roppi had given him earlier.

Shingen left with a solo wave.

"So," Izaya said. "No heavy metal work."

**_'_** ** _But I can't work at all like this.'_** Roppi kept his mouth shut.

Instead, he stood with the folder in his hand and turned to the door.

"Don't forget to pay me back, okay?" Izaya waved good-bye.

Roppi didn't answer as he slammed the door shut.

"Stupid bastard…" Roppi growled, hobbling awkwardly on his booted foot. "The hell you doing so suddenly?"

**_Just doing what you want with nothing to gain. The hell's with you lately?'_ **

Roppi sighed then glanced down at the folder.

**_'_ ** **_I won't be able to work on this case till my leg's healed up. Dammit, what a pain.'_ **

With a growl of irritation, Roppi headed back to Ikebukuro.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *okay, so 100 yen is approximately 98 cents in US Dollar. So basically, cross off two of the zero's and you got the real amount. I'm getting tired of having to put the real amount at the bottom. Sorry.
> 
> 10,000= $100
> 
> 40,000= $400
> 
> 2,000= $20
> 
> Reynaud Syndrome- basically, a person's body can't handle the cold so it starts reacting negatively; I'm not explaining too much because it's a little bit of plot in part three. So, if you wish for more info, google it. Sorry.
> 
> Eye dye- ouch! This stuff dye's the iris's of one's eye. You put it in, keep your eye open for about twenty to thirty seconds to let it settle, then spend the next thirty minutes with the sensation of soap in your eyes. It ain't fun. This is questionably real or not real. When I created this fic, I was for certain this was real thanks to a friend who said she used it all the time. But I can't seem to find it online anywhere. So, if it's real, kudos! If it's not *le shrug*
> 
> metacarpals- the bones in your hand (not your fingers, those are phalanges; not your wrist, those are your carpals)
> 
> ...
> 
> Holy shit, so many side notes.
> 
> Kittycatkyla


	13. Chapter 13

 

"Nii-san, I'm going to go buy eye-dye." Tsuki called, grabbing his bag.

"I thought you said you had plenty?"

"I know. I was sure I did but it's gone. Guess I must have used it all?"

"Did you search everywhere?"

"Course I did."

"…Alright. Your hair dying appointment is in a half-an-hour."

That made Tsuki pause. "You're not going to do it?"

"No, I have to see my manager again. So I set up an appointment for you."

"…O-okay."

Delic sighed. "I know I said I'd do it. Sorry. My manager is really pushing me to find a damn partner. I know I wanted one, but all the people he introduces me to are assholes or try-hards. And he said he found a new person today so I gotta go meet the bastard."

"You-you don't need to explain. I understand, Nii-san."

Delic looked over at him and smiled apologetically. "I'll drive you there so no one see's you."

"Okay. Then I'll buy the eye-dye afterwards."

Delic came around to stare at Tsuki's eyes. There were noticeable red flecks in his green iris's. His roots were fully in now, showing the bright white strands against the darker blond.

"We got careless this time around."

Tsuki nodded. "Lots of stuff happened this month."

"True that." Delic ruffled Tsuki's hair. "Alright, let me get dressed and I'll take you over."

"Okay. Thank you, Nii-san."

* * *

"Ha~chi~kun~!" Naomi grinned.

"What?" Roppi wasn't sure if he should be nervous or not.

"So~ your debt is currently paid off for your kittens treatment~ but you need to now pay for their poddy training and day care~."

"…Um…"

"So, doing day to day work at the shop isn't enough. Thus," she pointed at Roppi. "I want you to teach Yukeru photography."

Roppi sighed as he remembered that scene from this morning, the little black-haired boy trailing after him with a red version of Roppi's Easyshare Kodak.

"Thank you for taking me out, Hachi-san." Yukeru said. "I'm sure you have better things to—"

"It's fine. If I really didn't like it, I'd just walk out."

Yukeru smiled up at him. "But your leg must hurt—"

"Nah. I got used to this a long time ago. Don't worry about it."

Yukeru fell silent after that as Roppi led the middle schooler away from the shop to the park, at a brisker pace than he would have considering the raven's injury.

"Alright, so your mom wants you back at the shop in an hour." Roppi pivoted on his uninjured leg to face him. "I'm not a good teacher, so I don't think I'll be able to show you much today. But we'll start with the basics."

"Okay. What are the basics?"

Roppi looked up in thought for a moment. Then said. "Rule of Thirds."

* * *

"Um, hello." Tsuki said to the receptionist at the front desk. "I'm the two o'clock appointment."

"Hi. It'll be just a moment. They're finishing up with their 1:30's."

"Okay."

"Go ahead and take a seat."

Tsuki did just that, pulling out his sketch book to draw.

While he drew, the receptionist picked up the ringing telephone, talking giddily into the receiver. Tsuki drowned out her voice, paying attention to the drawing before him of the raven-haired, red-eyed man he loved so much.

The receptionist scribbled something down then hung up the phone.

"Tsuki?" A hairdresser called, sticking her head through the curtain.

"Ah, here." Tsuki said, putting his sketchbook away as the receptionist went up to the hairdresser and relayed the message from the phone call.

"Come on back."

Tsuki obeyed.

* * *

"Alright, almost done." She said, drying Tsuki's hair with a towel before pulling out a blow dryer. Tsuki had his back to the mirror but he also had his glasses off so he wouldn't be able to see his reflection anyway.

***Ping*** Tsuki's phone vibrated in his pocket.

He didn't answer it though. It'd be rude to answer it, besides he couldn't pull it out with her ruffling his head anyway.

"Alright, all done." She said, pulling the blow dryer away and reaching for a hand-held mirror.

Tsuki reached up and ruffled his hair with his hand. "Thank you."

"No problem. Your hair is really pretty."

"Um…thanks?"

She nodded and held the mirror out to Tsuki as he grabbed his cell phone.

"It's fine. I can't see without my glasses anyway." He stated, grabbing his bag from the far side of the room and grabbing his glasses case.

"You sure you don't want to look at it?"

"Nah, its fine. Thank you though."

She smiled. "Okay."

Tsuki pulled out his bifocals. Then he flipped his phone open.

**(2) New messages**

He opened the first one.

_:Roppi's at the park for the next hour. Hurry up.:_

' _ **Hm?'**_ He looked at the nametag.  _ **'**_ _ **He named himself 'Great Informant Izaya'?'**_

He scowled a bit.

'… _ **I got this feeling the first time I met him but…is he really full of himself?—wait this was forty minutes ago? It didn't go off that long ago!'**_

He cancelled out and checked his Inbox.

' _ **Oh, Nii-san texted. Wait, when did Orihara-san text? I didn't feel it go off.'**_

He opened Delic's message.  _:I'll be at my manager's for the next two hours. You can wait for me at the park or just go home. Let me know.:_

' _ **So either or way I should go to the park, huh?'**_

Tsuki smiled as he bolted out the door.

' _ **I hope I haven't missed Roppi-san. I need to apologize for what happened. And I really wanna see him.'**_

Being ever eager to see the raven, he ran down the sidewalk, making sure not to bump into anyone as he did so.

And as he ran, he noticed something.

People were staring at him.

They were giving him a double glance as he ran by. At first, he thought it was because he was running but then he noted that the glances were more in confusion than irritation.

He slowed to a walk and kept his eyes open.

Yup, people were still staring at him.

He ducked down an alleyway.

' _ **My eyes aren't that noticeable, are they?'**_

He looked around for a mirror of some sort but he couldn't find one.

So with a sigh he returned to the streets.

' _ **Maybe I should just go home. So many people are staring.'**_

Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of the crowd to cross the road.

"Eh-eh? Ori-Orihara-san—"

"You're going the wrong way, Tsuki-chan."

"Um, than-thanks, I guess."

' _ **Guess going home's not a option…'**_

With Izaya in the lead, Tsuki was led to the park, the trees billowing in the small breeze.

"Just stay here. Roppi'll show up soon."

"Um, th-thank you."

' _ **Oh, I should text Nii-san.'**_

"By the way." Izaya said.

Tsuki looked up.

"You look nice with white hair, Albino-chan."

Tsuki's blood turned to ice.

"Wh-wh-what…did you…"

Izaya chuckled and held out a collapsible hand-held mirror. Tsuki snatched it from him and looked at himself.

Izaya wasn't lying. His hair was pure white and the red of his eyes was absolutely noticeable. Although the green was still there and still prominent,, the red flecks were domination.

Tsuki began to tremble. 'H-H-how did this—"

"I called the hair dresser earlier and asked them to put in hair-dye removal instead of hair dye. And I just so happened to snatch this," he held up a little bottle.

Tsuki recognized it automatically.

' _ **My eye dye!'**_

"From your bag when I spent the night a while back."

"Wh-wh-why-why—"

"Punishment for letting Roppi get hurt. Have fun now."

Izaya turned and waved.

Tsuki clenched his teeth, his whole form trembling.

But not in anxiety. Not in betrayal or hurt.

But in rage.

"Izaya, you BASTARD!"

"Tsuki?"

The little albino was certain his heart had stopped. He whirled around quickly to see his raven-haired lover staring at him wide-eyed.

"What's wron—"

Tsuki turned and ran.

"Ah! Hey, Tsuki!"

' _ **Shit, shit, shit! Fuck!'**_ Tsuki clenched his teeth tight.  _ **'**_ _ **It's bad enough so many people saw me! But Roppi-san, WHY DID ROPPI-SAN HAVE TO SEE?!'**_

Tsuki felt like he was going to cry. All his efforts and hard work. Keeping his albinism a secret from everyone so he wouldn't be bullied anymore. So he wouldn't' be picked on.

So he wouldn't be pushed and kicked and called a freak.

All of it, up in smoke in a mere hour. If Izaya had wanted to get him back for something that was out of his control why'd it have to be this? Why couldn't he have just…just punched him? Or stabbed him! Anything,  _ANYTHING_ other than  _THIS_!

Tsuki had no clue how far or how long he ran for. All he knew was that he was in an unfamiliar part of town. He was surrounded by warehouses and he couldn't see any street signs but even though he was obviously lost, he didn't mind.

At least he knew he had lost Roppi, as well.

He sighed heavily and pulled out his cell phone.

_:Hey, Nii-san. Sorry I took so long to answer. Something happened and I got lost so I don't know when I'll be home.:_

He didn't expect Delic to reply back. If his manager was introducing him to a new partner, then he wouldn't be able to look at his phone without being rude. So he wouldn't be able to see the text till the introduction was over.

He closed his phone and looked around himself again. There really were no street signs so he chose a random direction and walked.

' _ **That bastard Izaya-san. I'll get him back for this. This is going too far. I swear, I'll…'**_

Tsuki clenched his fists and his teeth.

' _ **Bastard, Bastard, bastard! He's a fucking bastard!'**_

He closed his eyes tight shut as tears of frustration threatened to spill out.

' _ **Dammit, this is so fucked!'**_

A clattering of metal made Tsuki jolt and he looked around. He couldn't see anyone but he hid behind a warehouse nonetheless. He squatted down and brought one loop of his scarf over his head into a hoodie. At least his hair would be hidden, although he couldn't do anything about his eyes. He looked around himself again then stood and continued on.

But not for very long as someone's hand slipped into his own.

"Ca~ught you~!"

Tsuki jolted and turned around, staring at someone he wasn't expecting but shouldn't be surprised to see.

"Hee hee, you know, its pretty fun chasing you for once. Maybe role-reversing isn't so bad after all."

"Ro…" Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed.

Then he went to yank his hand away.

"Hey, hey, what's up?" Roppi's grip tightened.

' _ **What do you mean what's up?!'**_ Tsuki wanted to scream, tugging his wrist again as he clenched his teeth.

"Hey, calm—"

"Let go!"

"What's wrong—"

Tsuki tugged his wrist near violently.

Roppi growled and slammed Tsuki against the wall, slamming his hands onto the wall on either side of the blond.

Tsuki held the scarf-hood tightly so Roppi didn't dislodge it.

"Calm down, alright? I don't know what you're so hysterical about but don't take it out on me."

Tsuki clenched his teeth. "What do you mean you don't know? Can't you see me?"

"I can see you just fine."

"Then don't ask stupid questions!"

"The fuck was stupid about it?" Roppi tried to hold back the growl in his voice.

"Can't you figure out what's wrong by looking?! Let me go, dammit!"

Tsuki shoved against Roppi's shoulder.

Roppi growled and grabbed both of Tsuki's wrist. His cast scraped against the blonds skin and made him wince but Roppi refused to show he cared. He held Tsuki's wrist together in one hand above his head.

With the other, he pulled the scarf hood down.

"No! Don't look!" Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut and waited.

Waited for the jeers and calls of horror. Waited for Roppi to tell him he wasn't going to date a freak.

Waited for all the hatred to come pouring his way.

"So, what's wrong? Why are you trying to hide your hair?"

Tsuki's eyes widened.

"You know, I always wondered why your eyes were green when your hair was white. Cuz albinism is generally white with pink eyes, or in extreme cased red like mine. Actually, it's very rare to see red-eyed albino humans. Usually it's blue eyes. Animals are the ones with red—"

"Wait, you're not…you're not freaked out?"

"Why would I be freaked out?" Roppi let Tsuki's wrists go. "I'm an albino too."

"You're not…shocked?"

Roppi cocked a brow. "No~. I already knew, stupid."

Tsuki jolted. "H-h-how?!"

Roppi gave him an 'are you kidding me' look. "OMG, it was, like, totally not obvious. I mean, I only have my face in your crotch everyday. Of _course_  I wouldn't notice your pubes were white."

Tsuki blushed. "Ssh—shoosh!"

The blond put his hands over Roppi's mouth.

Roppi chuckled. Then he reached up and intertwined his fingers with Tsuki's to free his mouth.

"I didn't know you wee so insecure about it."

"I…do-do you really… are you really okay…with it?"

"Of course I am. You think my love is so shallow that physical appearance would make me reject you? Come on, I thought you knew me better."

Tsuki just stared at Roppi, looking for a trace of a lie behind the raven's words.

When he couldn't find one…

He began to cry.

"Hm? What's with the water works all of a sudden?"

"I-I…I re-really, I really love you, *hic*."

"Eh?"

"I love you so much, Roppi-san! *hic* *hic* I love…I love…"

"Jeez." Roppi chuckled and kissed Tsuki on the forehead while tussling that bright whitish-blond hair. "Sometimes, I just can't understand what you're thinking."

* * *

"I used to get bullied a lot when I was a kid. That's why Delic-Nii-san brought us to Ikebukuro. He suggested that during our school years, we should dye our hair so we don't get bullied again. Delic's hair isn't as bright as mine so he dyed it a dark brown, but when I tried brown, the roots would turn white in less than an a week so we went with blond."

"Was it really that bad?" Roppi asked.

"…Yeah, it was. Nii-san and Shinra were my only friend but then Shinra moved and Nii-san went to middle school so I was alone in preliminary school."

Tsuki leaned against Roppi. The two sat in the park, shrouded by bushes and trees so no one could see them.

"I'd come home with scratched and bruises everywhere, usually on my hands and knees because I'd usually get pushed down or kicked. The final straw was when one of Nii-san's friends' started in on the teasing too.

"We waited till the end of the school year then we came here to live with Shinra and Shingen-oji."

"Did your parents even try to do anything?" Roppi asked. "Sounds like Delic was the only one who cared."

"…My parents, well, they work really hard and long so they…never really had time to…well, you know."

Roppi didn't answer, leaning his head against Tsuki's.

"Dying my hair and eyes really helped. I don't have friends still but people don't shy away from me when I walk up."

"'Don't have friends', what about Masaomi and Mikado?"

Tsuki fell silent for a moment. "I'm only their friend when they want to hang out."

"Shallow, huh?"

"No, I just…I'm not good at making friends so I stopped trying. So, when Kida-san and them want to hang out, I will, but I'm going to go out of my way to try and make myself apart of their group."

"Haha, 'it's not you, it's me', huh?"

Tsuki chuckled. "Guess so."

"Hm." Roppi intertwined their fingers. "You know, you were cute as a delinquent blond with green eyes but I honestly think you look adorable with white hair and red eyes. Hee hee, we match." Roppi straddled Tsuki's lap and pushed him down so the raven was lying on top of him. The used-to-be blond blushed. "Watch, Kida's going to say you're trying to copy me."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed. "I hope not."

Roppi chuckled and nuzzled his head against Tsuki's chest, very girly.

"Roppi-san's...a little clingy today?"  _ **'Unnaturally clingy? Actually, Roppi-san's never clingy. Should I be worried?'**_

"Hee, I haven't seen you in almost a week and last time I saw you, it didn't end well. So it's been nineteen days since I've been able to hold and talk to you." Then he looked up and glowered at Tsuki. "So, sue me for want to touch ya."

Tsuki chuckled and ran his hand through Roppi's hair. He could faintly see some white in the raven's roots.

"Pretty weird coincidence." Tsuki voiced. "That we're both albino's."

"Heh, yeah, it is."

"Maybe it's fate."

Roppi looked up at him. "You actually believe that?"

Tsuki blushed a little. "We-well…"

Roppi just chuckled. "It is pretty strange. But maybe it isn't. People who have experienced the same trauma or discrimination tend to band together for healing."

"But neither of us knew we shared the same issues."

Roppi shrugged. "Well, whatever. I don't see why it matters. But, hey," Roppi propped himself on his arms to look down at Tsuki. "Think it'll be alright with Delic if you hang out with me for a while?"

"Could I spend the night?"

Roppi cocked a brow. "It's Tuesday. You have school."

"It's Spring Break. We have the whole week off."

Roppi glared at that.

Tsuki chuckled.

"I'll text Nii-san, then."

Roppi sat on his hands and knees before plopping over like a cat on his side. Tsuki chuckled then pulled out his phone.

Delic's message flashed across his screen as soon as he opened it so he quickly accessed it.

_:Where are you at? Street signs? And what happened?:_

_:Sorry I took so long again.:_ He typed, Roppi leaning over to rest his head on Tsuki's shoulder—thus seeing what Tsuki typed. It made the old-blond grin.  _:I'm not lost anymore. I'm at the park right now. I'll tell you what happened when you get here.:_

Roppi chuckled. "When he gets here, you want me to bring him over here?"

"…Would you, please?"

Roppi smiled a little. "Sure."

***PING***

_:I'm already at the park. Where are you?:_

"Hm?" Roppi sat up. Then propped up on his arms and brought his feet under his body before standing. "Be right back."

Roppi dashed off through the bushes.

Tsuki sat up and ruffled his white hair, adjusting his scarf, and fixing his glasses. He felt his hands begin to get clammy as he started to get nervous.

_**'Nii-san won't be mad, will he?'** _

He pursed his lips and gripped his pant legs tightly.

Roppi returned momentarily, an angry blond sauntering behind him.

Delic's eyes widened when they fell on Tsuki.

"What the hell...?"

Tsuki chuckled nervously, his hands tightening as he looked at the ground. "Hair dye and hair dye removal got swapped."

Delic scowled. "Those dumb ass little—"

"It wasn't their fault. Ori—someone told them to swap it."

Delic's scowl deepened. He growled and his fists clenched. Then he huffed and sat down by his little brother.

"Well, the car's over that way. We'll get you home and redye it. Did you buy eye dye?"

"Um, a-actually..."

Delic stared down at him. "You wanna keep it?"

Tsuki tossed his eyes to the ground. "I...was thinking about it..."

Delic's eyes widened. He glanced up at Roppi, who just shrugged.

"What's with the sudden change? You were pretty adamant about this..."

"I just. I don't know. It's more of a hassle to dye my hair, and it doesn't exactly feel good to stain my iris's once every two to three months. I just...think it'll be easier if I stop dying it..."

Delic stared at him. "...Well, be sure about it. You'll probably get bullied and asked questions a lot."

"...I know..."

"I won't be there to protect you."

Tsuki nodded.

Delic stared at him and sighed. "Did Roppi put you up to it?"

"No, not at all." Tsuki said before thinking, said raven remaining expressionless to the accusation. "I just feel as if...I should stop hiding. Besides, everyone that sees you will know something is up since you don't hide it anymore."

"...True...Well, I don't mind if you wanna stop hiding it, but just be prepared, okay?"

"Okay."

Delic sighed and ruffed Tsuki's hair before standing.

"By the way, Roppi." Delic said.

"Hm?" Roppi cocked a brow, not expecting the older blond to talk to him for any reason whatsoever.

"Isn't your leg broken?"

Tsuki's eyes widened, then they flashed to Roppi's leg and widened even more.  _ **'That's right! His leg snapped at the hot pot!'**_

Roppi shrugged. "It's just a fracture."

_**'He was chasing me through Ikebukuro with a broken leg?!'** _

"What, do you got nerve damage in your leg too?" Delic glowered at him.

"No. There hasn't been a year in my life when I haven't had a broken something. So, I'm used to the pain."

That caused Delic to glower at him and Tsuki's eyes to widen.

"You should get a cast on it. It won't heal right."

"I have a supportive cast boot thing." he pointed a thumb to his backpack. "I took it off so I could run."

"Why the hell would you run with a broken leg?"

"It's not  _broken_. It's a  _fracture_. And there are many reasons as to why."

"Well, your not running anymore so put it on."

Roppi glowered at him. "I don't think people who hate me have any right to tell me what to do."

Delic growled back but didn't say anything.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to leave. Bye, Tsu—"

"Don't run away."

"Eh?"

Roppi looked back at Delic, who grabbed his wrist.

"What do you mean, run away? I have things to do—"

"With a broken leg and hand? Bullshit."

Roppi turned away with a sigh, feeling his legs start to shake. "What's it matter to you? If I leave then you don't have to be around someone you don't like—"

"And why do  _you_  have to be the one to leave."

Roppi stared at him with a look of distaste. "Are you going to leave?"

"No."

"Then I'll leave. Now let go—"

"Is Izaya the one who taught you that?"

Roppi's eyes widened in confusion. "The fuck? Where did that come from all of a sudden? Honestly. At least I know where Tsuki gets his scatterbrain issue from."

That earned him a glare.

Roppi gave a tug to his wrist. "I hope you remember that both my wrists are injured. That hurts, you know."

Delic quickly released only to grab Roppi by his bicep.

Roppi bit his bottom lip enough to make it throb but not break the skin. He really didn't like this. Delic was way too close and holding him in a possessive manor. He glanced over at Tsuki, who was staring at Delic in confusion.

"Look," Roppi turned away and tugged his arm, keeping his eyes on the ground. "I get you don't like Izaya, and the fact that I look like him pisses you off. And along with that fact, I'm dating your little brother. So—"

"Shut up. That's not it."

"Then what—"

"Go to lunch with me."

"Eh?"

"EH?" Tsuki jolted.  _ **'Nii-san wants to go on a date with my boyfriend?!'**_

"It's obvious you're going to be around Tsuki for a while and I got questions for you. So, you and me, lunch. Kay?"

"...Okay, but only-only if we go to Russian Sushi. Deal?"

"...Deal."


	14. Chapter 14

 

"Alright so I'm going to go meet your brother." Roppi said, grabbing his coat.

"O-okay  _hah hah_ ," Tsuki panted, twitching while his legs shook. "Yo-you should...brush your-your teeth first."

Roppi chuckled as Tsuki closed his pants. He rushed into the bathroom and did as advised, the albino-bright blond following after him.

"Mm." Roppi spat out the froth and turned to Tsuki. "There's a key on my nightstand. I went ahead and asked the landlord for a spare so you keep that one. At least that way, when you come to visit and I'm not here, you won't have to wait outside.

"Eh?" Tsuki stared at Roppi wide-eyed. "Re-really?

"Wha—?" Roppi turned and looked at Tsuki with a cocked brow of confusion, the toothbrush sticking out of the side of his mouth.

_**'He-he trusts me with the key to his apartment!'** _

"Thank you so much, Roppi-san!" Tsuki squealed, glomping the cute raven.

Roppi jolted and hacked a little, pulling the toothbrush out. "You trying to choke me or something?! Jeez!"

_**'You trust me! You trust me enough to do this!'** _

"I love you, Roppi-san!"

"Quit being weird!"

* * *

"Bye, Tsuki."

"Bye!" Tsuki smiled broadly as he waved. "Good luck."

Roppi chuckled and gave a solo wave before turning away.

Roppi ducked down an alleyway, content with being out of the sun.

_**'Now that Tsuki's passed, I can see him more often now, right? Ugh, I really wish we could just stay home. I wanna touch him.'** _

He sighed and stared up at the bright yellow for a moment.

_**'I gotta make a good impression on his brother or else we may not be able to meet up like this for long.'** _

Then he turned and headed towards Russian Sushi.

_**'I get why he doesn't like me but will telling him about myself really make him more excepting. My past shouldn't matter. My present should be the only thing he needs to worry about. It's not like I made that many enemies when I was a kid and it's not like those enemies are going to be able to find me. I'm good at covering my tracks...'** _

Even as he thought this, he was aware of one thing.

There was someone behind him.

And he knew it wasn't Tsuki.

He tensed, putting his hand in his pocket and clutching his trusty flick blade. Although he was willing to give the benefit of the doubt that this person was actually following him and say it was a neighbor heading in the same direction, this would be a first since he moved to this part of town.

_**'I really may just be over-reacting...But let's test this, shall we?'** _

Roppi turned down an alleyway.

Yup, the man followed him, matching him step for step.

_**'Can't be a coincidence.'** _

Roppi walked back onto the sidewalk then crossed the street.

The man followed.

Roppi's eyes narrowed.

_**'The fuck? What does he want?'** _

Roppi broke into a jog.

The man kept pace with him.

_**'If this guys a stalker, he's not a very good one. Arbitrarily following me like this. Fucking dumbass.'** _

With a growl, Roppi turned the corner, catching a glimpse of the stalker. Black hoodie, face hidden by said hoodie so only his square chin and dry lips were visible. Average build for a man in his late twenties, earlier thirties. Definitely someone who could overpower Roppi if he got his hands on him.

_**'Let's make sure that doesn't happen.'** _

With that determination planted firmly in his mind, Roppi ran down an alleyway, turning down an intersecting alley and going in a circle towards the way he came. The man followed him closely.

Roppi made a move to go left only to screech to a stop and turn right instead. He heard the man giving chase stumble, but was quickly back on him.

But the simple act gave Roppi the distance he needed.

He turned down another alleyway. Then pushed off the ground and grabbed a fire escape ladder. Climbing up as quickly as he could, he was able to get to three platforms before the man turned down the alleyway.

Roppi stopped, sitting as still as possible against the grating, hoping the man didn't see him.

The man looked around, left then right, then left again. Then he huffed and ran in the direction he faced.

Roppi let out a sigh of relief.

_**'That was almost too easy...Let's not jinx it.'** _

Roppi looked up at the remaining fire escape, aware that his cast leg was throbbing painfully. He groaned and looked down at the ground.

_**'Shit, I can't go jumping around too much. Even if I say I'm fine, it's a fucking lie.'** _

With a growl, Roppi sat on his rump and unlatched the cast. He pulled it off and rolled his pants up to his thigh. His calf was a deep shade of purple, trailing along the fracture.

_**'Shit.'** _

He grabbed his cast and put it back on, strapping it tightly. It hurt like no other but he continued to make it tighter and tighter till it was at it's last notch.

_**'Alright, alright. Can't go up. Can't go jumping rooftops. Gotta go down...'** _

Roppi looked down at the ground, looking down both ends of the alleyway. The man seemed to be out of sight, but for all Roppi knew he could be waiting at the end of it for Roppi to come out.

_**'...Fuck. I gotta chance it.'** _

With a growl of annoyance, he slowly clamored down the ladders, trying to be as quiet as possible. He hopped down, landing on his uninjured leg before placing the other one down. Then he pressed his back to the wall, slinking down the alley till he was to the entrance. He cautiously glanced left and right, casting his eyes every which way.

Seeing that there was no one around, Roppi took an attentive step out the alley and onto the sidewalk.

He walked slowly only because his leg hurt but soon he was breaking into a jog, swiveling down alleyways and leaping over guardrails.

There was no sight of the man, but he kept his eyes peeled for even a shadow of him.

Soon, he was in a populated area, people shuffling all around him. Being in the crowd made him twitchy but it was currently a better idea to be here than in an alleyway. At least with a bundle of people, the man will have issues finding him.

Roppi sighed as he walked down the street.

_**'Who the hell was that guy? Some bastard I took a photo of? Someone hired by a bastard I took a photo of? Or maybe he's like Hiroki and just really liked my face? Or maybe he thinks I'm Izaya. Fuck, Izaya, stop giving me your leftovers! They're annoying to deal with!'** _

Two more blocks and he'd be at Russian Sushi. Checking his phone, he saw that he had another twenty minutes or so before he really had to be there. But being the ever punctual person that he was, and with his current situation, getting there early wasn't an issue for him.

As he turned the corner, he cast his eyes behind him to the crowd.

And spotted a man in a black hoodie.

_**'Shit!'**_  Roppi stiffened.

He walked at a much faster pace, slinking through the crowd while making sure not to bump into anyone.

Russian Sushi was now in sight. He could go in and tell Simon about the stalker and the Russian would most-likely deal with him. Roppi wouldn't have to worry anymore...

But...

_**'I can't make this an issue for Simon. Or Delic. Especially since I'm supposed to make a good impression.'** _

Roppi turned another corner and sure enough the man was still behind him.

_**'It wouldn't be good for me to miss the lunch but it'd be worse if I bring a weirdo to Tsuki's elder brother.'** _

With that in mind, Roppi pulled out his phone, dialed Simon's number, and hit send.

The phone rung against his ear.

" **Zdravstvuyte, Roppi."**

" **Privet, Simon. Hey, where are you at?"**

" **I'm at the restaurant. Delic's not here yet."**

" **Well, when he gets there will you tell him something came up and I can't come. I'd do it myself but I don't have his number."**

" **Is something wrong?"**

Roppi's eyes narrowed.  **"** **...Not really...Um, tell Delic that whatever he orders is on me. I'll pay for it as repayment for not showing."**

" **If you're in trouble, Roppi, just tell me. I'll come help you."**

That made Roppi's heart ache for a moment. He paused, stopping in his tracks. His mouth opened, prepared to take Simon up on his offer.

But they never came out.

" **It's okay. I'm fine, really."**

_**'I won't drag you into this.'** _

Either Simon was very good at reading Roppi's tone of voice, or it's gotten to the place where Roppi only misses his appointments because he's in trouble. Both seem plausible at this point.

And Roppi didn't like either of those options.

Sure, he liked that Simon could tell if he was okay or not just through a phone call, but he didn't like that Simon might think that whenever he called, it was only for a rescue.

He couldn't rely on Simon to protect him.

He couldn't drag Simon into his battles.

He  _wouldn't_ drag Simon into his battles.

No, Roppi had to learn to protect himself. To rely on himself instead of others.

He couldn't mooch off of everyone that befriended him.

" **Sorry, but I gotta go, Simon."**

" **Roppi, you know where the shop is. If you're in any form of trouble just come in and—"**

" **I really gotta go, Simon. Do svidaniya."**

He hung up the phone before Simon could answer.

He let out the heaviest of sighs as his brow furrowed.

_**'I'm not dragging you into this. This is my problem and I can handle it on my own.'** _

With that in mind, he turned down an alley, seeing the man was still following. He then ran down the gap and onto the other side of the block. Running with Russian Sushi to his back, he headed towards Sunshine 60.

His leg screamed at him to stop, throbbing and aching and nearly giving out on him. But he wouldn't let himself stop. He had to keep going. Had to get away.

Once he was at the ever tall building, he turned around and stared at the crowd around him.

_**'He's gone...'** _

He then turned and went into the building, sitting down in one of the lobby chairs with his eyes on the windows.

_**'I can't go back to my place. He'll know where I live and Tsuki might get dragged into this. But I can't go to Shiki's or Izaya's. The highway is too open and if I get stuck on a train with this stalker bastard...'** _

He clenched his teeth, leaning forward with his hands tented and pressed to his lips.

_**'Maybe...Naomi's shop? I usually work in the back anyway so I doubt anyone would see me...I'm supposed to meet up with Keru anyway so I might as well-'** _

His thought was cut as he spotted a man in a black hoodie looking around.

_**'For fuck sake, go away!'** _

Roppi growled and leaned down. He took off the boot, exhaling in pain as he did so, and left the plates collapse around the fabric-folding it and making it smaller. Then he stuffed it in his backpack and pulled out his matching shoe. He tugged it on, hissing in pain to his leg jolting.

He then stood and headed down the hall with a more noticeable limp.

_**'Fucking stalker's don't know when to quite. Fuck.'** _

He glanced over his shoulder. The man was still looking around so Roppi turned down the side hall. Facing front, he saw the fire escape door.

He glowered at it, not liking that he was going to have to do this. He really hated people who went through fire escape doors when they  _know_  they're not supposed to.

But at the moment, he had no choice.

So he rushed forward and pushed the door open.

Automatically, a ear-piercing screech tore through the building. He jolted, eyes widening, and ran out the door, entering a crossroads alleyway. He ran to the closest one-his leg screaming all the while-and out onto the sidewalk, hoping no one had seen him run and no one had seen him leave the fire door.

_**'Shit! That didn't go as planned! What kind of building has a siren for a fucking door opening?! That's fucking stupid!'** _

Roppi crossed the road and ran into another alleyway.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the black hoodie chasing him-most-likely alerted of his presence by the siren.

_**'Dammit!'** _

Roppi ran faster, his feet pounding against the concrete. His leg had gone numb, which worried the raven more than it hurting as much as it did.

_**'Go away, go away, go away! Just go away, asshole!'** _

He screeched to a stop at a crosswalk, cars zooming by left and right. A crowd huddled at the white lines, waiting to be allowed to cross.

_**'Shit!'** _

He looked over his shoulder and saw the stalker coming closer.

He pushed himself through the crowd.

"Hey!"

"Stop shoving, asshole!"

"You stepped on my foot!"

"Knock it off!"

"You fucking prick, we're all going to same way!"

"What's so important you can't have patience, huh!"

_**'Piss off. I don't care about what you got to say.'** _

Now at the front of the crowd-people no doubly glaring at him-he stared back at the swarm of cars.

_**'Can I do it with a broken leg?'** _

He glanced back to see the stalker was doing the same thing, pushing through the crowd towards him.

_**'Dammit, I gotta risk it.'** _

Roppi hopped over the guardrail.

"He-hey!"

"What are you doing?"

"Wait!"

Roppi dashed between the gap of two cars.

The car screeched its tires, scared to hit him. But he was already in the safety of the yellow lines, standing with his feet sideways on the lines and his body stiff as a board. The car zoomed by, the driver flipping him the bird.

"What are you doing, moron?!"

"Get out of the road!"

"He's trying to kill himself!"

Roppi glanced left and right. There was no gap between any of the cars in the next lane. But a semi-truck was coming. And there was a gap underneath it.

So Roppi took it. Dodge-rolling underneath the ominous tires, he rolled out on the other side, the truck's back tires running over the hem of his coat. He quickly stood, standing on the yellow lines again.

There were no cars in the lane to go left so he quickly made a dash for the sidewalk.

But as he got to the middle of the lane, a car turned the corner and revved towards him.

The tires screeched, trying to stop, but too late, the front bumper slammed into Roppi's hips.

He called out in pain as he fell on his side.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh god, someone's been hit!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Roppi stood and ran to the sidewalk, hopping over the guardrail and huffing.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Are you injured?"

"The car wasn't going very fast but you shouldn't move around."

Roppi wasn't listening to them. He was staring across the traffic to the man in his black hoodie, who was staring at him wide-eyed, the whites of his eyes flashing under the dissipating shadow.

Roppi flipped him the finger.

Then turned and ran.

"Wait, sir!"

"You have to report this accident!"

"Ah, the driver's leaving!"

"This was a hit-and-run, you bastard!"

"Um, but if the the person who was hit is the one running, then can we really report it?"

"Um..."

_**'The car wasn't going very fast. I'll have a bruise at the most.'** _

Roppi glanced over his shoulder, seeing the crosswalk still had not been vacated yet. He faced front and ran.

_**'Can't head back to town. Gotta find somewhere to hunker down till I know he's gone. The warehouse's are over in this direction so I'll just squat down here till I gotta meet Keru.'** _

Roppi huffed as he ran.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Yu~ke~ru~!"

"Hachi-san! Good, I thought I was late and you left." Yukeru ran up to Roppi, two kittens sitting in his arms.

"Course not. I was running late myself so we're both on time." Roppi reached out and let the two kittens claw out of Yukeru's arms into Roppi's.

In truth, Roppi had fallen asleep while squatting in that damn warehouse. When he woke it was 7:00 so he made a mad dash back to the main parts of town.

"Haha, seems so...why do you have a backpack?"

Roppi shrugged. "It's my backpack. I usually have it with me."

_**'And it's got my overnight stuff in case I gotta sleep under a park bench tonight.'** _

Roppi hadn't seen sight of the strange stalker in a black hoodie since he lost him by Sunshine 60. But he wasn't taking any chances so he went home and grabbed his backpack.

Of course, now he had to rethink about sleeping anywhere other than home since Yukeru brought his kittens. He remembered Naomi saying that the kittens were now trained and ready for Roppi to take home, and—being preoccupied with filling up ziplock bags with food—he had said that's fine and continued to agree to everything Naomi had said.

Guess he agreed to take them today.

_**'...That stalker doesn't know where I live so if I'm careful going home, then it shouldn't be an issue.'** _

"Here you go, you two!" Roppi beamed as he held his arms towards his front pocket. The creme-colored kitten gave it a sniff then a cautious step before burrowing his way through. The tabby followed suit. There was a tussle in the pocket, one of the kittens squealing in indignation as Roppi put his hands on either side—prepared to catch a possible fall—then the two were comfortable and lied still.

"Heh, pretty smart for cats." Yukeru commented.

"Cats are friggen brilliant. After all, they survive on the streets while most bums don't."

"True..."

Roppi smiled, although he saw that Yukeru was uncomfortable with the subject.

"So, we got till nine, right?"

"Yeah. Mom said she'll try to get out at 8:30."

"What's she doing again?"

The two began to walk.

"She's going to a meeting at the school, asking for donations and letting kids know that strays have a place to go if they're spotted."

"Why aren't you there then?"

He shrugged. "It's at Raira Academy so I don't know anyone there anyway. And I didn't really wanna go. Mom said it's fine, if I do something productive. And since I have no homework..."

Yukeru left it for Roppi to fill in the blanks.

"Heh, alright. Well, I don't remember what I taught you last time—"

"Filling the frame."

"Oh! Right, did you take any good photos?"

"Um...well..."

Roppi cocked a brow and stopped in his tracks. "Did you get  _any_  photos?"

"Y-yeah..."

"...Well, let me see 'em."

Yukeru blushed a little before he pulled out his camera and held it out to Roppi. Roppi turned it on and looked through the photos.

"These aren't bad, you know." Roppi said.

"Liar..."

"They aren't  _great_. But they aren't bad either." Roppi tapped Yukeru's head with the camera. "Your school newspaper would take them."

"...But not an actual newspaper..."

"No. You still have some to go before you make it there."

Yukeru cast his eyes to the ground.

"But in order to make it, you need to practice and practice. Only then do you improve."

"But your's are so good."

"And your's won't get any better if you doubt yourself."

Yukeru fell silent.

"If you can't believe that you can get better, then don't bother pursuing anything. Nothing in life worth having comes easy, got it? You gotta earn what you get by hard work and low expectations, 'kay?"

"...Okay." Yukeru looked up at him with a small smile. Then he bucked up, clenching his fists. "Got it. I understand!"

_**'Well, wasn't that something straight out of an anime.'**_ Roppi decided not to voice his opinion.

"Besides, your young. You've got plenty of time before you need to think about making a career. I'm sure you've heard this from a bunch of adults, but you should savior your childhood." Roppi turned around and began walking again. "Cuz you're one of the lucky one's that actually got one."

Yukeru's eyes widened in confusion. Usually people tell him, "Enjoy being a kid cuz when you're an adult, you'll wish you were a kid again." Never had he been told that he was lucky to have a childhood.

His brow furrowed.  _ **'Are you one of the unlucky one's, Hachi-san...?'**_

"Come on. Taking photos at night is even more of a challenge than in the day. I'll teach you what the Exposure Triangle is."

"Okay!"

Yukeru bounced along behind Roppi as he reached his fingers into his pocket and pet his kittens heads.

* * *

**8:21**

The time flashed across Roppi's phone.

"Alright."

"We're done?"

"Yup. Where are we supposed to meet your mom?"

"Heh, most adults get that information before deciding to look after a kid."

"Shut up, sue me. Anyway, where?"

"She said to give her a call and address."

"Mm. Okay. Well, text her and ask if she was able to get out early—"

"ARE YOU HACHIMENROPPI?!"

The two froze as someone called from behind them. A straggly man with four others behind him stood at the end of an alleyway. His eyes were blood-shot and the skin around his mouth was peeled as if he was huffing some form of chemicals.

"Who's asking?" Roppi grabbed Yukeru and pushed the boy behind him.

"You don't remember me?" he growled. "Remember  _us_?"

Roppi reached into his pocket and grabbed one kitten then the other and handed them to Yukeru, who was staring at Roppi wide-eyed.

"Not really? Should I? Scratch that, is there a particular reason I should  _care_ who you are?"

"Oh, you should care. You should care a lot."

Roppi glanced about before his eyes landed on something.

"Keru." he whispered to the boy. "The apartment building across the street, you see it?"

"Y-yeah?"

"We're old Blue Square's members. You remember how your photo got us a one way ticket to jail?"

"Eh? How's that my fault? If I remember correctly, I took photos of more than one person. But it seems as if you lot were the only one's stupid enough to get caught.

"I'm going to make an opening for you." he whispered back to Yukeru. "When I do, run to that building and go to the top floor. Tell them you're my friend, got it?"

"Okay—"

The leader of the rag-tag team pulled out a butterfly knife while one held out a crowbar, another reached over to grab a loose pipe, another held out a chain, and the last balled his fists.

"What about you?" Yukeru grabbed Roppi's arm, holding the kittens to his chest. Roppi could feel his hands shaking and his voice broke when he spoke.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done!"

Roppi shrugged off his backpack, Yukeru grabbing it before it hit the ground.

"I'll be fine. This'll be over quick."

"Eh?"

"PREPARE TO DIE, YOU SHITTY PHOTOGRAPHER!"

They charged.

Roppi pushed Yukeru so he was against the wall of the building then quickly dodged out of the way of the first blow. His foot swung out in a powerful kick, slamming into the huffer's chest hard. He hacked and something snapped as he fell back.

"BASTARD!"

The man with the pipe swung at Roppi. He dropped and swung his leg around to knock the man's own legs out from under him.

Then he leaped to his feet and charged the man with the chain. He swung the metal, but Roppi dodged so the chain slashed against the ground. He swung again. This time he stuck out his right, casted hand and grabbed the end of the chain. Roppi wrapped the chain around his wrist and the two began a tug of war.

"Go, Keru!"

Yukeru jolted then nodded and ran.

"Ah, hey!" the man released the chain and stared back at the boy. "Stop him—HRGH!"

Roppi slammed the end of the chain into his cheek.

* * *

"So, how was your date with Tsuki's boyfriend, Delic?" Shinra asked, pouring tea.

Delic growled, chewing the toothpick in his mouth harshly as he tilted his head back against the couch. "He was a fucking no show. Little shit got scared and ran."

"Nii-san." Tsuki glared at him. "He's not like that. I'm sure he had a reason."

"Whatever. Simon said something came up and he had to change his plans." Delic leaned forward, taking the toothpick out of his mouth. "But apparently he told Simon that whatever I bought was on him as compensation so I won't fault him too much. At least he's not making it apparent he's trying to avoid me."

"I'm sure he would have shown if he could, Nii-san."

"I'm agreeing with Delic on this one." Kida said. "Izaya's a coward so I'm sure he taught Roppi how to be one too."

Tsuki glowered at him.

Delic stared. "Just curious but why are you two here?"

He pointed at Kida and Shizuo.

Kida shrugged. "Tsuki asked me to come."

_**'I did not.'** _

"Shut up." Shizuo growled. "I came to see Celty. Got a problem with that?"

"No~pe!"

Tsuki sighed and erased his mistake, brushing the shavings off.

"Whatcha drawing?" Kida plopped down next to the blond, leaning over to take a look. "That's really good."

Tsuki blushed. "Th-thanks."

"Wow, are my ears really that big?"

Tsuki held up his pencil and closed one eye to measure Kida's ear then he brought it down to measure the ear of PictureKida.

"Yup."

"Aw, you make me feel insecure." He put his hands over his ears, although his smile said he was joking.

"Sorry." Tsuki smiled a little too before continuing with his drawing. He looked up at Shizuo then back down to his picture as he drew the finishing touches to the Beast of Ikebukuro.

"But no joke, Tsuki." Delic said. "You're boyfriend is quite a piece of work."

"I know."

"I mean, he's really fricken weird. I doubt he's even slept with a girl before. He's so antisocial and just strange."

Tsuki paused for a minute, then continued drawing. "I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't. I haven't slept with a girl either."

"You haven't slept with  _anyone_ till Roppi showed up."

"Not a surprise Tsuki was a virgin." Kida chimed. "Late-bloomer to the extreme."

Tsuki blushed.

"But out of all the guys in the world,  _why_ did you choose a bastard like Hachimenroppi?"

That earned him a glare.

"Hey, just asking." Kida rose his hands in defense.

"He's not as bad as you think he is, Kida-san." Tsuki growled. "Besides, even if he  _was_ , you can't control who you fall in love with."

"True, True—"

Kida's words were cut short as someone furiously banged against the door.

"The hell?" Shizuo cocked a brow.

Shinra went to open it, but Celty cut him off, holding her phone to his face. She dashed down the hall and Tsuki heard the door open as he craned his neck to try and see from his spot.

"Uh-um, He-hello. Um, I-I'm friends with Hachimenroppi! He-he told me to come up here—"

"Wait, wait, wait." Tsuki leaped to his feet and dashed down the hall, followed by Delic. "What are you to Roppi-san?"

"A-A friend."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed. "Sorry, Roppi-san doesn't have friends."

"Hah?!"

"Hm?" Delic glanced at his brother.

"Roppi-san has three kinds of people in his life: clients, business associates, and people who hate him." Tsuki crossed his arms and glared down at the boy. "Which one are you?"

"Wh-what?! What are you talking about?! That's stupid! Everyone has friends!"

"Roppi-san doesn't."

"And you would know that how?! You're not around him as much as I am, you red-eyed freak!"

Tsuki stiffened. But his glare intensified tenfold.

"Hey, now, that's not nice." Kida said, stepping up to the kid with a smile planted on his face. But as he leaned forward, his smile became more than a little foreboding, making the boy take a step back. "You shouldn't be a rude little shit to someone who knows Hachimenroppi better than you do."

The boy backed away, clenched his teeth tightly. Then he closed his eyes tight shut and yelled out: "Look, Hachi-san is being attacked right now! He needs help! There were five of them and they have knives and crowbars and he's unarmed—"

"I'm pretty sure Roppi can handle his own." Delic sighed.

" _Please_!" The boy looked like he was about to cry as he looked up at them. "He needs help!"

"Calm down, kid." Shizuo said, the three blonds and Celty stepping back to let the Monster of Ikebukuro through. "You don't need to freak out. Roppi'll be fine."

"Well, he might not." Kida shrugged. "Not a lost if he isn't though."

"Kida, shut up."

_:I'll go help.:_ Celty typed.  _:Where's he at?:_

"In...In the alleyway across the street." the boy backed away slightly.

Celty nodded and took off.

Tsuki glared at the boy before turning back around and heading down the hallway. Shinra invited the boy in, much to the albino's distaste. The boy was followed by the three blonds and brunette as he sat down in the chair as far away from Tsuki as possible. The boy then inhaled deeply and held his breath as he drooped his arms for the kittens to be free. The creme-colored kitten shook out its pelt before it let out a "mew" of indignation.

Shizuo's eyed the cat with a blush.  _ **'So cute.'**_

"Would you like some water?" Shinra asked the boy.

He nodded, wiping his eyes although there were no tears to be shed. He exhaled heavily and pat the kitten's heads.

"Don't worry so much." Shizuo ruffled the boy's hair. "Roppi will be fine."

"You sure?" the boy looked up at him before swatting the hand away.

"Pretty sure." Delic said. "If he can take on Heiwajima Shizuo then five guys is nothing."

"Yeah, but Shizuo fights with honor." Kida pointed out. "If these guys are using crowbars then they're probably sleeze balls."

"Not helping, Kida." Shinra said as he gave the boy some water.

"Who's Heiwajima Shizuo?—Thanks." the boy said. Then let out a heavy sigh before taking a drink.

The grouped eyed him curiously.

"...He's young." Kida said. "Wouldn't be surprised a preliminary kid wouldn't know the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro."

"I'm fourteen." he hissed.

"Whats your name?" Delic asked.

"Yukeru. Grady Yukeru."

" _Grady_? You foreign?"

"Don't look it." Tsuki grumbled.

"Um, no. My dad was a European."

Delic opened his mouth to ask another question...

But Celty entering the room, carrying a raven in a pullover hoodie, made everyone fall silent.

"What happened?!" Tsuki called.

"Did he get hit? He wasn't stabbed, was he?!"

Celty tossed her head to motion for them to vacate the couch, her helmet almost falling off the stump of her neck. Tsuki and Delic stood as Celty gently deposited Roppi onto the couch, who groaned and folded his arm over his eyes.

"Roppi-san, are you okay?"

"What happened, Hachi-san?!"

"Stop yelling..."

Yukeru pursed his lips.

"So, where do you hurt?" Shinra asked.

"Nn..."

"So physical examination?"

"Don't touch me, fucker. I'm not hurt."

"Don't look like it." Delic said.

"I'm fine. Them bastards 'idn't even touch me. Ugh..."

"Then what's wrong?" Shizuo asked.

"Sp..."

"Sprain?" Shinra cocked a brow.

"I spun around too much..."

"Hah?" The adults deadpanned.

"Those fuckers kept trying to get behind me so I was constantly spinning...and I get vertigo like a prostitute gets laid."

"Nice comparison." Delic chuckled.

"Yup. Guh...So, friggen hot." Roppi, still laying on his back, went about taking his pullover off. Once off, he let his arm droop over the side of the couch and dropped it on the floor.

"You're not going to puke, are you?" Kida sneered.

"I hope not..."

Tsuki stared at Roppi for a moment, then stood and grabbed a wash clothe.

"Do you want a bucket?" Shinra asked.

Tsuki put the clothe under the water then rung it out and returned.

"Nah. I'll be good. I think. Besides if I got a bucket by me then it's a safety blanket and I'll most-likely puke. If I have to get up and go to the bathroom then I'm more likely to not."

"Well, if you puke, don't do it on the floor."

"Hee, okay. I'll just go on the balcony. Give some poor pedestrian a surprise—kyaah, that's cold!"

Tsuki had placed the wet wash clothe on Roppi's forehead, dabbing the skin gingerly.

"Um, it should help with the vertigo, though."

"Give me more warning next time, shithead."

"S-sorry."

"...Flicky flick when I can move again."

"Why?! That wasn't a stupid reason to apologize!"

"...Shut up, stupit."

"...You're the stupid one..."

"Have my ears deceived me!" Roppi jolted up. "Has Tsukishima just said an insult?!"

He turned to Tsuki with mocked surprise, who sat down on the couch in surprise to Roppi's outburst.

Then Roppi's eyes rolled back and he plopped forward.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

Roppi rolled over on his back, holding his head while Tsuki rubbed his thigh.

"Why the fuck is your leg so bony?!" Roppi yelled.

"That was your fault!"

"It was not!"

"Was too!"

"Who told you to sit down?!"

"Who told  _you_ to jump up like that?!"

" _You_ did cuz you called me stupid!"

"Cuz your were being stupid!"

"You're the stupid one!"

"No you!"

"You, stupid!"

"Dumbass!"

"Dummy!"

"Stupid ho!"

"Stupid person!"

"Stupid jerk!"

"Stupid ass!"

"Tsuki cursed! Delic get 'im!"

"You've been cursing the whole time, stupid!"

"Stop calling me stupid, stupid!"

"Stop calling  _me_ stupid, stupid!"

"Stupid!"

"You're stupid—"

"YOU'RE BOTH STUPID NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shizuo yelled.

The room fell silent.

Tsuki opened his mouth to apologize.

But Roppi beat him to it.

"Boner killer to the fucking extreme, dude."

"That's not a boner killer." Delic cocked a brow.

"It is too. It's not a cock block but de~finitely a boner kill."

"Keep talking and I'll show you a  _real_ killer." Shizuo growled.

"No!" Roppi closed his legs and put his hands on his thighs protectively. "My dick! Mine! You have your own!"

"I DIDN'T SAY I'D KILL YOUR DICK!"

"IF YOU BREAK MINE, I'LL BITE YOURS!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOUR MOUTH BE THAT LOW!"

"WHO SAID I'D BE LOW?! Your dick be like snakey-hentai-tentacles."

"WHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!"

Roppi held back his laugh barely, putting his hand over his mouth. "You sounded like Ragna the Bloodedge when Noel claimed she was his wife."

"The fuck is that?!" Shizuo either didn't hear Roppi or chose to ignore his comment. "You actually watch that shit?!"

"'Watched'. Once upon a dream only cuz Izaya told me to."

"Why the fuck would the flea make you watch  _that_?! I knew he was a perv but  _that_?!"

"That was when we were finding out my sexual orientation. So, he made me watch a whole bunch of stuff. He had me read Furry's and Yuri's too."

"That's just..." Shizuo shook his head.

Tsuki, on the other hand, had no clue what was going on. And his face must have shown it because Roppi leaned forward and smiled at him.

"Since you seem confused, I'll sugarcoat it for you. We're talking about porn."

Tsuki blushed.

"That  _was not_ sugarcoating it." Delic grumbled.

"Even  _I_ knew that." Yukeru scoffed.

Tsuki glared at him.

"Don't be mean. He's sheltered." Roppi said.

"Yeah,  _extremely_ sheltered."

"Hi-cha!" He karate-chopped Yukeru's head.

"Ow!"

"Don't be mean."

"Hmph. Wait, Hachi-san, what your orientation?"

"... _Well_ , my  _orientation_  is Japanese/American, but I identify as Swedish more so~."

"No! I mean your sexual orientation!"

"There you go, Cusack."

_**'Swedish?'**_ Tsuki cocked a brow.  _ **'And American? He doesn't look it...'**_

"Well~?"

"What, can't tell by looking?"

"No." Yukeru narrowed his eyes.

"Hee." A dorky grin crossed Roppi's lips.

"Well, that's his boyfriend there." Kida pointed at Tsuki.

Tsuki blushed. Then when he saw the furrowed brow that Yukeru cast him, he smiled  _very_  smugly.

"He's not my boyfriend." Roppi said.

Tsuki turned his head so fast to look at the raven, he was sure he was dizzy.

"A 'boyfriend' is reserved for a 'girlfriend'. We're lovers."

Tsuki relaxed and smiled.

"Hah!" Yukeru pumped his arms in triumph. "Mom owes me ten bucks!"

"Eh? She thought I was straight?"

"She was hoping." Yukeru grinned. "I'm sure she wanted to go into Ape-Mom for a night."

"Wha...?" Roppi's word was laced with laughter.

"That's what I call Mom when she gets ready for a date. Cuz she gets all excited and jumpy and she knocks stuff over."

"Mo—oh shit, Mom! We have to call her and tell her where you're at! She'll freak!"

"She'll freak even more when we tell her you were in a fight with gangsters."

Roppi grinned. "Shoosh. What Mommy doesn't know won't hurt her."

"You're a bad adult! You don't tell children that!" Even though he said that, Yukeru was giggling.

Roppi just shrugged. "Anyway, go give her a call."

"You call her."

"No, you."

"Don't wanna."

"Do it."

"Mmer..."

"Do it or your ear's mine."

Yukeru jolted. "You wouldn't."

Roppi grinned.

Then lunged at the boy.

"No!" Yukeru leaped to his feet so Roppi flumped on the couch. Then he ran to the balcony with his phone in hand.

"Nee!" Roppi had that dork grin on his face again.

"You're really hyper tonight, Roppi-san..."

"Squirrely would be more like it."

"Hee!" Roppi just grinned, pumping his fists. "I just fought five dudes with a broken leg and shattered hand and came back unscathed. My adrenaline is fucking pumping and my ego's soaring. I'm pumped!" He then tilted his body over the couch to peer under it. "Tsu. Kii."

There was a squeak then the two furballs from earlier came out from under the couch.

"Hello, my babies." Roppi said in a deep voice before scooping them up.

"Wait, wait, wait," Delic said, "What are their names?"

"Tsu and Kii. This one's Tsu." he poked the tabby-and-white one with green eyes, who swiped at his finger. "And this is Kii." he poked the creme-colored one with blue eyes, this one rubbing against his whole hand.

" _Tsu_ and  _Kii_?"

"Yeah."

"Nice job naming your cats after you boyfriend." Kida smirked.

"Eh?" Roppi's eyes widened.

Then his cheeks flushed red up to his ear.

"I-I didn't realize that!"

"That wasn't on your mind when you named them?"

"No! I call him 'Tsu' because he's a spoiled Tsundere! And I didn't name Kii. Keru did! He named him after the girl he liked named Kitaru. He was going to blatantly name him Kitaru but I pointed out that it was a girls name and if she ever visited the shop it would be weird so we shortened it to 'Kii'."

"...That's actually really creative. But you still named your cat's Tsu-Kii." Delic chuckled.

Kii mewed loudly, Tsu matching the mew as he claws at Roppi's stomach. Roppi's pale cheeks were a bright red as he rubbed his kittens heads, Tsu nipping at the end of his finger.

"I don't want to change their names."

"You don't have to."

"but you guys ruined it! You should have let me stay blissfully ignorant." he pouted.

They all chuckled.

"Mom's on her way." Yukeru said as he walked back in.

"Kay."

"By the way, what happened to your vertigo?" Shizuo asked.

"It's still there but I'm currently ignoring it. They say if you ignore the pain, it goes away quicker. Power of suggestion or some shit like that."

"Do you want some water?" Shinra offered, already heading over to the sink.

"Heehhe, want shome meelk?" Roppi chuckled.

"No!" Yukeru yelled, "You already ruined bottle-feeding for me with that joke."

"Not my fault you understood the joke. It was supposed to be a joke for your mom."

"You really are a bad adult."

"Bad to the bone." he took the cup from Shinra. "Thank you."

Shinra nodded before taking a seat by Celty.

"By the way, Heiwajima, thanks."

Shizuo cocked a brow. "For what?"

"Jogging my shoulder back into place, for one. And not attacking me when I got here, for two."

Shizuo cast him a glare. "Like I'd hit someone's who already injured."

"I'm not injured. Just dizzy."

"You have a cast on, dummy."

"I have nerve damage in this hand anyway. So it doesn't matter if it's casted."

"That's not the point. And I was actually referring to your leg."

"At least you went to the hospital to get your injuries checked." Shinra inputted.

"Psh, I didn't go to a hospital. Illegal's can't go to legal places like that."

Tsuki's and Yukeru's eyes widened.

"You're an illegal immigrant?" Yukeru asked.

"No. Kinda-ish. See, what happened was I was born in Japan. My mom's a Jap, like the rest of you. My father, on the other hand, is Swedish—and no, he's not illegal. He's got his green card. Anyway, when I was born, I wasn't taken to a hospital. I was an at-home birth and my parents never went to the court house to get me certified. I doubt either of them even remember when I was born."

"Were you home-schooled?"

"From eight to eleven. I started out in elementary, then my dad pulled me out and I went back for middle school."

"Then you have to be certified. You couldn't be enrolled in public school is you weren't."

"Nope. I'm not. See, I checked my information before I left home. My parents had changed my info of middle school and elementary."

"Hah?"

"That made no sense. Okay, so, when I was eight, I was taken out of school and home-schooled."

"You said that."

"When they put me back in for middle school, my information had changed. My birthday in ele was like June second and in middle school it was December twenty-first, if I remember correctly. See, my dad was friends with the Sheriff so I'm sure they were able to pull some strings."

"So, you're a natural born Japanese but not legally?"

"Sad, ain't it?"

"Why didn't they certify you?" Yukeru called in slight outrage.

Roppi shrugged. "Cuz. It's just how they were."

"That's horrible."

Roppi shrugged. "Oh, subject changer. I also wanna apologize for last time. I really thought I could handle my anxiety but I guess that was more wishful thinking on my part."

"It wasn't necessarily your fault." Shinra chuckled. "Shizuo-kun shouldn't have attacked you in the first place."

"Oh, no! That's not what tripped me. Fighting with Heiwajima was fun."

_**'Hah?'**_ Everyone but Yukeru deadpanned.

"Like, it's been a long time since I've been able to fight someone at full throttle. I can beat Izaya in a fight easy but Heiwajima's movements are harder to read cuz he goes off of instinct like I do. I actually had to plot my next move and think through the possibilities. It was really fun!"

No one answered. Just stared at him.

"So, no, it wasn't Heiwajima's fault. There were too many people around and I got social anxiety really bad."

"You seem like quite the social butterfly now." Delic said.

"That's cuz I'm good at hiding my anxiety. Izaya used to get pissed when I acted all twitchy in public. But one key factor that I'm getting nervous is when I just chatter on and on and on—"

"Like you are now?"

"Exactly!"

There was a pause after Roppi's confirmation.

"There's no need to be nervous." Shinra said. "We're not necessarily shady people."

"Bull~ shit~! I  _did_ live with Izaya now. He's profiled all y'all people."

Shinra fell silent to that.

"But I be good for time being. I got my Keru here!" Roppi wrapped one arm around the boy and nuzzled Yukeru's face against his own.

"Stop it, weirdo!"

"Nu~! You're my cute little shota!"

"Stop it~!"

Tsu and Kii mewed at Roppi, pawing at his stomach.

"Oh, what what?" Roppi let the boy go and stared down at his kittens. "Hungry? Thirsty?"

He lowered the cup then tilted it. The two kittens stuck their heads in and began lapping their tongues at the water.

Once the kittens had their fill, Roppi took a drink as well.

"Ew." Kida said.

"What?"

"You're sharing your water with the cats. That's gross. You realize they lick their balls, right?"

"You realize I've eaten out of trashcans most of my life, right?" Roppi didn't even look at Kida as he lowered the cup again. Then he muttered under his breath, "Besides, I've licked plenty of balls in my time. Couple more won't change anything."

"What?" Kida cocked a brow.

"Nothing."

"I heard that." Yukeru said.

_**'So did I.'**_ Tsuki blushed a little.

"The hell?" Shizuo growled. Why would you—"

Shizuo's question was cut short as someone knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Roppi called.

"Hey, this isn't your house." Kida hissed.

"Eat me, it's Naomi."

"Who are we eating and how much? I call the thigh. It's the meatiest."

"No fair, I ant the thigh!" Yukeru stood and hugged the woman that entered the living room. "Hi, Mom."'

"Pecks and breasts have more meat, don't you know." Roppi put in. "Besides there're two legs so you can both have a thigh."

"Nope, both for me." Naomi squeezed Yukeru tightly.

"Meanie!"

"Shortie."

"I am not short!"

"Don't worry, Keru." Roppi sneered. "You'll stop being a bean sprout once your balls drop."

"Oh god, puberty is going to be horrible." Naomi groaned. "Can I leave him at your place during that time?"

"What makes you think I want him? I've already got a teen that hasn't hit puberty." He pointed at Tsuki.

Tsuki looked at Roppi, a little offended, but smiling.

"Damn, well good thing I brought an extra large dog cage."

"You both suck." Yukeru grumbled.

"And you swallow."

"Mom!"

She grinned and rubbed Yukeru's head with her cheek.

"Well, thanks for looking after Yukeru."

"No prob."

"See you at work tomorrow?"

'Probably not. I got a photo job to do."

She glowered at that. "Fine, part-timer. See you around then."

"Yup."

"Bye, Hachi-san. Thanks for having us over, Owner-san."

"Yeah." Shinra waved bye.

"Bye-bye bee!"

With a wave, the two left.

"Back to the subject at hand." Shizuo said.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not my house. I'm sorry—"

"No, not that!"

"Hm?" Roppi stared at him.

"Eating out of trashcan's."

"What about it?"

"Why the hell would you eat out of trashcan's?"

"…Cuz it was either that or nothing. Duh!"

"And why the fuck couldn't you eat normally?"

"Cuz I didn't have money. I'm a street rat."

"Street—where the fuck were your parents?"

"Home."

"And why weren't you—"

"It's called running away from home. Ever heard of it?"

"Why the fuck did you run away?!"

"That is  _absolutely_ _ **none**_  of your business."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you stay with someone? Izaya—"

"I didn't know Izaya back then. And when I ran away from home, I didn't  _have_  anywhere else to go. As far as I know, my parents were only kids so I didn't have any relatives to run to. So I just slept wherever I could. Drainage pipes were surprisingly warm when it wasn't raining."

"…Um…" Tsuki started. "Bu-but…you-you told me that you ran away when you were twelve. And you-you met Izaya before you turned fifteen, right? So, um, I-I'm not doubting you but that-that's not most of your life."

Roppi paused, slightly glowering at him. "What are you, Izaya? You weren't supposed to think that deeply about it."

"Sorry-sorry…"

Roppi fidgeted slightly. "It's not an exaggeration though." He leaned back, holding his cup with both hands and keeping his eyes on the floor. "Keeping it simple, my mother really didn't like me."

Tsuki's eyes widened.  _ **'**_ _ **Wait, are you saying—'**_

"Are you saying your mom made you eat out of a trashcan?" Kida spoke the question Tsuki couldn't.

"Heh, no." Roppi closed his eyes, a bitter smile on his face. "Think of it like this: I was like a dog that she didn't feed but if I went through the garbage or snatched food off the table, she'd get piss and punish me."

"What the fuck is that?! Why the fuck did she hate you?!" Shizuo yelled. "You're her son!"

"…Because her husband loved me more than her."

Shizuo cocked a brow.

"I'm not going into details."

"Why the fuck would he love you more than her? What's the point of getting married then? And what does that have to do with eating out of trashcans?"

"Oh my god, you're fucking dense." Roppi leaned forward, glaring up at Shizuo. "Fine. I'll spell it out. One) some people marry for the  _sake_ of a kid. Two) he  _loved_ me _more_ than her. Think corruptly. Three) She thought I was disgusting so I wasn't allowed to eat at the dinner table and if she caught me sneaking food there were consequences."

Shizuo's eyes widened. So did Tsuki's and Delic's. Kida only cocked a brow and Shinra's expression didn't change.

_:That's horrible!:_ Celty typed.  _:Are you saying you lived with a pedophile?!:_

Roppi didn't answer, leaning back against the couch.

"The fuck's wrong with your mom?!" Shizuo yelled. "Did she know that was going on? Did she know that when she married him?!"

Roppi gave him an 'are you stupid' look. "No, she just smacked me around and called me a whore for shit's and giggles." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"That's disgusting!" Shizuo growled.

"Fuck off. I don't need a piece of shit like you calling me gross too."

"I'm not calling  _you_ gross!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's not—"

Kii put his two paws on the rim of the glass and tipped it over, spilling the water over Roppi's stomach and lap.

"Gaah! Kii, come on!" Roppi picked up the kittens and stood so he didn't get the couch wet. "That's friggen cold!"

He put the cup and the cats down and puled his shirt over his head.

"Betrayal of the cats." Kida snickered.

"Cats always get what they want sooner or later." Delic chuckled.

"Shut up, stupid." Roppi flapped his shirt with a sigh.

"Good thing you took off your pullover earlier."

"Mer."

"I"ve got a spare shirt." Shinra said. "And pants."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just wear my pullover. And I can't take your pants."

"Why not?" Kida sneered. "You look like you pissed yourself."

"I'm going commando."

"Hm?" Shizuo cocked a brow. "What's that?"

Roppi chuckled and hooked his fingers into his pants. Then he pushed down to expose his hips. Nothing obscene although it did show Roppi had nothing underneath.

"You don't go commando in someone else's clothes."

"…Valid point. Here, I'll give you a pair of pants I was going to toss out anyway."

"…Kay." Roppi padded after the doctor.

As the raven turned his back on the group, everyone's eye widened at the grotesque scars that laced it's entirety. Long, vertical scars ran up his back between his shoulder blades, crisscrossing over other scars of the same type. And then there was Roppi's lower back. The whole bottom, right above his pants line, was coated in a thick burn scar.

As Roppi disappeared, Tsu and Kii mewed loudly from the table in protest.

Shinra returned momentarily, the two kittens protesting even louder.

"Those two really love Roppi, huh?"

"Watch yourself, Tsuki." Kida joked. "You've got competition now."

Before Tsuki could answer—

"I'M COMING BACK!" Roppi yelled.

The kittens mews only raised an octave.

"Oh, stop it, you two." Roppi grumbled as he returned, his pants drooping dangerously close to slipping of his hips. "You're so spoiled."

"You need a belt." Kida pointed out. "No one wants you see your dick."

"'Cept Tsuki."

The blond blushed. "I-I do not!"

"Eh?" Roppi grabbed his hoodie. "You don't' love my dick? You don't seem to disagree in—never mind! We're done!"

"Pfft!" Delic held back his laugh.

"Hee hee, I was totes gonna make Tsuki blush, then I realized his brother was in the room."

"I appreciate that, by the way."

Roppi only grinned as he looped his belt through his pants.

"You are fricken scrawny." Delic pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock." Roppi pulled the hoodie over his head, pulling it down all the way. "By the way, Shinra, I'm not going to get a disease from my dick rubbing against these blood patches, am I?"

"No, no, they're just stains. Rest assured, I have washed them."

"Mm-kay."

"What stains?" Tsuki asked, looking at the pants leg.

"These ones here." Roppi bent over and spread his legs a bit to expose the barely noticeable blood stains against the black fabric that lay over his lower rump and crotch.

Tsuki blushed. "Do-do-don't do that!"

Tsuki grabbed Roppi's hips and made him sit down.

But he didn't aim where he was pulling and Roppi plopped on his lap.

Tsuki jolted and blushed. "I'm sorry!"

Roppi rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "You're fine, stupid. After what we've done, this shouldn't be an issue. We're still clothed, after all."

Tsuki's blush intensified.

Roppi chuckled and shimmied off.

"Hey, Roppi?" Shizuo said.

"What?!" Roppi groaned as he tossed his shirt down. "Didn't you guys learn from last time I don't like being the center of attention?"

"What happened to your back?"

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean your back. What happened?"

"…My back? What…?" Roppi looked confused as he put his wet clothes on the table.

"You're back! There's a bunch of scars!"

"OH! Oh, oh, oh, okay! I get it now." Roppi reached for his backpack. "Meh, it's a long story."

"We got time." Shinra said.

"Are you all curious?" He pulled out a teddy bear splotched with different shades of brown from his backpack and held it out to Tsuki. "Hold."

The blond obeyed.

"Yeah." Everyone answered his question.

"Pssh. It's not that interesting." He rolled up his wet shirt tight before stuffing it in the bag, doing the same with the pants.

The two kittens mewed again, both crouching low on the table. The two jumped for the couch.

But only Kii made it.

Tsu jumped short and plopped to the ground with a squeal.

"Ah! Failure to achieve!" Roppi laughed as he leaned down to scoop up the kitten.

"Roppi..." Shizuo growled.

"God, don't bust my balls, Heiwajima. I don't have to tell you shit, don't you know?" Roppi glared at him, holding Tsu to his chest. "'specially to people who don't care about me."

"If we didn't care we wouldn't ask, shithead!"

"You're only asking out of curiosity, shithead!"

"Don't call me a shithead!"

"Then don't call me one!"

The two glared at each other. For a while, that's all they did. Holding each others gaze, glaring and sizing each other.

Before Shizuo growled and turned away.

Roppi smirked.

"When I was twelve, I got picked up by the Ibukedo Fangs. Any of you remember them?"

Shizuo stared at Roppi in surprise at his sudden relent while Roppi took the bear back and stuffed it in the backpack. Then the blond thought over the question asked.

"No, not really."

"Kida and Tsuki would have been too young." Roppi pointed out. "And you three would have been in...middle school. Fifteen-years-old, I think. Celty  _should_ remember but she doesn't look like she does. So since you all look blank, I'll explain.

"The Ibukedo Fangs were a notorious rape gang around eight years ago. They picked up street rats, prostitutes, and strippers. Miscellaneous people that wouldn't be noticed if they disappeared. But then they started picking up school girls and wives, as well. Anyway, a habit they had was making sure they removed evidence. They'd play with their victim's for a while, then when they got bored or that person became a liability, they'd sell them to underground auctions so they won't be posted for any blame.

"But like any 'company," Roppi continued, "they make sure to brand their 'products'. They had a signature mark, a tramp stamp. It actually looked pretty cool. It was a snake, coiled up with a circle around it made up of the kanji's for Ibukedo with squiggly lines on the sides."

"And you...were kidnapped by them?"

Roppi shrugged. "Kidnapped seems extreme. And cheesy. I was living on the streets at the time so it's not like I had a home to get kidnapped from.

"But, yes, I guess. I was taken by them. It actually wasn't all that bad, cuz they took me at about October so at least I had shelter during some of the winter. I got away in about December."

"'Wasn't all that bad' my ass!" Shizuo barked. "You were being raped the whole time, weren't you?! And they whipped you and burned you—"

"I burned myself." Roppi interrupted. "The burn on my lower back is where the tramp stamp was. What happened there is, I was taking a shower with Izaya a year or so after I got out. When he saw it, he started making fun of me, saying I was a used toy and only good for a lay—which wasn't a lie but at the time, I refused to believe it.

"So when Izaya went to school, I took a knife to the tattoo. But even after cutting it up, I could still see it. So, I doused some paper towels in lighter fluid, put it on my back and  _fwoosh_. Burnt back, but no more tramp stamp."

"That's so fucked!" Delic growled.

"Ho-ho-how could you  _do_ that?" Tsuki gawked. "Didn't it hurt?"

"Oh, yeah, it hurt." Roppi said. "I'm pretty sure I fainted. Like, I remember laying there, then Izaya popping up, then someone picking me up. Then I woke up on a bed with Izaya sleeping next to me.

"Goes to show, don't be a bully! The person you bully might have a psychological break and go on a killing spree! Pew-pew!" He made fake guns with his hands. "But hey, on the plus side, the fire cauterized the wound so no no blood and yucky's to clean up!"

"So, it's nice to know Izaya's insanity is hereditary." Kida scoffed.

Roppi glared at him. Then he held up a finger.

"One) I  _am not_ related to Izaya  _at all_. I am not his twin, not his little brother, not his cousin or long lost son. I am  _nothing_ to him but a toy he found on the street."

He held up a second finger.

"Two) I wasn't insane. I knew exactly what I was doing and remember everything up till I fainted. I  _am_ , however, stubborn as fuck. So, I do lots of things I shouldn't just to spite Izaya. Self-harm is in that category."

He held up a third finger.

"Three) insanity is  _not_ hereditary, although it  _is_ contagious. No, it's not a disease but if someone is sane and they live or stay around someone who is insane, then the sane person will begin to go cooky as well. It's a factor of dominant and submissive minds. The dominant is the insane one and he begins taking over the submissive's thoughts of moral and reason. If the submissive spends enough time away from the dominant, then he'll regain his sanity."

"The more you know." Delic chuckled.

"So," Roppi continued. "If Izaya  _was_ crazy—which he isn't, in that sense— _I_ wouldn't have moved out. I would have stayed with Izaya and been his to break and play with and break again. And if he had kicked me out then I wouldn't be insane anymore since it's been over a year or so since I moved out—"

"Wait, a year?" Tsuki looked at him.

" _Over_ a year." Roppi corrected. "I moved out of Izaya's place six months before I met you."

"Aren't you twenty-three?" Kida asked.

"Age doesn't matter."

"It does too. Most kids are out of the house by eighteen."

"I was out of the house at  _twelve_ , thank you very much. After I met Izaya, he kinda forced me to move in and I moved out at fourteen. Then he tracked me down and convinced me to come back. Every time after that when I attempted to move out, he'd convince me to stay."

"Peh, was he so lonely he needed you?" Shizuo scoffed.

"No. I had gotten it out of him a couple years after that. He told me I'm unable to look after myself so I was not  _allowed_ to leave till I proved I could handle my own. Took three fucking years, but I finally got myself to a point where he would let me leave."

"Why'd he think that?"

Roppi shrugged. "Multiple reasons that I'm not naming."

That earned him a glare from Shizuo.

"Don't expect me to open my soul to you, ya nosy shit."

Shizuo glowered at him

"How did we get on this subject anyway? I don't remember."

"We were talking about insanity being contagious." Kida said.

"Before that?"

"Burnt back."

"Oh! Yeah, we were talking about my scars!"

Yup. Oh, I've got a question."

Roppi narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"The Ibekudo Fangs left those whips scars on your back, right? I don't think you could have done it yourself. But if they sold you, then wouldn't your price diminish? So, why would they?"

"I tried to escaped. They had to make an example of me."

"You got away?"

"Kinda. You see, what happened was," Roppi leaned back against the couch and twiddled with his hair as he looked up at the ceiling. "There was this guy. His name was Takashiro. And he fell in love with me."

Tsuki's eyes widened but Roppi didn't notice.

"He was probably eighteen to nineteen and he lived in the warehouse where the gang hung out. At first, he looked like he hated me. I was a boy and good at having sex with other boys at only twelve. So I can see why he'd not like me. Every time he saw me, he would give me this look of utter disgust. He'd drop my plate so most of the food would fall out of it, then call me a pig when I willingly ate it off the floor.

"Then one day, he dragged me to his bedroom and did—ahem—for probably three to four hours. I lost count of the rounds and the only clock was his cellphone so I don't really know how long it was. And the memory kinda fogs together cuz I was pretty tired by the end of it. But I think he was testing me, to see how long I could last. In the end, he gave out before I did and I think that's when he started to fall for me.

"He fell in love with my endurance, if I remember correctly. Then my courage. Then me."

Roppi smiled as he talked, stretching his hand out with his fingers intertwined.

"And that makes you happy?" Kida cocked a brow.

"Well yes and no." Roppi said. "See, I ran away from home cuz I thought that once I got outside my little shitfuck town, I wouldn't be have to do dirty things anymore to get what I need. Wouldn't be around shitty adults who viewed me as a masturbation toy. But I was wrong. That's when I realized people are disgusting and vile and they're all the same. But that's also when I realized that in order to get out of the game, I have to win or lose. And the only way to lose was to die and I don't have to the capability to kill myself. So, I learned the rules, learned that my body was a 'get-out-of-jail-free' card that I can use to whenever money and accessories won't work. A pretty stretch here and I'd get extra food; bending over the desk for a pen there and I earned some extra shower time. The more innocent I acted, the more it stirred him up, and the more rewards I got. By the end of my little encounter with Takashiro, I had him completely wrapped around my finger.

"So, I was actually quite giddy when he trusted me enough that if he left me unchained, I wouldn't run away.

"Idiot."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. Roppi looked up at him and smiled, although his eyes weren't showing the same happiness.

"You don't like that I'm manipulative, Heiwajima?"

"No, I don't. You're no better than the flea."

"The  _flea_  has never resorted to sex appeal to get what he needs. His words are always enough. His pride would never let him bend over the bed for information, no matter what. So, doesn't that make me worse than Izaya?"

"I would say yes." Delic interrupted but before Shizuo could answer. "But you were only twelve. And, what's worse, you only did that to survive."

Roppi's smile changed to match his eyes, laced with sadness. "True. I would like to point out that the prospect is what makes me happy. I hate having to sell myself but at this point it's a natural occurrence in my life."

Tsuki's eyes showed the pain he felt on the inside. This time, Roppi noticed. He smiled at Tsuki with that sad expression again.

"But I'm fixing my flaw. I haven't slept with anymore but Tsuki since the start of this relationship. Not Shiki, not Izaya, no one but you." Roppi bumped head with the blond, who began to blush. "If I cheat on you, it won't be because I consented to it, kay? So stop making that face."

Tsuki's grave expression only enhanced at the raven's words. But he nodded, nonetheless.

"We got off topic again." Roppi said as he pulled his head away. "Where was I at?"

"Takashiro trusted you." Kida started.

"Oh, right. So, yeah, that's what happened there. He left me unchained and I made my escape. Bu~t I got caught by one of the other members.

"So, my punishment was to be whipped. Ten for me, five for Takashiro because he was the one who had to whip me, and one more for good measure's. It actually didn't hurt as bad as the movies portrayed. By seven, I was able to keep my voice from spilling out so it was more of a scare for the girls than a punishment for me. Besides, I'm pretty sure Takashiro wasn't trying very hard. He didn't want to hurt his precious love. The last one was done by the Shogun of the gang and that hurt  _way_ more than the others."

"And so after that you became a liability." Kida started. "So, they sold you to an underground auction and Izaya bought you—"

"Eeerr! Wrong, incorrect! I made a second escape and this one was successful!"

"...Takashiro left you unchained twice?"

"Course not. The police found the hide-out. So no matter what I had to get out. At first, I tried breaking my wrist. Cuz when you break your wrist, your metacarpals no longer have an enabler and so they cave in and construe—thus making your hand smaller."

Everyone cast him a look of horror.

"But I wasn't strong enough. So, since I couldn't break the structure, I had to break the exterior."

He raised his bandaged wrist, the sleeve falling down his arm to show the gauze.

"It hurt. God, did it hurt. But it was worth it to escape. The blood made a lubricant so I didn't have to claw too deep to get loose."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET THE POLICE HELP?!" Shizuo yelled.

"Are you stupid? I WAS TWELVE YEAR'S OLD! If I let the police see me, they would have asked who my parents were and taken me home!"

"Like going home could have been worse than being a fucking property to a rape gang!"

" _Yes_ , it  _was_! A lot fucking worse! I ran away from home for a reason, you asshole! So, give me rapists. Give me murderers and yakuza. But the moment someone tries to take me back to that place, I  _will_ kill myself, right then and there. I would rather  _die_ than go back to that hell."

Silence followed Roppi's words. The amount of conviction and sold devotion in his eyes sent a chill down Shizuo's spine, down everyone's spine.

Roppi was not lying.

Wasn't bluffing or just saying it.

He was serious.

One hundred and ten percent serious.

And no one could sway him otherwise.

Tsuki was visibly shaking as he looked at Roppi.

Then Roppi chuckled and grabbed his backpack.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome." he tilted his bag over toward the two kitten. They mewled and crawled inside.

"You don't have to leave." Shinra said.

"Hahaha, you say that every time I try to go. Wouldn't you rather spend some  _quality time_ with your friends?"

"I would rather spend more  _special_ quality time with my Celty, but with everyone here that's currently impossible—ow, Celty, stop pinching me! Ow!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Roppi swung his arms back and forth. "Time out! You-you two are  _dating_?!"

"You didn't know?" Shizuo asked as Celty paused her banter so her and Shinra could look at the raven. "I thought Izaya told you everything?"

"Does that mean you two... _sleep_ together?"

Shinra stared at him for a moment, then he smiled and hugged himself as a happy blush crossed his cheeks.

Celty quickly punched him before he could say anything.

"That was violent." Delic commented.

"...And I thought that masked bastard Shingen was weird." Roppi turned his back on them.

"Eh? You know my dad?"

"Da—WHAT?! DAD?!" Roppi turned around so quick, he near wobbled.

"Yeah. Kishitani Shingen is my dad." Shinra said as he rubbed his stomach.

"No fucking way! He-he...that means he  _slept_ with someone?!"

Eh?"

"Don't 'eh'! In order to have a kid, a man's gotta fuck a girl and sperm and—gaah! You can't tell me that that man—no, that a woman was weird enough to  _fuck_ _ **him**_!"

"...Well, I'm pretty sure I didn't come out of a petri dish so..."

"My minds fucking blown." Roppi held his forehead and tilted his head back. "I just can't see that  _at all_."

"Better not tell him Dad remarried." Shinra whispered.

"Wait!" Roppi yelled, making them jump. "That means Shingen is Tsuki's  _uncle_?!"

"Uh-uhm, ye-yes. Shingen-oji is related to us..."

"Fuck that shit." Roppi spun around in a circle. "Fuck. That."

"You're going to trigger your vertigo." Shizuo said.

"Am not—ugh, wait..." Roppi's eyes spun as he wobbled on his feet. "You ass, wha'd I tell you about power of suggesti'n, ugh..."

Tsuki quickly stood and wrapped his arms around Roppi. Roppi rested his head on Tsuki's shoulder.

"Fuck..."

"I didn't know you got dizzy so easily, Roppi-san." Tsuki said as he helped the raven sit back down on the couch. "Is that why you were lightheaded that one time."

"I'm lightheaded  _most_ of the time. You're goin' to have to be more specific than that."

"Well, you know. The time we...you know..."

"...Are you talkin' about when we were fuckin' and you woul'n't put it in for some stupit reason?"

Tsuki blushed crimson. "It-It wasn't a stupid reason! And you shouldn't say stuff like that so bluntly!"

"Well, that's what happened. If you don't want me to verify then don't ask where people can hear, stupit." Roppi let himself slip down so he was resting his head on Tsuki's lap. "But answering your question, no. This happened. " he raised his bandaged wrist. "I lost a lot of blood an' the the doctor dude coul'n't give me a blood pack cuz he didn't know my blood type."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Cuz you wanted to fuck. Why should I refuse you? I can work around wounds."

"But you don't  _have_ to, Roppi-san. That's what I keep trying to tell you." Tsuki brushed his hand through Roppi's hair.

"Liar. You're a guy. Guys need sex."

" _I_ don't though."

"Are we really going to have this argument again? Here?"

Tsuki blushed.

"Guys don't need sex." Shizuo said.

"Don't you start too." Roppi propped himself on his arms.

"Mew!" Kii and Tsu chimed in, their little heads sticking out of the hole at the top of the bag.

"We don't, though. We're not pigs—"

"A woman can last years without sex." Roppi interrupted. "But a man will only use his hand for so long before it's no longer good enough."

"You're a man, too." Kida growled. "So, you're in the same boat as us."

"Peh. No, I'm not. I hate sex." Roppi sat up all the way and rubbed his cheek, then his eyes. "It's fucking gross and I hate getting dirty. I'm not a clean freak or nothing but when you sleep in trash for years, the sensation of being clean then getting dirty is  _not_ appealing."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "Hate—if you hate it then why would you—with me..."

"How many times do I have to say it? You. Are. A. Guy."

"That's not—"

"Besides, when men are satisfied, they're more-likely to sleep than hit."

Tsuki's eye's widened in horror.  _ **'Izaya-san wasn't lying...'**_

"And, what's more, Izaya told me that in a relationship, the best way to tell if someone still has an interest in you is to sleep with them. The moment they say 'I don't want to do it', is when you need to start worrying about a break-up."

_**'...Is that really—'** _

"Depends on how often you're doing it." Delic said with a glower. "To tell if someone is still interested would mean to sleep with them every night or as often as possible. If that's the case, then your partner's most-likely tired."

"That's—"

"Besides which," Delic walked over and grabbed Roppi's hand. "Izaya's obviously feeding you the wrong facts. When in a relationship, sex is a  _privilege_ , not a  _right_."

Roppi's eyes widened. "Hah? That...makes no sense..."

"It makes perfect sense." Delic sat down on Roppi's other side, still holding his hand. "And you know it does."

"...But-but that's...that kind of thing is reserved for normal people, isn't it? Someone like me doesn't really deserve such a luxury—"

"It's not a luxury. It's a fact when it comes to dating."

Roppi's brow furrowed.

"And if you think you don't deserve something like that then why do you think you deserve Tsuki?"

"Nii-san..."

"Peh, I don't." Roppi tried to tug his hand away as he threw his gaze to the ground. "But human's are selfish and I'm no exception to that fact. Even if its...temporary...i want  _something_ good in my life. Just a little bit..."

"After all the shit you've been through," Shizuo said. "You deserve everything you want."

Roppi stared at Shizuo then his eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Yo-you guys...stop fucking confusing me. It's not funny."

Delic's eyes widened. So did the other four's in the room. Celty would have widen hers as well if she had any.

Roppi sighed heavily and tugged his hand again. "Let go already, I need to leave—"

Roppi's words stopped as he looked up at the TV screen, his eyes widening.

"Wait, turn that up."

"Hah?" Shizuo turned to look at the screen.

"Just turn it up!"

Kida obeyed as the words 'Hachimenroppi murdered?' showed up on the screen.

" _...Murdered two days ago. Police suspect that it was after the conference meeting about the latest photos taken. Hachimenroppi was commissioned to get proof that Hiromashi Ayame was trying to hire a hit man to take out her husband, Hiromashi Masao, President of Hiromashi Enterprises. Two days ago at five, the conference explained how this photographer did it._

" _A young man found the body of the supposed 'Hachimenroppi' as he was walking home from work. He immediately called the police and gave his statement."_

_**'Hachimenroppi?'**_ Tsuki looked at Roppi.

"This is a lie..." Roppi's voice shook. "A lie."

" _I work at the pub down the street. Cutting through the alleys is the quickest way to my house. At first , I though he was just a bum or drunkard so I tapped him to wake him up. Then I realized my hand was getting sticky and when I opened my phone for light, I saw that it was blood._

" _I freaked. Honestly. I ran about a good block or two before I realized I should call the cops. So, I ran back to find the address and made the call."_

"This is a fucking lie! This isn't..." Roppi was visibly shaking. "Youki..."

"Roppi-san...?"

" _Reports say that the young man, who's real name is Akiyo Youki, was killed around seven fifteen p.m. After taking seven to eight stabs to the chest."_

A photo of an auburn-haired boy with brown eyes popped onto the screen. He was standing on a podium, talking confidently to a crowd.

" _And carved onto his lower abdomen were the words 'Not Hachimenroppi'. Earlier today we interviewed Kiruzo Yoshino, CEO of Ikebukuro Press. And here's what he had to say:_

" _Youki wasn't Hachimenroppi. The real Hachimenroppi gets antsy around crowds so he and Youki came up with a system where Youki gets to be the face behind the name, while Roppi's the action."_

" _What is your take of the message left? 'Not Hachimenroppi'?"_

" _I think a crazed fan found out about the double thing and took it upon himself to fix it."_

" _Do you think Hachimenroppi himself did this?"_

" _What, like he was jealous?"_

" _Yes."_

" _No. No, no, no, Roppi doesn't have the capability to kill. He can barely kill a fly, let out alone his double."_

The screen flashed out to the reporter again.

"This isn't..."

" _Police have put out a search warrant for Hachimenroppi as the prime suspect and witness to this crime. We ask any and all who know Hachimenroppi to encourage him to turn himself in. And any tips sent to the police through,"_ she spewed of a phone number,  _"_ _will be anonymous._

" _In other news—"_

Shinra turned it off.

"This isn't real." Roppi said, tears streaking his cheeks.

"Roppi-san—"

"This isn't real!" Roppi leaped to his feet, catching everyone by surprise. "It's a lie! Youki isn't dead! He can't be dead! This is all a lie! A bad dream! This is a bad dream—"

"Roppi-san!" Tsuki stood and put his hands on Roppi's face to get the raven's attention.

Roppi flinched then his eyes focused on Tsuki...

And he crumpled into tears. He pressed his face to Tsuki's chest and weeped. The blond patted Roppi's head as he wrapped his arm around the backpack, Tsu and Kii mewing in confusion.

"Tsuki, get away from him." Kida said.

Delic came around and tugged Tsuki away. Roppi gasped and his eyes widened as Shizuo grabbed him by his biceps.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Tsuki said.

"Roppi, you need to call the police." Shinra said.

"Wh-what? Do you think I did this?"

"You're the prime suspect." Kida said. "You need to turn yourself in."

"I didn't do it!"

"And we know that how?" Delic said as he pulled Tsuki farther away.

"Nii-san—"

"For all we know, you got jealous that Youki was taking away your fame and killed him. Or maybe you had a psychological break and killed him."

"You lived with Izaya." Kida added. "He most-likely taught you how to act in certain situations. And you've already got a manipulative streak in your vein."

"I don't think he did it." Shizuo said. "But you need to call the police."

"You guys can't be serious."

"Do you have an alibi?" Shinra asked.

"A what?"

"Were you with someone at the time Youki was killed?"

"I-I...I was alone. I was working on my next photo shoot."

The room fell silent.

"Bu-but I didn't even know the conference was going on! I never got a call from Kiruzo—"

"You need to turn yourself in." Shizuo said.

"I'm telling the truth, I didn't do this!"

"Then prove it. Turn yourself in."

"You know I can't! If I do—"

"Then you're just proving you're guilty." Kida said.

"No, I'm not! I'm illegal, remember?! Police will only do more harm than good—"

"I thought it was because you don't want to go home. You're friend was killed and you won't even go to the police to help find his killer? You're that selfish, huh? How do we even know any of what you said tonight was true? You could have lied about everything to get our sympathy."

"No...I..."

Roppi began to shake.

_**'They don't believe me. They think I...'** _

"Tsu-Tsuki, help me here. You know I wouldn't kill anyone..."

Tsuki didn't say anything, his eyes to the ground.

"Tsuki?"

_**'No, please not you too—'** _

"You, you've told me...that-that...you've killed someone before..."

Roppi's eyes widened in disbelief.

_**'This isn't happening...'** _

"So you  _are_  a murderer." Kida said, as Delic pulled Tsuki further away.

Tsuki only stared at the ground.

_**'How could you? I trusted you! Tsuki...'** _

"Let me go!" Roppi thrashed in Shizuo's grip. "Get off!"

"Stop that." Shizuo growled. "You can't run from this."

"LET ME GO!" Roppi wrenched himself violently.

His movement was followed by a sickening pop. His eyes went wide with pain but his clenched teeth kept him from screaming.

Shizuo's eyes widened and he let one of Roppi's arms go.

Of course, that wasn't a smart thing to do.

With one arm free, Roppi pivoted on his heel and slammed his foot into Shizuo's face.

It didn't hurt or disorient him but it surprised him enough to let Roppi's other arm go.

Roppi jumped over the couch and ran for the door.

Celty's shadows flashed from her hand, wrapping around Roppi's arm and tugging him back.

"Let me go!"

Delic rushed over and grabbed Roppi's other arm. The blond knew that arm was useless. Roppi most-likely dislocated it but it was enough to make Roppi freeze.

"Get off of me!"

"No way in hell. You were a murderer beforehand and you expect us to let you go this time too?"

"No. I—"

"What? Did that yakuza Shiki ask you to get rid of someone? How many times has he asked that of you? Once? Or a hundred?"

"It wasn't like that—"

"Then how was it like, huh?"

"It was an accident—"

"Doesn't matter. You still killed someone. And no doubt Shiki or Izaya covered it up for you—"

"No, it was—"

"Go ahead and try and explain it away! It won't change the fact that someone's dead because of you!"

"I was only—"

"Only what? Protecting someone? Bullshit. A selfish bastard like you—"

"I WAS ONLY SIX-YEARS-OLD! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Roppi screamed.

Everyone's eyes widened, the only sound being Roppi's sobs.

"I didn't know what to do! He wanted me...he wanted to fuck me but I didn't want to. He got so angry when I pushed him away and he stared hitting me. He would have killed me. He's the one that cut my eye and made me half-blind.

"All I did was push him! That's all I did! I didn't know the stairs were so close! I didn't know he'd fall and break his neck! I didn't...know what to do.

"My parents came home and told me to just go to my room. They told me never to tell anyone what happened! I was only six! Why would I disobey them?" Roppi looked up at Delic, his eyes showing the turmoil he felt. "What would you have done?!"

Delic let him go. So did Celty.

And Roppi ran without hesitation.

"Roppi-san, wait!" Tsuki yelled as he followed.

"Tsuki—" Delic reached for his little brother.

But Tsuki ignored him and smacked his hand away.

Roppi wasn't going to wait for an elevator. He had to get away. He had to keep moving. If he didn't, he was sure he would have a break down.

So, he ran down the stairwell as quick as his feet could take him.

"Roppi-san!" Tsuki called, running just as fast.

At the next turn, Tsuki was able to grab Roppi's hand and make the raven halt.

"Let go of me!"

"Roppi-san, you're not in the right mind! It'd be dangerous for you to—"

Roppi flung his arm up and elbowed Tsuki in the chin.

Tsuki fell away with a call of pain as Roppi fell to his knees and the blond fell on his rump.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Roppi sobbed, looking at Tsuki with so much pain, the blond's heart clenched. "I was a fool to trust you."

Tsuki's eyes widened.

Roppi leaped to his feet and ran. But Tsuki didn't have the heart to stop him.

_**'Shit...shit! I shouldn't have said anything. I should have trusted Roppi-san. I didn't know what to think. I...'** _

Tears fell from Tsuki's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Roppi-san."

* * *

Roppi huffed and coughed as he ran through the streets of Ikebukuro, tears streaming from his eyes and making it hard to see. He knew he was heading to his apartment so he kept his mind focused on just that goal. If he thought about any of what happened tonight, he would surely get lost.

Ashe turned a corner to run down an alleyway, his foot hooked around a stick jutting out from under the dumpster. With a call of surprise, he fell to the ground.

Tsu and Kii mewed in shock as they flung out of Roppi's backpack, landing hard on the concrete floor.

Roppi slammed shoulder first to the ground, a pop following in the same arm that had been dislocated not even five minutes ago. He let out a scream of pain, although he knew he had jogged it back into place.

Tsu and Kii's meows joggled him out of his pain and he quickly looked up.

"Kii! Tsu!" Roppi scrambled to his knees and crawled over, picking the bundles up. "Are you two okay? I'm so sorry! I..."

Roppi fell way into tears.

"I'm sorry you two have such a horrible owner. Hih, I'm sorry..."

"Mew!"

Tsu and Kii crawled up Roppi's chest. Their little claws hurt and Roppi moved his hands up to support them. The two kittens licked Roppi's cheeks before nuzzling his neck.

"Heh heh, it's funny how intelligent you two are. Or maybe you're just thirsty. They say that cats and dogs are able to sense when their owner's upset but..."

Roppi tried to smile. Tried to show his pets that he was thankful for the little comfort they gave.

But he couldn't as the image of an auburn-haired boy smiling at him happily entered his mind.

"...Youki..."

_**'He was only twenty. He had so much more the live for.'** _

" _I'm not a good photographer like Hachi-san."_

_**'He had ambitions.'** _

" _But that's okay."_

Roppi swallowed the lump in his throat.

" _Even if I'm never recognized, I still want to be able to work alongside Hachi-san."_

"Youki didn't deserve this..."

" _Hey, you know, I've got a favor to ask, Youki..."_

"I should have never got him involved..."

" _Would you like to be my double?"_

"I shouldn't have asked. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

" _It would be an honor, Hachi-san!"_

"This is all my fault! Youki!"

Roppi couldn't hold it in anymore. He balled and cried and sobbed, letting his cats drop to the ground. He lied on his side and covered his face with his hands, sobbing into the dirty concrete for all it's worth. Kii and Tsu pressed up against his stomach with mew's of confusion but Roppi didn't care.

"I'm going to find your killer, Youki. I promise I'll find the bastard who did this. I swear it!"

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Spring break was over and Tsuki begrudgingly returned to school. Spring break was meant as a calm. So the students could rest after months of school.

But Tsuki's break left him with more stress than clarity.

Tsuki wanted to stop at Roppi's place,wanted to make sure the grieving raven was okay.

But...

" _I was a fool to trust you."_

He didn't have a right.

He screwed up.

Royally.

" _If Roppi gets hurts because of your little brother, I will take him away from Tsuki."_

_**'I guess this counts as hurt, huh?'** _

Tsuki sighed as he looked out the window, then to the teacher who had entered the room.

And as soon as he entered, the female class representative stood.

"Sensei, we have an issue!"

"What now, Mizuzu-kun?" his voice was laced with irritants. It wasn't unknown Mizuzu Kiomi filed complaints at every little hiccup.

"Kishitani-kun," She pointed at Tsuki. "Is break school protocol with his dyed hair and contacts! It's a distraction to the class."

"Then don't look at me." Tsuki growled.

Mizuzu's, and others, eye's widened at Tsuki's biting retort. The quiet kid that never said anything just talked back to someone?

Tsuki remembered what Delic told him, that there would be issues to not dying his hair. But he had forgotten all about that and the fact that people would find his hair abnormal. He had other things to worry about, after all.

"It's-it's hard not to. You're hair is so bright and your eyes are creepy! You need to dye it back—"

"The  _blond_ is what was dyed. This is my natural hair color."

"And your red eyes aren't contacts?" the male class rep, Nipori Shugo, said. "As if."

"Haven't you guys ever seen an albino?" Kida intervened. "He was dying his hair and eyes so people wouldn't notice. But now he's done hiding it. Plain and simple."

Mizuzu's eyes widened and her cheek's flushed in embarrassment. The she turned to the teacher. "Sensei!"

"It's in the records." he groaned. "If you want to file a complaint, you should have done it when he was blond. Now then, let's start class. Sit down, Mizuzu."

Tsuki sighed. He was aware of the glares casted his way by Mizuzu and Nipori but he couldn't make himself care even if he wanted to.

* * *

"Kishitani-kun!"

Tsuki ignored the shrill voice of Mizuzu as he climbed up the ladder to his usual spot on top of the second roof.

Once there, he sat down and pulled out his bento from his bag.

"Kishitani-kun!" Mizuzu followed.

"I'm eating." he growled.

"I don't care. You need to fix your hair back to what you had it."

Tsuki ignored her as he began to eat.

"Your blond hair made everyone thing you were a delinquent but this is even worse than that."

Still silent from the bright blond.

"Listen, Kishitani." she sat down in front of him and made him look at her. "You're a distraction! Change your hair and eyes back!"

"Shut. Up." Tsuki growled. "Why should I listen to someone like you?"

"Someone like—what does that mean?!"

"You scream for attention and try to show everyone how intelligent you are when almost everyone doesn't care. Only one that does is Nipori and that's because you're spreading your legs for him. You're trying to prove yourself to a crowd that you won't see again after next year.  _That's_ the kind of person you are. And I have no reason to justify what I do to someone like you."

Her face flushed with what looked like anger and embarrassment but Tsuki didn't care as he slurped his stir-fry.

"You're so rude! How dare you say Shugo-kun and I are sleeping together!"

"You moan's echoing down the stairwell after school don't disprove that."

Her blush intensified.

"If you don't want people to know about you and Nipori then you shouldn't do it at school. It's disgusting. You're supposed to be the class rep, after all. Wouldn't that be a bad impression on the class if even there rep was fucking at school?"

"You-you-you—! I thought better of you, Kishitani!"

"Yeah, I thought the same thing till I heard you scream Nipori's name like that. But I don't really care of how you think of me."

She glared at him.

Tsuki raised his soy sauce cup and pulled the lid off.

But before he could pour it on his food, Mizuzu snatched his bento away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! As class rep, you should show me respect—"

Tsuki dumped the cup over Mizuzu's head.

Her eyes widened as if she couldn't register what was happening.

Then she screamed and dropped Tsuki's bento. But Tsuki already had a grip on the box so it didn't spill.

Then he went back to eating.

"You're a horrible human being!" she screamed before she went to the ladder.

"...I know..."

"What happened?" Nipori's voice came from below.

"Kishitani dumped soy sauce on me!"

"What—no way! Tsuki wouldn't do that!"

"You calling Mizuzu a liar, Kida?!"

"Come on, Nipori. You know Tsuki..."

Tsuki stopped listening and went about eating his lunch.

* * *

"Hey, Kishitani!"

Tsuki ignored him as he walked out of the school gates.

"Kishitani!" Nipori grabbed Tsuki's shoulder.

"Go away." Tsuki shrugged him off.

"Hey, did you dump your bento on Mizuzu?"

"No." It wasn't a lie. He dumped  _soy sauce_ , not his whole lunch. Not his fault the story got twisted.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Kishitani, I don't know what's gotten into you but taking it out on a girl is just low—"

"Leave me alone."

"Tsukishima!"

_**'That's it.'** _

With a whirl, Tsuki balled his fist and slammed it as hard as he could into Nipori's cheek.

Nipori called out in surprise as he fell to the ground.

"Sh-Shugo-kun!" Mizuzu called as she knelt down.

"Should I take it out on  _you_  then?" Tsuki growled, shaking out his hand.

He'd never punched someone before so it wasn't a surprise the hit was clumsy. His wrist ached now and three of his fingers had popped to the contact.

"The fuck's the matter with you?!" Nipori yelled.

"I tell you all fucking day to leave me alone and what to do you do?" Tsuki hissed. "YOU BUG ME ALL GODDAMN DAY ABOUT MY FUCKING HAIR! JUST LEAVE ME! THE FUCK! ALONE!"

The students around them stared at Tsuki wide-eyed, Mikado, Anri, and Kida at the back of the crowd.

With a snort, Tsuki turned around. Only to run into someone.

"Sorry." he growled, accidentally shoulder-checking the person but not looking up from the ground to see who it was.

He then made his way home.

* * *

Tsuki flopped on his bed, not bothering to take off his school clothes. He sighed heavily and buried his face in the pillow. Then he rolled over and looked at his phone.

No new messages from anyone. But he was sure to get a lecture from Delic when he got home. No doubt Nipori or Mizuzu told his teacher and sooner or later, his older brother will get a call from them about it.

But he couldn't bring himself to worry about that.

_**'Is Roppi-san okay right now? Has he eaten today? Did he eat at all yesterday? He's...not hurt right now, is he...?'** _

Tsuki clenched his teeth and rubbed his head to the pillow, clenching his phone tightly.

_**'I hope he's okay!'** _

* * *

"Look, look, look," Kiruzo growled. "You guys can investigate all you want but Hachimenroppi never stayed longer than ten minutes. He only ever dropped off his stuff, took up his next assignment, and left."

"Don't interfere, sir." the police officer said. "We'll be gone in a moment."

"Geez."

As he sat on an internee's desk, his cell phone rang. With a growl he picked it up.

"Yeah?"

" _Hi, Kiru."_

His eyes widened.

Then he looked around himself. Seeing so many policemen, he stood and headed into his office.

"Where are you?"

" _I'm...outside. I was going to come in but then I saw the police cars and decided against it."_

"..." He looked around, knowing there was no one in his office, but saw people walk by his door so he spoke softly into the mouth piece. "Look, they're all over this place, Roppi. I know you didn't kill Youki. But we have no proof. You've got to give them something."

" _...Is there a policeman there that you can trust?"_

"...Yeah, Kozuhara."

" _Would...you put him on?"_

"...Alright, hold on."

Kiruzo sighed before he walked out.

"Hey, where's Kozuhara?" he called.

"What do you want?" the policeman growled, his bike helmet still on.

Kiruzo gestured for him to come. "It's important."

He growled but followed, nonetheless.

Kiruzo held the phone to him them closed the door.

"Hello?"

" _Is this Kozuhara?"_

"Yes."

" _...My name...is Hachimenroppi."_

Kozuhara's eyes widened.

"Where are you?"

" _I can't tell you that."_

"So you're running?"

" _...I don't want to say yes. But I guess, from your perspective, I am."_

"...Don't underestimate the police force, kid."

" _I'm not. But I can't turn myself in. I...can't trust any of you."_

Kozuhara cocked a brow. "We're the  _police_. You  _can_ trust us."

" _I can't. Last time I trusted the police, bad things happened. And I know if I trust you now it'll be no different than last time."_

"I won't—"

" _But I'm willing to trust_ you _. Not the whole police force but you."_

"..."

" _I'm willing to meet up with you. Give you my statement, any evidence you need if I can provide. But_ just  _you. And if you want...to take me in then I'm gone—"_

"I don't make deals with suspects." Kozuhara cut in.

Roppi exclaimed then fell silent on the other end.

" _...I'm...sorry to hear that—"_

"Turn yourself in. It'll end quicker—"

***Click***

***Beep* *Beep***

_**'He hung up...'**_ Kozuhara glowered at the phone.

* * *

_**'...I should have suspected that.'**_ Roppi sighed as he looked up at the sky, practically squished in the gap between two buildings. It couldn't be considered an alley, no it was definitely a gap, something a dog could fit through or a very skinny person like Roppi.

_**'These cops aren't like the ones in my home town, where they just turned a blind eye when they saw something they didn't want. These ones actually care...'** _

Roppi stood before stuffing his phone in his pocket.

_**'Guess I can't get across to them that way...but the other method is...too harsh, too soon, right?'** _

Roppi pressed himself against the wall and side-stepped down the gap. Once in the alley, he turned and walked away from Ikebukuro Press as calmly as he could manage.

_**'No, I should leave the Akiyo's to grieve. Me popping up saying 'I didn't do it' is only going to make them even more upset.'** _

Roppi looked up at the sky again.

_**'The grief is easier to handle if you have something to blame.'** _

* * *

Roppi sighed as he returned home. As soon as he opened the door, a blur of cream and white-gray stripes came barreling into his legs.

"Hi." he said, unable to express too much happiness over the situation. He hunkered down and picked up the two kittens.

Then he headed to his bedroom.

He lied down on his back so the two cats could lay on his stomach. They mewed and climbed up to his chest.

"Don't step on my throat, kay? I'm taking a nap."

"Mew!"

"Mew!"

Roppi closed his eyes.

But behind his closed eyelids, he could see that auburn-haired bubbly twenty-year-old that smiled at him so innocently.

And he felt tears weld up.

He rolled over on his side, the kitten's flopping on the bed with an indignant call of protest, and held himself as he cried himself to sleep.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

A month.

A whole month. It was now May. Tsuki only had a couple of weeks before school ended and summer break was in session.

For a whole month, Tsuki hadn't seen or heard from the raven.

But, of course, Tsuki hadn't tried texting or calling him. He still felt guilt swirl around whenever he thought of what happened. He had a question for the raven but in this situation, he couldn't ask it.

But what Roppi had said, that night at Shinra's.

" _Don't ever touch me again!"_

Did that mean...Roppi broke up with him? He'd been within his rights, of course. But...

Tsuki sighed as he looked out his bedroom window.

_**'Roppi-san...'** _

* * *

"I'm home."

"Mew!"

"Meow!"

"You guys are getting fat." Roppi knelt down and picked the kittens up. "I guess I've fed you too much this month...Or maybe you're growing up. You're, what, five months now?"

"Mew!"

"Kii's still got a baby voice. Don't you, Kii?"

"Mew!"

"Meow!" Tsu called in outrage, digging his claws into Roppi's chest.

Roppi winced. "Careful—careful, Tsu! I'm injured!"

As if to emphasize the point, Tsu's white paws began to turn red.

The two sniffed the wound. But before either had a chance to lick at it with their sandpaper tongues, Roppi put them down on the couch.

Roppi took off his shirt gingerly then headed to the bathroom.

He turned on the light and glowered at the cuts that littered his body. Most of them were small and already scabbed over, but some, like the one Tsu pawed at, were deep and still easily torn open.

_**'Fuck, where did they all come from?'**_ he thought as he pulled out the first aid kit and sat down.

He hissed as he dumped rubbing alcohol on his cut, dabbing it with a cleansing patch.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Mew."

"Meow!"

Roppi glanced at the pets, who had followed him into the bathroom, with a little chuckle.

"I'll feed you in a moment, kay?"

The two were already at his feet, rubbing against his ankles.

Roppi exhaled heavily as he went about putting a new patch over the wound.

_**'I'm spending a fortune buying new medical crap.'** _

With a sigh he put the bandages away and stuffed the first aid back in the medicine cabinet. Then he scooped up his kittens and headed to the kitchen.

As he opened a can of tuna, he sighed heavily.

_**'It's been a month and I've only found traces of his killer.'**_ Roppi clenched his teeth.  ** _'How the hell did someone who left such sloppy...he left behind so much evidence and no one can find him?! Bullshit! And the police are so bent on pinning it on me that they're not looking for anyone else!'_**

Roppi sighed as he scraped the mush onto two plates.

"Here ya go!" He put them on the floor.

The two dug in, gorging themselves as if Roppi had starved them.

Roppi laughed as heartily as he could. These days, his kittens were the only things that made him smile.

But that only lasted for so long before he began thinking of his murdered friend.

"Youki..." he sighed as he tilted his head down and rested his head on his knee.

"Mew!"

"Meow!"

Roppi glanced down at his pets. Then pulled out his phone to check the time.

**11:27**

He sighed. "I need to go to bed, guys."

He then stood and ruffling his hair, walked down the hall.

"I'll leave my door open for ya, okay?"

He turned into the living room and did his nightly check, making sure the door was locked, windows were locked, and blinds were closed. Once done with that, he went down the hall to his bedroom and flicked off his shoes. He sighed as he sat on the bed.

Then he flumped over onto his back. His torso spasm in pain to the movement and he winced.

He groaned in annoyance and rolled over, plugging his phone into the charger then turned off the lamp.

He rolled over on his side as he heard his door creak open a bit more. A short purr of announcement and four paws landed on the bed. Then another announcement and four more paws.

Roppi brushed his hand through the first kitten's pelt, feeling that it was Kii—who's fur was just a tad fuzzier than his brother, who was starting to grow into an adult pelt. Kii laid down by Roppi's neck, curling into the dip under his chin and nuzzling close. Tsu, on the other hand, went about curling into the bend of his hips, pressing against his belly button with a purr.

Roppi smiled a little then went about getting comfy without disturbing his pets. Once there, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

* * *

_**'Sweet...something smells...sweet...'** _

"Hah, ah, ah, uh..."

Roppi panted, letting out a sound every time his body jolted.

Then he tensed, something cutting into his back. He clenched around the intruder inside him and hissed as another cut went along his back.

Roppi exhaled heavily.

"Beautiful..." A voice he didn't recognize said.

Then Roppi was alone, pain in his back and hips.

* * *

Roppi groaned as he opened his eyes in his bed. His back stung as he shifted the blankets off.

He rolled over off the bed.

_**'That damn dream again...'** _

"Urgh..."

Roppi stood and headed to the living room. He checked all the windows and the door again.

Locked.

Then he headed to the bathroom.

With effort, he pulled off his shirt and turned around towards the mirror.

Sure enough, there were two new cuts, one on his shoulder blade and one on his waist. They weren't deep, but they definitely stung with his movements.

_**'Fuck. This is so fucked. Dreams can't cross over into reality...right?'** _

Roppi groaned as he pulled out the first aid kit again.

_**'Right?'** _

* * *

"So, you're a journalist, looking in on the Hachimenroppi murder?"

"No. I'm a journalist looking for the murderer who framed Hachimenroppi."

"Oh-ho."

The man grinned widely and hopped off the box he had been sitting on.

Roppi was in a warehouse, the room filled with boxes that said, "This side up" and "fragile". The only door was on the other side of the room, so if Roppi needed, he could just run past the bastards and be home free.

"And what makes you say Hachimenroppi was framed?" the man sneered as he stood nose to nose with Roppi.

Roppi glowered at him, then backed his head away and waved his hand in front of his face.

"That is none of your concern."

"'None of my concern'?" the man snorted as he leaned back. "You're asking us to give you information on someone who probably doesn't' exist without any reaso—oh. Oh! I see, I see."

"What?"

He leaned forward again, grinning like a Cheshire cat and exposing his yellow teeth.

" _You're_ Hachimenroppi, arn'cha?"

Roppi stiffened, although his facial expression didn't change.  _ **'He's smarter than he looks.'**_

"Heh, so you're looking to post the blame on someone else?"

"I didn't kill Youki." Roppi growled.

"It's okay. I've slit a few throats too. It's fun, isn't it?"

Roppi glared at him but on the inside he was worried. He glanced over to the two lackeys that had been sitting off to the side, staring at him with a look of disdain.

He casted his eyes to the door.

"If you don't know anything then I'll take my leave." he pushed past the man and took a step to his escape route.

"I never said that." he grabbed Roppi's arm. "We got some info for ya, but it'll cost ya."

"...How much?"

"How much you got?"

_**'...Legit nothing...'** _

Roppi hadn't been to work for fear of being seen by the police. And he hadn't been to Naomi's because he didn't want to drag them into his battles. So he hasn't had any money for nearly a month. He knew he was going to have to figure something out because his rent was due soon and he couldn't become homeless with two kittens under his care.

But that was the last of his concerns now.

The man pulled Roppi forward and groped at the raven's pockets. Roppi jolted but said nothing as he pulled out Roppi's wallet.

"The hell is this? It's fucking empty."

"Psh, you came here to buy info with no cash?"

"You fucking stupid? Hahaha..."

"Hm." the man pushed Roppi back by his biceps and looked him up and down. "Well, you can earn it."

Then he threw Roppi on the ground. Roppi hissed and made a scramble for his feet only to have the man push down on his shoulders.

"Hey, stop!"

"Ew, boss, you serious?"

"You're gonna fuck a guy? Didn't take you for a faggot."

"Let go—"

"You guys can't deny he's got a pretty face." the man chuckled, pushing Roppi's pants around his knees.

"Let go!" Roppi thrashed, managing to flip himself on his back, and shoved his knees into the man's stomach.

"You want the information or not?"

Roppi didn't answer, pushing against the man's shoulders as one hand went about pulling his pants back up.

The man pushed down on Roppi's shoulder hard enough to make them creak. Roppi's left shoulder protested painfully to the treatment, but he kept his jaw shut and voice down.

"Listen, this'll work out two ways, shithead. One way is you fight me and I still fuck you and don't give you not'ing for your services or you be a good girl and behave and I give you the info, kay?"

"I'm not a girl, you shit."

He grinned, and flipped Roppi onto his stomach.

"From behind ya are."

Roppi heard the man unclip his pants. He clenched his teeth, his hands clenching against the ground just as tight. He wasn't going to consent to this. He couldn't. He couldn't allow this to happen.

The man pushed his hips forward.

Roppi gasped and clenched his fists against the concrete. He killed his voice before it could leak out.

"Ha, fuck, his ass feels like a cunt. Might as well be female."

"Really?"

"It's all soft but it's fucking tight too."

"I wanna try."

"Not you too." his friend glowered at him.

"If you want ta, then wait your turn."

_**'Not all of them. Dammit!'**_  Roppi curled a hand over his mouth, his nails digging into the concrete.

The man grabbed the back of Roppi's neck and a handful of his hair and pushed down, shoving his mouth into his arm.

"Never seen someone get fucked and stay so quiet." one of the lackey's chuckled.

_**'Shut up. Just shut up.'** _

"Heh, that's not really fun. Hey," the man pulled Roppi's head up. The raven hissed and clenched his teeth. "Let's play Q and A. How's my dick? So good it turns you on?"

Roppi's eyes widened.

No way.

There was no way he'd answer that!

No one's ever done this to him and asked if he liked it. If he liked it, it wouldn't be rape, bastard!

The man gave Roppi a tug. "Answer or the deals off."

Roppi clenched his teeth.  _ **'Bastard!'**_

"I...It..."

"Hm?"

_**'I can't!'**_ Roppi's face burned in shame. ** _'I can't stoop that low!'_**

"Guess that information's not worth three little words, huh? Oh well."

Roppi clenched his teeth. "It...fee...ls..."

_**'Youki...'** _

"It feels...good..."

"Heh, now was that so hard?"

_**'Yes!'**_ Roppi screamed in his mind.  ** _'No one's ever...not even when I was with the Ibukedo Fangs. Takashiro, Hiroki, not even fucking Watanabe and he was a god damn freak!'_**

His throat ached at the memories, but he quickly shoved them from his mind.

_**'Just don't think. Don't think. Go numb and it'll end quicker—'** _

" _Roppi-san..."_

Roppi's eyes widened as the image of a blond teen entered him mind.

"Hrk! Hey, don't tighten up like that."

_**'Why? At a time like this why did he pop in my head?'** _

Roppi felt the tears weld in his eyes.

_**'...I wanna see him. Tsuki...'** _

He clenched his teeth.

_**'He betrayed me though. Besides, I brook up with him, right? The words I said that time...ended it, didn't it?'** _

Yet he still felt like he was cheating.

_**'Tsukishima...'** _

* * *

"Achoo!"

"A cold?" Kida asked.

Tsuki snuffled. "I don't think so. Probably someone talking shit."

"Heh...it's weird hearing you curse. It really is."

"It's been a month, right?" Tsuki glowered at him.

"Don't get pissy or I'm gone, remember?"

"You're only here because Delic asked you to." Tsuki pulled out his sketchbook and placed it next to his empty bento box. "You don't have to pretend."

"Pretend? To what? Be you're friend? Like you? Stick by your side when everyone's turning their back on you?" Kida glared at him.

Tsuki didn't answer.

"I get your upset about what happened." Kida's tone softened. "But stop pushing your friends away. You won't have any left after this."

Tsuki was again silent. Then he sighed and slumped over his desk.

Kida tussled his friend's bright blond locks.

"You know with all that dye in, your hair was always crunchy, but without it, it's really soft."

Tsuki was silent, then he chuckled. "You make my hair sound like food."

"Om nom nom."

The two chuckled.

Then Tsuki sighed.

"Hey, Kida. You've had a break up before, right?"

"Yeah..."

"How long does it take for it to stop hurting?"

"...Depends on how much you loved that person. If it's a first then it's usually pretty hard."

"..."

"I didn't think you two broke up."

"You were there that night..."

"I didn't hear him say anything about a break up."

"He trusted me." he growled, looking up at Kida with a glare. "And I let loose one of his biggest secrets when he needed my help."

"...I probably would have done the same thing."

"Liar..."

Kida fell silent.

Tsuki sighed.

"Try texting him or calling him."

"What if he never answers?"

"Then you'll know  _your_ answer."

Tsuki pursed his lips.

_**'What if he's busy? What if he can't get to his phone at the moment?'** _

Tsuki grumbled. He knew the real reason why he didn't want to text.

He was scared.

Scared that Roppi would only confirm his fear.

Scared that that night will be the last time he'll ever be able to hear the raven's voice again.

Scared that those tear-streaked eyes filled with pain would be the last expression he'll see on his loves face.

But luck saved Tsuki, the teacher returned as the bell rang.

Five minutes and class would being again.

* * *

"Thanks for the service." the man grinned.

Roppi refused to lay in the feeble position. He wouldn't show these men he was vulnerable. But he couldn't very well lay on his stomach so he sat up with his naked legs curled at his sides and hands between his thighs.

Roppi had also stopped his tears from flowing before the first bastard finished. He didn't want them thinking he was crying over the treatment. Now his expression was blank as he tried to ignore the taste in his mouth.

"You should be a prostitute. You'd make a lot of money spreading your legs."

_**'Just give me what you promised...'** _

"Psh, silent again. You know," the man crouched down and grabbed Roppi under the chin making the raven look at him. "If you  _do_ become a whore, you should learn to let your voice out. You'll get more customer's that way."

_**'Obviously not speaking from experience.'** _

The man scoffed at his silence and pulled out a piece of paper. Then he dropped it on the ground and walked away with his two lackeys trailing behind him.

Roppi began to shake as he looked at the paper.

_**'Please be worth it. Please be worth it...'** _

He picked it up and looked it over.

An address.

A note:  _'This guy might know.'_

Roppi's shaking form crumpled into sobs and tears.

_**'Those bastards! Those fucking bastards! Go die! Go die! Just get hit by a car and die!'** _

He held himself close, wrapping his arms around his legs and cried into his knees.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Roppi groaned as he walked into his house.

"Mew!"

"Meow!"

"Hi, guys..." Roppi mumbled before he walked past the bundles of fur. He headed straight to the restroom and stripped before hopping into the shower.

_**'Those piece of shits...I hate them. I hate them!'** _

Roppi wanted to draw a knife over his wrist to relieve the stress from his veins. But as if convenience had it, he already had cuts on his thighs from his dreams so he pushed on them to make them reopen and bleed.

Roppi's vision wavered with the pain, making the stress go on the back burners of his mind.

He exhaled near blissfully as he titled his head back, red swirling down the drain.

"Mew!"

Roppi opened his eyes to see Kii peeking his little head into the shower.

_**'...What is he standing on? He's not that tall...'** _

Kii then leaped up on the edge and hopped down. He mewed and ran away from the spray, only to slip and slide back into it. He mewed in misery, giving up on the first try.

Roppi smiled.

Then Tsu was on the edge of the tub, looking down at Kii before sitting. It was obvious he had no intention on getting wet with them.

_**'Was he standing on his brother...?'** _

But of course, Kii had to bring his brother in on the fun. So, he padded over to the corner and leaped up. He couldn't get on the edge due to his hind legs slipping with every jump, but he was able to snag at Tsu's paws with every jump. Tsu went from standing on one front paw to the other with every grab from his brother.

Until Kii succeeded in grabbing both paws.

Tsu flumped down, landing on his feet but in the spray of the shower.

Automatically he scrambled, claws out and paws flailing wildly. Roppi laughed at the desperate flee for safety heartily, even as Tsu's claws cut his own flesh and made more blood run.

Once he had his fill, Roppi picked the slipping cat up—who dug his claws into Roppi's hand for safety— and set him down outside the shower. He watched as Tsu ruffled his fur then turned and licked his fur.

Then he leaned back and let the spray run over him and Kii.

He sighed heavily.

"I'll feed you a lot tonight. Cuz I don't know if I'll be back tonight, okay?" he rubbed Kii's wet head.

Kii purred, pressing into his palm.

Roppi sighed, one final drop of blood streaking down the side of his thigh before all the red was washed down the drain.

* * *

Tsuki sighed as he stood in the elevator with Delic at his side.

"Do we really have to go?" Tsuki asked again.

"Yes. You need to get out of the house. You've only gone from school to home for nearly three weeks. Moping in your room is  _not_ healthy or helping your nerves.  _Socializing_ will."

_**'No if fucking won't.'**_ Tsuki held his tongue.

Now they stood in front of Shinra's door, Delic knocking.

Celty answered the door, smoke billowing from her stump neck.

_:Hi.:_ Celty typed.  _:How are you two?:_

"Good good!" Delic beamed. "You?"

_:Pretty good myself.:_

Tsuki trailed behind Delic as they entered the apartment, both blonds taking off their shoes.

_:How are you, Tsuki?:_ Celty asked.

"Fine."

End of conversation.

Celty stared at Tsuki as the blond followed Delic into the apartment. He definitely had an air about him similar to Shizuo's. Of course, the albino didn't have a murderous aura, but he had one that said to all, "I'm in a bad mood, fuck off."

_**'He's really not taking this Roppi think well...I guess I wouldn't either if Shinra was arrested for murder.'** _

"Hi, Tsuki-kun!" Mairu cheered.

"Hello." Kururi mumbled.

"Hi." Tsuki gave a polite bow before turning and sitting on the couch.

Delic glowered at him, though it went unnoticed. He then sighed and turned to the others in the room.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Celty invited them." Shinra said, smiling giddily as he poured tea. "When she heard you two were coming, she thought it'd be better to invite everyone so Tsuki-kun can socialize!"

The glare of hate that was casted his way from his little red-eyed cousin made Shinra fall silent with that smile still on his face. Delic just sighed as the brunette's stupidity.

"Simon didn't come?" Delic said, trying to change the subject.

"He has an early morning so he kindly refused. Seiji and Mika-kun couldn't come either."

"...Okay."

"So, Tsuki." Shizuo asked Tsuki."Have you heard anything from Roppi?"

Tsuki only became gloomier.

_**'Too soon, Shizuo.'**_ Delic thought with yet another sigh.

"Eh? Why wouldn't you have?" Mairu asked. "It's pretty obvious Roppi didn't do it."

"How's that?" Delic growled, putting the tea cup down in front of Tsuki.

"Seems pretty clear to me." Kida hissed.

"That's only because you don't like Iza-nii and Roppi looks like Iza-nii. You're letting your own prejudice get in the way of the facts."

Kida glowered at them. "Then what  _are_ the facts, hmm?"

"Roppi was raised by Iza-nii."

"...And that counts for what?" Delic asked.

"Izaya-san," Saki put in, "Isn't stupid. If he wished to be rid of someone, he would not use his own two hands to do it. He would simply exploit something from the persons past and work it to his advantage, such as a rivalry that could easily escalate to the two taking each other out. Thus, the blame would never be on him."

"Exactly." Mairu said. "So, most-likely Iza-nii had taught Roppi that so if he really  _was_ the killer he wouldn't have left a signature. It would have just been a one-two deal with no answers."

"But Roppi isn't like that." Delic pointed out. "While Izaya spends his time fighting from far away, Roppi gets up close and personal."

"He's a bit more unstable than Izaya too." Walker added.

Tsuki said nothing as he listened to them.

"True but his instability stems form people. Remember what Iza-nii said? Besides that, his anxiety attacks work in his favor."

"How so?"

"He can't handle a big group of people so there's no way he could get up in front of a whole press conference. So why would he kill his double? Even if it was for the fame, he would know he couldn't change his anxiety."

"Maybe he got jealous." Erika said. "Like how Madam Red killed the prostitutes who abortionized because she couldn't have babies."

"Or like when the Eisenwald guild tried to take out the Guild Masters because they weren't a real guild." Walker said.

"Nah, I don't think that fits the situation. Eisenwald was taking it out on everyone. Madam Red was just after the prostitutes she abortionized."

"You make it sound like Roppi's going to keep killing." Delic interrupted.

The two looked at each other.

Then shrugged.

"Three is the magic number. Roppi's got a two count if he  _did_ kill Akiyo Youki."

"HE DIDN'T FUCKING DO IT!"

Everyone's eyes widened to the yell. They turned their gaze to the owner of the yell, some staring at the blond with a cocked brow.

"You...think he's innocent, Shizuo?"

"Damn fucking straight!" Shizuo growled.

Tsuki stared at the blond bartender wide-eyed. Then smiled.

"What makes you say that?" Erika asked.

"...He's not selfish."

"Hah?"

"The last time he was here, he was wounded before fighting me and all I did was hurt him more. But even with a broken leg, he still showed more concern for my injuries than his. He cared more about the fact he broke Shinra's stuff than himself. And then he had that anxiety attack and was crying to Simon.

"He's nothing like the flea. He's not shady, not manipulative. He's an honest person"

"Not manipulative?" Kida scoffed. "He told us last time that he uses his body as a manipulation tool."

"Yeah, and he  _also_ said that he only did that because it was the only way to survive, Kida! Don't try to make him sound like a whore who wastes her money on booze and wonder why her life sucks."

Kida glowered at him. Then huffed and turned his head away.

"Okay, so he's an honest person." Togusa said. "But honest people can still take lives."

"Yeah, they can. But Roppi didn't. For fuck's sake, he didn't kill that one bastard either." Shizuo leaned forward, brushing his hand through his hair. "All he did was push him. It wasn't Roppi's fault the fucker fell. But good riddance either or way."

"That's not nice to say about people." Shinra chuckled.

"It's not nice for a fucker in his thirties to put his hands on a six-year-old either!"

"How do you guys even know about that?" Tsuki finally spoke. "You weren't even there that night."

"I told them." Kida said. "I called them after Roppi ran out. I asked them to keep on eye out for him cuz it was obvious he was distraught. Didn't want him getting hit by a car."

"You didn't have to explain  _that_ part of the conversation."

Kida shrugged. "Kadota-san asked. I answered."

Tsuki glowered at him.

"But I believe you guys are missing a key factor to this case." Mairu said.

"And that is what?" Shinra asked, sitting down by Celty.

"The killer wrote, 'Not Hachimenroppi'. Anyone with sense would know that that indicates a stalker."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "Stalker?"

"Oo~! Is Tsuki taking interest in the conversation now?"

"What do you mean by stalker?"

"Well, from the way the time frame was, I think Roppi had a stalker. And said stalker was so excited to see Hachimenroppi but then he saw Youki instead so he killed the Roppi-imposter in a fit of rage. Thus explaining the message."

No one replied back.

"Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"But...Roppi-san is a recluse. When would someone have seen him?"

"Even recluses have to get out of the house to buy groceries." Mairu shrugged.

"...Well, this is the only murder in regards to Hachimenroppi. So, if it  _is_ a stalker, one death may be all he does." Erika said.

"Unless he doesn't get who he wants." Togusa pointed out.

"But this is all speculation." Delic pointed out. "We have absolutely  _no_ clue who killed the Akiyo kid."

"Yeah, that's true, but in lots of cases speculation is usually correct, right?"

Delic didn't answer. Only shrugged.

"Have you called or texted him at all, Tsuki?" Shinra asked.

Tsuki stare at his cousin. Then adverted his eyes and shook his head.

"I think you should send him a text." Kida suggested. "Just to see if he's okay."

Tsuki fidgeted slightly. "He'll most-likely not answer."

"Well, it's not going to hurt to try."

Tsuki didn't answer.

Then he pulled out his phone.

_:Hi, Roppi-san. How are you?:_

_**'No, too casual.'** _ **Delete**

_:Roppi-san, it's Tsuki. Are you okay?:_

_**'Two sudden.'** _ **Backspace**

_:Are you doing okay?:_

_**'A bit more.'** _

_:I'm sorry about what happened. I'm really, truly sorry. Please let me know if you're doing okay.:_

**Send.**

_**'I hope he answers.'** _

Two minutes.

…

Ten minutes.

…

Thirteen minutes.

"Staring at the phone won't make him answer any quicker." Delic said.

Tsuki didn't answer.

"Come on." Delic closed the phone and took it from Tsuki, placing it on the table. "Let's order take out or something, guys?"

"Russian Sushi?" Kadota suggested.

"Nah, lets switch it up for a change. I know a Chinese joint. The menu's in my car."

"Everyone up for Chinese?" Shinra asked.

"I'm game."

"Sounds good."

"Good."

"Who's paying?"

"I'll pay for Tsuki?" Delic said.

"I have some money." Kida offered. "Mikado?"

Mikado pulled out his wallet to see how much he had. "I have some money to spare."

"Um, I'm...kinda broke." Anri blushed a bit.

"We'll pay for ya!" Kida tossed his arm over Mikado's shoulder with a grin.

Mikado blushed and nodded.

"We got money~!" Walker and Erika chimed.

Togusa and Kadota nodded.

"You keep figuring that out. I'll go get the thing." Delic said as he turned to the door.

"The thing with the thing?" Kida chuckled.

"The thing with the thing in a thing."

"You still make that joke?" Shinra sighed. "Even got Kida into it."

"For forever, bro." Delic called before the door shut.

The blond returned in about five minutes with a folded pamphlet in his hand. He handed it to Shinra to look at then plopped down by Tsuki.

In the next twenty minutes, Delic was on the phone, relaying everyone's orders and spewing off the address.

"Food, food, food." Mairu chuckled, hugging Kururi tightly—smooshing those big boobs precariously close to her own face.

Kururi pinched her cheek.

"Owowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowowowow..."

"Let go."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay."

Mairu obeyed so Kururi showed mercy.

The smaller twin sat rubbing her cheeks, Tsuki glancing at them with a faint blush.

Then he checked his phone.

32 minutes.

…

_**'Roppi-san...'** _

He sighed heavily and leaned back on the couch.

"Don't worry too much about it, Tsuki." Kida said. "If he answers, he'll answer."

_**'That doesn't make me feel any better...'** _

Tsuki tossed his phone on the table and ruffled his hair.

Then something hard slammed against the sliding glass door of the balcony. Everyone reacted differently to the sound. Delic, Tsuki, and Celty jolted; Mairu squeaked; Kida and Walker jumped; Shinra's eyes widened; Shizuo cocked a brow; Kadota, Kururi, and Togusa didn't react—or at least Kadota had a delayed reaction of "What the hell was that?" while Togusa cocked a brow.

The group turned to the balcony to see a pair of feet sliding off the glass and bunching under a person trying to get up.

"Who's that?"

* * *

Roppi knocked on the door.

"WHAT?!"

Roppi didn't answer. Obviously this person was expecting someone else so he should just wait till the guy opens up.

The door swung open to show a middle-aged man. He was bald with a five o'clock shadow, but he wasn't fat. He actually looked like an American but Roppi wasn't going to bother trying to figure his ethnicity.

The man stared at him, a little confused.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"...A journalist."

He stiffened. Then he shut his door and spoke in a much softer tone.

"What do you need?"

"I'm looking for the person who killed Akiyo Youki—"

"I don't know how I can help. I don't know what Hachimenroppi looks like—"

"Hachimenroppi didn't do it." Roppi cut back in. "And I'm going to prove it."

"Oh?" his eyes peaked with interest. "That's commemorable but what's it got to do with me?"

"I was told you might know something or at least be helpful."  _ **'If it turns out you know shit and I was raped for nothing...'**_

He opened his mouth to reply...

Only to fall silent when a woman and a man walked up the stairwell—the woman dressed in quite...suggestive clothes.

"Here, lets go inside." the man chuckled, opening the door and walking in.

Roppi hesitated. He was already raped once today. He would really rather not have a round two.

But...

_**'Youki...'** _

He took a tentative step inside, his eyes flashing around the apartment. He found two windows in the living room and could see neither were locked.

Roppi looked back at the man as calm as he could.

"It's kinda stuffy in here." Roppi chuckled. "Mind if I open the windows?"

"They don't open." the man said as he put a white powder— _ **'Sugar?'—**_ in a tea cup and began stirring. "How do you drink your tea?"

_**'I hate tea.'**_ "Sweet."

"With milk?"

"...Yes, please."

The man obliged.

_**'He doesn't seem like a sneeze.'**_ Roppi thought.  ** _'How the hell does this guy know those three fuckers?'_**

"Here you go." he put the tea cup on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Roppi took it, taking a gulp that tasted gross no matter what but he swallowed and pretended to enjoy it nonetheless so as not to offend the man.

_**'Just choke it down quickly...'** _

"So, how can I be of assistance?" the man asked with a gentle smile.

"Well for starters, do you know who killed Akiyo?"

"No. I"m pretty sure the police don't even know. Besides Hachimenroppi."

"Okay. Have you come across anyone that would have hated Hachimenroppi? Or been obsessed with him? Like, if he got a chance, he would rant about his for hours and hours?"

"...Let me think... I actually think so. It wasn't about Hachimenroppi, but he used to talk about this kid. He never said a name, but he would go on and on about this piece of ass he fucked like then years ago."

"What's this man's name?"

"Fuck, it's been about a year or so since I've seen him. It started with a 'D', I think. Or was it a 'T'?"

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Roppi took another gulp. One more and the cup would be empty.

"Brown hair, medium built, dark-brown eyes. Nothing really standout-ish about him. Probably in his late twenties, early thirties."

"I see." Roppi took a sip. "Do you have an address?"

"Nah, we weren't that close. Just occasional drinking buddy's really."

"Is there a bar you two would usually meet up?"

"Yeah, the Red Star, spelt with two 'r's and an 'e'."

"S-T-A-R-R-E?"

"Yup."

Roppi nodded, making a mental note. "Is there anyone else you know that has contact with this man?"

"Not really. I've heard whispers about him here and there but other than that, he might as well have disappeared. But I don't think this guy has the capability to kill anyhow."

"Well, he could be completely irrelevant, considering it wasn't Hachimenroppi he was obsessing over, but I would like to know: what type of man was he?"

"...Well, he was the type that always got up when he was kicked down even though everyone knows he shouldn't for his own sake. He was a pussy, really. But he didn't really like losing a fight.

"I remember this one time he and I were drinking. I wasn't shit-faced, just starting to get buzzed. And he bumped into this one dude and spilled his drink. They started brawling. And this guy was like 6 foot holy shit, right? No shock our little loser lost, but he kept on getting up and up and up and up and, well, finally, he got knocked out cold. Never seen a person take a beating like that."

"Hm." Roppi stared down at the tea cup.

Then he paused.

"Sorry to impose, but may I use the restroom?"

"Sure. Door on the left." he pointed.

Roppi nodded and stood. "Thank you."

Once in the bathroom, Roppi slumped over the sink.

_**'Fuck. I'm getting twitchy and light-headed.'**_ Roppi shook his head  ** _'That wasn't sugar, was it? Fuck.'_**

Then he looked up at the mirror.

Feeding a suspicion, he opened the medicine cabinet.

Sure enough ,there were orange pharmacy bottles; about seven bottles, all with the same white pills.

Roppi pulled his sleeve over his hand and grabbed a bottle then took a strip of toilet paper and put it over the cap before opening it.

Then he titled it out, making sure not to touch his hand, and let one of the pills fall in his palm.

It read 'scopolamine' across the tablet.

_**'This bastard.'**_ Roppi closed the cap, tossing the pill in the toilet, and wrapped the bottle in toilet paper before stuffing it in his pocket.

Then he turned on his camera, turned the flash off, and took pictures of the medicine cabinet.

Knocking on the door made Roppi jump.

"You okay? You've been in there for a while."

"Y-yeah." Roppi said. "Sorry, I feel a little sick."

"Do you need an aspirin?"

"No, I'll be okay. Just...give me another minute."

"Okay."

He heard the man walk away.

Roppi let out a breath of relief and checked his photos over. Two were fuzzy but the other two were passable. He quickly flashed another two and shut it off.

Then he flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet for a moment.

He came out wiping his dry hands on his pants to make it as realistic as he could.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think it's time I take my leave."

Roppi's muscles tensed. If this man took the time to drug him then he was most definitely not going to let Roppi escap—

"Oh, okay."

_**'Eh?'** _

"Do you wanna finish your tea before you go?"

"...No, thank you though."

He smiled. "Alright. It was nice meeting you." He stuck his hand out.

Roppi hesitated. Then shook his hand. "Nice meeting you too."

Roppi turned to the door and left.

He stood in the hallway, a little confused.

Then it hit him.

_**'I'm a fucking dumbass. He most-likely fed me scopolamine. No doubt I'll forget about this whole thing once morning comes.'** _

Roppi clenched his teeth.

Then looked to the window at the end of the hall.

_**'While I can still remember, I should try to find out if my suspicions are right.'** _

Roppi walked over to the window and shimmied it open, looking out and around for something to grab onto. He spotted a runoff drainage pipe bolted to the side of the building. It was also right next to a street lamp.

Roppi reached out and grabbed it, tugging it a bit. It was secured and there was enough room for him to slip his fingers between the gap of the wall and pipe. Then he clamored out the window, standing on the ledge.

He inhaled., calming his nerves. His body was noticeably starting to get twitchy but he told himself to ignore it.

Then he exhaled and pushed off.

Leading with his right foot, he swung himself so his feet landed on the street lamp and his hands gripped the pipe tightly.

He exhaled heavily and looked up. There was a fire escape a few feet away. He could leap the distance.

Maybe if he would stop twitching.

He inhaled again.

_**'Don't think, just do.'** _

He let go of the drain pipe and leaped.

He landed as softly as a cat, gripping the side railing. He pulled himself up, stepping softly and stared into the window.

Sure enough.

There was a girl—between the ages of fourteen and sixteen—lying on the bed. Her eyes were half-opened, her pupils dilated and glazed over. And the man was laying over her, a smile on his lips and a hand gently brushing her hair out of her face.

_**'I knew it. He**_ is  ** _the Midnight Rapist.'_**

"Sorry to keep you waiting, beautiful." the man said, the window cracked ever so slightly so Roppi could hear everything.

The raven turned on his camera, made sure the flash was off, and began taking pictures. He made sure to zoom in on the white powder residue on the nightstand and to make sure it was obvious this bastard  _was_ raping the girl. Didn't want some prick lawyer saying it was consensual.

Then...

_Pon pon way way way_

_Pon pon way pon way pon pon_

_Way way pon pon pon_

_Way way pon way pon way way_

Roppi's eyes widened as his ring tone went off.

So did the man's as he looked up.

Roppi quickly reached into his pocket and turned it off.

_**'Why the fuck—'** _

"YOU...!" the man screamed.

Roppi ran, climbing up the fir escape ladder. He should have gone down. He'd have more luck on the ground but the only thing he could process was escaping as he heard the window open and another pair of feet slam on the grate.

Once on the roof, Roppi turned off his camera and looked left and right. The building on the right was closer.

So he ran for that, leaping over the gap and running across the building.

_**'Who the fuck would call me? Fucking Izaya hasn't talked to me for how fucking long and**_ now  ** _he texts?! Great fucking timing like always, Izaya! I've told you before you can get me killed by texting me at night!'_**

A knife whizzed by Roppi's head, embedding into the wall of a stairwell entrance.

Roppi looked over his shoulder.

_**'Great. He's a knife thrower on top of it.'** _

Roppi's breath began to turn uneven, his legs starting to ache as he leaped and swerved, making sure not to make a definite straight line so the rapist couldn't have a target. But before he knew it, it was beginning to wear him out.

And it  _did not_ help that he was staring to get light-headed.

_**'Fuck you, drugs! Don't fuck with me now!'** _

Then Roppi gasped as a hand came and grabbed his hood, tugging him back hard.

Roppi leaned down, and swung his foot up. The man let go to dodge but not before he swung his hand out. Pain encased Roppi's side right under his rib and a small call of pain escaped his lips but even as he screamed he swung his fist out, which connected to the man's face.

Roppi turned and ran.

_**'Fuck!'**_ Roppi thought, feeling blood drizzle down his side.  ** _'I've got to find an escape route,_** now _ **!'**_

As he leaped, he felt the biting edge of a knife on his ankle. He landed safely on the other building, but the pain that encased his ankle caused him to stumble.

And the man was on him.

"Give me that  _fucking_ camera!" the man yelled, reaching for his camera with one hand and raising a knife with the other.

Roppi held onto his wrists tightly, pushing them away and kicking with his feet to try to get out from under him.

"Get of—!" Roppi gasped as he felt the man's obvious arousal rub against his inner thigh. "Don't touch, get off me, perv!"

The man glowered at him, managing to turn the table on Roppi and grab the raven's wrist, slamming it to the ground—although Roppi still had a hold of the hand wielding a knife.

"Peh, don't worry your pretty little head. You're not a girl. Why the fuck would I want you?"

But doing the opposite of his words, he rubbed his knees between Roppi's legs. He gasped, not sure if it was on purpose or not.

"Let me guess, you're a nasty faggot. Thinking all the men want your filthy ass. Sorry, that's not working here."

"Let me  _go_!"

Roppi struggled, kicking hard into the man's stomach. He fell back with a hack then clenched his teeth tight shut as Roppi rolled onto his side to get to his feet. The man slammed his knife down.

And it disappeared into Roppi's ankle.

Roppi screamed and automatically shot his other foot out. He felt his heel slam into the man's chin.

_**'Fuck!'**_ He barely stopped himself from screaming aloud.  _ **'Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck! Fuck you!'**_

Roppi leaped to his feet, stumbling as pain encased his ankle up to his knee. But he couldn't let that deter him. He  _had_ to get away!

Ropppi ran across the roof, ready to jump.

Only to stop. The next building was taller than the one he was on and there were no windows on his side, equaling to no fire escape. There was a fire escape on the building he was on but with a knife in his ankle, there was no way he would be able to climb down faster than that bastard.

But there was a balcony. It was farther down so if he had a run-and-jump, he could make it, then walk through the house with an apology.

With that decided, Roppi stepped back quickly. Then ran.

He leaped, his leg spasming in pain. He landed on his feet in the balcony and quickly rolled so he wouldn't damage his ankle bones as well.

Although he landed from the side of the balcony, he somehow rolled closer to the door so he rolled his feet on the glass.

He lied on his back with his feet on said glass.

_**'Ow...'** _

He then rolled over and brought his legs under his body to get up.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Roppi went to stand, looking up toward the building. He could see the man staring down at him, a gleam of silver catching on the moonlight.

Then the glass door opened.

"The hell? How'd you get out here?"

Roppi looked over his shoulder at the blond bartender staring down at him.

"You okay?" Shizuo stepped out onto the balcony, kneeling down to help the raven.

"Get back inside, you dumb fuck!"

Roppi leaped to his feet and pushed Shizuo as the knives were thrown.

Roppi refused to scream as one indenting into his thigh, pushing Shizuo hard, stumbling after him.

"Fuck!" he yelled, grabbing onto the counter and holding his bleeding leg.

Shizuo almost instantly ran back outside, looking around for the knife thrower.

"Get inside, stupid!" Roppi yelled.

Shizuo ignored him, grabbing the patio table and—with a yell of rage—threw it at the man.

When the man clattered to the floor of the roof, Shizuo huffed and went back inside.

Meanwhile, Celty rushed over to try to help Roppi. She was coldly shrugged off. He then pushed off the counter to walk out.

"Hey, Roppi! Wait just a minute." Shizuo growled, rushing forward.

"Fuck off."

"You shit head—"

Shizuo's foot slid on the puddle of blood on the floor. He called out in surprise as he fell forward...

Landing on Roppi and taking the raven down with him.

As the two crashed to the floor, Roppi let out an ear-piercing scream, his eyes stretching wide.

"Get off, get off, get off, get off,  _get off_!"

"Calm down!" Shizuo yelled. "I'm not gonna—"

"IT'S STABBING INTO MY TENDON!"

Shizuo's eyes widened. "What is—"

"GET OFF ME, YOU FUCKING FAT ASS!" Roppi gave him a shove.

"I'M FUCKING TRYING! NOT MY FAULT YOU MADE THE FLOOR SO FUCKING SLIPPERY!"

Roppi bit back a retort and pushed Shizuo hard. The blonds hand slipped and he flopped onto his back by Roppi's side.

Once free, Roppi reached for the knife in his ankle and pulled it out. He screamed in pain, threw the blade away, and pushed his hands against the wound.

As blood weld between Roppi's fingers at an alarming rate, Shinra knelt down and unclipped his belt.

"The hell you—"

The brunette pulled his belt out of the loops then wrapped it around Roppi's thigh, pulling it as tight as he could.

"Shizuo, put more holes in this."

"Why—"

"Just do it."

Roppi chuckled, those in the room unsure if it was general amusement or delirium from loss of blood. "I think a tourniquet is useless at this point."

"Tsuki, gimme a pen."

"Uh, um, ok-okay, here."

Shizuo took it and stabbed three more holes in the leather. With that done, Shinra fastened the belt tight enough to cut off circulation.

"Tch." Roppi closed one eye to the sensation.

"Come into the back room." Shinra said, helping Roppi to his feet. "I'll fix up your leg—"

"Eat my dick."

Shinra glowered at him as Roppi tugged himself away.

"I'm trying to help—"

"I ain't going in the backroom with a necrophiliac so fuck off. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, sure you can!" Shizuo growled. "That's why you got two knives in your leg."

"Necro...?" Shinra seemed a bit stunned.

"It's fucking Izaya's fault! The dumb fuck  _knows_ not to text me at night! And what does he do? Brr, ring ring fucking ring, you got a new message as loud as the phone can fucking go!"

Tsuki stiffened.

"Fucking Izaya. Eat shit and die, that's what he can do—hey!"

Kida padded over and  ***yoink*** pulled Roppi's cellphone out of his pocket. Then he bolted out of Roppi's reach.

"What'd he send—oops." Kida turned back and smiled sheepishly. "I deleted it. Sorry."

"I don't give a fuck what that flea had to say. Now give me my phone, blondie."

_**'Thank you, Kida-san.'**_ Tsuki thought in silent relief.

"Roppi, at this rate, you're going to bleed to death." Shinra said, trying to drag the subject back to light. "Let me look at you—"

"I ain't going in the back room with you."

Looking a little peeved, Shinra grabbed Roppi's arm and tugged him.

"Ouch, hey, fuck face, knock it off—"

The brunette pushed him on the coffee table.

"Fine, we'll work here.  _Do not_ move."

Roppi glared at Shinra as the bespectacled man walked off.

"I don't got money, you no-dick fuck! So you might as well not even bother!"

"Stop being an ass." Shizuo grabbed Roppi's foot, taking off the blood-covered shoe and sock. "He's only trying to help."

"Don't take off my shoes,you weirdo!"

"Stop being difficult!"

Roppi flinched. But he glared up at Shizuo nonetheless. "Don't think you scare, fucker."

"Your twitching says otherwise."

"You're touching my feet, asshat—"

"What, you ticklish?" Shizuo grinned.

"No—Kyah ha!"

"Oh, really?"

"Aha! Ahaha!" Roppi squirmed. "Stop it, stupid! I'll kick you in the face!"

"I think you sound better laughing than cursing."

"Stop it, stupid! Hahaha! Knock it—ahahaha!"

"Hey, stop that." Shinra said as he returned. "Making him kick is going to loosen the tourniquet."

"Yeah, stupid." Roppi panted.

"You're the stupid one here."

"Says the delinquent who was a D-grade idiot all through high school."

Shizuo jolted. "How do you know that?!"

"Izaya told me."

"Move, Shizuo." Shinra hissed.

The blond glared at him but obeyed.

Shinra put his supplies on the couch as he moved the coffee table the raven sat atop closer. He took the cap off a syringe and stabbed it into the end of a bottle.

"What's that?" Roppi visibly stiffened.

"Antibiotics. I need to numb the area."

"No." Roppi pulled his foot away.

"Don't." Shinra pulled it back.

"No, no, no!" Roppi tugged his leg hard, trying to back away as well.

Shizuo came around and let Roppi press against him so he didn't fall off the table.

"Stop moving." Shinra growled.

"Stop it! I don't like needles!"

"Someone hold his leg still."

Delic obliged.

"Don't, don't, don't!" Roppi was in tears now as Shizuo offered his hands for the raven to hold. "I really don't like needles. Bad things happens when needles are involved. Drugs of any kind are  _not_ good—knn!"

He closed his eyes tight shut as Shinra inserted the syringe around the wound, pumping the antibiotics into the injury.

Roppi started hyperventilating, his nails digging into Shizuo's hand hard—not enough the make him bleed, of course—and he began to tremble.

"Hey, don't freak out." Shinra said. "It won't help anything."

"I really-really do-don't—"

"Calm down." Shinra took on a reassuring tone. "Breath slowly. Like 'haa'."

Roppi inhaled deeply as he tried to do as advised.

"There you go. Good. Now, I need to give you some Valium—"

"No!"

"Roppi, Valium will—"

"I know what it is! And I'm not doing it! You expect me to pass out  _here_ , surrounded by people who think I'm a murderer? Who obviously don't like me? Like hell! I'm not falling asleep with fuckers I don't trust around me!"

"Tsuki's here." Kida pointed out.

"He's the worse fucking one!"

Tsuki flinched.

"I actually legitly trusted him. And look how  _that_ came back to bite me in the ass."

Tsuki didn't answer, starting to tremble as he looked at the ground with his glasses hiding his eyes.

Roppi shook his head, his eyes closed tightly so he didn't notice Tsuki's reaction.

"You need. To calm down." Shizuo growled.

"And you need to get bent!"

Shizuo squeezed his hands. Roppi clenched his teeth.

"You should stop talking shit about people who are trying to help you."

"I never asked for your help!" Roppi looked back at Shizuo, tears in the corner of his eyes, threatening to leak out. "Besides, why would you want to help me? If I die, wouldn't that be a good thing? You wouldn't have to deal with me anymore."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Then...

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Shizuo yelled.

"But it's true, isn't it?!"

"No, it isn't—"

"You're a piece of shit liar!" Roppi went to pull away but was refused. "What, wanna wail on me first?! Is that why you actually give a shit?!"

"Stop it NOW! No one ever said they wanted you dead! You think just because we don't like you, we'll let you die! No one deserves to die—"

"LIAR! You're a liar!"

"I'm not lying—"

"If I had died when I was supposed to then Youki would still be alive! Why does a worthless piece of shit like me get to live but Youki..."

Roppi fell into sobs.

"...Hey..." Shizuo pressed himself against Roppi's trembling form, his grip on the raven's hand loosening.

"It's not—It's not fair. Youki was a good kid. He never did anything wrong. I should have gotten over my pissy bitch problems and been the one at the conference. I—"

"If that's the reason you don't want help, then that's a stupid reason."

Roppi's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder at him. "That's not—"

"If he cared about you as much as you care about him then he wouldn't want to hear any of this."

"...E-eh? That's—"

"So stop being an ass and let us help you. You think Youki would be happy that the person he died for wetn and died as well? Wouldn't that make his death be in vain?"

Roppi fell silent, his eyes filled with confliction.

"Now that that's settled..." Shinra put the needle in a bottle of Valium.

"I haven't changed my mind on that!" Roppi pulled his leg to his chest, hissing in pain as his thigh hurt. "I've already got drugs in my system. I don't need anymore."

"The antibiotics—"

"I"m not talking about that."

"Hm?" Shinra stared up at him. "What do you mean then?"

Roppi adverted his eyes. "...That fucker who was chasing me...I drank some tea while I was at his place..."

"...Full story, please. What'd he give you?" Shinra stood and went to a cupboard.

"...This fucker's drug of choice is scopolamine so it was probably that. I drank it probably..." he looked for a clock. "Ten...fifteen minutes ago. I was running around a lot so it's probably already in...well," he looked at his leg. "If it's in my blood stream it's probably on the floor, haha."

Shinra returned with a plant covered in small yellow flowers.

"You know what this is?"

"...I wanna say yarrow*..."

"You're correct."

"You're going to use that on my wound?" Roppi cocked a brow. "The drugs in my blood stream, not in my wound. And I don't think it could be considered poison."

"Good on you for knowing what it does. But it also does something else."

"Hm?"

"Eat it. You have to eat it all, okay?"

Roppi looked skeptical then took the plant and sniffed it. Then he gave the flower a lick.

He automatically retracted, twitching uncomfortably.

"That tastes horrible."

"It's supposed to. Since you don't want any man-made medicine—"

"What, can't use my fingers?" Roppi sniggered nervously before twitching again. He looked back down at the plant. "Can I crush this into a poultice at least?"

Shinra stared at him then chuckled. "You really know your stuff. Alright, Celty," he held the plants to the headless woman. "Smash this up till it's a paste, will you?"

She nodded and went to the kitchen counter to go to work.

Roppi flinched as Shinra touched his wound, earning a pained chuckle from the raven. Roppi fidgeted slightly, clearing his throat. "S-so...what, um...what do you plan to do?"

"...If it was a simple wound I'd just stitch it up but if your tendon's damaged..."

"That can cause nerve damage, right?"

Shinra chuckled. "You really know your stuff."

"Well, remember I've got nerve damage in my arm for a reason." he shook his hand—which was castless; his other arm also had no bandages.

Shizuo scowled at that. "You got stabbed?"

Roppi just looked at him like he was stupid.

_:Done.:_

"Thank you, Celty!" Shinra beamed. "Eat."

"Piss up a rope." Roppi said indignantly, although he took the bowl.

He stared at it and exhaled heavily.

"Those who are squeemish probably shouldn't watch."

He then scraped the spoon around the bowl to get as much as he could and popped it in his mouth. His expression soured, showing it really didn't taste good, and his body began twitching in a way that made Shizuo think he was having a seizure.

Then he pulled the spoon out of his mouth and bent forward.

He dry heaved, holding the bowl between his raised knees. He dry heaved again, his whole body jolting with the grotesque noise.

And then he finally vomited, the contents plopping into the bowl. He coughed and wretched a second time, then a third.

Tsuki was definitely not looking, same for everyone else. Kadota, Mikado, Erika, and Delic all went onto the balcony, Mikado coughing as if was going to puke as well. Tsuki, himself, felt queasy from just the noises, but he did his best to swallow it down and try to throw his mind somewhere else.

Roppi coughed then groaned.

"Ugh, stomach acid, burns so good, bro. Pah..."

"Well, if there was any left then it's out now." Shinra said, taking the bowl and dumping it in the sink then turning on the water.

"Sor-sorry, everyone." he leaned back against Shizuo, his eyes closed and voice husky. "I did—"

"I'll bite you if your apologizing for getting the drugs out of your system." Shizuo growled.

Roppi's brow formed a knit, but his eyes remained closed. "What am I supposed to do? Say thanks for watching me upchuck? I didn't  _have_ to do it here—"

"Just say nothing and no one will worry about it. And you did too, cuz you'll run otherwise."

"I will not." Roppi muttered as the occupants of the balcony returned to the room. Then he changed the topic, "Shinra—that's your name, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are the antibiotics supposed to make me lightheaded? I haven't triggered my vertigo so—"

"That's most-likely from how much blood you've lost." Shizuo pointed out.

"Celty," Shinra walked over and put on a pair or rubber gloves. "Go into the back room and grab an IV Drip, kay?"

As Celty sped off, the brunette pulled out a syringe.

"I told you I'm not taking Vali—"

"I'm taking a blood sample so I can give you a blood pack." He pushed the needle into his leg.

"Nn! More warning, asshat!"

"I'm trying to keep you from freaking out again."

"Having it stabbed into me  _does not_ help."

"Well, neither does you knowing its coming."

"I hate needles."

"We know." Shinra pulled it out and grabbed a little capsule. He inserted the syringe into the tip of the capsule and pushed the blond in. "Delic, take this." He handed the blond the capsule. "In the back room, there's a little machine. It looks kinda like a rice cooker. Put this in nozzle-side down and start it up."

"Got it." Delic took off.

Shinra turned back to Roppi and looked at the wound again.

"I have an idea to fix this. You're not going to like it though."

"What is it?"

"If I can cauterized the wound then you should come away from this with no nerve damage..."

"Wouldn't cauterizing make it all numb?"

"It would depend on the temperature."

"I thought temperature didn't matter."

"Course it does. You don't lose feeling in your fingers when you touch a hot plate, do you?"

"...True... Heh, but that's gonna require you sticking a hot thing in me—"

"That's what she said." Kida said.

Roppi stared at him. Then held back his laugh.

"Bro, I'm trying to be serious here. Haha."

Kida smirked.

"And that's why I said you're not going to like it." Shinra said, continuing with the conversation as if Kida didn't interrupt. "This isn't the first time. I've done it but this is the first time the patient will be conscious."

"Penis, just do it. Quit pussyfooting." Roppi leaned back against Shizuo.

"God, you cuss so much." Shinra sighed as he stood.

"Heh, it's stated that people who cuss are more honest."

Celty returned with the IV Drip with Delic behind her as Shinra walked by.

Roppi's expression said he was clam but his tapping foot was saying otherwise.

"...Hey, Roppi, I know you don't want Valium, but—"

"No." he cut Shizuo off. "And quit calling me Roppi. It sounds weird."

"What am I supposed to call you then?" he growled. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"You've never said my name before. Besides, aren't you bad at remembering names?"

Shizuo blushed a bit. "S-shut up!"

Shinra returned with a blow torch and a...

_**'Hot iron poker?!'**_ Tsuki's eyes went wide.

Roppi's expression was still calm, though his foot was staring to tap more frivolously.

"This is  _not_ going to be fun, Roppi." Shinra said.

"No shit." A crooked smile crossed his face.

Shinra chuckled as he turned the torch on and began heating the hot iron.

"Are you  _sure_ you don't—"

"For the last fucking time, I  _do not_ want Valium!"

"It just seems inhumane."

Roppi cocked a brow at him in confusion. Then he sighed heavily and leaned back on Shizuo in exasperation.

"I'm just gonna stop trying to figure out your guys' logic."

That earned him a scowl from more than one person.

Then Shinra sighed and turned the torch off, the tip a bright yellow.

"Kadota-kun, hold down this leg. Togusa, hold down the other...Actually, Kadota switch with Shizuo and hold his torso still."

The three men obeyed, Kadota pressing against Roppi's back.

"Hold his leg and foot still." Shinra said to Shizuo. "Don't let him move at all."

Roppi's breathing was starting to become uneven again.

"Don't freak out." Shinra told the raven.

"I know, I know, I know."

"That's the opposite of not freaking out."

"I'm begin as calm as I  _fucking_ can when I have  _three fucking_ people  _pinning_ me down."

"Here." Kadota offered his hands for Roppi to hold.

"No, no, no. No, fuck you." he shook his head. "I'm holding onto the table and not letting go."

"Okay. Just trying to be nice."

"I didn't mean to cuss. I didn't mean to cuss. I'm really trying not to freak out, but I've got this issue of turning into a chatterbox when I'm nervous. That's why I spew all these random facts before—oh wait, you weren't there. Sorry. Talking out my ass then, huh? Sorry, sorry, sorry—"

"Calm~." Shinra emphasized.

Roppi bit his bottom lip hard and nodded.

Shinra turned the torch back on.

"Why the fuck are you doing that?!"

"It cooled off. It's got to be hot."

"Okay, okay," Roppi started bouncing slightly. "Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. Tsuki!"

The albino jolted. "What?"

"Wait... no Delic, um, wait..."

"What do you need?" the older albino asked.

"A gag, that's what I need but I don't know what's better. I thought your tie would work but it's too thin so I can scream around it and that's why I wanna muffle. So a washcloth would be better—"

"We're not gagging you." Shizuo growled.

"I'm the one asking for it, asshole." Roppi glared down at him. "I don't like people hearing me scream."

"Why—"

"It's a pride thing!"

"Are you telling the truth?" Shizuo's eyes narrowed.

"That's the closest thing to truth you're going to get. Don't judge me. Tsuki, wet washcloth, please."

"O-okay..."

Tsuki did as told, returning with the clothe momentarily.

Roppi's knuckles were white as he removed them from the edge of the table and grabbed the cloth from Tsuki. He raveled it up so it was rolled horizontally and not in a ball. Then he bit into it, grabbed the table again, and nodded to Shinra.

Shinra turned the torch off.

Holding the hot iron tight, the brunette lowered it.

Then pushed it forward.

Roppi bit into the rag hard but tilted his head back and screamed. Even with the muffler, it was still loud and made more than just Tsuki cringe.

"Almost done. Almost..." Shinra said but his voice was drowned out by Roppi's scream.

Roppi's movements were mixed between holding still and trying to struggle. The leg that Togusa held down was kicking spasmodically, nearly knocking the van-driver off. The leg that Shizuo held wasn't moving at all, however, although Roppi's thigh was twitching and his toes curled. As for the rest of Roppi, he was pushing himself into Kadota, his nails digging into the table hard and his head tilted back to rest on the older man's shoulders. Kadota had his foot planted on the ground and was pushing against Roppi so he didn't fall off the table—thus keeping Roppi from falling off as well.

Nearly as quick as he pushed it in, Shinra pulled the poker out.

Roppi slumped back against Kadota, whose grip loosened so he was holding the raven, his hands rubbing reassuringly against the raven's arms.

Shizuo reached up and pulled the clothe out of Roppi's mouth.

"Ah, fuck. Just let me get nerve damage. I ain't doing that again—AH! GAH AAAHHH! What the fuck was that?!"

"I figured I'd close the wound up." Shinra looked up at him near-innocently.

"Nigger bitch, fucking asshat motherfucking cunt whore— _hah_!"

Shizuo was trying not to laugh.

"That's not funny."

"No, your reply..."

"That was _definitely_ funny." Kida chuckled.

Roppi only grumbled.

"Alright, let me stitch up your thigh."

"Bitch, don't touch me." Roppi shifted his leg away.

"You have a knife in your leg." Shinra glowered.

"Eat my dick."

"No thanks. Here." he held the poker to Delic. "Put that on the balcony."

"Got it."

"Kay. IV Drip."

"This feels like it's all out of order." Roppi groaned.

"That's because of you."

"Ow! You bitch, warning!"

"Since you freak out at needles, I find it best to not tell you."

"Tell me, give me a minute to handle the anxiety,  _then_ do it, you ass."

"Well, at this point, I would like to not tell you. You'll curse at me either way." Shinra then smiled up at him. "I'm not one to take offense to insults but I've never had a difficult patient like you."

"And I would once again like to tell you, I  _have no money_. So I  _am not paying you_. And I am not  _staying because I want to_."

Shinra smiled up at him but it was strained and full of annoyance.

"I really want to say 'then leave' but if I let you leave, you'll probably die so—"

"I've been stabbed before."

"And no one looked after you?"

Roppi opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Then he glowered at the ground with a blush.

"Shut up..." Roppi started to fidget.

"From what you explained, I'd figure you tended you own wounds all the time." Kida said.

"What explanation? I never told you crap.  _Besides_ , you didn't believe anything I did say, anyway." Roppi growled, before turning and kicking his legs off the table. He looked at the needle in the back of his hand, contemplating if he should take it out.

Then he sighed heavily. "Look, I'm an ass. I know that. I ain't gonna make excuses. So, I'ma leave—"

"No, no, no. Let me stitch up your leg—"

Both were silenced by a knock at the door.

"Hm?"

"Oh, hey, I forgot we ordered take out." Kida chuckled.

"You sure?" Roppi flashed him a look of concern.

"Who else could it be?"

"That motherfucker." Roppi looked around near frantically. "Where'd my camera go?"

He went to stand.

"No, no, you sit." Shizuo grabbed his shoulders and made him sit back down. Then he walked over and picked the camera up off the ground, blood sticking to his hand.

Roppi snatched it from him and held it close to his chest as Kida and Delic went to the door.

"Delivery." Someone said. "That'll be 7800 yen."

Roppi visibly relaxed.

"What's on that camera?" Shizuo asked, cocking a brow in suspicion.

"Don't touch." He held it close to his chest, wrapping his arms around it tightly.

"What's on it?" Kida asked as he came in, carrying a box of take-out, Delic carrying the other.

Roppi chuckled. "Heard of the Midnight Rapist?"

Their eyes widened.

"I've got proof on this camera to send him to jail for the rest of his disgusting life. That's the whole reason I got stabbed, heh."

"What is it?" Kida put the box on the kitchen counter. Then pondered over to grab the camera.

"Dah!" Roppi slapped his hand. "No touching. Last time I let someone touch my camera, they deleted all my evidence before I could send a copy to Izaya and a pedophile with a death count of seven little girls on his head walked Scott-free. And considering you deleted my message earlier..."

"Wha—really? What happened to the guy after that?"

Roppi opened his mouth to reply. Then he closed it and chuckled. "Let's just say he disappeared."

Kida's eyes narrowed. And he went to ask for more details but Shinra cut him off, "You don't need your camera for me to stitch you," the brunette said, unfolding Roppi's legs so they were back on the table. "Now, don't move."

Shinra grabbed the end of the knife in Roppi's thigh, right under the tourniquet. Then he tugged.

"Mother—jävla hora. Gaah!"

"Hm?" Shinra looked up at him with a cocked brow, stopping in his movement to pull the knife out as blood started to gush—where he soon went about cleaning it up and making sure Roppi didn't bleed out.

_**'That didn't sound like the other language he spoke.'**_ Tsuki noticed.

"What language is that?" Shizuo chuckled.

"I told you I was Swedish, didn't I?" he growled, then tilted his head back. " _Hah_ , pain be no no good good."

"Huh? So you are a foreigner." Kadota asked.

"I'm gonna hit you."

Kadota put his hands up in defense as Kida chuckled, taking a bite of some chow mien as Saki walked over to go find her food.

"How can you eat right now?" Mikado muttered.

The blond just shrugged as he sat on the couch. "Hey, that knife's custom-made, isn't it?"

"Looks like it." Roppi grumbled. "Just more evidence."

Shinra reached up and pulled at Roppi's belt, making the raven jump.

"What are you—"

"Lay down." Shinra pushed the raven's shoulder so he was laying flat on the table, the tip of his head off the edge.

Shinra pulled the pants down only slightly to expose Roppi's hip bone.

"Okay, not that way." Shinra pulled them back up." Why can't you wear underwear?"

"Cuz it feels weird."

He sighed heavily, then gripped both edges of the pants hole and ripped them apart so he could see the wound more clearly.

"Besides, not like anyone's going to see what's under my pants anyway." Roppi continued.

"'Cept Tsuki..." Kida muttered.

Roppi just glowered at him. Tsuki blushed, on the other hand.

"Don't move, kay?" Shinra said, grabbing the knife once again.

"Dah, warning!"

"I told you not to move, that's warning enough."

"You're a fucking dick."

"Cussing."

"Ät min kuk!"

Shinra glowered at him, not knowing what the raven said. Then he grabbed a fat, long syringe with no needle to the tip. He put it in another bottle and pulled out a lot of the liquid that lied inside.

Then he put the tip into the wound and injected the liquid. Most of it spilled out of the opening, flushing the wound out in a mixture of transparency and red. Roppi clenched his teeth slightly to the sensation.

Shinra dabbed the wound with the washcloth that Roppi used. Then the brunette took a needle and began stitching.

Kida slurped loudly.

"Seriously, how can you eat right now?" Tsuki muttered.

"Food'll get cold otherwise." Kida just shrugged as his girlfriend returned and began eating as well.

Roppi hissed, closing one eye in pain as he clenched his teeth. His breathing began to labor again, his hands clenching the table hard.

"Kay, okay, pause a minute, pause!" He pushed Shinra's hand away.

Roppi brought his hands up, pressing his palms over his eyes as he, once again, hyperventilated.

"Calm down—"

"I'm trying—"

"Do you want Valium? If it hurts too much—"

"It doesn't hurt—"

"Valium will help, Roppi—"

"It's not the pain—"

"Just let me give you a small dose—"

"GODDAMMIT, I'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH DIRTY OLD MEN SINCE I WAS FIVE-YEARS-OLD!"

'Eh?' Tsuki's eyes widened.

"And then the next day that stupid bitch would bash my head against a wall, break my legs in three different spots, and dislocate my arm—and that was only if she was in a good mood! So when I tell you it's not because of the pain, then fucking listen to me!"

Th room fell silent, the only noise being Roppi's harsh breathing as he trembled on the table.

"Then what's wrong?" Shinra finally asked.

"...There are too many people here. And I...can't move correctly with these injuries. That's not a good combination."

"Don't freak out."

"I'm trying..." Roppi's voice cracked. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck..."

"Do you want up to call someone?" Delic offered. "Izaya or Simon?"

"Don't call Izaya! Don't-don't tell him anything! He-he'll be pissed! You can't tell him!"

"Calm—" Delic touched Roppi's arm.

Roppi jumped, jolted, went to smack Delic's hand away, and nearly fell off the table all in one fell swoop.

Then his eyes widened at his own reaction—Shizuo having moved behind Roppi and caught the raven before he could fall—and he backed away from the blond.

"S-sorry. I-I didn't mean—I..."

"It's okay." Delic said in a soothing tone. "No harm done. You're okay."

Roppi shook his head.

"Do you want us to call Simon? He wouldn't be angry, right?"

"I...I don't...If he's...not-not busy. Do-don't bug him. If he's doing something..."

"I'll give him a call, okay?"

"What if he's busy?"

"We won't know till we call, will we?"

"I..." Roppi tilted his head down. "I don't think you should..."

His trembling form said otherwise.

"I'll give him a call. If he can't come, I won't pressure him, okay?"

Before Roppi could argue, Delic stood and went to the balcony.

Roppi's breathing didn't soften as he closed his eyes tight shut.

_**'Calm down, calm down, calm down...'**_ Roppi told himself as he held himself.

Delic looked back at the raven then sighed as the phone rung against his ear.

The phone picked up.

" _Hm? Deli, know I sleep at time now."_

"Hey, listen, Roppi's here and he's freaking out."

" _What happened?"_

"He got stabbed. Shinra's trying to stitch him up but..."

" _I be here soon."_

Simon hung up before Delic could reply.

_**'That was quick...'** _

The blond returned as Shinra tried touching Roppi's leg again. The raven flinched away so he pulled back.

"He's on the way, Roppi."

Roppi just nodded, his uninjured foot beginning to tap.

"W...would you like to eat something, Roppi-san?" Tsuki asked.

He shook his head.

"...Have you eaten today?"

He shook his head.

"You should try eating." Kida said. "It might help."

He shook his head. "I'm...fine. I'll be...fine."

Celty came over.  _:The evidence on your camera. While we wait, why don't I take it to the police.:_

"No, no. I-I have to print the photos out. If I give my camera over, I-I won't get it back."

_:We have a computer and a printer.:_

"...I...Don't think you'd want to look at the pictures. They're...pretty disgusting."

_:I'm sure I can handle it. You can trust me.:_

Roppi thought it over, aware that he was holding his camera against his chest along with his knees. He knew he must look ridiculous but he couldn't' make himself care.

"...I'll...get my camera back, right?"

_:Right.:_

Celty nodded.

Roppi fidgeted then held it out to the dullahan.

Celty took it and went into the room where her computer sat.

"Hey, Delic."

"Hm?"

"Go check that machine to see if his blood work is done."

"Sure." The blond stood.

_**'Stop moving around, dammit.'**_ Roppi thought.  ** _'I can't keep an eye on all of you.'_**

"It's done!" Delic called. "He's blood Type A."

Kida puckered his lips in distaste before taking another bite. "Aw, my chow mien's all gone. Where's my sweet-and-sour pork?"

He stood and went to the boxes.

"We should actually eat that before it gets cold." Shinra said, standing up.

"Here." Delic sad as he returned with a blood pack, a big black A on it.

Shinra looked it over then nodded as Mairu and Kururi went over to grab their food.

"Okay, Roppi." Shinra grabbed the raven's hand. He flinched and went to pull away but was refused. "If you're not going to eat, then you'll need this."

"I don't—I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Now stop moving and breath in."

Roppi stared at him then clenched his teeth, shut his eyes, and nodded.

Shinra stabbed the needle into the back of his hand.

Roppi hissed and tried to keep himself from shaking.

_**'Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit...'** _

"Calm down."

"Telling me to calm doesn't help." Roppi shook his head.

"You're going to give yourself whiplash."

Roppi nodded.

"Stop moving your head."

Roppi went to nod but Shinra grabbed his head to stop him from doing that.

Roppi then brought his hand up to wipe his eyes. There were no tears but he still did it nonetheless.

Celty returned next, holding a yellow envelope in her hand.

_:I'll go drop it—_

"Wait." Roppi said.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something wrapped in toilet paper from his pocket.

Celty held the envelope out to him. Roppi let the thing roll out of the paper and into the envelope, the things inside clattering about. He then pulled out a piece of paper and held his hand out to Tsuki. "Pen."

The blond obeyed, pulling the desired utensil out of his bag.

Roppi then put the paper on the table between his legs and started scribbling out something on it.

"Fuck. Off. You. Stupid. Ass. Words. I. Hate. Your. Creator!"

Tsuki held back a chuckle, although others in the room found no need to.

Roppi then held the paper out to Celty, who put it in the bag.

"A-and the knife."

"You sure." Shinra said. "It's got your blood all over it."

Roppi seemed to ponder what to do.

"If I turn the knife in after cleaning it, it'll be no different than—wait, his fingerprints are on the handle. My bloods only on the blade so if I wash the blade with gloves on then it should—"

"Talking to yourself here?" Shizuo asked.

Roppi jolted.

Shizuo held back a chuckle.

"I'd do that then." Shinra said, disposing of his bloody gloves and grabbing a new pair.

"Make sure you aren't sweating." Roppi said. "Your sweat may—wait, never mind."

Roppi fidgeted at his take back, breathing slowly but heavily.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." With that said, Shinra disappeared into the backroom with the knife in hand.

Roppi's' foot began to tap as he brought his knees to his chest once again, pressing his mouth into his knees.

_:It'll be okay, Roppi.:_ Celty typed, sitting down by him.  _:Simon's on the way. He'll be here soon.:_

Roppi nodded, not looking the least bit comforted.

What felt like hours later, there was a knock on the door. Roppi jumped, looking almost relieved when the big black man walked in.

Automatically, Simon made a bee-line for Roppi and sat down on the couch by him, Celty moving out of the way.

" **Hi, Samia."** Roppi had a crooked smile as he looked up nervously at the man.  **"Sorry to bother you again."**

" **What happened?"**

" **...I...I got stabbed. B-but it doesn't hurt or anything! I-I just...there are too-too many people here—no one here stabbed me! It was no one here! I ran here to get away from him! It wasn't—"**

Roppi fell silent, closed his eyes, and flinched as Simon reached a hand out. Simon put his hand on Roppi's head.

" **Your roots are really bright, Roppi. When's the last time you dyed them?"**

Roppi stared up at him, wide-eyed.

Then he smiled, his red orbs becoming a bit misty.

" **I've been busy. A lot of stuff has happened."**

"It's done!" Shinra sad at he returned, the knife in a ziplock bag. "Hi, Simon! Glad to see your here! Now I can stitch him up and not worry about him kicking me, right?"

Shizuo cast him a glare, along with Delic and Tsuki.

Shinra's smile faltered for only a moment as he scurried over to Celty and gave her the knife.

"I need to sign the envelope." Roppi said.

"Really?" Shinra cocked a brow.

"I always do."

"But won't they recognize your handwriting?"

"It doesn't give DNA." He looked up at Shinra, a little unnerved. "Right?"

"Right, right." Shinra nodded.

Roppi relaxed and took the envelope from Celty, putting his coat over his hand so he didn't touch it.

_Midnight Rapist_

_Hachimenroppi_

"Here."

She nodded, typed  _:I'll be back:_  and rushed out the door.

Simon ruffled Roppi's hair soothingly. Roppi flinched but smiled at him.

Then Simon seemed to notice something.

He reached out and pulled at Roppi's coat. The raven, being unprepared for the movements, fell on his side against Simon. Then he cringed and pushed away as quickly as he could.

Simon held the edge of the coat up.

And exposed the prominent knife sticking out of Roppi's side.

"Wha—Roppi, why didn't you tell us about that one?!" Shizuo yelled.

"It-it's not in very deep. It doesn't need to be stitched—"

Shinra knelt down and took a look.

"Liar." Shinra said and gave it a poke.

Roppi hissed.

"Let me finish up your leg then I'll work on that."

"I—"

" **It'll be okay."** Simon said.

" **But...I..."**

" **Shinra isn't a bad person...Well, he's not a good person either."**

" **Is that supposed to make me feel better?"**

" **He's not a bad man in the sense that you've dealt with. He won't do anything."**

" **And I know that how?"**

" **Because I'm here."**

Roppi fell silent, looking at the ground.

Then he shifted so he was more on the table and lied his leg flat. "Okay."

"Jeez, should have made Simon come earlier. Much easier."

Roppi closed one eye in pain as Shinra continued stitching up his leg.

Soon the brunette was pulling the knife out of his side and coaxing him to lay down.

He pulled up Roppi's shirt...

And paused.

"What happened here?" Shinra asked, tracing his fingers over the scabbed and healing wounds.

Roppi closed his eyes. "Don't worry about them."

"Was it from the man who attacked you?"

"No." He glowered at him. "They're mostly healed, stupid."

"Then from someone else?"

"No."

"...I don't believe you did those yoursel—"

"Would you drop it? It doesn't fucking matter!"

" **Calm, Roppi."**

"...Sorry."

Shinra didn't answer as he went about stitching the injury at his side.

"Where did those cuts come from?" Shizuo asked.

"Don't worry—"

"I'm gonna worry regardless. Now spill."

"It doesn't matter. You can't—"

"It does too matter."

"You can't do anything about it."

"We'll see about that."

"Heiwajima, I'm tell you you can't—"

"Try me! Whoever—"

"Shizu-chan. Shut. The. Fuck. up."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed.

"Unless you can walk in my dreams, just shut up and fuck off."

"Dreams can't—"

"Hei-Heiwajima-san!" Tsuki quickly intervened. "Let-let's just drop it, okay? Yelling at him won't help anything."

_**'Roppi-san only uses 'chan' when he's really angry.'**_  Tsuki thought with a nervous smile.

Shizuo glared at the little blond then turned away with a huff.

"Crisis adverted." Delic mumbled with a chuckle.

" **Starting fights isn't going to help anything."** Simon said.

" **He was pissing me off."**

End of conversation.

Simon just smiled as Roppi closed his eyes and let his head rest on the table.

"Almost done." Shinra said.

Roppi didn't answer.

As Shinra was putting in the last stitch, Celty returned with a particularly loud slam of the door.

Roppi's eyes flared open, blinking repeatedly as if he ha been falling asleep, then his eye lids drooped again. He yawned.

"Are you seriously falling asleep?" Kida inquired.

"No." Roppi said, even as his eyes closed.

"How can you sleep when someone's putting a needle in your side?"

"Easily."

"...If you can then go ahead." Shizuo said. "Lord knows you've earned it."

"Heh..."

"Welcome home, Celty!" Shinra said with a grin as he disposed of his bloody gloves.

Kida nommed on his take-out. "You guys should really eat the food you paid for."

"You're not going to do anything else to him, right?" Mikado asked.

"Right." Shinra aid, grabbing his own take-out.

"Shin-ra, is there bed I can lay Ro-ppi down?"

"Hm? You're not going to take him with you?"

He shook his head. "I stay here with him."

"Eh?! Don't just invite yourself over! I was really looking forward to a night alone with Celty—ow!"

_:You can use my room.:_ Celty said, still holding Shinra's cheek tightly.  _:It's the first door down the hall.:_

"Thank you." Simon said, then stooped down and carefully picked Roppi up.

Roppi inhaled deeply and his eyes opened a slit. Then he closed them and nuzzled his head against Simon's shoulder.

"Hey, Simon," Mairu started.

"Hm?" The Russian looked over his shoulder.

"What's your relationship with Roppi?"

"Hm. Easy question. I'm Papa."

"EH?!" Tsuki and Mairu nearly screamed.

Simon smiled before turning away and heading down the hall.

As soon at the Russian closed the door, the group turned to each other to gossip.

"I didn't know Simon had a kid." Shizuo deadpanned.

"He never mentioned it before!"

"What the hell?! A  _kid_?! No fricken way!"

"But Roppi's not black!"

"Hey, is that racist?"

"No! It's not!"

_:Enough, enough, enough!:_ Celty typed, waving her hands frantically to get their attention.  _:We have something else to worry about!:_

"What's wrong?"

"I knew you were tense when you got home!"

Celty quickly turned on the TV and flipped through the channels till it was on the news.

" _...In the last hour or so. Police have officially proclaimed that these murders were not done by Hachimenroppi, but_ for _. Police have obviously also claimed that Hachimenroppi is no longer the suspect, but he_ is  _a prime witness and so we urge any and all who know this mysterious Hachimenroppi to turn himself in, not for persecution, but for protection."_

_:We missed most of it.:_ Celty typed.  _:But the police were all freaking out when I got there. I got one person to take the photos and she told me what happened. Apparently three more people have been killed, each having a word on their chest. It wrote out 'Don't Touch Hachimenroppi'.:_

Tsuki's eyes widened, along with many of the occupants in the room.

_:She asked me to bring Roppi but I told her I didn't know where he went.:_

"Three more..." Tsuki looked more than a little shocked, his hands shaking.

Celty nodded.

"I told you it was a stalker!" Mairu called.

"Why did this person kill three more? Who were they?"

"Only Roppi knows that."

"Should we wake him up?"

"No. let him sleep. It's late."

"Oh, wow. Yeah, it is. It's already eleven?"

"Time flies when someone's nearly bleeding to death."

"Pfft." Kida held back a laugh.

"So much for eating here." Walker laughed.

"Well, lets pack up and head out." Kadota said.

Everyone did as advised and were all out in the next ten minutes—Kadota offering Mairu and Kururi a ride; Kida and Mikado walking Anri home; and Shizuo and Tom going their separate ways.

"Can I stay here, Nii-san?" Tsuki asked as Delic shooed him towards the door.

"No. You got school tomorrow. You won't even be able to see Roppi before you have to head out so you might as well just come home and visit once schools out."

Tsuki didn't like that option, but he couldn't disagree with the logic.

So the two Albino blonds left, being the last ones to exit out of the apartment.

_:I'm sleeping with you tonight since Simon and Roppi have my bed.:_

Shinra beamed in happiness but was denied a hug.

_:We ARE NOT doing anything BUT sleeping!:_

"Aw~" Shinra whined as Celty walked down the hall. "My lovely Celty rejected me~."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two Sweden sentences:
> 
> Fucking whore!
> 
> Eat my dick!
> 
> *Yarrow is a flowery plant. It's leaves can be crushed into a poultice and applied to cuts and scratches to expel poisons from the wound. But the flowers are not meant to be eaten, because they will make you vomit.
> 
>  


	20. Chapter 20

 

Roppi groaned, rubbing his face into the broad chest. Then he pulled his head away when he couldn't breath. He held onto the arm that was draped over him then sighed near contently.

_**'Fuck, I gotta pee. But I don't wanna get up.'**_ Roppi thought as he closed his legs, which didn't help.

He groaned again and wiggled out from under that big arm and onto the floor. Automatically light-headedness bombarded him, causing him to sit where he was and not move till it faded away. Once it was gone, the sensation of being extremely hot assaulted him, making him pant and his eye sight go bleary.

_**'Shit.'**_ He cringed.

He pushed himself to his feet, only for his leg to sting in protest. He hissed but made sure not to sit on the bed so he didn't disturb his bed mate.

_**'What the hell?'** _

Roppi looked down—balancing on one leg—to see stitches and the obvious white wrapping around his ankle. His pants were torn up to his knee along the seam. There was a hole not even an inch above it where the stitches were.

_**'What...?'** _

Roppi looked around himself. He noted Simon was sleeping on the bed but they weren't at Russian Sushi. This wasn't Simon's room or Roppi's.

_**'Where the hell are we?'** _

Roppi wobbled over to the bed and crawled back in.

" **Hey, Samia."** Roppi said, shaking his shoulders, panting a bit.

" **Hm?"**

" **Where are we? What happened last night?"**

" **Hm?"** Simon sat up, rubbing an eye before looking at the raven.  **"You don't remember?"**

Roppi shook his head.

Simon only stared at him for a moment then stood.

" **Come along."** Simon said as he scooped Roppi up like a child.

" **What are we doing? If we're going somewhere, I need to pee first. And I need my coat. Where's it at?"**

" **Da, da, da."** Simon only smiled.

Roppi glowered at him and quickly looked around the room, finding his coat draping over the edge of the bed.

Upon leaving the room, Simon opened a door, exposing the restroom and plopped Roppi down, closing the door so he could have some privacy.

The raven quickly did his business and returned, wobbling out with an obvious limp.

Simon gestured for Roppi to wait as he closed the bathroom door behind him. In another two minutes, the Russian returned and picked him up.

" **I can walk."** Roppi said.

" **Nope."** Simon smiled.  **"You'll tear the stitches."**

" **No, I won't. What time is it anyway?"**

Simon pulled out his phone.  **"9:30."**

" **What?! Why the hell are we awake then? It's too early for this!"**

" **You're going back to sleep."**

" **Eh?"**

Simon looked up at him.  **"You have a fever, don't you?"**

" **...Yeah, but I can't stay here—"**

" **Don't worry. I'll be here."** Simon opened the balcony door, a morning breeze blowing against Roppi's hair.  **"Fresh air will help. I'll go prepare a towel. Be back in a minute."**

Roppi watched Simon through the glass of the door then sighed and looked out over the balcony. He'd admit the morning breeze helped but the sun didn't in the slightest. He wished the wind would blow stronger.

" **Come."** Simon said, picking the raven back up.

The two returned to the bedroom. Simon lied Roppi down and put the towel over his head.

" **You sleep, alright?"**

" **Yeah, yeah, fine."**

Simon smiled as he sat down on the bed while Roppi closed his eyes.

_**'I'll ask him what happened last night later...'** _

Roppi didn't remember falling asleep. But when he woke, Simon was gone and a headless woman was perched over him. His whole body was burning and he was aware that he was sweating.

_:Hey, Roppi.:_ Celty typed.  _:You have a fever.:_

Roppi chuckled. "Ingen skit..."

_:Do you want anything to eat or drink?:_

"...Vatten..."

Celty paused then typed.  _:I don't speak Swedish or Russian.:_

" _Water..."_

… _:I do know English. Okay. Be right back.:_

Celty sped off.

_**'Jeez, speaking Japanese when I'm burning up this bad is asking way too much.'** _

Celty returned with a water battle.

_:Here you go.:_

" _Thanks."_

Roppi sat up as best he could before taking the bottle and putting it to his lips.

" _Where's Samia?"_

… _:Simon had to go to work.:_

" _Ah..."_ _ **'He said he'd be here...'**_

He then sighed and lied back down with the bottle in his grip. As soon as his head his the pillow, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Waking for a third time, he was happy to note his fever had gone down. He could sit up without being lightheaded and his stomach growled with hunger without nausea following at the thought of food. His water bottle had been taken from his grip and placed on the nightstand. So he picked it back up, and limped out of the room.

He really wanted to leave. But he remembered that he did have his camera last night. So, he certainly couldn't leave without it.

He headed to the door furthest down the hall, since he had no clue where it led, in search of his desired item.

Only...

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Someone yelled.

Then he was scooped up and tossed over said someone's shoulder.

"Hey!" Roppi yelled, his side spasming as the person turned and headed in the living room. "Put me down, asshole!"

"Be careful, Shizuo-kun. Don't tear his stitches."

"Shut up, I know."

"Asshole!"

Roppi was dropped on the couch unceremoniously. He glared up at Shizuo with obvious annoyance then turned away with a huff.

"Morning, Roppi. Well, it's actually afternoon. Almost evening." Shinra chuckled. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Neither." He said. "They both taste gross."

"Hm? Well, are you hungry?"

Roppi pondered whether he should answer or not. He was indeed hungry since he didn't eat yesterday. But he didn't have a right to be demanding, especially since he was acting like an ass.

"Tsuki's bringing you food." Delic said as he walked inside.

Roppi looked over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed at that sentence.  _ **'I don't want to see him. Fucking traitor.'**_

Roppi faced forward and crossed his arms.

As the bright blond walked in, Roppi made a point to  _not_ look at him. And Tsuki definitely noticed.

"Uh...um, Roppi-san, here..." Tsuki held it out to him. "It's Russian Sushi and chow mien..."

The raven kept his arms crossed.

Tsuki stared at him then casted his eyes to the ground and put them on the table.

Roppi looked at the take-out boxes and snatched the one on top. He looked at the chopsticks with a scowl then tossed them to the table. He opened the take-out box of sushi and begin eating it with his fingers.

"Use the chopsticks." Shizuo growled, reaching for them.

"What do you think I am, Asian? I don't know how to use those stupid things."

"Then ask for a fork—"

Tsuki cut him off with a gesture to stop. He then went to the drawer and grabbed a fork.

"Here." he held it out to Roppi.

Making sure not to look at Tsuki, he took it from him. He made his point even more notable by turning around so his back was to Tsuki.

"You could say thanks, you ass—"

"It's fine, Nii-san." Tsuki interrupted as he sat down in the chair. "As long as he's eating..."

Roppi had trouble keeping his eyes from tearing up.

_**'Dammit, don't do that shit. You make it hard to stay mad at you.'** _

Roppi reached over and grabbed the other box. He cut a piece of sushi in half. Stabbed it with his fork, and wrapped some chow mien around it before putting it in his mouth.

The room was silent as Roppi ate, Shinra giving Tsuki some tea while him and Celty took a seat on the other couch.

Once Roppi was done, Tsuki took the take-out boxes and tossed them away, putting the fork in the sink.

"You didn't have to, you know." Roppi finally said with a slight edge in his voice. With his arms crossed, he glared at the ground as he kept his back to Tsuki. "Don't waste your efforts on someone who's mad at you."

Tsuki stared at his small back. Then he smiled a little.

"Well, Roppi-san said he hadn't eaten yesterday so I guess I fell into the habit of worrying about you."

Roppi didn't answer, just gripped his arms tighter.

_**'Change the subject. Change it.'** _

"Since you seem to know more than me, why don't you tell me how I got here?"

"Eh?" Tsuki's eyes widened. "You don't remember?"

"Not a wit. Last thing I remember was leaving my apartment at 8:17."

"Ah, that makes sense." Shinra said. "You said you drank tea laced with scopolamine."

"Scopo..." Roppi looked at him wide-eyed.

"Now you look at us." Delic scoffed.

"I drank scopolamine?"

"That's what you said. We made you puke it up but it seems like some had gotten in your system if you don't remember anything."

Roppi opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead, he looked at the ground with a glare, his shoulders shaking.

"We don't know if you were raped." Shinra said with a shrug. "I didn't check you for sexual assault but from the evidence that Celty handed over to the police, I'm pretty sure you weren't touched in that way. You were stabbed three times but other than that..."

"...Did you give my camera to the police?"

"You told us not to." Shinra said as Celty stood.

Celty grabbed the camera off the counter and held it to Roppi.

"Thanks..."

Roppi turned it on.

And breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so did you guys call the police and tell them where this girls at?"

"No. You put a piece of paper in the envelope with the address on it."

"And the police got the envelope?"

"Yup."

"Good." He leaned back on the couch with a heavy sigh of relief. "Good, good."

"While you were sleeping, there was a News report saying the Midnight Rapist was caught at noon this morning trying to flee Ikebukuro."

"Peh, piece of shit."

"But there was one last night—"

"So, how much for the treatment?"

"Eh?"

"You stitched me up, right?" Roppi shook his leg. "So, how much?"

"Hm?"  _ **'Quite the improvement from last night.'**_ "Well, it's 2000 for each stitch—"

BAM! Celty punched him in the gut.

_:It's fine! You don't have to pay!:_ she typed.

"No, no. I already owe you from last time. So, how much—"

"Celty's right *kaff*." Shinra groaned. "You don't have to pay. I was joking, although I'd like to know something."

"What?"

"Last night you called me a necrophiliac. Why?"

"Hm? I said that?"

"Yes, you did."

"...Hah, guess I was freaking a bit then. I usually don't say opinions like that out loud."

"Eh?! So it wasn't the anxiety talking?" Shinra looked disheartened.

"...Well..."

"Explain! That's the payment for the treatment!"

"...Putting it blatantly, you're fucking a headless body."

Celty jolted.

"I know she's alive and I have nothing against Celty, or her sex life, it's just that if Celty  _was_ human then she'd be dead and you'd be in love and doing a corpse. It reminds me of that Creature Feature song, 'Corpse In My Bed'. It's just strange. And if another headless woman popped up, would you not feel stimulus for it—her?" he quickly corrected himself.

"What's Creature Feature?" Shizuo asked, but he was ignored.

"...I see. Well," Shinra shrugged nonchalantly. "From the surface, I guess that's what it looks look, huh? But that's okay. I've loved Celty since I was a child, and I don't see any reason to justify my love to you. As long as I know it and she knows it, you may thing what you want."

Smoke puffed from Celty's neck.

"Pure, honest love, huh?"

"That's right."

"Hm..."

"Let's move onto the important topics..." Delic suggested.

"Right." Shinra chuckled.

"Important? Did I say a lot of weird stuff?"

"Well, yeah. But that's all okay, kinda."

"What'd I say?"

"Where to begin, heh."

"U-um." Tsuki started. "We-well, the Russian African American. L-last night he sa-said something. Th-that he's your father..."

"His name is Simon. And I'd like to point out he's not from America. He's from Russia. I know it's normal to say African American but he ain't an American. If anything, he's an African Russian. But just call him black, he doesn't care.

"And what did he say?"

"He said you were his kid." Delic said.

"I doubt that highly."

"He said he was your papa when we asked him your relationship."

"...Hm. Well, I can see why'd you believe that. Most people don't know the extent of Albinism but you three do so it wouldn't really be a shocker if my father was a nigger because I'm an albino."

Shizuo looked confused, although his eyes narrowed to the derogatory term Roppi had used.

"I'll explain. Black skin is a dominant trait but Albinism is a dominant mutation so it's wins over. So even if my father was as black as night, I'd still be white as fuck due to the mutation. In fact, Africa has more albino's than America and Britain. And the witch-doctors in those African Tribes believe that the bones and skin of an albino have healing properties in it, so you can find many Albino's walking around with one leg or missing a hand in that third-world country."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed to that.

"But, getting back onto topic," Roppi continued. "I"m pretty sure what Simon meant was a father-figure. That's what I see him as, kinda. I loved my dad but only when he wasn't shit-faced drunk. Simon's been a better father than anyone I've had.

"Heh, although if my  _real_  dad heard me saying I'm looking up to a nigger as my father-figure, he'd sure as shit throttle me good. He was so fucking racist. Like, prime example, have any of you seen Jurassic Park?-wait, no, you're all Asian so most-likely not. Well, it was directed by Steven Spielberg—who is a famous move maker in America—and was created by Michel Crichton—a famous American author. And basically, in a nutshell, an entrepreneur named John Hammond created Dinosaurs using science that I don't feel like explaining. Then the Dino's get loose and start eating people. In all three movies, there is a black person. And they all get eaten except for the second movie. In the second one there are actually two black people and neither get eaten—although there were a lot of Cuban people who got eaten.

"But the one thing that pisses my dad off the most and makes him  _refuse_ to watch it is that the black girl is the daughter of the main character—a white man named Ian Malcolm.* He absolutely  _hates_ that fact.

"And I'm sure your curious so I'll answer it for you. Yes, my mom's Japanese. But I get my albinism from her so the only thing Asian about her is her squinty eyes and the only reason he stayed with her is because he knocked her up with me. But he never liked her so..."

"...And he liked you?"

"Course he did. I'm his son. He always used to talk about how he was going to take me to Sweden one day."

"Wow. Your dad sounds like a piece of shit." Delic inputted.

Roppi just shrugged. "I don't disagree."

"Well, we have more pressing matters than that." Shinra intervened.

"Hm?"

"Where did the cuts on your body come from?"

"...You saw them?"

They nodded.

"...Don't worry about them."

"We're going to worry, dammit." Shizuo growled.

"I'm telling you not to worry because I don't know where they came from."

"How do you not know?"

Roppi didn't answer.

"Okay." Shinra turned the laptop around—which he turned on while Roppi was explaining his father— and faced it to Roppi. "Do you know these three?"

Roppi leaned in so he could see better. Then he glowered.

_**'The three rapist fuckers from yesterday...'** _

He then huffed and turned away.

"Wish I didn't. Why?"

"They died last night."

"HA! No way, seriously?" a smile crossed Roppi's face. "Instant karma, huh? How'd they bite it? Drug overdose?"

"...The same person who killed Akiyo Youki killed them."

Roppi's smile vanished.

"He wrote 'Don't Touch Hachimenroppi' on their torsos."

"When?"

"Reports said around ten or so."

Roppi stiffened. "I-I don't remember—"

"We know you didn't do it."

His eyes widened.

"You were with us since 9:30 or so. And there was a witness who saw the murder so that's why it was reported so quickly."

"...I only met them that day, though. How?"

"We were playing with the possibility of a stalker."

"But I only met them  _that_  day! No one was following me! I—"

"What did they do to you?" Shizuo interrupted.

"Eh?"

"What did they do to you to get them killed?"

"Th-that's..." Roppi looked at the ground. "Why do you care?"

"Because this man killed Youki because he was pretending to be you. And you said yourself you only knew these three for less than a day. And from your reaction and the message, it's making me think these three were rapists of a certain person in this room."

Roppi just glared at the ground.

"We're pretty sure it's a stalker, Roppi." Shinra said, trying to change the subject. "The police believe so too. They want you to turn yourself in for protection."

I don't..." Roppi fidgeted. "I can't. Besides, what'll they do that'll do any good? They'll send me home with  _a_ police officer? No thanks."

"Then what do you intend to do? You're not safe alone!" Shizuo yelled.

"What, and I'm safe with a stranger holding handcuffs and a baton? Yeah fucking right!"

"Fine. Then stay at Izaya's!"

"No! This is  _my_ problem and  _I'll_ handle it!"

"Don't be prideful!"

"I"m not!"

"Calm down!" Shinra intervened. "Just calm down, okay? We want to help, Roppi."

Roppi didn't reply as he glared at the ground.

Shizuo sat down. "Where did the cuts come from?"

"I told you—"

"Last night you said I couldn't do shit cuz I can't walk in dreams! So explain!"

"Shizuo, calm."

The blond huffed.

"...Look—"

"No excuses. None of that 'I'm an ass so I'm gonna leave' crap."

Roppi glowered.  _ **'How much did I say last night?'**_

Then the raven sighed. "Fine. In a nutshell, I've been having dreams. When I get cut, I wake up and its there."

"Explain. Details."

Roppi growled. "I'll go to bed. Smell something sweet then...it feels like.." he fidgeted. "Well...like there's someone...on me doing...those kinds of things. Then I get cut and wake up."

"Alone?"

"Course. 'Cept for Tsu and Kii."

"Hm..."

"...At first, I thought it was real. Cuz I don't let myself sleep deep enough to dream. But all the windows were locked, so was the door and the vents are too small for anyone to crawl through—unless their like the yellow-eyed man from X-Files, heh heh."

"What?"

They all looked blank.

"You guys suck." Roppi groaned. "Reference aren't funny if no one knows it."

"...Can you explain what that smell is?" Shinra asked.

Roppi stared at him. Then shrugged. "It just smells sweet."

"Like, so sweet it makes you dizzy?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, Roppi, I think what you're smelling is chloroform."

Roppi's jolted.

"See, your reality can transfer over into your dreams but not the other way around. And chloroform can knock someone out for a while, but usually the effects wear off in twenty to thirty minutes. So you may be half-awake when this person is...on you and the chloroform will kick back in and knock you out for longer. You may have even woken up not long after he was gone and just fell back to sleep and don't remember."

Roppi stiffened, his nails digging into his arms.

"Bu...but...okay, so that explains the dreams and all but how would anyone get into my apartment? My landlord is a hundred-something hag and she's not the type to just hand out keys. For fuck sake, it was a bitch to get her to make a second key for Tsuk..."

Roppi's words fell off as his eyes widened. Everyone looked over to Tsuki, who's eyes were just as wide.

Then Tsuki reached into his pocket for his key chain, looking for the key he had put on a green string so he knew it was Roppi's...

His eyes widened further when he only felt the key ring and two keys.

_**'Uh oh...'** _

"Um..."

"You lost it, didn't you?" Roppi's voice definitely was filled with annoyance. "I knew you were a fucking scatterbrain but this..."

"I'm-I'm so so sorry, Roppi-san!"

"I'm really starting to regret trusting you."

"I'm sorry!"

"'Sorry' ain't gonna cut it." Roppi growled as he closed his eyes in frustration.

"What should we do?" Shizuo asked, turning to Shinra, Delic, and Celty. "We can't let him go home."

" _We_ aren't doing shit." Roppi hissed. " _I'm_ going to figure this out."

"You can't do this alone!"

"I can and will."

"Stop being fucking stubborn and let us help you!"

"No!"

"Godddammit, Roppi!" Shizuo grabbed Roppi's wrist.

"Knock it off!" Roppi swung his foot up, kicking Shizuo's chest.

It did little good as Shizuo grabbed his ankle and pushed it aside.

Roppi cringed in pain.

"Knock it off, Shizuo!" Delic grabbed the blond's arm but he didn't budge.

"You're going to open his wounds!"

"Tch." Shizuo released.

The white bandages of Roppi's ankles turned red.

"See? Look what you did!" Shinra groaned in exasperation as he knelt down and grabbed Roppi's foot. "Celty, go get a med kit."

Celty obeyed.

Shinra unwrapped the gauze, Delic handing him a towel to catch the blood.

Roppi leaned forward to look at the injury.

"Not stitches? Why'd you cauterize it?"

"It was stabbing into your tendon so I made sure you didn't get nerve damage."

"I'm glad I can't remember last night. I'm sure that fucking hurt."

Shinra chuckled bitterly.

"Well, you can't stitch it. The skins too thin."

"Yes, yes, I know."

Celty returned, handing the kit to Shinra.

Shinra went to work, cleaning the wound with disinfectant and water. Roppi hissed and closed one eye in pain.

"Quit acting like you can intimidate me, Heiwajima." Roppi finally said, breathy from the pain. "I don't give a fuck if you wanna be a good person or not. This is my problem and I'll handle it, by myself, got it?"

"No, I don't  _got it_. If you're not gonna go to Izaya's then we have to help you."

" _No_ , you  _don't_. You don't  _have_ to do anything. This isn't your fight, your business. So just butt out."

"It is our business! We're your friends, aren't we?!"

Roppi stared up at him wide-eyed.

"Frien...?"

Tsuki felt his heart ache.

" _Hachimenroppi has_ no _friends."_  Izaya's words echoed in his ears.

_**'He really...'** _

Roppi tilted his head down with a chuckle, dry and cynical.

"That's funny, hahaha. That's a good one, Heiwajima, but you shouldn't joke like that. Not everyone would find that funny."

"I'm not joking."

"Uh-huh.  _Sure~_." Roppi rolled his eyes with a dramatic tilt of his head. " _Considering_ you hate me, I think that only an idiot would believe you're my friend."

Tsuki's heart ached.  _ **'Roppi-san...'**_

"I don't—"

"Shizu-chan, open your eyes." Roppi glared death at him. "Whatever world you're living in  _is not_ reality. I don't  _have_ friends and I don't remember you and I being chummy in any way, shape, or form."

"Don't call me Shizu-chan."

"Then don't fuck with me, you piece of shit! I don't know what you saw or heard last night, but stop thinking that'll change anything!"

"You stubborn ass!"

_**'ENOUGH!'**_ Celty wanted to scream but couldn't as shadows encased the floor, grabbing everyone's feet and holding them in place.

Well, except for Roppi's. The raven had his leg crisscrossed on the couch with Shinra holding his injured leg.

_:You two knock it off!: Celty_  typed, shoving it in Shizuo's face then Roppi's.  _:Stop fighting now!:_

Roppi glowered at the message, looking like he had something to say but kept it to himself.

The shadows seeped away.

Shizuo sat down on the table, glaring at Roppi.

"Okay, I'll take over then!" Delic beamed as he plopped down on the couch by Roppi, Shinra finishing up with Roppi's leg and going about putting the med kit back.

The shift of the couch caused Roppi to slide to Delic. And with his arms and leg crossed, he couldn't catch himself so he leaned against the pink blond.

"Now then!" Delic rested his arm across Roppi's shoulders, he glowered up at him, put both feet on the floor, and grabbed his wrist but didn't make a move to push him away as he began to speak. "Let's just crop out the tension of friend or foe out of the conversation. Back to the issue at hand. Roppi, you are not safe alone. You can't return to your house in case he comes. So you need to stay with someone."

"We don't even know—"

"It's obvious that's what's happening. No denials allowed. Now then, what do  _you_ want to do?"

Roppi stared up at him. Then down at the ground.

"Go back to my place and grab some things..."

"And...?"

"...Take Tsu and Kii to Naomi's shop. They don't need to be dragged into this."

"A~nd~?"

Roppi scowled. "What else is there to do?"

"Where are you going to stay? Izaya's?"

"No."

"Simon's?"

"No."

"Shiki's?"

"God no."

"...At this Naomi chicks?"

"Hell no."

"Then where? You said you didn't have any money so obviously your not staying in a hotel."

"No shit."

"Do you wanna stay at our place?"

"No!" he shook his head. "No, no. We don't know what kind of stalker it is. Tsuki's existence  _cannot_ be known."

"Then where do you plant to stay? Here?"

"No way in hell."

"DAMMIT ROPPI!" Shizuo yelled, making the raven and Tsuki jump. "STOP SAYING NO!"

"GO PISS UP A ROPE!"

"MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND!"

"QUIT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE AS BAD AS IZAYA!"

Shizuo snapped.

Grabbing Roppi under his arms, he lifted the photographer up—camera and all—and tossed him over his shoulder.

"What are you—put me down!"

"Shizuo—"

"SHUT. UP." he yelled at Shinra.

"Let me go!"

Shizuo ignored the raven who was trying to kick him in the face as he opened Shinra's bedroom.

_**'Good, no windows.'** _

Shizuo tossed Roppi on the bed.

Fear encased Roppi and, for a split second, Roppi thought Shizuo was going to do what most men did to him when they threw him on a bed so he quickly backed away from the blond till his back touched the wall.

But as soon as Shizuo dropped him, the blond turned and headed back to the door.

As the door slammed shut and clicked, Roppi realized Shizuo's true intentions. He ran to the door and grabbed the knob.

Locked.

"Let me out!" Roppi yelled as he slammed his hand on the door. "Let me out, you motherfucking faggot! Brute! Monster! Shizu-chan!"

"Shizuo-kun," Shinra started as the raven continued to bang and shout profanities. "You can't force him—"

"That door stays locked." The blond growled, grabbing the chest of Shinra's shirt. "He doesn't come out. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, yes, understood." Shinra chuckled nervously.

"I'm going to work. Tsukohara, give me Roppi's address."

"Wh-what do you plan to do?" The albino asked as he pulled out a piece of paper to scrawl on—not even caring that Shizuo called him the wrong name again.

"What do you think?! I'm gonna destroy that shitty stalker!"

"O-okay..." he handed the paper over.

Shizuo snatched it from him and looked it over, the veins in his forehead and hands construed for display. Then he stuffed in in his pockets, put on his shades, and headed out.

Everyone exhaled in relief.

At least until something hard slammed into the door, glass shattering on the other side.

"Waah, my room will be destroyed..." Shinra moaned.

"Nah. He's not all that violent." Delic tried to reassure. "Besides, he'll pay you back if he does."

Shinra sighed heavily.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swedish sentences:
> 
> No shit...
> 
> Water
> 
> *Probably no reason to say this, but I'm not racist. I am, however, surrounded by a bunch of racists assholes so I'm able to think like one (although I agree with nothing they say).
> 
> Kittycatkyla


	21. Chapter 21

 

"Bastard…" Roppi growled as he glared down at the shattered lamp. Then he sat on the bed, lying on his back. "You shit head. Tsu and Kii have been alone all night and all morning. They'll be hungry and worried. I haven't been away from them for this long."

Roppi sighed as he rolled on his un-stitched side.

Then…

_Pon pon way way way_

_Pon pon way pon way pon pon_

_Way way pon pon pon_

_Way Way pon way pon way way_

Roppi jolted as his ring tone went off.

**_'_** ** _Wow, déjà vu.'_** He thought.

Then pulled out his phone.

**Incoming call: Kiruzo**

He answered it.

"Hi, Kiruzo."

_"_ _You found the Midnight Rapist?"_

Roppi paused. That wasn't Kiruzo's voice.

"Who is this?"

_"_ _Kozuhara. Are you the one who found the Midnight Rapist?"_

"Yes…"

_"_ _How?"_

"…You're a cop so I probably shouldn't—"

_"_ _Only your boss is in the room with me."_

"…I…I was looking for Youki's killer and someone told me that man might know."

_"_ _How'd you figure it was him?"_

"I…don't know…A-apparently he gave me tea with scopolamine in it so I don't remember last night. M-most-likely I felt the drugs taking effect and went to the bathroom to snoop."

_"_ _Do you have an alibi?"_

"Yeah…That guy stabbed me and I went to a…friend's house from 9:30 till…well, now. I'm still here."

_"_ _What's the last thing you remember?"_

"…Feeding my cats and leaving the apartment at 8:17."

_"_ _Were your friends there when you were stabbed?"_

"I don't know. You'll have to ask them."

_"_ _What's the name of your friend?"_

Roppi didn't answer.

_"_ _I'd like to verify your story so I need to know."_

Still no answer.

Then…

"My…my friend is the Black Bike so I can't give you an address."

_"_ _Was she the only one there?"_

"…Snitches get stitches."

_"…_ _Whatever prison gang rules you're going off of—"_

"This has nothing to do with them. I won't drag them into it."

_"_ _Roppi, its Kiruzo. Listen, three more people were murdered last night—"_

"I know. My friends told me this morning."  ** _'Not that they were a loss to society…'_**

"Then you realize you're the intended target. Someone's after you—"

"That's exactly why I'm not going to bring them into this. Four people are dead because of me, I'm not going to let that get any higher!"

They fell silent on the other line.

_"…_ _Hachi-san, I understand. Really, I do. But to keep them safe and yourself safe you—"_

"I'm not turning myself in."

_"_ _Roppi—"_

"We don't know what kind of man this is. Who's to say this fucker won't go on a random killing spree because he can't get to me. More people could die because I saved my own skin."

Silence yet again.

_"_ _Do you have any idea who this man might be?"_

"Not a wit."

_"…_ _That offer from before, is it still up for grabs?"_

"To meet you?"

_"_ _Yes."_

"…Where do you wanna meet?"

_"_ _At the park. In an hour. Will that work?"_

"…I'll try."

_"_ _I'll see you then."_

"Wait!"

_"_ _What?"_

"I-I don't know what you look like. Who should I keep an eye out for?"

_"_ _I'll be wearing a red ascot and shades."_

"Alright. I'll…see you then…"

_"_ _I hope so."_

He hung up.

Roppi stared at the phone, staring at how long the conversation was by habit.

**14:57**

Feeling a little irked he didn't break even with 15 minutes exact, he pocketed his phone then sighed.

**_'_ ** **_Okay, now I have to get out.'_ **

He glanced at the clock. It was 3:30 right now. With an hour ticking by fast, he stood and looked around. No windows, door was locked. What's he to do?

Then he remember his old method of escape, something he hadn't used in a long time, and he smiled.

* * *

"At least he settled down." Shinra sighed.

"Who wants lunch?" Delic asked as he stood.

"Is food the only thing you think about?"

"Would you rather I hit on your girlfriend?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Then food it is. Tsuki, you hungry?"

"A-a little."

As Delic searched through the cabinets and fridge, Tsuki looked down the hall to the bedroom.

**_'_ ** **_Did he fall asleep I hope so. He shouldn't be running around with a fever.'_ **

* * *

Roppi huffed as he ran down the street. His apartment was in sight so he let himself stop and rest, his left leg aching more than the other. He checked his stitches through the tattered pants, noting that none of them had come out. Then he checked his phone.

3:50

From the alley, he looked around to make sure no one was there. Once cleared, he ran into the building, up the stairs, and into his apartment.

"Mew!"

"Meow!"

"Hi, guys." He said to the flurry of furiously scrambling paws at his feet. He stooped and picked them up, nuzzling them close to his heart. "Sorry I was gone for so long."

He carried the two to his bedroom, where he sat on the bed and sighed heavily. He looked around himself, looking at the walls he had called his domain, his sanctuary. But not anymore. Now it just served as a reminder that he was never going to be safe.

**_'_ ** **_Everywhere I go…no matter where I run, there's always going to be someone…'_ **

He tried not to get upset by pushing the issue to the back of his mind.

**_'_ ** **_Just don't think about it. Stay focused.'_ **

Roppi put Tsu and Kii on the bed as he changed clothes then grabbed his backpack. He grabbed his knife, camera, and his father's coat since that's what he had on that day.

**_'_ ** **_I'll have to come back. With Tsu and Kii, Dad's coat, and Splotches, there's not enough room to put in clothes and food.'_ **

"Come on, you two."

"Mew!"

"Meow!"

The two leaped from the bed and headed to the kitchen.

"That's not what I meant." Roppi groaned as he followed.

The two cats pawed at their empty bowl, looking up at Roppi with their big eyes.

"Alright. I'll feed you. Then I'll take you to Naomi's…"

Roppi paused as he grabbed a can of tuna and can opener.

"…Actually, I'll return you after the meeting."

**_'_ ** **_So I can spend more time with you…'_ **

"Mew!"

"Meow!"

* * *

Kozuhara sat on the bench, staring at the fountain. Kids were laughing as they followed after their parents. Teens sat in huddles, talking to one another. The occasional adult walked past.

He pulled his sleeve up to look at his watch.

Three minutes to 4:30.

**_'_ ** **_Did he stand me up?'_ **

"Are you Kozuhara?"

Kozuhara jolted a bit as the voice behind him he glanced over his shoulder to see a slender man in a black coat with red fur-trimming standing with his back to him and hood up.

"Are you Hachimenroppi?"

"I am."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, I'm Kozuhara."

"…Okay…"

"I didn't bring anyone—"

"I know. I walked around the block to make sure."

Kozuhara didn't answer.

"I brought my knife." Roppi said. "And my camera. So any other evidence you need—"

"I brought a forensics kit. But I don't think we can do this here."

Roppi nodded. "Follow me."

Kozuhara stood and followed the mysterious man into the bushes, keeping his hand on his mace.

Roppi sat in the clearing he had taken Tsuki when his albinism had been exposed. Kozuhara stared down at him then sat down as well.

The person named Hachimenroppi had on a thin red scarf, bringing out the bright red of his eyes as it was wrapped around the lower half of his face.

"It's a bit warm for a scarf, isn't it?"

"I could say the same about that ascot."

Kozuhara glowered at him.

"I don't want you to see my face." Roppi confessed as he tugged his hood closer to him.

Kozuhara scrutinized him.  ** _'Does he have a warrant out for him? Or is his social anxiety Kiruzo was talking about really that bad?'_**

"Here." Roppi put the knife down.

Kozuhara noted Roppi had on latex gloves as well.

**_'_ ** **_No, it's not the anxiety. He wants to make sure I don't get any DNA.'_ **

The traffic cop took the knife, opening the kit and grabbing a bottle. He should it, then sprayed a bit in the air.

Then opened Roppi's flick blade. He sprayed the blade, and soon splotches of bluish-green showed up on the silver.

"That blood's my own." Roppi pulled his sleeve up to expose his cuts.

"I'll need to be sure."

"You can't take it with you—"

"I won't." Kozuhara glared at him. "Be happy I'm not. This is a huge breech in protocol, you know."

"…Sorry."

Kozuhara didn't reply as he pulled out a Q-Tip and wiped the blotches. Then he put it in a capsule.

Roppi swallowed nervously, knowing that his blood would then be put into the police system. He hoped there was no trace of him in his home town. He never was reported in that town, never—

**_'_** ** _Shit.'_**  That wasn't true. That incident when he was seven—

"Don't be nervous. I'll be the only one who sees these results."

Roppi didn't answer.

Kozuhara then glared at him. "If I put this in the system, is a warrant going to show up?"

"…No, not a warrant."

"But something?"

Roppi didn't answer.

"Listen here. As a police officer, it's my responsibly to protect this town from anyone who will see otherwise. If I let you walk and it turns out—"

"It-it won't. It won't turn out like that. I just…I…" Roppi stared at the ground. "In my old town, lots of…bad things happened. So I left and put myself in…self-proclaimed witness protection. But it's not because of illegal means." He added quickly as Kozuhara glared at him. "I was a kid so no yakuza or any of that stuff. I just…the adults in my life weren't good people. If I had stayed, I'd probably be dead."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"…Well, if there's a missing person's report, I legally don't have the power to make you go home since you're older than eighteen."

Roppi just nodded.  ** _'If my parents want me home, they can easily bend that rule somewhere or another…'_**

"You know, if you come to the police station, you could file a counter claim and get the report null-and-void."

"No."

Kozuhara glared at him.  ** _'Impertinent little…'_**

"I need your shoes." He decided to change the subject.

"Mm." Roppi obeyed as Kozuhara brought out a pad with black ink.

As Kozuhara went about printing the pattern of Roppi's shoes, the raven turned his camera on.

"You can't take my camera but you can looked through it."

Kozuhara glared at him.  ** _'Stop telling me what I can and can't do, punk.'_**

Once done, Kozuhara grabbed the camera. Silence followed as he went to the menu and looked through the photo's, starting from the beginning.

He then paused.

"Who's this?" he growled with narrowed eyes.

"Hm?" Roppi leaned forward to look.

Then he blushed.

"Th-th-that's—I forgot those were in there. Sorry."

"He legal?"

"Ye-yeah, he's eighteen." Roppi lied.

"Hm." He clicked past them.

And paused yet again.

The dates were on every picture at the bottom corner. And the date of the photo he stared at was less than ten minutes before Youki was murdered. And it was a photo of a shop, a black-haired boy about fifteen or so smiling at the camera happily.

"Who's this boy?" He turned the camera to Roppi.

"Um, he's my boss's son. Not Kiruzo's, I'm a, uh, part-timer at an animal shelter. Anyway, I was teaching him how to take photos. Why?"

"You have an alibi."

"Eh?"

"Akiyo was murdered at 6:04 p.m. This is taken at 5:58."

Roppi didn't reply.

"I'd like to speak to this boy."

"No. He's fourteen. He doesn't need to be drag—"

"He could sing your innocence and you don't want to—"

"Correct. So, drop it."

Kozuhara glared at him.

"Do you need anything else?" Roppi asked.

"The clothes you were wearing."

"It's been a month so I don't remember what pants or shirt I was wearing but I have this." He opened his bag and lifted two kittens out of it. Then pulled out a jacket, a teddy bear with it. The two kittens tussled on the grass as Roppi put the jacket on the ground and the bear back in the bag.

Kozuhara eyed the kittens, the two stopping in their play to sniff the earth, wondering off a bit.  ** _'Is having them in the bag considered animal abuse?'_**

He decided not to worry about them—especially since the two were squatting for business matters—and grabbed the coat. He lied it flat and sprayed it. No blotches showed up so he turned it over and did the same, getting the same result.

"It that it?"

"…Unless you have something else…"

He pulled out a recorder. "Your statement."

"Um…"

"Just tell me what you did that day."

Roppi fidgeted then relayed his story of that damnable night.

* * *

"Roppi-san's been quiet for a while." Tsuki noted.

"Should we give him food?" Delic asked.

"He just ate not all that long ago." Shinra pointed out.

"He usually only eats once a day." Tsuki added. "So he may not want anything anyway."

Delic glowered at that. "He should eat more than once a day."

"I…I know but I can't make him do something he doesn't want to do."

Delic just glowered. Then he scooped a bowl of chicken bit rice that he had made.

"Give that to Roppi." Delic said. "Since he'll be stuck in there till Shizuo comes back, we might as well give him something now. Besides, he didn't eat yesterday so he should eat at least twice today."

"…O-okay." Tsuki said, taking it and the bottle of water Roppi left on the table earlier.

"You know, if we feed him, he'll most-likely have to go to the bathroom." Shinra pointed out.

_:We can't let him starve till Shizuo returns!:_ Celty typed.

"Roppi-san?" Tsuki knocked on the door as Celty and Shinra started talking loudly—well,  _Shinra_  started talking loudly. "It's Tsuki. I brought you some food."

There was no answer.

"You don't have to eat it. It's just for if you get hungry later…"

Still no reply.

Tsuki sighed heavily.  ** _'How long till I'm forgiven…?'_**

"I'm coming in…"

Tsuki unlocked the door and opened it.

Then his eyes widened. He was silent for a moment in shock.

Then…

"ROPPI-SAN?!"

"What's wrong?" Delic leaped to his feet as Tsuki ran into the room.

Tsuki put the food on the table and ran over to the bed, checking underneath it.

As he did that, Delic, Celty, and Shinra piled into the room, the door pushing the broken lamp out of the way.

Tsuki jumped up and ran to Shinra's closet, opening it and checking inside.

"How the hell did he get out?" Delic asked to no one.

Tsuki scanned the room, thinking like Roppi-san, remembering what Izaya said and did, remembering…

Tsuki noticed the desk by the bed was a little off center.

He rushed over and pushed it out of the way…

Exposing a vent.

"No way!" Delic called, the three rushing over. "Yeah, he's small but he's not  _that_ small, is he?!"

The vent was narrow, about the size of an old TV screen one would see in thrift shops. Neither Delic nor Tsuki, not even the even smaller Shinra could fit through hit. Celty might but with her bust, it didn't seem likely.

Tsuki grabbed the vent grate and tugged. It didn't come out of its socket because one of the bolts was still screwed in tight. But Tsuki was able to turn it so it was out of the way of the opening.

"Well, that explains why Izaya hit the vent when he was here." Shinra chuckled dryly.

"He could be anywhere now." Delic groaned.

"He said he would stop by his apartment."

"We have to assume his silence was because he left." Shinra said as he adjusted his glasses. "And he's been silent for little over an hour."

"Or he could have left while Tsuki was knocking on the door." Delic ruffled his hair with an exasperated sigh. "Sneaky little shit."

_:Should we go looking for him?:_ Celty typed.

Then paused in thought.

And wrote  _:Should we tell Shizuo?:_

The four shivered at the thought.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO UNLOCK THE DOOR!"

Tom sat on the bench, awkwardly sipping his soda as his blond bodyguard screamed into the phone. Everyone eyed him with frightened eyes as they scurried past, not wanting to anger the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro further.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE CLIMBED OUT THROUGH THE VENTS?! HE CAN'T BE THAT FUCKIGN SMALL!"

**_'_** ** _Shizuo,'_** Tom thought, blushing ever so slightly.  ** _'You sound like a kidnapper. You really shouldn't say this stuff so loud.'_**

"Fine, fine, fine, where did he go? DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW! PUT FUKUSHIMA ON THE PHONE THEN!"

There was a pause then Shizuo was talking against.

"Fukushima, where would he have gone if he can't go home? DON'T—YOU TWO ARE DATING, AREN'T YOU?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT KNOW?! WHERE'S A SPOT THAT HE FEELS SAFE?!"

There was another pause.

"He already said he wasn't going to go to this Shiki dude's place! Come on, Fukushima, you've got to know more than that!"

Yet another pause before Shizuo let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Got it. Yeah, yeah, bye."

Shizuo hung up. He pushed his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Then he turned to his boss.

"Tom-san, how many after this?"

"Um…five or six."

He sighed in frustration. "Alright, let's make them quick. I'm going to Roppi's place regardless."

"Yeah. Alright."

* * *

**_'_** ** _Ah, I was discovered.'_** Roppi thought as he watched Tom and Shizuo walk off. He had heard the blond yell and snuck to the edge of the clearing, crawled under the bush, and peeked out under the safety of the foliage.

He couldn't hear what Shizuo had said to his boss, but he decided he needed to get home as quick as possible.

Roppi checked his phone.

5:27

**_'_ ** **_It's already been an hour?'_ **

Roppi sighed and turned back to Kozuhara. He was packing up his brief case, Kii rubbing against his leg while Tsu was swatting at his hand. Roppi held back a chuckle at the obvious annoyance the stoic man had.

"Come on you two." Roppi said, walking over. "Tsu, Kii, here." He patted his lap.

The two looked at him and ran over.

"Don't leave Ikebukuro." Kozuhara said, holding out a piece of paper. "That's my personal number. If you think of anyone or don't feel safe, call. Got it?"

He nodded, taking the paper.

Kozuhara turned. "Don't do anything stupid. If you know who the killer is, let the police handle it."

Roppi nodded again.

And then the police man was gone.

Roppi let out a sigh before kneeling down to Tsu and Kii and pick up his stuff.

**_'_ ** **_Alright, so drop Tsu and Kii off then I'll be on my way.'_ **

Roppi sighed heavily as he picked up his cats, holding them to his chest as he walked out of the bushes. He glanced about before hopping onto the sidewalk and heading to the animal shop.

The May sun shined down on him hard, making him feel hot and stuffy. He curled into an alleyway and, with one arm still around Tsu and Kii, unzipped his coat, shrugged it off his shoulder after tossing the hoodie off, and pulling the scarf off. He stuffed the red fabric into his coat pocket.

**_'_ ** **_I should have just worn a medical mask. It's too hot for a scarf. I don't know how Tsuki does it.'_ **

Tsu and Kii meowed loudly, clawing at Roppi's chest.

"Yes, yes, yes. I know. We're going."

Back on the sidewalk, Roppi was aware that people were staring at him. Mostly high school girls staring at his kittens but he briskly ignored them and made his way.

In ten minutes, with a crowd of five girls behind him, Roppi made it to Naomi's shop.

The five girls followed him inside.

**_'_ ** **_Go away, weirdo's.'_ **

"Hachi-kun!" Naomi's eyes widened as she looked up. And in the next second, she was running around the counter to hug him. "I was so worried! I—"

"Ssh!" he hushed her, giving the hug back but glancing over his shoulder at the girls.

"Oh, hello." Naomi quickly composed herself. "Have you come to see the animals? Looking to adopt?"

"I'd…I'd have to bring it up to my parents."

"But we'd love to see the animals!"

"Please."

"Haha, alright. Yu~keru~!"

"Coming!"

The teen scurried out of the back room, holding a kitten in his hand and a bottle in the other. He froze for a moment, staring at the girls wide-eyed. Then he composed himself and walked up.

"Hi, Kitaru-kun."

Roppi tried not to smirk.  ** _'O~h, so that's Kitaru…'_**

"Hey, Yukeru-kun. You never said you had a shop!"

The expression on Yukeru's face said otherwise but he smiled nonetheless.

"Wanna see the pets we have?"

"Yes, please!"

"Alright, follow me!"

Yukeru let the five to the backroom.

Once the door shut, Naomi turned to Roppi. "I saw the news."

"I'd be surprised if you hadn't."

"You didn't—"

"No. I didn't kill them. But someone is and they're after me."

Her eyes widened.

Roppi put Tsu and Kii on the counter. "These two aren't safe with me."

"Are you going to call—"

"No. This is my problem and I'll deal with it. I only came here to drop Tsu and Kii off."

"What are you going to do?"

"Stay away from you, for starts. This person killed someone close to me so if he finds out I like you two, it may not end well. Keep your doors locked, Naomi. And windows. Keep Yukeru safe. If you need to, I know a guy that you can stay wi—"

"I don't need a man to protect me." She glowered at him. "Thank you very much."

He stared up at her wide-eyed for a moment.

Then smiled.

"Right, of course." He looked up at her. "My bad…Well, for two, I'm probably going to leave Ikebukuro. If I'm gone, then this man might follow me so—"

He fell silent as he looked past Naomi to the window.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't look," he grabbed her hand, her eyes wide with fear and confusion but staying on his. "There's someone staring at us. I…think I recognize hm."

"Is he stalking you?"

"Maybe…"

"Then go out the back door. I'll call the police."

"He'll follow me regardless. Call the police first, he'll most-likely run when they come close enough then I'll make my escape."

She nodded. "Got it."

Then she grabbed the phone and pressed it to her ear.

As she spewed off an address and explained the situation, Tsu and Kii mewed at Roppi loudly. He looked down at them, feeling a pain in his heart.

"You two stay here and be good." He nuzzled their heads with his own. "I'll be back for you sooner or later, okay?"

"Mew!"

"Meow!"

"They're on the way." Naomi said.

"Good. Now go do something so he doesn't get suspicious. I'll sit here at the counter."

She nodded and went into the room, taking Tsu and Kii with her. The two's protests made Roppi's heart wrench.

**_'_ ** **_Come on, don't make this harder than it needs to be…'_ **

Roppi let out the heaviest of sighs.

In less than ten minutes, Roppi could hear the sirens of a police car. The man outside the window looked away from the raven, finally, to stare down the street. So Roppi decided to make his disappearance. He ducked down behind the counter, seeing the man looking back through the small hole meant for the computer cords. The man's eyes widened at Roppi's Houdini-act, then he ran.

Roppi then stood and ran through the building to the back door.

"Be safe, Hachi-kun!" Naomi yelled.

Roppi looked over his shoulder at her before running out the door.

**_'_ ** **_I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Please be safe!'_ **

* * *

Roppi's mad dash through the city lasted hours before he finally saw his apartment in sight. He had made sure not to run a straight line, and more than once he spotted the man on heels. The same man who chased him into traffic, the black hoodie hiding his face from Roppi's sight. Roppi was able to out run him nearly three times—even with his legs screaming at him to stop—and finally made his escape by climbing a fire-escape and jumping buildings.

Roppi ran up the stairs, feeling a liquid drizzle down his leg. He was hoping, praying, that he didn't tear the stitches out but he was almost certain he had.

He slammed the door hard, locking it and rushing to his room.

He tossed his backpack on the bed and grabbed some clothes as he held the articles to his chest, he checked his phone.

7:51

**_'_** ** _It took me three hours to lose that fucker?'_** Roppi growled.  ** _'Shit.'_**

He rolled up the clothes and stuffed them in the backpack. Once it was half filled with his father's coat and splotches included, he headed to the kitchen.

**_'_ ** **_I usually go to bed between eleven and one so he shouldn't' show up for another few hours. Can't believe I'm being chased out like this.'_ **

He stuffed a six-pack of Cup-of-Noodles in the pack, grabbing a canister and filling it with hot water.

**_'_** ** _How the fuck do_** I  ** _have a stalker? No one knows I'm Hachimenroppi. My face and name don't match…'_**

Roppi's eyes widened and he paused in his actions.

**_'_** ** _Wait, th-that's right. Just like with Tsuki, people know my face or my name. They don't know my face_** belongs  ** _to that name.'_**

His hands began to shake.

**_'_ ** **_The only ones who know are from my teen years. Back when I—'_ **

Roppi's thought was cut as strong arms wrapped around him.


	22. Chapter 22

 

"You know, Tom-san, you don't have to come with." Shizuo said, shoulders shrugged up to protect his neck from the light drizzle that had begun a few minutes ago. "This might get dangerous."

"All the more reason." Tom chuckled. "Roppi may need help while you take care of this stalker. Besides, even though you don't need it, everyone need a back-up, right?"

Shizuo smiled. "Thanks, Tom-san."

* * *

Roppi struggled against the hands that held him. One was wrenching his arm behind his back while the other trailed over his body, touching, pinching, caressing.

"Let go of me!"

The man shooshed him before licking his ear.

"Sto—"

"Just be quiet." The man's voice was husky with arousal as he grinded against Roppi's back.

"No, let—!"

Roppi was slammed against the kitchen counter hard. He hacked, wheezing heavily as the man grabbed at Roppi's belt. Then tugged his pants down.

"Sto—NO!"

* * *

"Jeez!" Tom exclaimed as he and Shizuo stood under a patio, the drizzle turning into a downpour. "Didn't the weatherman say it'd be sunny all day?"

"Weather men are usually wrong." Shizuo growled. "Guess it's too much to ask for them to be right once."

"We don't have an umbrella on us either…."

Shizuo pulled out the piece of paper then looked around.

"Roppi's apartment is two blocks from here. Should we run?"

"May—"

"LET GO OF ME!"

The two jumped at the ear-splitting call. And Shizuo's eyes widened when he recognized that voice.

* * *

Roppi ran down the road, huffing loudly as his arm bled slightly. He managed to kick the man away but in the process of his violent thrashing, he cut himself on a knife that had fallen. It wasn't a deep cut so he didn't worry about it.

Now all he needed to worry about was getting away.

He could hear the man behind him, running after him. But he didn't dare attempt to see how close he was. If he kept his eyes forward, he couldn't lose speed. If he kept running, he'd get away, just like all the other times this bastard chased him.

Roppi turned down an alleyway and turned again to go down an alley that intersected the one he was in and the next one over.

But as he ran, his foot slipped in a puddle. With a call of surprise, he fell hard to the ground.

He pushed up to leap to his feet.

But he was slammed back to the earth by two strong hands.

"Let me—"

The man flipped Roppi over on his back and slammed a hand against his mouth.

The man shoooshed him again as Roppi screamed and yelled under his palm while the man leaned down close, grabbing Roppi's wrists and slamming them over his head.

"Mm!" Roppi closed his eyes in pain.

The man panted against his neck, before licking the flesh.

Roppi kicked his legs, struggling with his whole body.

"You're so beautiful." The man panted. "So pretty. I bet your name is just as beautiful. So beautiful."

Roppi bit down hard on the hand.

"Ouch, ow!" he pulled his hand away.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Ssh-shoosh!" he slapped his hand back over his lips.

"Mm!"

"Don't be scared, beautiful. Don't be scared. You weren't scared of me when we met. Do you remember that day?"

Roppi stared up at him in surprise.  ** _'I've never seen you before!'_**

"That day, I was at my mother's funeral. She got hit by a car while crossing the street. I was at her funeral and all she left for me were her ashes in a glass Chinese dragon. It was her favorite piggy bank."

Roppi's eyes widened in realization.

"When we shoulder checked each other, it was an accident. I didn't mean to and you didn't mean to. But when we both dropped our stuff, you chose to save mine. You saved my mother instead of your phone."

**_'_ ** **_I…I was just—'_ **

"No one's ever been so kind to me. I knew then that I could love you so I tried my hardest to find out who you were. I followed you that night and I saw you leave with that black guy but I don't care if you're dating that man. I wanted to know everything about you. So I snooped and snooped and I finally found that blond that always visited your place. I knew he must have a key to your place. And I'm a pretty good pit-pocketer so it wasn't hard to snatch the key from him. He kept it on such a thin string that it snapped when I grabbed it."

**_'_** ** _Tsuki!'_** Roppi closed his eyes tight shut.

"I was scared. I couldn't confess to you out right, and I know the chloroform wasn't an honest approach but I wanted you so  _badly_  it was near painful."

His hands left Roppi's mouth and wrists and trailed to his pants. He grabbed the sides of his pants and pulled them up.

"No—Sto—"

"I love you. And we'll be together from now on."

"No! No, I—"

With the pants around his knees, he pushed Roppi's legs to his chest.

"St-stop!"

He began undoing his own pants.

"HEY!"

The two jolted. The man looked up to have a fist slammed into his face. The man flew back and Roppi quickly backed away.

"Are you okay?" someone asked, the person stooping down to hold Roppi.

"T-Tom Tanaka?"

"Yeah." He smiled as reassuringly as he could.

"Then…Heiwa—"

"Mm-hm."

Roppi looked up to see the blond monster slamming his fist into the man, sending him flying against the wall of the next alley.

Roppi tugged his pants back up as Shizuo backed away from the man, standing defensively between Roppi and the stalker.

"You *kaff* you bastard. How dare you."

"How dare  _I_?!" Shizuo screamed. "How dare  _you_ force yourself on another human!"

"I love him!"

"You have no right to say you love him when you selfishly do things to him!"

"Wha—!" the man stood in outrage, wobbling a little. "What right do you have to interfere with my love—"

Then something happened.

Something none of them expected.

A fifth person—no, a shadow—came up behind the stalker. A knife was drawn across his throat, blood splattering on the pavement. He choked.

Then the two fell out of view.

The three adults were stunned for a moment, shocked by the sudden activity.

Shizuo was the first to snap out of it.

"Hey!"

He rushed forward, looking down the alley.

And froze again.

"Heiwa—Heiwajima." Roppi pushed himself to his feet.

"Roppi, wait." Tom grabbed his wrist.

Roppi shrugged him off.

"Heiwajima." Roppi rushed forward and grabbed the blonds arm.

As the raven pulled Shizuo away from the scene, he saw the man lying on the ground. Blood seeped from his mouth and throat and there were several stab wounds in his chest.

**_'_** ** _That was less than ten seconds.'_** Roppi felt like he was going to puke as he tugged Shizuo towards Tom. It took more than ten seconds for someone to die from blood lost but Roppi was almost convinced that that man was dead. He was most-likely dead.

Because Roppi wasn't going to sit here and check to see if he was or not. Tom, Shizuo, and himself were in potential danger and they had to get out of this area as quick as possible.

"Tom, let's—"

Roppi's words died as he saw someone run around the corner, a knife reflecting off the street light.

"MOVE!"

Tom's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder to see the assailant.

Roppi reacted quicker than Shizuo, who still seemed to be in shock. Tom ducked to the side as the knife came down, slicing the fabric of his pants.

"T-Tom-san!" Shizuo jolted and rushed forward.

The man raised his knife for another strike, only for Roppi to grab his wrist and push. The man's free hand grabbed Roppi's other wrist and the two were stuck in a pushing match.

Then Shizuo came over and slammed his fist into the man's face. Roppi released the man as he fell back.

But not before he swung the knife in a final mad attempt to draw blood.

And he got what he wished when blood splattered from Roppi's right shoulder and he called out in pain.

"Roppi!" Tom rushed over as Roppi fell to his knees and Shizuo stared at him wide-eyed.

The man stumbled back, and stared, his face shrouded in shadows.

"You bast—" Shizuo started.

The man turned and ran.

"Eh?" Shizuo's eyes widened in confusion.

Then he went to pursue.

"Heiwajima!" Roppi grabbed the blonds arm.

Shizuo stared down at him.

"Let's just get out of here. He might come back."

"We can't!" Tom called. "We have to call the police!"

"And do what?!"

"There's been a murder, Roppi!" Shizuo yelled. "We have to—"

"But we don't  _have_ to do it here! We're sitting ducks! My-my apartment isn't that far. We'll go there and call, okay?"

Tom and Shizuo exchanged a look.

"Alright."

Roppi smiled and nodded.

Then led the way to his place. He was more than a little cautious, peering around every corner and keeping his hand on Shizuo's and Tom's shirt.

Finally the three were in the apartment. Tom was huffing slightly and limped from the cut on his leg.

**_'_ ** **_I thought it missed him…'_ **

Roppi rushed into the bathroom, grabbing all his clean towels and his first aid kit. He then lied them on the couch then pat his hand on them.

"Sit."

The two obeyed.

Roppi kneeled down in front of Tom and opened the kit.

"Pull your pants down."

"Hah!" Tom blushed.

"The cuts bigger than the hole so unless you want me to tear your pants…"

"R-right."

Tom did as advised as Roppi dropped a towel over his lap to hide his gray underwear. Tom blushed, fidgeting slightly as Roppi wiped the wound.

"Quit moving, stupid."

"Sorry, heh."

"What do you get to be nervous about? You're not the tiniest fucking person here."

"…R-right. Sorry."

"Are you okay, Roppi?" Shizuo asked.

"Shut up."

Shizuo glowered at him.

Tom hissed as Roppi dumped iodine on the wound.

"It's not deep. You'll be fine."

"And you?" Shizuo tried again.

"Shut up."

Shizuo growled. "You  _do_ realize you're bleeding right now too?"

"It's not deep."

"Yeah, sure. Like the knife in your side wasn't deep?"

Roppi paused. "Shut up. Don't talk about shit I don't remember."

"Roppi—" Shizuo touched the raven's shoulder.

Roppi jolted and smacked his hand away.

Tom and Shizuo's eyes widened.

"I knew it. You're not alright."

"Just shut up." Roppi applied a bandage patch over Tom's wound. "There."

"Ah, thanks—"

Roppi stood with the kit in hand. "I don't know if I have clothes that'll fit but I'll look."

"Wait, let us patch your shoulde—"

"Don't touch me." He didn't even turn to look at the blond as he rushed down the hall.

Shizuo stared after him then went to stand.

"Wait, Shizuo." Tom grabbed his arm. "It's obvious what that stalker tried to do. And we've seen how bad his anxiety is. Let's just give him space."

Shizuo didn't like that. He wanted to comfort and console the raven. Give him a hug. Tell him it'll be okay.

But he sat down nonetheless, knowing Tom was right.

Roppi returned with a bundle of clothes in his hands.

"I went through a phase of buying clothes three sizes too big so these might work."

"Thanks."

"Thank you…" Shizuo muttered.

"The bathrooms the door at the end of the hall, bedroom on the right. You can, you know, change in there."

They nodded and stood.

The two men vanished into the rooms, drying off and putting the clothes on.

In five minutes, the two came out, Shizuo wearing a white shirt and blue sweatpants while Tom wore a button-up plaid shirt and black jeans.

As they entered the living room, their eyes fell on Roppi, who was sitting on the ground by the door with a phone to his ear.

"Okay…Alright…Bye."

He hung up.

"Who was that?"

"The police." Roppi put his hands on his knees and stood. "I told them you two were the only ones there. They'll be here to question you."

"Wha—you were there. You're the  _reason_ we were there."

"I know that. Just tell them you were on the way here and heard the commotion. Or the fucker choking."

"And you?"

"…I was here. Sleeping. You came knocking on my door so I let you in."

"We can't  _lie_ to the police, Roppi." Tom said.

"I just did. But if you really want, I'll leave."

"Roppi, you've got to—"

"I CAN'T LET THE POLICE SEE ME, GODDAMMIT!"

Tom and Shizu jumped at his outburst.

Roppi wiped his eyes quickly, feeling tears of anxiety rising.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's okay." Shizuo reached for him.

"DON'T  _TOUCH_ ME!"

Shizuo retracted his hand.

"Nothing…There's nothing about this that's okay. None of this is okay…" Roppi's breathing became harsh and ragged as he glared down at the ground, his hands behind his back and fingernails digging into the door.

"Roppi…" Shizuo took a tentive step forward.

Roppi didn't move.

Shizuo touched his shoulder.

He jolted but said nothing.

The blond hugged him.

"It'll be okay. This'll be over soon. They'll find that man. They'll catch him."

"…You don't need to lie…"

"I'm not lying. Mark my words, they'll find him."

Roppi didn't answer.

Then he jolted as someone knocked on the door.

"This is the police. Heiwajima Shizuo and Tom Tanaka?"

"Coming!" Shizuo called. He then looked down at Roppi. "So, you were sleeping, huh?"

Roppi smiled apologetically and nodded.

"You should go change your shirt then." Tom pointed out.

He nodded again and dashed off.

Once he was gone, Tom and Shizuo's smiles fell.

The police knocked again.

Shizuo opened the door.

* * *

"So, that's all?"

"Yup."

"You heard someone choking and went down the alleyway. A man was leaning over the victim with a kitchen knife. When you called out, he ran."

"Yup."

"Then he came back to stab you both but you attacked him. Tanaka Tom was cut on his upper thigh but nothing more. He then ran again and you two ran here."

Shizuo and Tom nodded.

"And you," he turned to Roppi. "Cleaned Tanaka-san's wound?"

"Yes."

"And you were sleeping when they came?"

"Yes."

"What's your name again?"

"Akaime. Murase Akaime."

The police man wrote down on his pad.

"Are you aware that another message was left?"

"Hah?"

"The string of murders involving Hachimenroppi. Another message was left on that man."

Their eyes widened.

"That might be why he came back." Roppi turned to Shizuo and Tom. "You interrupted him so he most-likely left to come back and finish his ordeal."

"That could be." The police man imputed.

"What'd he write?" Shizuo asked.

The policeman looked up. "'Hachimenroppi is Mine'."

Roppi stiffened.

"Does this man know you came here?"

"…We don't know."

"Then we'll give you a lift to you addresses." The policeman gestured for them to follow.

"I'll walk you out." Roppi stood.

The four males headed down the stairs to the waiting cop car. The cop held the door open for Tom and Shizuo to climb in.

"Hey, Heiwajima?" Roppi started, his voice so low Shizuo almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

Roppi hesitated. Then he wrapped his arms around Shizuo, cautiously and with a slight shaking.

Shizuo's eyes widened. Then he hugged him back.

"It'll be okay." He whispered.

"He was right there." Roppi's voice was barely above a whisper. "I touched Youki's killer and let him slip away."

That's when Shizuo realized.

Roppi was shaking with rage.

"It'll be okay." He squeezed him tightly. "We'll catch him."

Shizuo then let him go.

Roppi waved good-bye with a smile as Shizuo climbed in the cop car and shut the door.

As Roppi went back up the stairs, his smile vanished.

**_'_ ** **_I had him in my hand. I could have killed him and I…'_ **

Roppi's hand swung out and punched the wall. Once. Twice. Three times.

**_'_** ** _DAMMIT! I'm a fucking IDIOT! Why didn't' I see it!'_** Roppi slammed his door shut behind him and rushed over to his desk.  ** _'How fucking stupid do I have to be to miss that?!'_**

Papers, the keyboard, mouse, and books clattered to the floor.

" _FUCK_!" Roppi screamed, tears of frustration streaming his cheeks. He ruffled his hair wildly. "SHIT! FUCK!"

He kicked his couch hard.

Then felt lightheadedness take him over.

He stumbled and fell to his knees.

**_'_ ** **_Ah, shit. I need to stitch up this wound.'_ **

Roppi forced himself to his feet and headed to the bathroom. He took his shirt off with a hiss of pain. His shoulder wasn't bleeding so bad. The knife didn't cut deep enough to hit an artery. He'd live without seeing Shinra.

The left side of his body ached from the obviously road rash that disappeared under his pants. It was only in patches but they still stung. The stitches on his right side hadn't been torn out but he didn't know about his leg yet—and that hurt far worse than the one on his flank.

Hating he had to do this, he grabbed the peroxide.

Doing before he could trip himself out, he dumped the liquid on his shoulder and chest.

"Ah! Ah! Shit shit shit,  _hah_!"

He let the peroxide bubble and settle, letting them slowly fizzle out before grabbed a rag. He dabbed the wound gingerly until the white was gone. Then he went about wrapping the bandages around his shoulder. It wasn't easy to do on his own, since he had to wrap it around his chest to get the wound completely covered. It reminded him of the things he read in anime, which made him chuckle.

Then he sighed.

**_'_ ** **_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ **

He looked at the road rash. Then dropped his pants to see the rash had gotten down to his mid-thigh. And one of the stitches on his thigh had torn out—the metal wrapping falling to the floor out of his pants—but the other stitches were able to hold the wound mostly closed.

**_'_** ** _Attracting the attention of_** two  ** _stalkers is not normal at all. That's like marrying two serial killers.'_**

Doing before thinking again, he dumped more peroxide on the wound. He clenched his teeth and slammed his fist on the sink.

"God damn."

He then grabbed medical patches and, after wiping the wound of the fizzle, put a few on the wounds.

**_'_ ** **_Two stalkers. I have two stalkers. Well, had. If only they had killed each other rather than just one getting rid of the weaker one.'_ **

He exhaled heavily before gingerly putting his pants back on and headed to the bedroom.

**_'_ ** **_Heh, I must be a horrible person. That bastard was savable. Even with all the blood loss, I could have at least tried to stop the bleeding. But instead I let him die. And I don't feel an ounce of guilt for it…'_ **

He grabbed a new shirt, not caring he left the other on the floor in the bathroom.

Then, all of a sudden, glass shattered. Before he could turn to look, white hot pain encased his face and he saw black not even a millisecond after that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little FYI Akaime means red eyes in Japanese.
> 
> Kittycatkyla


	23. Chapter 23

 

Tsuki stared up at the building, remember the events of that morning.

_"_ _Hey, Tsukihara." Shizuo called._

_"_ _Eh?" Tsuki turned to stare at the blond bartender who sauntered up. Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at Shizuo, some making haste to move past the infamous monster._

_"_ _Hey, listen, would you go to Roppi's place and check on him?"_

_"_ _Why? Did something happen?"_

_"_ _It's just a feeling…Something_ did _happened last night. He didn't tell you?"_

_Tsuki didn't answer, glowering at the ground._

_"_ _There was another murder. And we saw it."_

_Tsuki's eyes widened._

_"_ _I wonder what they're saying." Someone whispered._

_"_ _Why is Tsukishima talking to Heiwajima Shizuo?"_

_"_ _They look alike. Maybe they're related?"_

_"_ _No way. Tsuki's family name is Kishitani."_

_"_ _HOW 'BOUT IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS?!" Shizuo flared, making everyone jump and more than a few run._

_"_ _Hei-Heiwajima-san?" Tsuki grabbed his arm._

_As Tsuki led the monster blond away, he was aware of more whispers._

_"_ _He touched Heiwajima Shizuo."_

_"_ _Shizuo didn't punch him?"_

_"_ _They're got to be related."_

_"_ _Remember when he punched Nipori-sempai? I thought he looked like someone I've seen."_

_Tsuki sighed as he took Shizuo to the alleyway across the road._

_"_ _What happened?"_

_Shizuo explained the events of last night, Tsuki's eyes widening in horror._

_"_ _He was angry." Shizuo sighed, brushing his hand through his hair. "He was pissed that the bastard got away. So, would you go check on him? Make sure he's okay? I'd do it but I'm on break now…"_

_"_ _I'll-I'll check on him!"_

Tsuki's stomach churned as he imagined what might have possibly happened behind closed door. Or what could happen.

He tried not to think about what happened back when he angered the sleep-deprived Roppi. He tried not to think about what Roppi nearly did to him. And as much as he told himself not the worry, that it wouldn't happen again, he still felt knots in his heart and stomach that he had to trudge carefully.

He went up to F20 and knocked.

There was no reply.

He jiggled the handle.

It was unlocked.

He swallowed, worried.

"Roppi-san? It's Tsukishima. I'm coming in, okay?"

No reply.

Tsuki tentively opened the door.

His eyes widened at the destruction of the living room. The couch was on its back, books and papers were strewn everywhere. The mouse and keyboard to Roppi's computer were next to the wall, some of the key pads having popped off.

Tsuki ran to the bedroom. "Roppi-san!"

Tsuki's eyes widened in horror.

Roppi laid on the ground, glass everywhere, blood pooling around his head. His arm was bent behind his back in an obviously uncomfortable angle and his leg was in a similar awkward position.

"Roppi-san!" Tsuki rushed over. "Roppi-san! Roppi-san, wake up!"

Tsuki moved the raven's limbs and lied him flat on his back. Tears of horror caked his bottom eyelid at seeing glass indented into the whole left side of Roppi's face. He looked around, seeing the window broken and a rock with a note rubber-banded around it laying on the ground.

**_'_ ** **_Oh god.'_ **

Tsuki leaned down, pressing his ear to Roppi's chest.

**_'_ ** **_He's still got a heartbeat. He's still breathing.'_ **

Tsuki reached over and grabbed the rock, shoving it in his bag. Then he hooked his arms under Roppi's knees and shoulders and stood. Holding him close, he let Roppi's head loll against his chest before turning and running to the door.

* * *

Loud, repeated banging interrupted the conversation that Delic, Shinra, and Celty were having. Shinra stood and rushed to the door.

As soon as he opened it, Tsuki pushed a bundle of black towards him.

"You have to help him!"

"Eh? Wha—"

"Help him, Shinra! He's hurt! He's really, really hurt!"

"Calm, Tsuki. Bring him in and I'll see what I can do."

Tsuki rushed past Shinra and nearly stumbled into the living room. Celty and Delic cleared the couch as Tsuki gently lied the unconscious Roppi on the couch.

"What happened to him?" Delic's eyes stretched in horror.

"There—it look—it looked like someone threw a rock through the window." Tsuki said, sitting on his knees in front of Roppi and trying to move the sticky hair out of his face.

Until Shinra shooed him.

The brunette grabbed Roppi's wrist to check his pulse. Then he patted the raven over, checking him for other injuries.

"Delic, I need you."

"What?"

Shinra stood. "Pick him up and take him in the back room. Keep his head elevated."

"What are you going to do?" Tsuki asked as Delic obeyed.

"Dad left a Cat-scanner here. I'm more than certain he's got a concussion."

Tsuki stood.

Only…

"Stay here." Shinra ordered. "I can't work with you breathing down my neck."

"But—"

"No. Sit and wait."

Tsuki glowered at him.

But obeyed.

While the three disappeared down the hall, Tsuki sat on the couch with his arms crossed, foot tapping quickly against the ground.

_:He'll be okay.:_ Celty typed.  _:I'm sure he'll be fine.:_

"Did you even  _see_  his face?" Tsuki growled.

_:I saw. But we both know Roppi's stronger than he looks.:_

Tsuki didn't answer.

_:It'll be okay, Tsuki.:_ Celty grabbed his hand.  _:He'll be okay. This'll end and everything can go back to the way it was.:_

"…I…don't think we could go back."

Celty squeezed his hand reassuringly.

It felt like hours passed before Shinra finally returned, Delic carrying Roppi again.

Celty typed on her phone, showing it to Shinra.

"I know. I wasn't going to move him but he started stirring so I think we'll have less accidents if he's with Tsuki, and the back rooms too small for four people."

Delic lied Roppi down, who was huffing heavily. His unbuttered cheek looked flushed and tears lay in the corner of his eyes although they were still closed.

Shinra opened the med kit, grabbing a pair of tweezers and went about removing the glass from the raven's face.

"Shouldn't you have done that before?" Tsuki asked, his hands clenched tight against his thighs.

"If he died because his brain's bleeding then it wouldn't matter if I removed the glass."

"…Is he gonna be okay?"

"We'll find out later."

"Eh?"

"He had a concussion, but from the damage, it seems like it was old."

"Eh?! What-what do you mean old?"

"People can live and function just fine with a concussion depending on the severity before it starts to take effect. From what I could tell, the concussion he's got is stale, most-likely been there for a while."

"Well, he  _did_ get punched and head-butted Shizuo a couple months back." Delic pointed out.

"Will he be okay though?!" Tsuki yelled.

"I've done all I can for his concussion. It's up to him to pull through."

Tsuki absolutely  _did not_ like that answer.

But not long after, Roppi clenched his teeth then relaxed and his eyes opened a slit.

"Hey," Shinra said, "Don't move, okay?"

"Wha…"

"You got hit really hard in the face. It'll be okay, so stay still."

"…Taka…shiro…?"

"Hm?"

"Taka…doesn…wear glass…who-who are…"

"Kishitani Shinra. Do you remember me?"

"…No…" he clenched his eyes tight shut, as if trying to force himself to remember. "Are…friend of…Kouichi…?"

"Hm?"

"Roppi-san." Tsuki kneeled by the raven, drawing his attention to him. "It's Tsukishima. Do you remember?"

"Who…? You can't…"

"Roppi-san?"

"Are you…me…?"

"Eh? No, Roppi-san—"

"Shinra, are you sure there's nothing you can do?" Delic leaned forward. "If he has memory loss—"

Delic's words died as a scream tore through Roppi's throat.

"No no no!" he screamed, kicking and pushing against Shinra. "Why is she here?! Why is she—"

"Roppi, calm—"

"Izaya promised! He promised! Izaya!"

"Roppi-san," Tsuki held the rave down, holding him tightly but as gently as he could while Shinra attempted to hold down his kicking legs. "It's okay! It'll be—"

"I want Izaya!" Roppi closed his eyes and tried to push Tsuki away. "I want Izaya! Simon! Samia! Kouichi!"

"Roppi—look—stop—Roppi-san!" Tsuki pulled Roppi up and hugged him tight.

Roppi's eyes widened—although his damaged eye was only half open.

"It's okay, calm down. I don't know what you're so scared of but no one's going to hurt you."

"Liar. She's—"

"I'll protect you." Tsuki pulled him back but still held him, looking the raven straight in his eyes. "I promise  _no one_ will hurt you."

Roppi's brow furrowed as if he didn't know if he could believe Tsuki or not.

"Pr…Promise?"

Tsuki nodded.

He stare at him, then glared at the ground, turning his head away. Then looked up at Delic, starting to shake in Tsuki's hold as his breathing became harsh.

Finally he leaned forward, resting against Tsuki.

"I'll never forgive you if you're lying."

Tsuki didn't answer, holding him close.

"You need to lay back down so Shinra can patch up your face."

"Who?"

"A doctor."

"Doctor…I don't have money, though. Or insurance. I—"

"Don't worry. It's all taken care off. Now lay down." Tsuki gently coaxed Roppi on his back, scooching down so Shinra could get close. "Nothing bad will happen."

"Cuz you promised…"

"That's right."

Roppi looked down then reached out. His fingers hooked around Tsuki's thumb. Tsuki's eyes widened for a moment, then he smiled and held the raven's hand.

Roppi cringed and his hand tightened as Shinra went back to pulling glass.

Not that long after, Roppi's eyes dropped, his eyes flashing open the becoming heavy set again. Every time they reopened, he would look over to Delic casting a look that was seemed like a glare laced with fear. Shinra grabbed a pillow and raised Roppi's head to put it under, elevating it. Roppi glowered at the change but even then he wasn't able to keep his eyes open and soon fell asleep.

**_'_** ** _Roppi-san…'_**  Tsuki's eyes narrowed.  ** _'This man will pay. I promise you that.'_**

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

Roppi woke feeling groggy. He wasn't a hundred percent sure where he was, although he did know the roof he was looking up at wasn't his.

**_'_ ** **_What happened?'_ **

He couldn't remember much. Something about Shizuo and Tom and Youki. Something really important about Youki.

"Hey, Roppi-san." Tsuki came into view, holding a damp towel. He placed it on Roppi's head, brushing his black locks out of his face.

"Tsuki?"

The blond nodded, his red eyes gentle and reassuring.

"…Where are we?"

"We're at Shinra's."

"…Why?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"…No, but I'ma take a wild guess that it's related to why my face hurts."

"…Yeah. We're not sure but it looked like…someone threw a rock through your window and…well, you didn't move fast enough."

"Ah." He raised his hand and touched the bandages over his right cheek and eye. "Who threw it?"

"I don't know." Tsuki grabbed his bag off the table and reached inside, pulling out a rock that had spots of blood on the white surface.

**_'_ ** **_Wait, white?'_ **

Tsuki pulled off a rubber band that was around the rock and grabbed a folded up letter.

"Here." He held it out.

Roppi grabbed it and unfolded it.

His brow furrowed.

"I can't see it." Roppi held it out to Tsuki "I only got one good eye at the moment and I'm half blind in this one."

"Shall I read it out loud?"

"Please."

"Nii-san's here."

"Like I care."

Tsuki stared at him then turned to the letter.

"My Dearest Hachimenroppi,

"It's been a very long time. I've missed you so much and I…"

"Keep going."

"I…want nothing more than to have you in my arms again.

"But my love, I'm hurt. I've thought of only you for all these years and you've gone off and slept with so many others—"

"Not like I consented to most of them, fucker."

Tsuki stared at him. Then cleared his throat.

"Want me to read it?" Delic walked over.

"Um…" He looked at Roppi.

"I don't care who reads it as long as it's read." Roppi said as he grabbed the hem of Tsuki's scarf. "If you're uncomfortable then you don't gotta."

"O-okay." Tsuki handed it to Delic.

Delic sat on the table and cleared his throat as Tsuki intertwined his fingers with Roppi's.

"I knew that many of them weren't with your say so. That's why I killed those three and that stalker for you. They hurt you and what I hate more than being apart from you is hearing you cry…"

Delic paused, staring at Roppi.

"Fuck you, blondie." Roppi growled with a blush. "Don't look at me like that."

"…Sorry. *ahem*

"But what made me so angry is you defended the dreadlocked man after he touched you—"

Roppi's eyes widened as the description triggered a memory.  ** _'He's talking about Tom?'_**

"Then you had the audacity to hug that blond—"

**_'_ ** **_Heiwajima.'_ **

"That hurt, my love. More than you'll ever understand. You mess with my heart then go and do  _that_.

"But I'm willing to forgive you. I'll forgive you when we meet again. I love you so I'll forgive you.

"I won't forgive  _him_ , however. You are  _mine_ , Roppi. You have been since the day I laid my hands on you. I won't let  _anyone_ have you.

"I love you. I'll see you soon.

"I promise."

"…Is there anymore?" Roppi asked. "A name?"

"No." Delic folded the letter up.

Roppi glowered at the ceiling. "Did you grab my backpack, Tsuki?"

"Eh? N-no."

Roppi's sigh was mixed with a groan. "I'll have to go back and get it then."

Roppi sat up.

"Wait, Roppi-san. You shouldn't move—"

Tsuki was shrugged off.

"Tsuki's right." Delic grabbed Roppi's hand. "You've got a concussion. Besides, you shouldn't go at this alone."

"Stay out of it."

"Roppi—"

"I love you."

Tsuki's eyes widened.  ** _'He confessed to Nii-san—'_**

"'So, I'll forgive you. I won't forgive  _him_ , however'. That means the people I hold close are in danger."

"You don't have to do this alone. It's too dangerous, even for you."

"At this point I have no choice. He's set the stage. If he finds out about our relationship, Tsuki will be the next target. So I can't…" Roppi sighed. "Anyone and everyone who's willing to help me has to stay away for their own safety."

He turned to Tsuki.

"So listen, Tsuki, and obey. You'll stop looking for me. Stop coming to my place. You'll never mention the name Hachimenroppi to anyone, not even aloud to yourself."

Tsuki's face showed the pain he felt.

"This is for your own safety."

"And what about you?" Delic asked. "What'll you do?"

Roppi stared at him with a little smile and a chuckled before he pulled his hand away. "You know back when I was a kid, I had no idea Ikebukuro existed. When I ran away from home, my destination of choice was Tokyo but I ran out of money and was stranded here, in this town. Well, I can get money now, so I guess I'll go there."

Delic glowered at that.

"I'll…keep in touch, if you want. I'll let you know how it's going."

Roppi then turned to look around.

"My coat's at home, hu—"

"When will I see you again?!" Tsuki suddenly screamed, tears streaking his cheeks.

Roppi stared at him, wide-eyed. Then he scowled as his own emotions started to bubble.

"I don't know. Till I know this guy is gone."

"And how long will that be?!"

"…We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Tsuki clenched his teeth and eyes tightly. "This isn't fair!"

"It's not like I can do anything about it, Tsuki!" Roppi yelled back. "We just have to deal—"

Roppi's words died as Tsuki wrapped his arms around him in a demanding, desperate hug.

"This…this isn't fair at all." Tsuki hiccupped. "Why does this have to happen to you, of all people? I…"

"Stop it, stupit." Roppi grumbled, holding Tsuki's shoulders. "If you start to cry, then I'm gonna cry. And it'll just…"

Roppi inhaled deeply, feeling the tears weld.

"You're stupid." Roppi grumbled as he pressed his eyes to Tsuki's shoulder.

"Sorry." Tsuki sniffled.

Roppi pushed Tsuki back so the two were staring each other in the eye.

"You keep an eye out, got it? Stay safe."

Tsuki clenched his teeth and nodded.

Then the rave leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Roppi-san."

"Heh, I know." Roppi nuzzled his forehead. "I'm gonna miss you."

Then the raven turned around.

"Keep him safe, Delic." Roppi said before he headed to the entrance hall.

"I don't need you to tell me that."

Roppi smiled.

Then the raven was out the door, leaving his light behind.

* * *

Roppi sighed as he stared up at the shattered window of his apartment. He soured that he was going to have to pay for that and once again ask someone to put his stuff that wasn't on his person in a storage unit. He'd give a call to Izaya once he got on the train, but for now, he just had to get away from Ikebukuro.

With his backpack slung over his shoulder, he turned and ducked into an alleyway.

**_'_ ** **_I'm…not going to like Tokyo. There are way too many people in the capital. There's a lot in Ikebukuro but there will definitely be more in Tokyo.'_ **

He sighed again.

**_'_ ** **_Well, at least I'll be able to see Psyche. I haven't seen him in years. I'll have to find out where he's living, though. Maybe I could stay with him for a few days till I find my own place…'_ **

He turned and walked around the corner into an alleyway. Slumping against the wall, he let out a heavy sigh.

**_'_ ** **_God, I hate this. I just want to go home to Tsuki…'_ **

"Hey."

Roppi looked up to see a man in a dark hoodie with a white bandana over his mouth, staring down at him.

Without a pause, Roppi pushed off the ground to run.

But the man seemed to anticipate the action and grabbed Roppi's wrist.

"No, let—" The man pulled Roppi against his own body. "Get off me—mm!"

Roppi's eyes widened as a cloth came over his nose and mouth, the sweet aroma from his dreams flooding his senses.

**_'_ ** **_Wait, no! He was killed! I saw him die!'_ **

He reached up and grabbed the man's wrist while the other pushed against the arm that wrapped around him. He dug his nails into the flesh, trying to get the assailant to let go of him. But almost as soon as he started to apply pressure, he started feeling dizzy and lightheaded. His vision blurred, his strength seeping away.

Then all he saw was black.

* * *

Roppi's head felt fuzzy as he opened his one eye a slit. He groaned, staring up at a ceiling he didn't recognize. He rolled over on his side, rubbing his hand against his face before trying to sit up.

Only to be tugged back by a chain around his wrist.

**_'_ ** **_Eh?'_ **

He looked back to see his worse fear come to life. A handcuff was around his wrist, attached to the headboard, a black ribbon wrapped underneath it so he didn't cut his flesh.

**_'_ ** **_No. no no no. No! No!'_ **

Roppi tugged the chain, pulling hard as he reached for his wrist to claw.

Another hand reached forward to grab his hand, rolling him over so he was laying on his back.

"Get off!" Roppi kicked as the man pushed between his legs. "Fucker, get away—"

"Roppi, Roppi, stop, it's me."

He froze, a chill going down his spine as he immediately recognized the voice. Even though he hadn't heard it in years, he knew that voice instantly. He stared up at the man above him as the stranger reached over and turned on the lamp.

_"_ _I love you, Roppi."_

_"_ _Eh? Love?"_

_"_ _Mm-hm."_

The man turned and looked down at him.

_"_ _I love you so much, Roppi. No one but me is allowed to touch you, that's how much I love you."_

_"_ _Love? The hell is that? How can you love me?"_

_"_ _Because…"_

The man smiled at him. "Hello, Roppi. It's been a long time."

_"_ _I do."_

"T…Takashiro?"

He smiled even wider.

"I was worried you wouldn't recognize me." Takashiro said, his dark brown eyes twinkling with relief as he lied flat over Roppi, pressing against him so his brown hair brushed against the bandages over Roppi's cheek. Takashiro had aged considerably since the last time Roppi saw him. After all, Takashiro had been nineteen back then, still had full cheeks and pudginess around his waist and thighs. Now Roppi could feel the rippling muscles against his own stomach, feel the strength in his arms as he wrapped them around Roppi's tiny frame.

Takashiro still had that smile on his face, his lips thinner than before and cheeks flat, as he leaned down for a kiss.

Roppi turned his head away so he kissed his cheek.

"Huh?" Takashiro backed up so he was staring at him with wide, confused eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This can't be happening?"

"Hah?"

"This-this can't—"

"Hey, hey, don't cry now. Don't cry." Takashiro held Roppi's face, rubbing the tears with his thumbs—although there were no tears to be shed from his damaged eye. "What's wrong?"

"You…" Roppi grabbed his hands. "You killed Youki? You…"

Takashiro stared at him, then casted his eyes to the ground. "I did…"

Roppi clenched his teeth.

Then kicked and squirmed, pushing against his stalker's shoulder.

"Get of me! Don't touch me! You killed Youki! I'll never—"

"Don't say it!" Takashiro lied down flat against Roppi again, positioning his hands above his head and pinning them to the pillow while the other came over his mouth. "Don't-don't say it, Roppi. Don't say it! You can't say you'll never forgive me. You just can't."

Roppi clenched his teeth and eyes shut, the tears streaming down and tickling his ear.

"I didn't mean to, Roppi. It was an accident. I was there, at the very first conference Hachimenroppi had. At first, I was outraged that that kid took your place, went about saying  _he_ was Hachimenroppi. But I knew how you were, how you always hated being seen, how you said you don't want cops seeing you. So, I understood why. But for eight long years, I've gone to those conferences hoping to see you and for eight long years, I've been disappointed.

"And I finally snapped."

Roppi stared up at him, the pain evident in his eye.

"It was an accident, Roppi. I drank too much sake and I saw him and—"

Roppi shook his head, trying to remove his hand.

Takashiro released him only so he could wrap his arms around him in a demanding hug.

"I'm sorry, Roppi. I'm truly sorry."

"He didn't do anything. I asked him to be my double. He was just—"

"I know. I know, Roppi."

"How could you…?"

"I'm sorry, Roppi. I was just so angry. I missed you so much and I…" he sighed and held him tighter. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring Youki back…"

Takashiro didn't answer.

**_'_ ** **_I'll never forgive you. I'll—'_ **

Takashiro grinded against him, making Roppi jolt and gasp.

**_'_ ** **_He's—'_ **

"Ah, Roppi. I finally have you back in my arms." Takashiro smiled down at him. "This feels like a dream, really."

He licked Roppi's neck, trailing up to the raven's ear.

"Nih!" Roppi grabbed his shoulder with his free hand. "No—Taka—"

**_'_ ** **_The hell are you doing?! You're not even sorry that you murdered Youki?! Do you even care?! You bastard!'_ **

Takashiro's hands trialed down his body.

"Where did they touch you?"

"Eh?"

His hands pushed Roppi's shirt up.

"Everyone. That blond, the dreadlocked guy, those three fucker Rapists, that stalker."

"Li-like I can remember from that far back." Roppi turned his head to the side.

Takashiro stared down at him, at his exposed torso, his neck, his legs.

"You've grown so much, Roppi. You voice has changed too. Ah, you were so young when we met. You were fifteen but you were so small. I always thought that I would break you, crush you if I put my full weight on you. And even though you're bigger, it still feels like you'll snap.

"But I know that won't happen." He continued, a heart-felt smile crossing his face. "You've always been strong. You're little body never matched your personality. Or your language, for that matter. Hahaha. Ah…it makes me sad to think that I missed so much. You've grown and become such a handsome young adult, and where was I?"

Roppi didn't answer.  ** _'Not like I needed you to survive…'_**

Then Takashiro touched the bandages over Roppi's face gingerly.

"I saw that blond carrying you out of your apartment."

Roppi stiffened.  ** _'He saw Tsuki.'_**

"I was pissed at first, then I saw all the blood and the glass."

He leaned down and kissed them.

"Ow—"

"I didn't mean to throw the rock in your face. I didn't know you were by the window."

"That hurts."

Takashiro backed away. "Sorry."

Then his hands trailed elsewhere, down to his hips and in between his legs. Roppi closed his thighs on that hand. Or tried to, but with Takashiro positioned between them, all he could do was squeeze Takashiro's waist.

"I'm sorry I hurt your face."

"Wait, Taka—"

"I'm sorry I cut you." His hand trailed over the bandages over his chest. "I'm sorry I've hurt you so much over the last couple of days. I'm so sorry, my love."

"Taka—ah!" Roppi's pants were pulled off him, his legs lifted into the air. "Wai—"

"I love you, Roppi." His legs were spread, Takashiro pressing in between them. Roppi could feel the hot prick against him.

"Wait, Takashiro! You can't put it in dry—"

Takashiro pushed his hips forward.

Roppi let out a choked scream, grabbing Takashiro's arm as his eyes widened in pain. His cuffed hand rattled as he grabbed the pillow tightly.

"Fuck, Roppi, you so tight. Loosen a bit—"

"Hur—Taka—"

Takashiro leaned down and kissed him, swallowing and muffling all of Roppi's moans.

"I'm actually a little happy you're so tight, even if it doesn't feel all that good." Takashiro chuckled. "That shows me you haven't slept with anyone but me in a while."

"Taka…nn!"

"Did that stalker bastard sleep with you? When was the last time he did that? Was it every night?"

"I don't—I don't know, nn! Tak—"

Roppi tried to force his body to relax as Takashiro finally pushed in to the hilt. His breath came out in quick gasps and groans as Takashiro enjoyed himself. The older man groaned in ecstasy on top of him, pushing Roppi's shoulders to the bed. Roppi clenched his teeth, feeling the wound on his shoulder tear to the pressure as the area became hot and wet.

"Roppi. Roppi. I love you. Love you. I love you so, so much."

Roppi tried to hold back the tears.

**_'_ ** **_Tsuki…'_ **

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

Tsuki stared at his phone, Delic's music blaring out the sound room.

' _ **He said he'd keep in touch. Why haven't we heard anything still? It's been nearly a month.'**_

By tomorrow evening, Roppi would have been gone for exactly thirty-one days. Thirty-one days and not one text message. Even when Tsuki instigated and sent a  _:how are you?:_ text, there was still no reply.

' _ **I know he's busy finding a place to stay and all. But he could at least send a 'hi' or something. Let me know he's okay.'**_

Tsuki sighed and got onto his computer.

Summer vacation started not even a week after Roppi left so Tsuki was more than a little bored. Delic had dragged him out of the house at most three times—twice to go swimming, once to go talk to his manager—but all the other times, he refused to go. Delic didn't mind because of the stalker that was obviously still out there. The less Tsuki was seen, the better.

Tsuki got on Youtube, just looking at videos. Most were random comedies, some were artist he liked, but in the end he closed the laptop and pushed it away.

Then he jolted because…

His phone rang.

He grabbed the yellow flip hone and opened it, pressing it to his ear.

"Roppi-san, how are you? Are you ok—"

" _Woah, woah, woah. Hold your horses, Tsuki-chan."_

"…Izaya-san?"

' _ **I haven't heard from him since he switched my hair dye.'**_

" _The one and only."_

Tsuki didn't answer.

" _So, here's the deal: you and Delic come to Shinra's as soon as possible. No exceptions. See you then."_

"Eh? Wai—"

The phone dial-toned.

' _ **What in the world was that about?'**_

Tsuki knew better than to open the door and talk to Delic when he was recording, for the pink blond would have to start over whatever he was recording. So Tsuki waited patiently for him to finish, which took Delic another hour to do so. Then Tsuki relayed the message.

And now they were knocking on Shinra's door. The brunette opened it and led the way inside.

Tsuki was surprised to see almost everyone he knew was there. Kida sat in one of the chairs with Saki on his lap. Mikado and Anri sat on the couch with Kadota, Togusa, and a dread-locked man that Tsuki didn't know. Shizuo was sitting on the arm of the couch, looking quite annoyed. Shinra, Celty, Erika, and Walker pulled up chairs from the dining table to sit by everyone else.

Simon sat in one of the cushiony chairs, leaving the coffee table for Tsuki and Delic to sit on.

Izaya sat in the last cushiony chair, sitting on the back of it so he towered over everyone. He had a folder in his hand and a smile that was quite malicious on his face.

"Is that everyone, Izaya?" Shinra asked.

Izaya scanned the room. Then chuckled. "I call the meeting to order. Will Senator Heiwajima take roll?"

"Stop being stupid and tell us what you want. The only reason I haven't sent you flying is because you said it was about Roppi."

' _ **That's more than he told us.'**_ Tsuki thought.

Izaya chuckled. "Ah, I guess formalities are wasted on Monster's huh?"

Shizuo glowered at him.

"But okay. First, what the hell's the matter with you people?"

Their eyes widened.

"You act all high and mighty, saying I'm twisted and conceited then you go and let  _this_ happen."

"What the fuck are you accusing us of?!" Shizuo leaped to his feet.

"Why is it that not one of you thought to tell Shiki or myself of this Hachimenroppi stalker?"

The room fell silent.

"Sh-shut up. We don't have your number, flea."

"Let's see here, Kida has my number. So does Saki and Mikado, Celty, Shinra,  _Tsuki_ , Simon, and Kadota. Delic  _works_ for Akabayashi."

Shizuo fell silent.

"And not  _one_ of you thought to give me a call and tell me what's happening?"

"Wh-why the fuck would we need to? You're the informant here."

"I've been in France for the last two months and have been unable to—"

"So, you decided to go on a hiatus and say fuck the world?!"

"I was pre-occupied—"

"You have no one to blame but yourself!"

Izaya glared at him.

"Um, Orihara-san," Mikado started. "It's not like you to stay disconnected for so long. Did…something happen?"

Izaya didn't answer.

"What happened, flea? Spill."

"It doesn't matter what happened." Izaya closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Bullshit. You can't go blaming us for not saying shit when you didn't even try to contact Roppi."

Izaya glowered at him.

"Whatever, monster."

"…" Shizuo glowered at him then stood. "Fine. I'm leaving then."

Izaya's eyes widened as the blond stood and turned to the hall.

"Wa-wait a minute!" Izaya went to stand, only to fall back, cringing in pain. He glared up at the blond with utter rage. "You're just going to let Roppi suffer?! You're just gonna turn your back on him?!"

"Since you're aware of the situation, you'll find the stalker sooner or later." Shizuo huffed, glaring over his shoulder at him.

Then he faced front.

Izaya clenched his teeth tight. Then he closed his eyes. "Shizuo, I…"

"Hm?" the blond turned around.

"I need…your help…" Izaya was trembling, almost everyone being able to see his crimson blush, and those that couldn't' could surely see his ears turn red. "I…got hurt and can't…move…well, so…I need your…help…"

Shizuo just stared at him for a long second. Then he chuckled, a shit eating grin on his face. "How hard was that crow to swallow?"

Izaya glared at him.

Shizuo's grin didn't fade as he sat back down.

"So  _explain_ , flea. How'd you hurt yourself?"

"That's not important."

"I ain't staying till I know why you were gone for two months. Since it's you, you were probably scheming."

Izaya was clenching his teeth hard enough to make them ache.

Then he let out the heaviest of sighs. "I'm going to kill you once this is over."

"Likewise."

Izaya let out a monosyllabic chuckle before he put the folder on his lap and lifted his shirt up to expose several stitch lines.

"I got stabbed. Thirteen times. Half my stomach collapsed, one of my lungs was destroyed, and two-and-a-half feet of intestines were rendered useless. I was in the hospital here, but the doctors said the organs I needed were being brought over from France. So, Shiki put me on the Awakusu-Kai private jet and shipped me over.

"I've been in critical condition until last week. After two months of nearly dying, I finally got to a stable enough spot only to find out five people were murdered in the name of Hachimenroppi.

"So yes, Shizu-chan," Izaya grinned. "It is my fault. Completely and utterly. After all, you lot seemed to be so close to Roppi that I figured  _one_ of you could protect him in my absence. But it seems as if I can't even count on Simon."

"How'd you get stabbed?" Shizuo asked unfazed.

Which earned the blond a glower. "…I'm not saying you're right."

"Hah?"

"Oh please. I can see that look on your face. You're thinking there's a connection to my stabbing and these murders.

"You're not wrong. But I refuse to say you're right."

"Wait, Izaya." Shinra interrupted, standing up and walked over to him. "If you  _just_ got out of critical condition then you shouldn't be moving around. You shouldn't have come back at all—"

"This takes precedence." Izaya shooed him off.

"What I want to know is how did you get three organs in two months?" Kida interrupted, skeptic. "It can take years just to get one."

"That's what the magic of money can do for people." Izaya smirked.

"What's the connection, flea?" Shizuo leaned forward to get Izaya attention back.

Izaya glanced at him, then glared at Shinra who was trying to coax him to sit on the chair correctly.

Then he chuckled. "Shizu-chan's going to have to hear me talk a lot. Are you really okay with tha—"

"Just shut up and tell us what happened!"

"Shizu-chan's elevator never makes it to the top floor, does it? I can't shut up and tell you—"

"You fuck—" Shizuo stood, looking like he wanted to punch the life out of Izaya.

But he didn't.

Instead he clenched his fists tight, glaring death at Izaya while taking in deep breaths.

Then he sat back down and turned his head away. "Just explain."

Tsuki was expecting Izaya to grin and tease the blond even more.

But he did the exact opposite, glaring the same death stare at the blond.

Then he huffed.

"Fine. Listen carefully, because I  _will not_ repeat."

* * *

_Izaya groaned as he sat at his desk, looking over his papers._

" _What lie are you going to tell him this time?" Namie asked as she grabbed a folder._

_Izaya just groaned as he rubbed his face._

_Namie grinned._

" _It would be so much easier to make him disappear. God, he's annoying."_

" _Heh, it's funny, seeing you get annoyed about someone other than Heiwajima."_

" _This guy's persistent. He won't stop and all I can do is postpone him. Seriously, he's like an ex-boyfriend that can't take the hint."_

" _Well, you_ could  _just do what you're supposed to do and give him the information."_

_Izaya paused, seeming to be in thought._

_Then it clicked. He knew how to get rid of him._

" _Alright, hahaha."_

" _What?"_

" _I'll give him the information."_

" _Hah?"_

_Izaya smiled out his window, stuffing his hand in his pocket._

" _I'll tell him Hachimenroppi is dead."_

_Namie's eyes widened._

" _Are you sure that's smart?" She asked._

" _Ah, are you worried about me—"_

" _No way in hell."_

" _Ah, so cold. Hahaha."_

_He sat back down, that smile still on his face._

" _But you're right. With that personality of his, it may get dangerous. So," he pointed at Namie, "You stay upstairs, out of sight. If things seem to get out of control, call Shiki immediately." He handed her the phone. "No matter what, don't let him know you're here."_

_She huffed and took the phone. "You're the most revolting when you act like you care for my well-being."_

_Then she turned and did as instructed._

_Izaya chuckled as he watched her walk. Then he spent the next ten minutes looking for a picture he created a long time ago. He remembered creating it as a joke, showing Roppi, "Hey, look. You're dead!"_

_He wouldn't say he didn't expect to use it again, he just didn't think he'd be using it so soon._

_With a chuckle, he printed off the picture and put it in a folder._

_In less than five minutes, someone knocked._

_Izaya stood and went to the door._

" _Hello, Midori Takashiro."_ **'Roppi's stalker.'**

" _Hi, Informant-san." Takashiro smiled politely as Izaya welcomed him inside. "Any news on Roppi?"_

" _I always have news, do I not?" He smiled. "It'll cost you though."_

" _Of course. Here." Takashiro pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to the informant._

_Izaya pocketed it without checking to see how much._

" _Well," Izaya leaned back on his desk, holding the folder. "You may not like what I found but…here…"_

_Takashiro cocked a brow as he took the folder._

_Opening it, his eyes widened with horror._

" _Wha…"_

" _Apparently from the reports, he got hit by a car. A black car was seen leaving the scene so we're left to assume that the car was the one who hit him, or had chased him into traffic."_

" _This…isn't…"_

" _It happened yesterday at five p.m—"_

" _THIS ISN'T TRUE!"_

_Takashiro stared up at him, glaring at him with an animistic glare of fury._

" _THIS IS A LIE! YOU'RE LYING!"_

_Izaya leaned back, reaching into his desk drawer. His fingers curled around his knife and inconspicuously took it out._

" _I'm sorry." Izaya said, flicking it open behind his back. "That is what was found."_

" _YOU'RE LYING!"_

_Takashiro reached for Izaya's throat._

_Izaya eyes widened as he swung the knife, cutting Takashiro's hand. Barely even a pause to consider the possibilities, and this man was trying to kill him?_

_The assailant backed away as Izaya rolled back on the other side of his desk._

_Takashiro followed at an alarming rate, nearly right on top of him. Izaya backed away in shock, swinging the knife again, this time slicing his shoulder._

_Takashiro grabbed his throat and hand that held the knife._

' **What the hell?! Why isn't it taking affect?! I cut him and he's not even shrugging it off! What is he, Shizu-chan?!'**

_Takashiro squeezed Izaya's hand._

" _Heh, you're nothing like my Roppi, no matter how much you look like him." Takashiro's eyes were wide with a craze that Izaya didn't like as his hand ached to keep a hold of his knife. "You have no defense, just an evasive-offense. No better than a shitty archer that can only perform long range combat. Nothing like Roppi at all."_

" _Sir, I am truly sorry for your lost." Izaya said, "But I do advice you clam down. Nothing good will come of this_ _ ***kaff***_ _."_

_Takashiro tightened his grip on Izaya's throat._

' **Can't breathe.'**

" _Roppi. Is not. Dead." Takashiro growled, squeezing tighter with both hands._

_Izaya's free hand clawed at the hand on his throat. His other hand was in pain, his fingers pinned between the handle and Takashiro's palm He was starting to lose feeling in those digits._

' **Shit.'**

_It hurt far too much. He couldn't hold on to the knife any longer._

' **Dammit!'**

_Izaya's grip loosened._

_And in that small opening, Takashiro pried the knife out of his hand._

" _You. Are. Lying."_

_Takashiro brought the blade down._

* * *

"Namie must have called as soon as he started yelling because Shiki was there soon enough. I think. I was fading in and out of consciousness. That tends to happen when you have one lung and are bleeding to death.

"But I was awake long enough to know he ransacked my filing cabinets and bookshelves, most-likely looking for evidence on Roppi. Lucky Roppi, he never looked on my computer—I think. The computer has all the files about Roppi's payments and addresses."

"Heh heh, you got to test your own knife's sharpness." Shizuo chuckled.

Izaya glowered at him.

"So, you were the only thing keeping this guy from Roppi?" Delic chimed in.

"Correct."

"And this is the same Takashiro that loved Roppi when he was with the Ibukedo Fangs?"

Izaya paused. "And you know that how…?"

"Roppi told us. He had whip scars on his back and he explained how he got them."

" _And_ the burn." Shizuo glowered at him.

"Hm. Curious that he would take his shirt off around strangers. Although it probably had something to do with you looking like Tsuki." He looked down at his folder. "Here, this is Midori Takashiro."

He held a picture out to Shinra, who looked at it then passed it around.

"He's currently twenty-nine-years-old. 5'9"; two-hundred and thirty pounds, respectively. His current job: a body guard of several financial headmen, such as the Sarubashii's, Micromon's, and Hiroyoku's. The job pays well but he spent all his money paying me to find Roppi, so he's currently in debt. That's where you come in." he pointed at Shizuo and Tom. "He borrowed from your dating business so you have the highest chance of finding him.

"He had made sure to cover his tracks well." Izaya continued. "Paying everything in cash deposits. Currently, he doesn't have a home address, although I have a list of some he's spewed off in the past." He held out a paper to Kida. "I'm more than certain he's living in a house not under his name, either squatting or arbitrarily living in a warehouse like he used to."

Izaya paused then, allowing the others a moment to process what he had said before he continued.

"A little back story, back in high school, he was disowned by his mother—who is a mistress to Hiroyoku Kaoru. As far as I can tell, he had joined the Ibukedo Fangs beforehand so when he was left homeless, the Shogun—Zekuno Akihito—left him in charge of guarding their warehouse, which had been abandoned, in exchange for living there.

"There was no name on the birth certificate so he doesn't have a father on record, but from the time line, I would say Kaoru is the father but because Midori Hanajima is only a mistress, she couldn't drag him to court without  _huge_ controversy.

"So, that most-likely played a roll in his allegiance to the Ibukedo Fangs. Most of the members were teens with one parent or crappy parents that didn't give their kids enough hugs—"

"Wait, wait. Back up." Togusa said. "What's the Ibukedo Fangs?"

"We weren't here when Hachimen-kun explained it." Kadota added.

"Sounds like a cult you would hear in a video game." Erika said.

"Like in the Blazblue universe?"

"Oh, yeah! Like the Hierarchical City Ibukedo rebelled against the NOL just like Ikaruga. And they renamed themselves."

"Ah~, I don't think they'd choose a name like that. At least not the whole city."

"True. Maybe a group rebelling against the NOL?"

"That seems plausible—"

"Would you two be serious here?!" Kadota growled, giving them a death glare.

"Ah, but we're coming up with a great fanfic concept."

"Erika! Can't you understand the severity of the situation?!" Togusa chipped in. "Be serious!"

"And the 3-D world tries to ruin our 2-D fun again…"

"Walker!"

"ANSWERING!" Izaya yelled to catch the wagon team's attention back. "Your question—* _kaff hack*!_ "

Izaya's form was wracked with coughs.

"Bad idea to yell, huh, flea?" Shizuo sneered.

"Shut—* _hack kacf*_!"

Izaya's form trembled as he wrapped his other arm around his torso, closing one eye in pain.

"Orihara-san…" Mikado hesitantly padded over, reaching out tentatively to see if he needed assistance.

"No, no, I'm fine,  _*huff*_." Izaya smiled up at him, pushing his hand away as he wiped blood off the corner of his mouth. "I'm fine now."

Izaya opened his palm ever so slightly, and glowered at it, before wiping it on his black jeans.

"Anyway, answering your question: The Ibukedo Fangs were a powerful rape gang. There were nearly a hundred members and they basically controlled the night streets eight years ago. It started out with the occasional prostitute or stripper missing. Then it escalated to any girl out past nine was a potential target.

"For three years, they ruled Ikebukuro without the police interfering—partly because there were Fangs in the police force who would stall the investigation through false information. They were wormed out and the first Fangs to get arrested. Then a passerby found their hangout and called it in. Eighty-four of the ninety-eight members were arrested. The rest scattered. Takashiro was one of those fourteen.

"And unfortunately that's how it has to remain." Izaya's expression soured.

"What?!" Shizuo balked, his eyes widening in anger. "Why?! The bastard should rot in jail for all that he's done!"

"Because we can't expose Roppi."

"HAH?!"

"If we get the police involved, they'll know what Roppi looks like. We can't—"

"WE WON'T EXPOSE ROPPI! Even without Roppi's testimony, the bastard still killed five fucking people! He'll go to jail for years even if Roppi doesn't press charges!"

"Are you…wait," Izaya's eyes filled with realization, "where do you guys think Roppi's at?"

The room fell silent for a moment, Delic, Shizuo, and Tsuki looking confused. The others cocked their brows in expressions that said, "I ain't got a clue."

"Oh, dear." Izaya chuckled. "You guys…"

"What?" Shizuo growled as Izaya grabbed the laptop that sat against his feet.

The raven sat it on his lap, opened it, waited for it to boot up, then started clicking around.

"…Ro-Roppi said he was going to go to Tokyo…" Delic started.

"We're  _in_ Tokyo, Shizu-cha—Delili." Izaya said with that irritating smirk he had. "But, I doubt Roppi knows that. I wouldn't doubt that Roppi-chan still doesn't understand the concept of 'Tokyo is all twenty-three wards'."

"I figured he meant Shibuya." Delic growled. "Since it's the most tourist-loved ward in Tokyo."

"Probably. He most-likely had wanted to head to the center of Tokyo, as far away from here as he could. But…" Izaya gave a final click then turned the computer around for the others to see. "He never made it."

A video began to play on the laptop. From the way it was digitized and dated at the bottom, it must have been from a surveillance camera. The camera was pointed at an alley across the street.

Where a familiar raven-haired man with a black backpack walked into from the other end.

' _ **Roppi-san…?'**_

Roppi slumped against the wall, tilting his head down in what seemed like a sigh.

Then another man, a man wearing a dark hoodie and a white bandana over his mouth, walked into the same alley.

Roppi looked up as the man loomed over him, then pushed off the ground to run.

But the man, seeming to anticipate the action, reached out and grabbed Roppi's wrist.

Roppi struggled against the man, trying to pull away, before the man covered the bottom half of Roppi's face with a dishrag. The raven's red eyes stretched wide and he continued to struggle against the man's hold.

But only for a moment longer. In the next second, Roppi slumped down, the man holding onto him tightly and going down with him so they were now sitting. Once there, the man pulled the cloth away and Roppi's head lolled to the side, his eyes closed.

The man, seeming to be ecstatic, wrapped his arms around the raven and squeezed Roppi's unconscious form while burying his face into the crook of Roppi's neck.

Then he stood, maneuvered Roppi so he was slung over his shoulder—facing the same direction the man was instead of facing his back—and walked the way he came.

"That is the last security camera in that area. Beyond that point is a bunch of shitty little houses and run-down apartments. So once he goes around the corner, they was no way of tracking them." Izaya said.

"Whe-whe-when—"

"When did this…?" Delic finished.

"A month ago." Izaya turned to computer around, clicking around before closing it shut. "Roppi was most-likely on his way to the train station."

Tsuki's eyes widened in horror, guilt beginning to swirl in his stomach.  _ **'A month?! Roppi's been with Takashiro for a month now?! And I—'**_

"Bu-but," Shizuo started. "You-you tracked Roppi's phone during the Houshigawa thing! Have you tried—"

"I have." Izaya interrupted. "Takashiro must have taken the chip out, or destroyed the phone completely. Even if lust is on his mind, the bastard isn't stupid. He made sure to leave no fingerprints at his murder scenes, after all. Of course he slipped up on the last one, leaving a boot print and some skin sample underneath the fingernails of the victim."

"Ev-even if he is smart." Kida interjected. "Roppi was able to escape from him once. He can do it again, right? He's patient and crafty enough…"

Izaya stared at him for a moment. "It is true that Roppi is extremely patient when it comes to men defiling him. He waited for two months with up to ten men mounting him a day and only made one escape attempt. And crafty enough to convince Takashiro that he would never do something like run away from him.

"But Takashiro has learned, just like Roppi. He'll know to fortify his security. Make sure not to let the raven even think he can get out. I'm sure he's taking every precautions to make sure Roppi won't leave again. And Roppi won't make an attempt unless the opportunity presents itself."

"That doesn't sound like Roppi at all." Shizuo growled.

"You don't know Roppi well enough to say that." Izaya looked down at his folder. "For one, Roppi knows that being reckless will get him maimed or very well killed if it means Takashiro won't lose him again. And two, Roppi can't fight if sex is involved. When someone gets on top of him, he freezes up and he stated his mind goes blank. He doesn't know what to do. Another thing he does is offer sex for freedom. If he gets caught by anyone, he'll offer his body up with the promise of being released afterwards. And he tends to get confused if he's refused. He doesn't really understand why someone would want him other than for a lay.

"Knowing those facts, and knowing that Takashiro and Roppi already have a physical relationship, Roppi's probably waiting for his chance which'll most-likely never come."

"The hell is that?!" Shizuo yelled. "Why won't he fight?! He—"

"I never got him to right out confess. But from his behavior, I would say he was sexually abused from a very young age. He was probably still in preliminary school. Which..."

Izaya trailed off when he noted the expressions on nearly everyone's face.

"What?"

"Roppi...well," Delic started, "he told us that he was...well..."

Izaya cocked a brow, making an expression that showed his distaste. "And  _how_ did you get him to confess that?"

"He wasn't really thinking straight. He was on the verge of having an anxiety attack and he and I were bickering." Shinra stated, then recapped the incident and conversation that led to Roppi's outburst.

"Ah, I see. Well," Izaya shrugged. "Roppi is prone to admit things he doesn't want to when he's angry. You know, saying before thinking—like Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo glowered at him.

"He-he doesn't remember telling us that—" Tsuki started.

"I'm well aware of what scopolamine does to the memory. It's not Roppi's first run-in with it. You'd think he'd be more careful." he finished his stated-to-himself words with a sigh of exasperation. "He's so reckless and he wonders where his fear of humans came from."

"Fe-fear? Ro-Roppi-san—"

"'The enemy is fear. We think it is hate; but it is really fear'.—Mahatma Gandhi. Roppi says he hates humans but, in truth, he's scared of them. He doesn't know what they're thinking so he tries to stay away from them. He's asked me more than once if there was something wrong with him. He attracts the most perversed people when he makes no attempt to do so. They're drawn to him like a magnet.

"And the reason has nothing to do with his face or physical stature. Those pervs are attracted to Roppi's vulnerability."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "Roppi doesn't—"

"At first glance, you wouldn't think he was vulnerable. He acts and talks confidently, but it's nothing more than camouflage. The moment you see his weak side, that's all you'll ever be able to see. And it doesn't take long for others to see that side. The most subtle of movements, such as a little flinch, give away how insecure he is. He's gotten better at hiding it, but back when he was twelve he was always attracting attention.

"And that's all most-likely caused from the trauma he had as a kid. Roppi,of course, refuses to admit he's traumatized but he's proven he has PTSD—Post Traumatic Stress Disorder—" He looked knowingly at Shizuo, "that is most-commonly triggered by certain eye colors."

Delic's and Tsuki's eyes widened in realization, while Shinra took on a compliant face.

_**'So that's why he freaked out to Delic...'** _

"Shiki-san and I had more than a bit of trouble with him, especially since Shiki-san has the same eye color of someone that obviously sexually abused him, and he's terrified of father figures—save for Simon.

"You see, when we first found Roppi, we decided that he would stay with Shiki and his wife, Mitsuko. I was sixteen at the time and still at home so I couldn't look after him. But in the end, Shiki bought us an apartment to live together. Because Roppi had fallen back into the motions of what used to happen at his house. Mitsuko couldn't get close to Roppi without him flinching or expecting a hit. And he'd stay up all night expecting Shiki to come for a nightly visit. It got to the point where Roppi's health was starting to get affected so I ended up looking after him."

"Wait a minute." Tsuki said. "So he lived with Shiki-san first?"

Izaya nodded.

"That...doesn't add up. He said he met you first and met Shiki when he was fifteen."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he lied. He lied about his age, I'm pretty sure. He said he was fifteen and so did the ID card he had, but he looked liked he was ten. At most twelve. What's more, his hair was black on the ID card when it was still white, and his voice didn't change till he was 'seventeen', by his standard. Honestly, I think he's still in his teen years, most-likely eighteen or nineteen. I don't believe him when he say's he's twenty-three.

"And I do believe his name is fake too. I mean, what parent would name their kid Hachimenroppi? Especially since he doesn't have a family name. Heh, honestly, when he was decided his name, he should have decided that Hachimen was his family name and Roppi was his given name but he stubbornly stated he has no family name and his full given name is Hachimenroppi. It would have made a lot more sense and saved him some grief.

"But with a fake name and fake age, something detrimental must have happened in his home town that would make a twelve-year-old go into hiding. My best guess is one of his abusers attempted to kill him, or he killed one of his abusers. Either way, it adds up to why he doesn't want police to see him—of course, there's the obvious fact that he's an illegal with no where to go if he gets deported, but that's not important."

No one replied, contemplating all the information. It caused Izaya to glower when no one asked him about the 'illegal with no where to go', making him believe they already knew. And it was annoying to be the last to know when he was an informant and he  _lived_  with Roppi, but it was damn near infuriating that  _Shizuo!_  knew something he didn't.

"So, after this, I'm going to the hospital." Izaya stated with an inward sigh. "Most of you are in the dollars so spread the word. Give Roppi's description, don't let anyone inform the police till after Roppi's away from Takashiro, and give Takashiro's description. I'll do what I can in the hospital. Shiki and Akabayashi have already begun searching.

"But keep in mind Takashiro's personality. He's the type of stalker that will kill his desire before he gives him up. So if you find him, don't go storming in—Shizu-chan. Roppi most-likely understands his situation so we won't have to worry about Roppi rejecting him and finding his corpse.

"But, Delic, Tsuki, you two need to stay indoors. This note," he closed his laptop and grabbed a paper from the folder, holding up the letter that had been attached to the rock. "Said 'I won't forgive the blond'. He most-likely saw Shizuo's face or Tsuki's so if he sees either of you, it may not end well. This man  _will_ try to eliminate all competition.

"And when Roppi falls into his deepest pit of despair, he'll call out anyone's name hoping for salvation."

* * *

"I was right. You  _do_ look adorable in ribbons." Takashiro said with a happy smile.

Roppi didn't answer. Or more of, he couldn't. There was a black ribbon bound over his mouth.

The raven's hands were tied with a thicker ribbon in front of him. Another ribbon wrapped around his hips, fat enough to hide his genitals but jut barely. There was also a ribbon around his neck like a collar and a ribbon around his chest to conceal his nipples. Black silk thigh-high socks hugged his legs, white lacy ribbons draping around the top. And a final ribbon sat on his head, red and vibrant against his white hair.

Being two months since he last dyed his hair, his white locks have returned noticeably. His hair from the eat top of his ear down was still black but that probably wouldn't last long since he saw Takashiro being home hair dye removal.

Takashiro leaned down with that thick smile of glee as he ate Roppi with his eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

He leaned down and drew his tongue over Roppi's collar bone while his thumbs rubbed his hidden nubs. Roppi twitched and arched, the ribbon slightly hurting as it caused friction against the flesh.

"I love how pale you are."

"Nn-nn!"

Takashiro trailed his hand down Roppi's body to the hidden member. He wrapped his fingers around it, causing Roppi to curl his toes and close an eye in pleasure.

"Mm!"

"I love how you react."

Takashiro stroked the member with abandon. Roppi arched and closed his legs while Takashiro grabbed Roppi's bound hands and pushed them above his head out of the way. Then he drew his tongue over the clothed nub.

"I love how tiny your body is."

Takashiro released Roppi. Then spread his legs, taking off his shirt and undoing his pants. He nestled in between the socked appendages, shifting his hips to get into position.

He pushed forward.

"Nm! Mm!"

"I love how hot you get."

Takashiro lied over Roppi, pressing their flesh together. He grabbed the raven's hands and slipped his head in between the space of his bound arms.

Roppi turned his head away.

"I love you, Roppi. I love you."

_**'I hate you.'** _

* * *

Roppi lied under the blankets, staring at the florescent clock on the nightstand before getting bored of that and staring at the wall. The ribbons were strewn over the bed, floor, and nightstand. The thigh highs were pushed to around his ankles. Red marks laced his wrist and neck.

_**'How long have I been here?'**_ he wondered.  ** _'I'm pretty sure it's been a month.'_**

The bedroom door unlocked, allowing light to shine onto the bed. Roppi squinted his eyes against the brightness. With no windows in the room, it always hurt to see so much light. But even though it hurt, he really wished Takashiro would keep the door open.

But that would only allow Roppi to escape. So there was no way he would ever do that.

Whenever Takashiro was gone, he would lock the door behind him. The elder male did have Roppi chained as well, in the beginning, but a 'wet the bed' accident almost happened so Roppi was free to do what he wanted in the bedroom and bathroom.

"Here, Roppi." Takashiro held out a bowl of instant Ramen to the black-and-white-haired man.

Roppi sat up, slowly looking up at the men who held him captive.

_**'I hate you.'** _

"Thanks."Roppi took the food.

_**'Ah,'**_  he looked at the content of the bowl.  ** _'He's a bastard but he knows what I can handle. He learned quicker than Tsuki.'_**

Roppi felt his eyes become misty as the blond entered the forefront of his mind.

_**'Stop it. Getting upset won't help anything.'** _

Roppi began to eat.

"After you're done, lets shower." Takashiro smiled at him. "We'll get rid of the rest of that black."

"...I don't mind the black."

"I know, but I think you look beautiful with white hair."

"What, I'm not pretty as a panda?"

"Hahaha, yes yes! You're a very sexy panda, my love. But I would prefer all white. Like the day I met you." He smiled at Roppi lovingly.

Roppi glanced at him. Then put his eyes back on the noodles.  _ **'Disgusting. Stop looking at me like that.'**_

Roppi slurped his noodles slowly.

_**'This isn't love. Takashiro. What I had with Tsuki was love. Tsuki and I were...'** _

Takashiro leaned forward and kissed Roppi's shoulder.

"I love you, Roppi."

_**'No, you don't. This is obsession. Possession. Not love.'** _

Roppi sighed inwardly.

_**'I want to go home.'** _


	26. Chapter 26

Roppi stared at himself in the mirror. All his bandages and stitches were gone. And his cauterized ankle was completely healed.

A long vertical scar trailed over his right shoulder, being a constant reminder that Takashiro had marked him. Smaller cuts lay over his side and leg while little white nicks marked the space in front of his ear. However, his hair was able to hide them relatively well and they didn't reach up to his eye or cheek.

His road rash had vanished long ago and left not a scar to be seen. Even though he should be happy about it, it slightly irked him. There were more scars on the left side of his body than on the right. Of course, it made sense since all the people who have left scars on him were right-handed but it annoyed him that he was lopsided.

Although what annoyed him more than that was the fact that Takashiro made an identical twin to the scar that lied on his left shoulder.

Symmetrical scars were  _not_ sexy. In the slightest.

And that caused him to growl.

"I'm covered in enough scars as it is, I really don't need anymore." He muttered to himself in the isolation of the bathroom.

Honestly, every scar was annoying.

The fact that he had some on his face—which would draw attention of others if they were ever scene.

The fact that he had symmetrical cuts on his shoulders—which look stupid as hell.

The fact that he had more on his left side than right side.

The fact that his ankle looked like his lower back.

It was all  _so_ annoying.

Roppi wasn't one about changing appearances but he was starting to play with the notion of plastic surgery. He didn't really know how it works, but it could get rid of such...marks, right? He wouldn't mind it at all at this point.

He looked like a walking carved-turkey.

And even he thought that it was disgusting.

He agreed that a scar here or there in the right spot was attractive—like Shiki's or Akabayashi's— but having an array of them was just gross.

Roppi sighed heavily as he leaned over the sink.

_**'I'm thinking about stupid shit again. There's nothing I can do about it so just stop thinking.'** _

Roppi was aware that when he got lonely, he started thinking about things that he doesn't really need to think about. But unfortunately he couldn't distract himself with anything like he usually would.

No TV.

No work.

No internet.

No cellphone.

Not even sunlight. He couldn't even watch the clouds roll by or stare at rain.

He couldn't do anything but take a shower and watch the water go down the drain till the water turned cold and made his lips turn blue.

He had been so lonely that he started to play was his toothpaste froth after brushing his teeth. He'd spit it out so it would make patterns and try to create a picture or drawing with the move of his tongue.

If that didn't show how bored he was, he didn't know what else would.

Roppi heard the bedroom door open and close. He glanced back up at the mirror, staring at his naked body and pondered whether he should put some clothes on. Takashiro would just take it off him anyway, but making the man go through the hassle of undressing him was the most Roppi could do as retaliation.

But...

Roppi was starting to get tired.

He noticed that he wasn't really 'there' whenever Takashiro was on top of him. Although that's something he had taught himself to do long ago, it had been such a long time since he had gone so deep into his mind. Those three rapists couldn't force him to go into the same depths that he'd reached with Takashiro.

Which led Roppi to the realization...

He was starting to give up.

Roppi sighed and grabbed his nightgown off the back of the toilet and pulled it on over his head.

As he was settling back to looking at himself in the mirror, the bathroom door opened. The man he hated smiled at him. Roppi didn't turned around and refused to raise his eyes to the mirror. He wouldn't register Takashiro's existence till he absolutely had to.

Because that was the most console he could give himself.

_**'I wanna go home.'** _

Takashiro wrapped his arms around him.

_**'Tsukishima...'** _

* * *

"Roppi. Roppi. Shit. I love you. I love you."

_**'I wanna go home.'** _

"Fuck, Roppi. I love you so—tch!"

_**'I don't want this.'** _

" _Hah_ , Roppi. Can we go again? I wanna go again."

_**'I hate this.'** _

"God, Roppi, you body is  _incredible_."

_**'I hate you.'** _

"Roppi. Roppi!"

_**'How long has it been since I've seen someone else?'** _

Takashiro groaned.

_**'How long has it been since he brought me here? Has another month passed?'** _

"I love you."

_**'I wanna see Tsuki.'** _

"Love you so much. So... _hah_  Roppi. I love you."

_**'Tsukishima. I want to see Tsukishima. Tsukishima.'** _

"Roppi, I love—"

"Tsukishima..."

* * *

Tsuki stared out the night-flooded window.  _ **'Two months now.'**_

Two months have passed since Roppi's disappearance. A month since Izaya announced it was kidnapping.

And soon school will start again.

_**'Roppi-san...'** _

The front door slammed loudly, making Tsuki jump and reach for the knife on the table.

Only to relax as Delic came into the living room.

"Don't scare me like that." Tsuki glowered.

"I think I may have found him."

Tsuki's eye widened. "Wha—really?!"

"Yeah." Delic pulled out his phone as well as a piece of paper. "Had to pull some strings but I got an address."

"T-that's great!" Tsuki said.

But he was aware that Delic smelt. And he knew that smell from nightly sessions with Roppi.

_**'Nii-san...'** _

"Alright." Delic put his phone down. "Everyone's got it. Someone'll check it out."

"Do-do you want me to make dinner?"

"Nah, I'm tired. I'm gonna take a bath and head to bed."

"W-want me to join you?"

"Hah?"

"I-I mean...yo-you know, giv-give you company..."

Delic just stared at him. Then chuckled.

"Alright. You can wash my back. Lock the front door."

"Got it."

_**'Let's hope the information was worth it.'** _

* * *

"What...was...that?"

"Hm?" Roppi blinked, looking up at Takashiro.  _ **'He stopped?'**_

"What...did you...just...say?"

Roppi's eyes widened.  _ **'He-he's...'**_

"What the HELL did you just say?!" Takashiro slammed his hands down on Roppi's shoulders, making the albino cringe.

"Ta-Taka—"

"That is NOT what you said! You said Tsukishima!"

"Th-that hurts, Taka—"

"Who is Tsukishima?!"

"No-no one! He isn't—"

"LIAR!"

Takashiro's hands clasped around his throat.

Roppi's eyes stretched wider than they already were as his hands grabbed and pulled at his assailants grip. His legs kicked while his chest started to constrict from lack of air.

"Ta-Taka—"

Roppi let out a choked cough.

Which caused Takashiro to release.

The albino turned away—only being able to turn his torso away since his lower half was still connected to Takashiro's—hacking and coughing. He kept his hands over his throat so the brown-haired kidnapper couldn't do it again.

"Who is Tsukishima?"

"No-no one, nn! He's no one—"

"Don't lie to me, goddammit—"

"What's it matter who?! * **cough*** I'm with you now so—"

"But you're thinking of  _him_  while you should be thinking of me!" Takashiro slammed his hands on either side of Roppi—which inadvertently caused him to thrust forward, although it went unnoticed by the older male while Roppi only closed one eye in acknowledgment.

"I—"

"It's that blond, isn't it?"

Roppi's eyes widened.

"The blond you hugged. The one that carried you after the rock hit your face. That's Tsukishima, isn't—"

"N-no-no! It's not! He has nothing to do with this! He—"

"You're lying!"

"I-I'm not—"

"Then why are you stuttering?!"

"Because you're scaring me!"

Takashiro's eyes narrowed.

Then he backed away, pulling out of the albino completely.

"Nn." Roppi twitched. "Wh-where are you going?"

"Out."

"Eh? But why?"

"Because."

"W-wait!" Roppi leaped off the bed, his nightgown falling back into place, and wrapped his arms around Takashiro's back. "Pl-please don't go. Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't. Just...come back to bed."

"No. This Tsukishima—"

"He's nothing, Takashiro." Roppi swiveled around, pressing his back against the door and putting his hands on his captives shoulders. "I'm with you now so what's it matter? That Tsuki guy isn't even worth the effort."

Roppi trailed his hands down Takashiro's body, rubbing his palm against the distinct bulge in his pants.

"So let's go back to bed, neh?"

He pressed against Takashiro, undoing his pants to release the member.

"Or would you rather do it here?"

Roppi smiled up at him, forcing the disgust and shame down so it wouldn't show. He knelt down and stroked the arousal before putting his mouth over it.

He tried not to gag. He could task the saliva and his own taste on the member but he refused to let that disgust him and continued to try and distract Takashiro.

And he must have done a splendid job as he didn't get very far before Takashiro was making him stand once again. He hooked his arms under Roppi's knees and pressed him against the door.

"Hm!" Roppi arched as Takashiro put it back in. "Hah, Takashiro."

Takashiro leaned his head down, pressing his mouth against his shoulder.

"I love you, Roppi."

Taka...lih!"

"I love you."

Roppi wrapped his arms around his neck.

_**'I hate you.'** _

Takashiro looked up at him with a bit of surprise—as Roppi hadn't held onto him during the entirety of being reunited—then forced his tongue in Roppi's mouth.

_**'But I won't let you kill Tsuki. So you can use my body however you please. Just don't hurt Tsuki.'** _

Soon, Takashiro thrust up hard, filling Roppi's insides with a groan of pleasure.

Takashiro slumped, falling to his knees and dragging Roppi with him as he basked in his afterglow.

Then he pulled out and stood.

Roppi followed suit.

"Let's shower, neh?" Roppi smiled at him. "We can keep doing all the things you want—"

Roppi was taken by surprise as Takashiro slammed him on the bed.

"Wh-what—"

Takashiro pinned his wrists to the bed, grabbing the handcuff still attached to the headboard and clamping it over his arm.

"Wh-what are you doing?! You said you'd stop using the chai—"

Takashiro silenced him with a kiss. Deep and intimate, pushing his tongue down Roppi's throat.

"Mm. Hm."

_**'Can't breathe...'** _

Takashiro separated, rubbing his thumb over Roppi's cheek.

"Ill be back."

"Wh..."

Takashiro stood and went to the door.

"Wha-wa-wait! Takashiro! Don't go! Please!" Roppi tugged on his chain. "Please, Tsuki never did anything wrong! You don't need to—"

The door slammed shut.

Leaving Roppi alone in his own despair.

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

"Neh, Nii-san."

"Hm?"

"Do you think Roppi-san's okay?"

Delic was silent for a moment, looking down at his little brother who sat between his naked legs. The two sat in the bathtub, the water lukewarm and coming up to their abdomens.

Delic was aware that this wasn't a normal relationship for the two. They probably should have stopped bathing together years ago.

But neither of them necessarily minded.

As for Tsuki's question, he scowled in contemplation.

"Roppi's a survivor." Delic said. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Shizuo's going to go over to that address and hopefully, Roppi'll be there."

"But he's been there for two months. What if Takashiro...maimed him? Or has starved him so he can't move or something even worse! What if—"

Delic didn't know what to say. So, he just hugged the younger blond tightly, who fell silent to the contact. Tsuki's form trembled against Delic's, no doubt imagining the scenario's he was thinking about. And all Delic could do was hold him and let him know that he wasn't alone.

"Can I...sleep with you tonight?"

Delic stared down at him before chuckling and kissing the top of his head.

"Course you can, dummy."

Then a powerful yawn racked his being.

Tsuki  _definitely_ could see the deep bags under his eyes.

"Re-Ready to get out?" Tsuki stood, casting his eyes downward as guilt swirled in his chest.

"Mm. Any longer and I'll fall asleep."

Tsuki smiled at him as he stood and grabbed a towel while Delic emptied the tub. He grabbed a second towel for his older brother, who stepped out. He wrapped the towel around his hips, just below his multicolored dragon tattoo that coated his entire left side.

Tsuki wrapped his towel around his shoulders and followed Delic out of the restroom.

Then Tsuki's belly grumbled. The blond blushed, and put a hand over his stomach.

Delic looked back at him.

Then chuckled. "Fine, we'll make dinner first."

"Lets order take-out." Tsuki said. "Or go to Russian Sushi."

"I'm too tired to drive. And walking is a no go."

Tsuki didn't answer.  _ **'I thought that'd be easier than making it...'**_

"But take-out's not bad."

Tsuki smiled.

"I'll call. You go get dressed."

"Kay."

Tsuki dashed off while Delic went to his room to do the same. He put on a pair of pants and t-shirt and headed downstairs to get his phone.

As he turned to go into the living room, someone knocked on the door.

_**'Hm?'** _

He walked over. "Who is it?"

"Um, hello. My car broke down, can I borrow your phone?"

Delic's eyes narrowed.

He looked through the peek hole.

The man he stared at wore a black hoodie, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and a red scarf was over his face.

Delic was aware that it had rained earlier so it was no surprise it was cold out there.

But he sure as hell wasn't going to trust some shifty guy who knocks at midnight.

So he unlocked the door but only left it cracked open to see the man clearly.

"You're car broke down?"

The man looked at him with confusion for his suspicious reaction, but he ignored it and pointed. "Ye-yeah. It's around the corner. I knocked on other doors but no one answered. No-now that its mentioned..." the man looked back at him sheepishly, scratching his cheek with his index finger. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's nearly midnight." Delic said with a small sigh of relief. There was no way a deranged stalker like Takashiro would act like a high schooler.

"Oh...dear. Yeah, car repairs guys are all sleeping, aren't they?"

"Heh, at least the professionals." Delic chuckled and opened the door a bit more. "I'm pretty good with cars so I can take a look if you want. Wait here and I'll grab my phone—"

As Delic went to turn, his words died to white hot pain encasing his torso. His widening eyes looked down to see a knife disappearing into his abdomen.

"By the way, are you by any chance Tsukishima?" the man smiled down at him.

_**'Shit!'** _

"Hm." The man pulled the knife out, allowing Delic to fall to the floor with a thud. "Well, it's alright if you can't answer." He stepped over the bleeding blond. "I know there are two of you so I'll just kill you both."

"Bast...ard...!" Delic pushed himself, but his strength vanished and he collapsed back to the floor.  _ **'Tsuki, run!'**_

* * *

Tsuki dried his hair with the towel, before tossing it in the hamper. He buttoned his shirt close, then looked out the window at his reflection.

_**'Roppi-san, we're coming for you. We haven't given up on you.'** _

Tsuki's door opening drew his attention away from his thoughts.

"Hey, Nii-san, where are we buying from—" he turned around.

Only to have a hand clasp around his throat. His eyes widened and he choked, the assailant forcing him back on to the desk which caused things to scatter everywhere.

The man raised his kitchen knife.

Tsuki kicked the man's knees, causing him to buckle and for the knife to go off target. Tsuki screamed as his bicep was sliced, the knife indenting into the table and pinching him.

The blond then grabbed the man's wrists, pushing them back. His vision began to blur as his windpipes were constricted, his breathing hard and wheezy.

"You can't have Roppi." the man growled. "He's mine."

"Taka...shiro...?" He coughed.

"Heh, so you know me, huh?"

"You...kidnapped Roppi-sa— ***hack*** "

"Kidnapped? I didn't kidnap him. I took back what was mine."

"He's not an object you can throw around— **kaff** —!"

"Of course he isn't!" Takashiro glared down at him. "He's my adorable, lovely Roppi. His white hair and red eyes are beautiful. His smile is cute. His lithe body is amazing. And the only one who should know these facts are me!"

_**'Crap, my strength...'** _

"Bastard..." Tsuki groaned, coughing heavily as his eyes fluttered shut, concentrating his strength on keeping Takashiro's hands away.

"Peh, I can see why he liked you." The crazed stalker chuckled. "You make quite the seductive face."

Tsuki's eyes flared open in surprise.

"But only I can know about Roppi.  _You_. Can't. Have him. SO DISAPPEAR!"

_**'NII-SAN, HELP!'**_ The blade was raised.

Takashiro jolted as something crashed into him, falling flat over Tsuki and flinging the knife out of his hands, where it slid in the gap between the wall and desk.

Takashiro's features lit in rage as he elbowed his own assailant off, releasing Tsuki. Delic stumbled back, a hand over the hole in his body as he glared at Takashiro.

Tsuki thumped to the floor, coughing, gasping, and wheezing as he rubbed his throat.

"You piece of shit! Just die!"

Takashiro slammed his fist into Delic's cheek, knocking him to the ground.

Tsuki's eyes widened before he quickly looked around. He spotted a pair of scissors on the floor, a few feet away from him. He quickly grabbed it and turned to the intruder.

Doing before he could think about it, he brought the scissors down on Takashiro's calf.

Tsuki felt like he might puke when he heard and felt the scissors disappear inside the leg.

The intruder screamed, kicking backwards where his heel connected to Tsuki's sternum.

The teen feel back with a hack, holding his chest.

Takashiro turned on Tsuki, reaching down and grabbing the chest of Tsuki's shirt.

"Get off my brother!" Delic leaped to his feet and grabbed Takashiro's shirt collar, pulling him away while raising a leg to drive his knee into the man's side.

Takashiro hacked, falling to his knees in pain.

"BASTARD—krr!" Delic punched Takashiro's nose, a loud snap following along with a gush of blood.

Takashiro glared up at him with absolute hate.

Then he noticed the other blond—the one with Roppi's red eyes, the one that stabbed him—had a cellphone to his ear.

"Ther-there's an intruder in our house!"

_**'Shit!'** _

Takashiro turned and ran.

"You..." Delic took a step to follow.

Only to fall to the floor.

"Nii-san!" Tsuki rushed over, flipping Delic on his back.

" _Sir, sir! Is everything okay?"_

Tsuki picked up the phone, tilting his head so he could press the phone to his ear.

"He-he's gone. He left. I think. I hope. Bu-but my brother. My brother was stabbed. What do I do? I don't know what to do—"

" _Calm, sir. Calm down."_

"Tell me what to do! We need an ambulance! There's so much blood, I—"

"Tsuki..."

Tsuki jolted as a hand touched his. The phone slipped from his ear onto the floor.

"Nii-san—"

"You remember what Shinra taught you?"

"Wh-wha—"

"Put pressure on the wound. Let the wound clot. Remember?"

"Oh-okay. Okay."

Tears streaking his cheeks and blotching his glasses, Tsuki put his hands on the gaping hole in Delic's stomach.

"Pressure, Tsuki. Push."

He nodded, standing on his knees to do as advised. Delic's breath hitched in response, the pink-blond gasping harshly.

Tsuki tried to control his sobs, breathing just as harsh.

_**'This is all my fault.'**_ the blond thought.  ** _'If I never got involved with Roppi—'_**

Delic coughed, an array of blood coming with it.

Tsuki's eyes stretched wide in horror. "Nii-san?!"

"Calm  **Kaff*** calm down, Tsuki. It'll—hk—be okay..."

_**'No, it won't.'**_ Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut.  ** _'This won't be okay, Nii-san! This is—'_**

Tsuki jolted as he heard loud footsteps echo up the staircase.

_**'No, he came back—'** _

"Kishitani?! This is the police! Where are you?!"

"U-up here!" Tsuki smiled in relief.  _ **'Thank god!'**_

Men in uniform rushed into the room, surrounding the two blond. Paramedics shooed Tsuki away, inspecting Delic's injury before doing a quick patch-up. Then they unfolded a stretcher and shimmied the blond on it.

And Tsuki cried in relief.


	28. Chapter 28

Tsuki sat on the bench outside of the surgery room, elbows rested on his knees, hands clasped together, and head down between his forearms. His foot tapped sporadically against the ground as the red light with bold letters saying 'surgery' glowed above the door.

Someone sat down by him but he didn't bother to look up.

"You're brother is strong and dexterous. A simple stab wound wouldn't kill him."

Tsuki didn't answer.

"I bet you're blaming yourself. Thinking 'If I had never sought after Roppi none of this would have happened.' Delic wouldn't have gotten stabbed. Takashiro wouldn't be bothering us. You wouldn't be eaten alive by your guilt."

Tsuki's hands shook.

"Curious that your parents haven't called. The doctor notified them of the situation. Considering they're all the way in Chiyoda, I wouldn't expect them to rush over. But they haven't even called. Haven't even tried to get a hold of you. I heard the doctor say the call went straight to voicemail."

Tsuki clenched his fists.

"I also heard that your parents disowned Delic when he came to Ikebukuro. So I guess it's not a surprise they wouldn't care if he lived or died—"

"SHUT UP!"

Tsuki didn't sit up. Didn't move from his spot. But his voice rung out loud and clear.

"Don't talk as if you know us! You've never even met our parents so just shut your trap!"

"Um, excuse me. But this is a hospital." a nurse said. "Could you keep your voice down?"

Tsuki clenched his teeth. He was going to yell at her 'don't tell me what to do' but he didn't want security to throw him out so he bit his tongue.

As the nurse walked away, Tsuki finally looked up at Izaya.

"What do you want?" Tsuki asked. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see if Delic was okay. Besides, I'm a patient here, after all."

Tsuki didn't answer, looking back at the ground.

"This is mostly Roppi's fault anyway so I'll compensate you two for the hospital fee."

"This isn't Roppi's fault. Don't you dare blame him."

"If this isn't Roppi's fault then it obviously isn't yours. Roppi's more guilty than you are in this since he's the cause."

"Just shut up."

Izaya stared down at him and chuckled. Then stroked his hair.

"It'll be okay, Tsuki." Izaya said. "Your brother will pull through. Probably."

Then Izaya stood, slowly, painfully, holding his stomach.

"Get some sleep, Tsuki. Call Celty to come get you if you want to leave. It's not safe for you to walk to Shinra's alone."

_**'I'm not leaving. And no one will make me leave.'**_ Tsuki thought, aware that it was 2:30 a.m.

As Izaya walked away, the surgery light above the door flickered off. Tsuki jolted and stood, waiting for a doctor to come out. But one didn't arrive until ten minutes later. Once he did, Tsuki rushed over to him.

"Is he...Delic-Nii...?"

"You brother is fine. We'll be giving him a room once everything is cleaned up."

Tsuki let out a sigh of relief.

"But...there is some bad news..."

"Eh?" Tsuki looked up at him. "What...kind of bad news?"

* * *

6:45 a.m.

Roppi hadn't slept a wink.

How could he?

Takashiro was going to return and Roppi had to know if he had hurt Tsuki or not.

He couldn't live with himself if Tsuki died because of him.

He just couldn't...

As the clock struck 6:50, the door finally opened. Roppi sat up quickly, for once thankful for the light that shined in and illuminated his captor.

His eyes stretched wide in horror.

Takashiro was covered in blood.

Blood was soaked into his shirt, splattered on his neck and his pants.

_**'No...'**_  Roppi's insides turned to ice.  ** _'So much...so much blood. And it's all Tsuki's?'_**

Takashiro stared at him with a look of irritant before he turned and walked into the bathroom.

_**'Tsuki...Tsuki...! No no no no!'**_ Roppi tumbled off the bed, sitting huddled on the floor with one hand digging into the opposite arm while the other was pressed over his eye.  ** _'No, no, no! Tsuki! This can't—no!'_**

Roppi fell away into sobs.

_**'This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Tsuki! I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I was so selfish and thought of my own happiness over your safety. I...'** _

"Roppi?" Takashiro knelt in front of Roppi—most-likely hearing Roppi's fall and returned to check on him—looking down at him with concern.

"Why...?"

"Hah?"

"Why did you kill him?" Roppi sobbed, looking up at the murderer while tears streaked his cheeks. "I told you he was nothing to me. Why didn't you listen to me?"

Takashiro's eyes widened at Roppi's expression as the used-to-be raven began to shake and weep.

"Roppi, I—" He reached out to hold him.

But Roppi batted his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Roppi didn't know what expression he had on. He felt like he was glaring at him but the agony he felt inside was most-likely twisting his features. Takashiro, on the other hand, looked like he had just seen the most heart-wrenching horror he could have ever imagined.

_**'Why does Tsuki have to die while I live? It's not fair. I deserve it more than he ever would.'** _

"How many more people are you going to kill, Takashiro?! Don't you understand that these killings are absolutely fucking meaningless!"

_**'I deserve to suffer and live in my own personal hell. Tsuki doesn't! I...'** _

"Don't you understand," Roppi's crumpled into tears. "Don't you—don't—*hic*"

Roppi hid his face in his hands as his sobs began to rack his whole body.

"This is all my fault..." he muttered.

"Wha-what?"

Roppi tilted his head down and tried to wipe his eyes, but it didn't do much as more just replaced it.

"What do you mean, your fault?" Takashiro said, a crooked, half-hearted smile on his lips. "I'm the one who's killed, Roppi, come on. Don't say things like that."

_**'Trying to escape is pointless now. After the damage I've caused, I might as well just stay here and suffer by myself.'** _

"...If I didn't exist none of this would be happening."

Takashiro's eyes widened in horror. "N-no. No no no. Roppi, no! Don't you—"

The madman grabbed Roppi by his biceps and shook him until the albino looked up at him.

"Don't you dare say that! You cannot say that! My Roppi would never say such things! My Roppi was so-so strong! And untainted! It's not your fault they died, I killed them. Me! For you! So that we could be together forever. It was all me, Roppi! So don't you dare start thinking such impure thoughts!"

_**'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Together forever won't be bad. I'll just stay here and be a used toy. Beat me and abuse me, Takashiro. Give me what I deserve so that Tsuki will have some revenge for his death.'** _

Roppi let out a dry chuckle and lolled his head back. "Untainted? What the fuck is that?" he muttered.

A single tear rolled down Roppi's cheek, the last he would shed as his insides became numb.

_**'I guess this'll be my existence from now on.'** _

* * *

"Hey, Takashiro?"

"Hm."

"Why were you born?"

"Hah?"

Roppi stared at the wall, his bare back to Takashiro. The older man rolled over to look at his white hair.

"Why was I born? Not many know that answer. Why do you want to know?"

"...Never mind. Forget I asked..."

Roppi reached for the blanket.

As the albino grabbed the edge of the covers, Takashiro reached over and grabbed Roppi's hand. He pulled the blanket up with Roppi as he pulled his love to him, hugging him tightly.

"I think I was born to love you. To be with you till one of us dies, and maybe even after that."

Roppi didn't answer as Takashiro kissed the back of his head.

_**'What a joke. He's so disillusioned to think people are born to love?'** _

Takashiro nuzzled against him.

_**'But maybe that is what he was born for. Then does that mean I was born to be this? A toy for him? For anyone that wants me? Or something for others to blame their grief onto?'** _

Roppi jolted as Takashiro's hand slunk between his legs. But that was the only reaction that man got. He wrapped his other arm around Roppi's neck, holding his shoulder and planting a kiss on his neck.

_**'It probably is.'** _

Roppi let out a heavy sigh.

_**'But...'** _

Takashiro rolled Roppi over so they were staring at each other.

_**'Even if that is the case, I know one thing that'll happen that a toy wouldn't think about.'** _

Roppi reached up slowly, hands poised to grab Takashiro's throat.

_**'I'm going to kill you. Then myself so that Tsuki can have his justice.'** _

Takashiro grabbed one of Roppi's hand and kissed his palm, then leaned down closer. The albino wrapped his arms around the murderer's shoulder.

_**'You and I can play out your sick fantasies in hell where we belong.'** _

* * *

Tsuki let out a heavy sigh.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'LL NEVER WALK AGAIN!"

This had been going on for a good five minutes, the doctor pussyfooting around the issue until he finally came out and stated it.

Now Tsuki could hear loud and clear what the blond said, even though he was sitting in the hall.

And not long after, the doctor came running out with a box of tissues following after him.

"YOU BETTER HOPE I CAN'T WALK CUZ I'LL KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I DO!"

Tsuki watched the doctor go before standing and entering the room.

"Um, Nii-san..." Tsuki started, staring at the fuming Delic who looked out of place in a hospital yukata. "They said that physical therapy could help—"

"Does it look like we have the money for physical therapy?"

Tsuki didn't answer to the biting tone.

Delic let out the loudest of sighs as he laid back on the bed.

"You are very loud, Delili. I'm all the way down the hall and I could hear you."

"Piss off, slut."

"Waaah, so mean." Izaya padded in, walking up to Delic. He curled around the bed and pushed the blankets up, grabbed Delic's toes and playing with them. "So, you need physical therapy? Hey hey, can you feel this? Can you?"

"Stop touching me!" Delic leaned forward and swatted at him.

"Hm, you were only stabbed. From the front, right? So it's not your spine that's injured but the muscles around it. So therapy will help you immensely."

"Fuck off, you—"

"Well, I already told Tsuki I'd compensation you for the hospital fees. So go sign yourself up for the next session."

"Eh?" Delic and Tsuki stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Just call the nurse and schedule yourself." Izaya turned with a wave. "Bye-bye bee!"

And with that he was gone.

The two blondes sat dumb-founded.

_**'Is that all he came to say?'**_ Tsuki wondered.

Then Delic snorted. "Like hell I'll be indebted to  _him_."

"Nii-san, you said it yourself we can't afford it..."

Delic's expression soured noticeably.

"Dammit." he clicked the red button by his bed.

"Yes, Kishitani-san?" A nurse apprehensively walked in.

"How do I sign up for physical therapy?"

Tsuki smiled a little, but under that smile, guilt began to eat away at him.

_**'I'm sorry, Nii-san. I know you want to blame me. But you'll never say it aloud.'** _

* * *

"So," Shizuo looked at his phone then up at the house. "This is where Takashiro lives?"

"It's what Delic said." Tom looked at the name plate." Nishimi Kou. This is the right place."

"It looks too nice to be that shady bastards."

Tom was silent as Shizuo cracked his knuckles.

"Um, Shizuo, remember what Orihara said?"

"Yeah, I remember. And I remembered what you said. We'll go in and snoop. Nothing else."

Tom smiled. Then reached forward and knocked on the door.

* * *

Takashiro exhaled in ecstasy as he gave a final thrust into his silent albino.

Roppi clenched the sheets tightly, closing his eyes tight in pain. But he refused to make a sound as Takashiro filled his insides.

The two slumped, Takashiro wrapping his arms around Roppi.

Then they both froze and their eyes widened as someone knocked on the door.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

Tom knocked again.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

* * *

"Who the hell...?"

_**'Why would someone come here?'**_ Roppi thought in utter surprise.

Takashiro pulled out and tucked himself inside his pants.

Then grabbed Roppi and tugged him to his feet.

The person knocked again.

"COMING!" The murderer yelled as loud as he could.

Roppi grabbed Takashiro's arm.

_**'This could be my only chance to get away. At least long enough to kill this guy.'** _

The person knocked again.

"Motherfu..." Takashiro growled then went to the door, dragging Roppi with him.

Swinging it open, the murderer screamed out.

"COMING!"

Roppi leaned back and brought his foot up, driving his knee into Takashiro's side.

Takashiro hacked and let Roppi go.

The prisoner ran.

* * *

Shizuo growled and walked up to the door, banging on it hard.

"Open up!"

* * *

The knocking on the door turned into banging.

_**'I just need a knife. Just a—'** _

Roppi's thought was cut as Takashiro grabbed his ankle and tripped him, tugging him away from the stairs.

"The hell are you—"

Roppi screamed. Not in fear or pain. But in hopes that the person at the door will hear him.

Takashiro covered his mouth with his hands and pushed him back into the room.

* * *

Shizuo's eyes widened as a scream echoed down to the door.

"Shit!"

Tom stepped back as Shizuo brought his foot up.

With a single kick, he broke the door in.

The two ran inside. The living room was empty as well as the kitchen.

But they heard more screams coming from upstairs.

Shizuo scaled the stairs in three large steps and slammed his foot against the first door.

* * *

Roppi was shoved into the closet, mouth gagged and arms bound. Takashiro grabbed his wrists and used another piece of clothe to tie his hands to the hanger rod.

Then he slammed the door and ran to the stairs.

* * *

"Roppi!" Shizuo called.

Then froze.

There were two people on the bed doing quite the obvious.

When Shizuo broke the door down, the two had separated, both screaming in shock.

The woman brought the sheets up to cover her chest.

"Oh, jeez, uh..." Shizuo's face turned red as he stepped back.

"Who the hell are you?!" the man screamed, holding his woman close.

Tom intervened, pulling Shizuo back. "Um, we're very sorry! We heard the screams and what with all the murders happening—"

"You-you could hear me?!" The woman's face went so red and she quickly hid her face in her hands. "Oh, god."

"Uh-um sorr-sorry to interrupt." Shizuo stared.

"We're really sorry!" Tom added.

"But, um, by any chance do you know a guy named Midori Takashiro?"

* * *

"Here." Takashiro gave the underground doctor a wad of cash.

The snooty black-haired man in blood-stained clothes counted the money.

"Next time I won't chase you down, Midori." He growled. "Pay up first."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get out, Chiko."

The man growled in disdain, but did as advised slamming the door on the way out.

Then he went up stairs to the closet.

"What the hell were you thinking, Roppi?" Takashiro growled as he looked down at the raven. "What were you trying to do?"

Roppi just shook his head.

Takashiro knelt down. Then he reached forward and untied the gag.

"Do you want to go home that bad?"

Roppi stared up at him. Then cast his eyes to the ground as tears streaked his cheeks.

"Roppi, Roppi. Hey. Ssh, don't cry."

"How long, Takashiro?"

"What?"

"How long will this last?"

"...Why are you asking?"

Roppi shook his head as he clenched his teeth.

"Please, Roppi, stop. Just stop. Look—"

Takashiro untied Roppi's hands. And as soon as he was freed, he pushed Takashiro away.

Roppi leaped to his feet and ran. But he didn't run to the door. He just ran, away from Takashiro. Until his hands touched the other wall.

Then he fell to his knees and cried.

"Roppi." Takashiro ran over and hugged him tightly. "You need to tell me what's wrong. You're not making sense so please—"

"SHUT UP!"

Takashiro's eyes widened.

"Just shut up. Don't talk. Just...leave me alone..."

Takashiro's brow furrowed. He squeezed Roppi tightly.

"I love you, Roppi."

_**'I hate you!'** _

* * *

"Well, that was a bust." Tom said.

Shizuo let out a heavy sigh.

"At least we got another address." Tom quickly added as he looked down at the scrap of paper. "Wanna check it out after lunch?"

"Yeah, okay..."

* * *

Roppi was aware he had dug his own grave. Takashiro was going to kill him, or himself, or make sure Roppi couldn't make another escape attempt.

And that night, Takashiro did the one Roppi had most expected.

With Roppi's hands bound to the bed frame, his back to the floor, Takashiro stuffed a gag in his mouth then stood. The madman had a crowbar in hand and he stepped on Roppi's ankle to hold his leg still.

Roppi wanted to close his eyes but he knew it would be worse if he didn't know when it was coming.

"I love you, Roppi."

Takashiro swung the crowbar down.

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

"Aagh!" Shizuo yelled as he slammed his fist into a street sign. "Two fucking weeks of following addresses that are dead ends! At this rate—"

"We'll find him." Tom said. "Those people knew Takashiro so—"

"And that's the thing, what if they're sending us in circles?"

"They didn't seem like the loyal type."

"But what if they don't even know Takashiro and just gave us a random address to get us to leave them alone?"

Tom didn't know how to answer that one.

Shizuo ruffed his hair wildly.

"...Let's check out this new address." Tom held up a piece of paper. "We can't give up just yet."

"I know, I know."

"Then lets go."

"Right."

* * *

Shizuo stared up at the name plate.

_Rendomu Nido_

Tom glanced at him before knocking on the door.

Two minutes pasted. No reply.

Tom knocked again.

"Coming!" The word echoed through the door.

The two waited, Shizuo a bit impatiently.

Then the door opened.

A man with dark brown hair and pitch brown hair stared at them. He was as tall as Tom and as broad-shouldered as Shizuo.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Tom and this is Shizuo. We're looking for Midori Takashiro."

"What for?"

"He's indebted to our company."

"Oh!" His eyes stretched wide in realization. "Okay."

"Are you..."

"Yeah, I'm Takashiro." He opened the door more. "Come in."

The two glanced at each other then obeyed.

"I don't have all the money." Takashiro said. "But I've got a good portion. Tea?"

"No thank you."

"Okay." He then went over to the desk.

Shizuo looked around for a clue of some sort.

_**'Roppi has to be...'** _

His eyes widened. He tugged Tom's sleeve and gestured with his head.

"It's Roppi's backpack."

"What?" Takashiro looked up. "Did you say something?"

"No, no."

"Oh," Takashiro pulled out a box, then turned to the two. "Here's 580,000. I'll have the last 30,000 by the end of the week."

"Alright—"

"Um, excuse me." Shizuo interrupted. "Sorry to impose but may I borrow your bathroom?"

Takashiro cocked a brow. "...Sure. Upstairs, second door down."

"Thanks."

Shizuo headed to the steps.

"Well, if we're imposing already. I'll take up that tea offer."

"Haha, alright." Takashiro led the way to the kitchen.

With them out of sight, Shizuo opened the first door.

Walking into a bedroom, he spotted some questionable stains on the bed sheets but nothing else.

"Roppi, you here?"

There was no reply.

Shizuo walked over to one of the closets and went to open it. However it was locked. With a glower, he grabbed the doorknob with one hand and squeezed it, crushing the knob and joggling the door open. He found Roppi's clothes in a heap on the floor. He stooped down and grabbed them. They were cold and stale, obviously hadn't been touched in a while.

"Roppi, hey. Where you at?"

There was still no reply.

Shizuo went to the next closet. And found what he was looking for.

At first, Shizuo was confused because the raven was no longer a raven, but had snow-white hair and was wearing an uncharacteristic nightgown that was bunched up around his hips, but as Shizuo stared and stared, he knew without a doubt that he had finally found Hachimenroppi. Roppi sat on the ground, hands bound above his head to the hanger rod with his head resting heavily on his arm. His eyes were covered with a leather band and a ball gag was stuffed in his mouth. His feet were free but Shizuo could see the discoloration and something was poking out of his thigh.

Shizuo dropped the clothes and knelt down. Reaching forward, he reached around the raven and unhooked the blindfold.

Roppi's eyes were red, in more ways than one. They were blood-shot and puffy—proof that he must have been crying although not a tear was to be found now as they stared at the ground, unfocused and uncaring, the blindfold pinned between his temple and his arm.

Shizuo brushed his hand through Roppi's side-burn locks.

The used-to-be raven twitched to the contact and looked up.

His eyes widened and he sat up straighter.

"Hey, Roppi. Long time no see." Shizuo smiled reassuringly.

He reached behind the raven and untied the gag, which rolled out of his mouth with ease.

"Shizu...o?"

"The one and only."

"How-how are you here? Where's Tak—"

"He's downstairs. Don't worry, we're getting you out of here."

"Wha-what...?"

Shizuo reached up and tugged at the chains.

"Wa-wa-wait! Shizuo, don't! Don't—"

"Ssh, he'll hear us."

"You have to get out. Before he knows you were up here."

"Not without you."

"But he'll kill you if he finds you in here." Tears stared to cake Roppi's lower eyelid. "Just—you need to go before—"

"Come on, Roppi. Who do you think you're talking to?" Shizuo snapped the chains then tugged the cuffs till they snapped off. "I'm Heiwajima Shizuo. Someone like him can't kill me."

"You're not immortal, Shizuo!" Roppi grabbed the blonds clothes over his chest desperately. "He can still kill you if he gets a knife on you. You saw how fast he was, in the alley on that rainy night? He could outmatch you. He could—"

"If I can keep up with the flea then I can outmaneuver that bastard."

"Shizuo please.  _Please_. You need to go. I don't want you to die because of me. I don't want anyone else to die because of me. I—"

"You're not the cause of this." Shizuo grabbed Roppi's coat and draped it around the raven's shaking shoulders. "This isn't your fault, Roppi. None of this is your fault, you hear me?"

Roppi clenched his teeth, looking up at him with so much pain, so much grief. It was obvious Roppi didn't believe what Shizuo said. And it made Shizuo's heart wrench.

The blond hugged Roppi, the raven flinching to the contact. "We're taking you home, got it? No if, ands, or buts about it."

Roppi didn't answer.

But, after a long hesitance, he grabbed Shizuo's shoulder blades and buried his face into Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo patted his back before separating.

"Here, put these on." He handed the clothes to Roppi.

Roppi nodded, going about doing as instructed. Shizuo tried adverting his gaze but as Roppi took the nightgown off Shizuo couldn't take his eyes away the countless bruises. And his legs were definitely disfigured from broken bones. What's more, it looked like someone had tried to fix his legs—or at least handle any internal bleeding—however, even Shizuo could tell it was a very poor attempt.

Roppi put on his shirt, then looked down at himself, sniffed it, quickly took it back off and put the nightgown back on. Shizuo grabbed the shirt and looked it over, disgusted and angry to find small streaks of white stained on the fabric. Shizuo tossed it to the side and watched Roppi, who was having trouble getting his pants on. But before the blond could offer help, he had them sorted.

Then he put on his coat.

"You know, you don't look half-bad with white hair." Shizuo chuckled.

Roppi almost chuckled. But it was cut as he attempted to stand and winced.

Shizuo lifted Roppi up under his arms and held him to his chest while trying his best not to touch his legs.

"I can walk. You won't be able to fight with me—"

"Course I can. Have some faith in me, will ya?" Shizuo smiled up at him.

Roppi opened his mouth to argue then decided against it and instead nodded.

With that agreed upon, Shizuo left the room.

As Shizuo opened the door, he saw Tom and Takashiro sitting down on the couch—Tom sitting as far away as he possibly could.

"He's just so amazing." Takashiro was saying, the gleam of a knife sitting on the table reflecting off a window. "He's the strongest person I've ever met and he's so, so small. That's why I love him so much. I love how he can handle all the worlds evil when he can barely handle himself. He's so—"

Shizuo closed the door loud enough to get Takashiro's—and Tom's—attention.

Takashiro's eyes stretched wide.

"Wha-what the hell?!" he leaped to his feet as Tom dashed to the desk and grabbed Roppi's backpack. "What are you—why—"

"We're taking Roppi back."

Pure rage took over Takashiro's features.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

He knelt down and grabbed the kitchen knife then charged at Shizuo without a moments hesitance.

Shizuo leaned back and raised his foot, aimed to stomp Takashiro's face.

But the older man anticipated it and saw it coming. Or maybe his aim wasn't Shizuo at all. He raised his blade and sliced at Shizuo's arm, cutting him and Roppi's hip. Then he grabbed a hold of the raven's arm and tugged.

Roppi fell out of Shizuo's arms against Takashiro's chest.

"Get off—" Shizuo rushed to help.

Takashiro then turned Roppi around, wrapping an arm around Roppi's chest to try and support him off his broken legs but ultimately holding him close. The other hand pressed the blade to Roppi's throat.

"Get back!" He backed away.

Shizuo took a step forward only for Takashiro to take a step back and pressed the knife closer.

"You can't have him! He's mine. You bastards try to take him away from me. I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Stop, you're hurting him!" Tom called.

"Don't treat Roppi like he's a prize to be won!" Shizuo yelled.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut—you-you don't know anything about us! You make it sound like Roppi doesn't want me around him! You're wrong! You're completely wrong!

"Roppi's happy here. Happy with me. Aren't you, Roppi?"

The used-to-be raven didn't answer.

Takashiro gave him a squeeze, lowering the knife for a moment and looking at Roppi.

"Roppi? Tell them. Tell them you want to be here."

Still silence.

Takashiro's eyes narrowed and he gave Roppi a shake.

"I'm not letting you go, Roppi. I'd rather kill you than let anyone else have you. So tell them! Tell them you want to stay with me!"

Roppi was silent yet again, tilting his head down.

Then he raised his head and leaned it back against Takashiro's shoulder, exposing his neck even more.

"Then by all means..."

"Roppi!" Shizuo yelled.

Takashiro's eyes stretched wide in horror.

_**'He...would rather die than stay with me? No. No, wait. He wants to die...because he believes Tsukishima is dead. He wants to be with Tsukishima!'** _

Utter rage took over Takashiro's being. With a call of rage, he drew the knife up—

And sliced it across Roppi's face.

Roppi screamed in pain, blood encasing the vision in his left eye.

Takashiro pushed him away, allowing him to fall to the floor.

"How dare you, Roppi! After I've done nothing but love you, you—"

Takashiro's words were cut as Shizuo slammed his fist into his face.

"Tom-san, get Roppi out of here!"

"Right!"

Tom stooped down and scooped the raven up, holding him close to his chest. Then ran out the door.

Roppi could hear glass breaking and wood snapping and Takashiro yelling in pain as Tom carried him away from the house. But even as those noises echoed after them, Roppi was more worried about his own damage. He was aware that he was whimpering as he held his face, his body jolting with every step Tom took and causing his face and legs to hurt.

About two to three blocks away, Tom hunkered down on the sidewalk, holding Roppi close.

"Let me see you face." Tom said as he grabbed Roppi's hand gently.

Roppi held back a groan as he looked up at him, one eye closed. Roppi wasn't sure if the blood drizzling down his face was from his eye or not. Because he was aware that he was crying, but he didn't know what liquid caking his bottom eyelid and leaking out the corner was.

Tom cursed and pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket. He dabbed the wound, wiping the blood away. Roppi hissed to the sensation.

"Shizu-Shizuo won't..."

"Don't worry. He may not look like it, but he can restrain himself."

"That's not what I'm..."

Tom silenced him by stroking his hair. Then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Kadota, we found Roppi. But he's hurt. We need you to come get us. We're at..."

As Tom spewed off the address, Roppi leaned against his chest. His mind started to become foggy, his undamaged eye starting to droop close.

_**'I'm so tired...And cold. I just want to sleep for forever...I hope Shizuo's okay.'** _

Tom gave him a shake and although Roppi didn't heard him, he was sure he knew why.

_**'Can't...fall asleep. Gotta stay awake. Awake...'** _

Roppi started to fade into darkness.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Tsuki sighed as he sat at his desk, listening to the teacher droll on and on.

_**'Roppi's been gone for the whole summer. The whole fricken summer! And now I'm stuck coming back to school instead of helping everyone look!'** _

Tsuki sighed.

_**'Roppi-san, please be okay!'** _

"TSU~KI~!"

Tsuki jolted. The whole class jolted at the bellowing voice that echoed up the hall.

The classroom door slammed open, a blond bartender huffing in the doorway.

"Heiwajima-san?"

"Sir, I told you, class has started!" A female teacher yelled, tugging on Shizuo's sleeve. "You can't—"

"Tsuki, we found him!"

Tsuki's eyes widened.

"What, really?!" He jumped out of his desk.

Shizuo nodded. "He's hurt but he's alive. He's waiting at Shinra's house."

Tsuki didn't need to be told anything else. He gathered his stuff and shoved it in his bag. Kida just watched as the blond turned to the teacher.

"Sorry, Sensei. I have to go!"

"Eh? Kishitani-kun, whatever is going on, can't it wait till after schoo—"

"Bye, Sensei!"

Tsuki ran out the door, followed closely by Shizuo.

* * *

"I'm worried you might have a permanent limp." Shinra said. "Your left femoral bone was broken along an old break and not supported at all for weeks. It hasn't begun to heal, however, and I've done absolutely everything I can but I have a feeling I'll need to re-break your leg to reset it correctly in the near future.

"Whoever tried to fix up your leg only managed to save you from internal bleeding. Honestly, I'm a little shocked you're still alive when you had a compound fracture like that. Without immediate medical attention, you should have died after two days—three at the most. You're lucky, to be completely honest. Or maybe unlucky, considering how you want to look at it. Although, you probably have the guy who stopped your internal bleeding to thank. If he hadn't had done that, then you would have definitely died."

Roppi was silent as he stared at the ground with only one eye—the other heavily bandaged.

"...As for your right tibia," Shinra continued, "you have three closed comminuted fractures—your leg was completely shattered in three different spots. I'm more worried about that than the other one. You'll have to go through surgery, but I'll wait until you have moral support—and someone that'll make sure you don't kick—to do that.

"I've set them both to the best of my capability without cutting you open. I don't see how you'd do it, but don't take those braces off. And don't try standing on those legs for any reason. Even the slightest of strain could cause the wound to become even more inflamed than it is."

Roppi didn't answer.

Shinra stared at him.

"Your eye is the biggest concern here. There is a possibility that you'll never be able to see out of it but I can't say for sure. He indeed cut it, but from what I can tell, it wasn't deep—just a grave. I called a friend of mine who is an ophthalmologist and he'll come look at it tomorrow.

"But the gauze needs to be changed at least every two hours. Celty or myself will help you."

There was still no reply.

Shinra stared at him again then leaned forward.

"Are you okay?"

Roppi nodded.

_**'Of course I'm not.'** _

Roppi stared down at the ground as Shinra rolled him out of the backroom on a wheelchair.

"Izaya said he'd come visit you as soon as he could."

_**'How can I be okay?'** _

Shinra helped Roppi shimmy onto the couch.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

Roppi shook his head.

"How about some tea?"

He shook his head.

Shinra stared at him. "What about something to eat? You haven't eaten yet, right?"

Roppi looked up at him, opening his mouth to reply. But ultimately saying nothing.

"I'll make some rice, okay?"

With that, Shinra turned and went to do as said.

_**'I don't know what to do.'**_ Roppi leaned back against the couch.  ** _'Shinra was Tsuki's cousin. I can't stay here when I'm the reason Tsuki died. I can't stay with Shiki or Izaya. They'll just get dragged into this and my rent went up two months ago. I don't have anywhere to stay._**

_**'But I guess I deserve to go back on the streets. With these legs I wouldn't make it very far though.'** _

Roppi nuzzled deeper into the couch.

_**'What am I going to do? I don't want anyone else to die because of me. Heiwajima isn't a killer. Even if he**_ did  ** _beat Takashiro within an inch of his life, he would never kill him. So Takashiro will come back for me._**

_**'So I either need to disappear...** _

_**'Or die.'** _

Roppi sighed.

_**'I don't even deserve to die. That's not a luxury someone like me should get...but it's the quickest and easiest way to stop people from getting hurt.'** _

He looked up at the balcony.

_**'Simple and right there.'** _

Then he glanced over at Shinra.

_**'I'll only have one chance. I'll have to wait till Celty and Shinra fall asleep then—'** _

"ROPPI-SAN!"

Roppi's eyes widened to the name only one person called him.

Thundering footsteps echoed down the hall.

Roppi turned his head just in time to see a flash of white before someone was holding him in a tight embrace.

"Roppi-san! I'm so happy! You're okay! You're alright! Ah, you're so thin though!" The blond backed up, looking Roppi up and down. "Your hair really was dyed. Ah, you really have thinned out. What happened to your eye? And your face? And your legs! Oh, Roppi-san, it must have been horrible!" He hugged him again. "I'm so so sorry we didn't come sooner! I'm so sorry!"

_**'Tsu...ki...? Tsuki's...alive? No, impossible. Impossible. There was too much blood. With all that...there's no way he...'** _

Roppi began to shake.

"Roppi-san?" Tsuki backed away.

"Aha...ha ha..."

"Eh?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roppi fell back on the couch, his palms pushing against his eyes. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A chill went down Tsuki's spine. "Roppi-san...?"

Roppi's laughter became fused with heavy sobs.

"Ah ah, I've finally snapped, haven't I?" Roppi mused. "Hahaha, I finally went bat-shit fucking crazy and now I'm hallucinating. Ahahaha—nah hah!"

"Ro-Roppi-san, what are you—"

"DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME!" Roppi jolted up, making Tsuki jump. "I'm not stupid! Tsuki's dead! I knew it! I've known it for months!"

Tears streamed down Roppi's face, the bandage over his eye starting to turn pink from blood.

"Rop..."

"He came back soaked in blood. There's no way even if Tsuki  _got_ immediate medical attention, with all that blood lost—"

"Roppi-san!"

"THERE'S NO WAY TSUKI COULD HAVE SURVIVED!" Roppi tilted his head down, hiding his face from the hallucination with his hands. "EVEN AN IDIOT COULD TELL WITHOUT ASKING!"

"Roppi-san!" The hallucination grabbed Roppi's shoulder and gave him a quick shake.

_**'Funny, I thought hallucinations can't touch after you figured they're fak—'** _

"Roppi-san! I don't know what Takashiro told you, but look, see!" Tsuki grabbed Roppi's hands and put them on his own face. "I'm real. I'm alive and breathing. You can feel my pulse, can't you?"

Roppi's eyes widened.  _ **'He's...'**_

"Bu-but all...all that blood—"

"Not all of it was Tsuki's."

Roppi jolted as the florescent pink blond hobbled into the room, leaning heavily on a cane.

"Nii-san..."

"Don't worry. I got the okay from my doctor. I'm free to leave so long as I check in regularly."

"Delic...? What..." Roppi stared at him.

"Takashiro stabbed him. But he's okay. With physical therapy, he should be able to walk normally sooner or later."

"...So-so all that blood—"

"Was mostly mine." Delic grinned. "Well, and his. You should have seen him. We had him running with his tails between his legs."

"And I've made sure he won't be able to hold any knives even if he recovers." Shizuo said, clenching his fist proudly. "You don't have to worry, Roppi. He wont' be bothering you anytime soon."

"We won't let him ever touch you again." Tsuki's voice rang out with confidence. "That's a promise."

"...W-wa-wait so-so...no one else was killed? No one else was—"

"Yup!" Tsuki smiled reassuringly. "Everyone is fine."

Roppi's expression changed so much in the course of five seconds. At first it was disbelief, then confusion, then scrutinizing as if he couldn't believe the truth. And finally utter and complete relief took over his face as tears freely flowed from his uninjured eyes.

He buried his face into Tsuki's chest, who held him tightly as he wept.

_**'This can't go on...'** _

Over Tsuki's shoulder, Roppi stared at Delic, who was oblivious as he talked to Shinra, trying to shrug him off with an "I'm fine" on his lips.

_**'This is all my fault. Even if no one was killed, so many lives have been ruined. Delic's and Tsuki's and everyone else who's helped me! They're always going to have to watch their back now because of me...'** _

"It's okay, Roppi-san." Tsuki brushed his hand through Roppi's white locks. "It's all over now."

_**'I can't let this go on. I...I have to...'** _

Roppi clenched the fabric of Tsukishima's shirt.

_**'I have to take myself out of Tsuki's life. Permanently.'** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 716 Pages
> 
> And Done!


	32. Extra: Bloopers

**BLOOPERS!**

**This arc was pretty intense with no bueno's so I decided I'd try to lighten the mood by putting in bloopers. A little forewarning: part three's kinda just as bad so the bloopers may become a regular thing in the extra's. If that's good or bad, I'll leave that up to the readers but without further ado: BLOOPERS!**

* * *

_Tak+Ro:_

"It's that blond, isn't it?"

Roppi's eyes widened.

"The blond you hugged. The one that carried you after the rock hit your face. That's Tsukishima, isn't—"

"N-no-no! It's not! He has nothing to do with this! He—"

"You're lying!"

"I-I'm not—"

"Then why are you stuttering?!"

"Because you're an asshole!"

…

"That wasn't my line, was it?"

Takashiro laughed against Roppi, resting his head on the raven's shoulder.

"What's my line?" Roppi asked, chuckling and looking over. "What was my line? 'Because you're scaring me!' Thank you!"

–

"Why was I born? Not many know that answer. Why do you want to know?"

"...Never mind. Forget I asked..."

Roppi reached for the blanket.

As the albino grabbed the edge of the covers, Takashiro reached over and grabbed Roppi's hand. He pulled the blanket up with Roppi as he pulled his love to him, hugging him tightly.

"I think I was born to love you. To be with you till one of us dies, and maybe even after that."

***Fa~rt~***

"That is my answer to you, Taka!"

"Oh my god, Roppi." Takashiro said in a fit of laughter, letting the albino go and putting his arm over his eyes.

–

Takashiro reached over and grabbed Roppi's hand...

But let him go and buried his face in the pillow.

"Oh my god, it smells so bad."

Roppi chuckled.

–

Takashiro reached over...

"I can't do it!"

Takashiro got off the bed, pulling his shirt over his nose as Roppi laughed loudly.

"It  _stinks_!"

* * *

_Hospital:_

Tsuki let out a heavy sigh.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'LL NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN!"

This had been going on for a good five...

Tsuki held back his laugh, putting a hand over his face.

–

And not long after the doctor came running out, a box of tissues following after him.

"YOU BETTER HOPE I CAN'T WALK CUZ I'LL STUFF IT IN YOUR POOPER WHEN I DO!"

Tsuki watched the doctor go before...

"Pfft!" Tsuki put both his hands over his face as his body was racked with laughter. He rolled over on his side and hid his face in the floor.

–

Izaya curled around the bed and pushed the blankets up, grabbing Delic's toes and playing with them. "So, you need physical therapy? Hey, hey, can you feel this? Can you?"

"Stop touching me or I'll stuff it in your pooper!" Delic leaned forward and swatted at him.

"Pfft!" Tsuki tilted his head down to laugh as quietly as he could.

"Humph, well I never,  _humph_!" Izaya turned with all the sassiness of a legally blond and left the room.

"Wait, no, come back!" Delic called with a high-pitched voice. "I'm sorry!"

"And this is why we can't have nice things." Tsuki laughed.

"I'm so sorry!"

* * *

_Murder the Brothers:_

Delic was aware that it had rained earlier so it was no surprise it was cold out there.

So he opened the door.

"GWAR!"

Takashiro jolted forward, wearing a hockey mask and holding a machete.

Delic jumped, balling his fists.

Then laughed.

–

As Delic turned to go into the living room, someone knocked on the door.

_**'Hm?'** _

He walked over. "Who is it?"

"It be Takashiro. I wan to keel yo brada!"

Delic contemplated. "Seems legit."

He opened the door.

"Come on in." He smiled warmly.

"Oh but I must stabby-stab you first."

Delic contemplated that.

"Nope."

He slammed the door.

–

_**'Hm?'** _

He walked over, "Who is it?"

"House-keeping. May I massage your beautiful butt?"

–

He walked over. "Who is it?"

"Hello, I be stranded Chip'N'Dale dancer."

–

"Who is it?"

"Holy virgin with big boobies."

"Why do you keep using a fourteen-year-old Latino accent?"

"I am fifteen, thank you very much."

–

Takashiro stood in Tsuki's bedroom, jutting his rump out with his hands out-stretched. Then he squatted and came back up.

"Gotta stretch out these glut's. Killing people is serious business."

–

Takashiro sat over Tsuki on the desk purposefully jutting his butt out and shaking it back and forth. Tsuki chuckled underneath him.

–

Takashiro swung his kitchen knife down hard.

***ri~~p***

"Oh, shit!" Takashiro stood up straight and put his hand over his rump. "I just ripped my pants."

Tsuki rolled over in a fit of laughter.

* * *

"WIFEY!" Shizuo yelled and ran to Izaya.

"No!" Izaya dropped the folder and tried to scramble off the chair.

Too late.

Shizuo tackled him over the chair, their legs flinging up.

* * *

Tom and Shizuo jumped at his outburst.

Roppi wiped his eyes quickly, feeling tears of anxiety rising.

"Hey, hey calm down, it's okay." Shizuo reached for him.

"T  _TOUCH_  ME!"

Shizuo, Tom, and Roppi's eyes widened.

"Pfft!"

The three burst into laughter, Shizuo reaching forward and hugging Roppi.

"I st-stuttered, hahaha! I'm sorry, haha, sorry."

Shizuo patted his back.

* * *

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, holding his face and leaning forward.

"Love me."

"No." Izaya tried to pull away, Shizuo following. Both were smiling and the others in the room were chuckling.

"Love me."

"No."

"Love me."

"Nu~."

"Notice me, senpai."

"Nu~!"

"Do it."

"No."

"Love me."

"No."

"Love—"

Izaya leaned back a bit too far and the two fell off the chair.

The room exploded with laughter.

* * *

_Stretchy Legs:_

He ruffled his hair wildly. "SHIT! FUCK!"

Roppi went to kick the couch...

But he swung his foot up a bit too far and hooked his foot on the top of the couch while his other foot slipped on the carpet.

"Waah, ow!" Owowowowowow ow!" Roppi yelled, basically doing the splits with his hands on the couch cushions trying to support himself. "Help, I'm stuck!"

–

"SHIT! FUCK!"

He kicked the couch hard.

But didn't retract his foot fast enough which caused his foot to hook onto the falling couch and make him fall with it.

Which in turn ended up making him straddle the upturned end of the couch, all his weight slamming on that particular spot between his legs.

Roppi groaned and shot a hand down to hold his smashed scrotum's. Then he bent forward and rested his head on the couch, resting his other arm above his head.

"You okay?" Someone off set asked.

Roppi didn't answer.

And so Shizuo hopped up to give Roppi a healing hug.

* * *

_Collisions:_

"COMING!"

Roppi leaned back and brought his foot up, driving his knee into Takashiro's side.

Takashiro doubled over.

"Oh, oh jeez." Roppi bent down with him. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"...Agh...yeah."

"I'm sorry." Roppi gave him a healing hug. "I actually got you that time, I'm sorry."

"Jeez, yeah you did."

–

Roppi leaped to his feet and ran. But he didn't run to the door. He just ran, away from Takashiro.

And he tripped.

Letting out an undignified yelp, Roppi face-planted, arms outstretched and everything.

"You okay?"

"You alright?"

"..." Roppi put a thumbs up.

–

"ROPPI-SAN!"

Roppi's eyes widened to the name only one person called him.

Thundering footsteps echoed down the hall.

Roppi turned his head just in time to see Tsuki trip and land on his face with a squeak.

"You alright?" Roppi asked when the blond just lied there.

–

"Ro-Roppi-san, what are you—"

"DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME!" Roppi jolted up.

But Tsuki was closer than he should have been.

And the two whacked their skulls together.

The two fell away with a call of pain, laying on opposite ends of the couch.

* * *

Roppi's eyes widened.  _ **'He's...'**_

"Bu-but all...all that blood—"

"Sorry about that." Delic said, hobbling into the room. "Tsuki and I synced."

Tsuki held back his laugh as Roppi continued to stare at Delic wide-eyed.

"Synced?" He said in a meek voice, making Delic laugh. "I don't understand..."

* * *

He glanced over his shoulder. The man was still looking around so Roppi turned down the side hall. Facing front he saw the fire escape door.

He glowered at it, not liking that he was going to have to do this. He really hated people who went through fire escape doors when they  _know_ they're not supposed to.

But at the moment, he had no choice.

So he rushed forward and pushed the door open.

And silence followed.

The door shut then reopened as Roppi came through, looking up at the red alarm bell.

He chuckled. "The alarm didn't go off."

Roppi came through and shut the door. Then opened it. Then shut it again.

"Why you no—"

He opened it again, this time an ear-piercing screech tore through the building.

Roppi jumped and covered his ears.

"Cut it!" The crew laughed.

* * *

_Line Mishaps:_

"Sitting out of P.E. Again, huh?" Kida said to Tsuki, who was sitting on the sidewalk drawing a picture.

"Yeah," Tsuki said. "I um, hurt myself."

"...Ah...I see."

Tsuki looked up at him with a cocked brow.

"I forgot my line."

The two chuckled.

–

"Fine, I'm leaving then."

Izaya's eyes widened as the blond stood and turned to the hall.

"Wa-wait a minute!" Izaya went to stand, only to fall back, cringing in pain. He glared up at the blond in utter rage. Then opened his mouth.

But nothing came out.

Shizuo turned to stare at him.

Silence stretched between them.

"I don't know my next line." Izaya said, smiling and chuckling, earning a chuckle from more than just Shizuo.

–

"I'm sorry." Izaya said, flicking the blade open behind his back. "That is what was found."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Izaya flinched. Not because Takashiro's yell scared him.

But...

"Dude, you spat on me."

"I'm sorry!"

–

"Sir, I am truly sorry for your loss." Izaya said. "But...wait, what's my line?"

"I won't make you break up with Roppi. But I'm going to start grounding your ass if you don't get your shit together."

"Grounding...?"

Delic glanced at him. "Before you say it, yeah, I'm not your hablahblah—sorry. Start over."

–

"Grounding...?"

Delic glanced at him. "Before you say it, yeah, I'm obviously not your...Jesus Christ."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "You're not Jesus Christ? You lied to me!"

The two chuckled.

–

Delic glanced at him "Before you say it, yeah, I'm obviously not...FUCK!" Delic growled through clenched teeth.

"Do we need to take a break, Delic?" Tsuki asked.

"No, no, I got this. I got this, lets start again."

Delic cleared his throat and got back onto his mark.

"Before you say it, yeah, I'm obviously not your parent but our parents aren't here and I...I...Fucking hell!"

Delic sat down on the ground, looking like a dejected child.

"I think we'll cut here."

* * *

As Shizuo went for a third punch, Roppi dodged that one by leaning back on one leg—

And slammed the heel of his foot into Shizuo's chin.

Shizuo fell back, holding his chin.

"Oh!" Roppi knelt down to Shizuo. "You alright? You alright?"

"...Yeah...maybe...ow, you really got me that time."

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

_Phones:_

Roppi gave the most elegance of bows with his feet crossed and one arm folded to his chest. While the other was pointed straight at Kida with all fingers folded down save for the middle one.

"You..." Kida clenched his fists tight, planting a foot firmly against the ground as if to push off in a charge.

…

Now this was the part where Mikado was supposed to intervene, grab Roppi's arm and ask what a naga was.

But Mikado was too busy texting on his phone to notice.

"Psst."

Still on his phone.

"Pssssttt~! Mikado!"

"What?" He finally looked up.

Then blushed.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry." He quickly pocketed his phone. "Where were we at?"

–

"I-I don't know! He-he only takes pictures of things he likes?"

"Well, doesn't he like  _you_." Kida chimed.

Tsuki blushed.

Here, the conversation was supposed to be interrupted by none other than Orihara Izaya tapping on the glass.

But when nothing happened, everyone looked over to see the raven's face aglow by the white of his phone.

"I~za~ya~!" Shizuo yelled, waving his hands to get the flea's attention.

Izaya looked up, then jolted when he noticed everyone watching him.

"Sorry, sorry!" He pocketed his phone. "Sorry. Can we go again?"

 


	33. Extra 2

 

**Alternate Scene**

**Delic X Tsukishima (Incest)**

**Delic personally teaches his little brother how to 'top from bottom'**

* * *

"Watcha looking...at?" Delic paused, staring at the sexual innuendo at the top of the screen then at the miscellaneous items on the images. "Top from bottom?"

"I talked to Orihara-san and he told me I need to have Roppi-san top from bottom but I don't know what that is."

 _ **'Even with his virginity taken, he's still so innocent.'**_  Delic thought, a little perplexed.

In more than one way.

_**'Why does Roppi get all his first? I get he's his boyfriend but what about me? What, all his time isn't enough, Roppi has to take everything else too?'** _

Then an idea sprouted. A notion in which he could beat Roppi at least once.

Delic smiled and sat down by Tsuki—so close that Tsuki ended up pressing against him due to the cushion shifting.

"Want me to show you?"

"Eh?" Tsuki looked up at him wide-eyed. "Re-really? You'd do that?!"

Delic nodded.

Tsuki smiled happily. "Thank you, Nii-san!"

_**'Ah, I'm never going to get tired of that.'** _

"Alright, well first off..."

Delic leaned forward and planted his lips against Tsuki's.

Tsuki's eyes widened but he made no attempt to pull away.

Delic's tongue slipped past the seal of Tsuki's lips as his hands reached up to hold his face, to rub his fingers over his soft cheeks.

_**'It's been a while since we've been able to do this...'** _

Tsuki grabbed Delic's shoulders, moving closer so their bodies touched.

_**'Ha, it really has been a while. That little touch turned me on so much.'** _

Delic separated as his hand slipped down Tsuki's back and caressed the small of his back.

"We're...going to do more weird things, Nii-san?"

"Heh, yeah. Gotta show you how the top from bottom, right?"

_**'Me and not him.'** _

"How far are we gong to go?"

"Hm, well if I want to show you how to do it properly..."

"...W-well," Tsuki turned his head and cast his eyes to the ground. "I know when we did this before, you said you weren't going to put it in cuz I was a virgin."

"Yup,that's right!"

Tsuki stared up at him again. Then closed his eyes tight shut and buried his face in Delic's chest.

"I'm not a virgin anymore so you can go all the way!"

Delic's eyes widened.

"You...You know, if you want to...I mean..."

"...What about Roppi?"

"Eh?" Tsuki looked up at him, a little confused. "What about him? You're my brother so there's no reason for him to complain."

Delic stared down at him.  _ **'Ah, Tsuki, you don't understand how wrong our relationship is...'**_

"Haha, I guess you're right." Delic smiled.

_**'And I hope you never do.'** _

"Alright so lesson number one would be foreplay without being on top of your partner."

_**'Because you are the only person who can turn me on this much. Because you're the only person I've ever loved.'** _

"Now this is tricky, because you have to pay attention to where you're at. If your partner's laying on their back and you're looking down at them with your head above their abdomen, or higher, it can feel like you're looming over them. And if you're sitting back on your haunches looking down at them it can feel the same as well."

"Haunches?"

"When you sit on your knees with your heels against your butt. That's called sitting on your haunches."

"Oh."

"Heh, so you need to find a position where you can't really loom over them. Being on the couch is a good place since it's meant for sitting on. So, here, lay back against the arm rest."

Tsuki obeyed, pressing his lower back to the arm rest.

"Remember, don't sit on your haunches." Delic said as he moved closer, letting one leg dangle off the couch while the other curled so his foot was under his opposite knee. "You look like your poised to stop your partner from leaving if you do that. Since you're boyfriend's like a skiddish cat, it's best to look as nonthreatening as possible."

Tsuki nodded.

"Next is foreplay. Start with very sensually taking off their clothes. And if you need to ask if they want to help. For example,"

Delic moved forward, his nose brushing with Tsuki's as he asked in a low, husky voice.

"Would you like me to help you strip, Tsuki? Or would you rather do it yourself?"

Tsuki's entire face turned red and he stuttered out incoherent words.

_**'So cute...'** _

Delic chuckled then leaned forward and lapped at Tsuki's ear before nibbling the lobe.

"Ah!" Tsuki reached up and grabbed Delic's shoulder. "Nii-Nii-san, uh!"

"Well?" he whispered. "Which is it, Tsuki?"

"Ah, d-d-don't...brea-breathe in my ear, ah!"

"Not until you answer me."

"Uh, o-okay, um, I-I can do-do it myself! Bu-bu-but, I-I need ro-room to-to..."

Delic chuckled.  _ **'So cute...'**_

Delic backed away. Tsuki looked up at him then looked down at the couch as he reached up to take off his shirt. His hands were shaking as he unbuttoned his white shirt.

_**'Ah, he doesn't realize how much of a tease he is.'** _

Tsuki shrugged off the shirt, revealing the pale, milky white flesh underneath.

Which was dappled in red hicheys.

Delic's eyes narrowed.

Then he leaned down and, holding Tsuki's arms, planted his lips on one red mark on his shoulder.

"Eek! Nii-Nii-san—"

_**'Bastard. Leaving marks on my little brother.'** _

"Hm! Mm!" Tsuki arched, his hand curling into Delic's hair. "Nii-san..."

Delic removed his lips, seeing he had made the mark even more spotty. Then he quickly moved to the next one, nibbling and sucking and scraping with his teeth.

All the while, Tsuki urged him on by letting out the tiniest of moans and clenching Delic's hair and shoulder.

Finally, Delic pulled away, looking down at his handy work.

Then he leaned down and drew his tongue over one of Tsuki's nipples.

"Mm!" Tsuki arched to the touch.

Delic drew his tongue over the nub, getting it as hard as he could be before drawing his teeth over it.

"HAH! Nii-Nii-sa...!"

"Do you like it, Tsuki?"

"Hah, ah!"

Delic's fingers rubbed over the other nub, playing and twirling around the areola. "I haven't even touched this one yet and it's so hard."

"No-no, Nii-san! Do-don't ta-talk—"

"This too." Delic's hand caressed the bulge between Tsuki's legs.

Tsuki jolted closing his legs. Tears of pleasure caked Tsuki's bottom eyelid as Delic rubbed and squeezed.

"Nii-san, if you, if you keep that up, uh!"

"Already? Ah, Tsuki, you have no stamina."

"So-so-sorry!"

Delic chuckled.  _ **'You are adorable, Tsuki.'**_

"It's fine."

Delic pulled his mouth away then hunkered down, unbuttoning and unzipping the pants.

Tsuki's erection sprung forth, tapping against Delic's cheek. Tsuki's face, couldn't get any redder as he closed his eyes tight shut.

Delic then reached over and drew his tongue over the dollop of white that was budding at the top.

"Huh, uh!" Tsuki's hand came up, curling against his lips. "Nii-Nii-san. Do-do-don't. I'll-I'll—"

"It's not bad to let your partner cum once before the initial penetration." Delic said before drawing his tongue up the shaft. "It shows that you don't mind being shorted of pleasure, that this is about them and not just you."

"But, Nii-san, uh!"

Delic put the tip in his mouth, sucking as he took it inch by inch, till it was completely sheathed down his throat.

"Nii-Nii-san..."

Tsuki reached down and gripped Delic's blond locks. He panted, arching his back, toes curling in ecstasy while Delic moved up and down.

Tsuki tilted his head back in a loud moan.

"Nii-san, put it...in..."

Delic's eyes widened and he froze.  _ **'Did he just...'**_

Delic took his mouth off as he looked up at Tsuki.

"Mm, wha...?"

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Eh?"

"Did you say, put it in?"

Tsuki's cheeks burned as he closed his eyes tight shut. Then he nodded.

Delic stared up at him.  _ **'That bastard. He's got Tsuki used to bottoming. My cute little brother should only bottom to me.'**_

"Ah, you want me, Tsuki?"

 _ **'Me and not**_ him _ **.'**_

Tsuki's eyes remained closed as he nodded again.

"How much? Do you just want my fingers, my tongue? Or do you want all of me?"

Tears of embarrassment streaked his cheek. "Nii-Nii-san..."

"Hm? What do you want, Tsuki?" Delic leaned forward and lapped at Tsuki's ear.

Tsuki jolted, wrapping his arms around Delic's shoulders.

"I-I-I..."

"I can't give you what you want if I don't know."

"Nn. My ear—don't—"

"Your ear? You want me to play with your ear?"

"Nn-no—hah!" Delic nibbled on the lobe. "Nii-Nii-san stop...teasing me. I-I want Nii-san's..."

"My what?" A grin cast over the pink blonds lips.

"Yo-your..."

Frustration mixed with embarrassment, Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut and slunk his hand down, down, down Delic's body till it lay over his crotch.

He gave a squeeze.

"I want...this...Nii-san's..."

Delic swallowed.

_**'He said it.'** _

"Heh, alright. Come here. I've teased you enough."

Delic lied back and guided Tsuki to sit on his lap. Then he buried his hands down Tsuki's pants, pushing them down. Tsuki jumped.

"Take it off, dummy. Can't do anything if you hide from me."

Tsuki blushed. Then nodded and pushed them down even more.

As Tsuki did that, Delic took off his shirt, shrugging out of it. Tsuki placed one hand against his chest before taking off his pants and boxers all the way.

Delic then reached forward, sitting up. He gripped Tsuki's erection. Tsuki jolted, wrapping his arms around Delic's shoulders. The pink blond raised his fingers to his little brother's mouth.

Tsuki stared at him, then at his fingers.

Then he opened his mouth and drew his tongue over them.

Delic refused to show the surprise he felt as Tsuki closed his mouth over the digits. Then he released, the fingers coated in saliva.

_**'That fucking bastard...'** _

Delic reached behind Tsuki and toyed with his entrance, toying with the outer rim before pushing a digit in.

"Nn!" Tsuki's hands tightened on Delic's shoulders. "Nii...san...!"

_**'Tsuki shouldn't even know what I had wanted. Stupid asshole Hachimenroppi. Stealing all of Tsuki's first times.'** _

Delic pushed another finger in, causing Tsuki to cry out. He withered against Delic's hand, breathing against Delic's neck.

"Nii-san...!"

Delic scissored his fingers, pushing in a third finger to search around for Tsuki's sweet spot.

"AH!" Tsuki's eyes stretched wide and his nails dug into Delic's shoulder. "Nii-Nii-san!"

The hand on Tsuki's erection moved faster as his fingers pushed deeper and deeper inside.

"AH, I'm cumm—Nii-san! Nii-san! AAH!"

Streams of white coated Delic's hand, some slipping through his fingers and spraying against his stomach. Tsuki slumped against his big brother, panting heavily.

"AH, Tsuki, Tsuki. I can't teach you to top from bottom if you finish before me."

"That was...your fault,  _hah hah_."

Delic chuckled. Then lied back, taking Tsuki with him. His constricted bulge rubbed against Tsuki's inner thigh, causing pleasurable friction that was more torture than relief.

"Neh, I'm going to take a shower. You go ahead and rest—"

"But you're still hard, Nii-san."

Delic paused, that being the first time he had heard Tsuki say something semi-erotic as well as deny him.

"I-I can keep going, Nii-san." Tsuki sat up, his scarf falling loose around his neck and exposing more hickeys.

As Delic glared at the love marks, Tsuki went about loosening Delic's pants and freeing his growing need. The blond exhaled in relief, staring up at Tsuki.

"So-so, t-topping from bottom..."

"...Heh, well, we're already in the position for topping from bottoming."

Tsuki cocked a brow.

Delic grabbed his hips, the liquids on his palm smearing against the smooth skin. Then positioned the younger blond over his member.

"Lower yourself onto it..."

Realization came over Tsuki's green eyes, then he tilted his head down to look at the member. Delic reached down and held his cock still for his brother.

"Okay..." Tsuki reached back, lowering his hips till his entrance touched the tip. "It's a little scary. You're bigger than Roppi-san."

Tsuki swallowed.

Then lowered himself.

He arched, clenching his teeth as the cock head pushed in.

"Ow. Ow. Nn!"

"Go slow." Delic grabbed Tsuki's hips.

"I-I am. Hah!"

Slowly, Tsuki and Delic worked together to lower the little blond down until his rump touched Delic's hips.

Tsuki exhaled heavily.

"See, in this position, you're tighter than you would be in any other position. So, if you're gonna do this, you need to prepare your partner more than you usually would."

Tsuki nodded.

"This position's even hard when with girls so since you're a guy..."

Tsuki nodded again, his little form shaking as he let out heavy pants.

Delic leaned up, pulling the scarf ever so slightly so it nearly came undone.

"Tell me when you're ready." He said, then planted his lips over one of the hickeys.

"Mm, mm!" Tsuki swallowed his moans. He wrapped his arm around Delic's head, brushing his hand through his hair. "You can—You can move now if you want. It doesn't hurt that much."

Delic stared up at him.

Then trailed his hands down Tsuki's back to grip the blonds rump. And gave a thrust up.

"Nn!"

Delic rubbed Tsuki's hips reassuringly then thrust again.

"Uh...!"

Delic continued the slow pace, holding Tsuki in a loving manner.

"Uh, Nii-san. You can-can go faster—"

"No. You're still too tight."

"But—"

"I said no." Delic thrust up hard.

"Hm!" Tsuki tilted his head down, pressing his hands to Delic's chest. "Bu-But you're not—ge-getting deep enough."

Hm?"

"You're not—ah—hi-hitting...it...!"

Delic glowered at that.

"Here, lean back."

Tsuki obeyed, sitting up right and leaning back on his arms. Delic shifted his hips, propping himself on his elbows and gripping Tsuki's thighs.

Then he thrust up.

"HAH!" Tsuki's eyes flared open. "Ther-there! Right there, Nii-sa—ah!"

Delic swallowed.

_**'Dammit, Tsuki. Just with your words alone...'** _

Delic clenched his teeth and thrust, holding Tsuki tightly. He lied down flat, gripping his little brothers waist. As he thrust up, he pushed Tsuki down onto him.

"AH, AAH!" Tsuki arched, his hands clenching the fabric of Delic's white jeans tightly. "NII-SA-AH!"

"Shit...!"

Delic sat up, wrapping his arms around Tsuki. Tsuki returned the gesture, holding Delic tightly as he moaned.

"Deli-Delic-Nii-san! Ah! Lih!"

Tsuki's hand brushed through Delic's blond hair, dislodging the pink and white headphones to around his neck.

"Does it still hurt, Tsuki?"

"N-no, ah! It doesn't hurt—doesn't hah!"

"So it's fine if I got faster?"

"Mm—mm-hm." Tsuki nodded, his arms around Delic's neck tightening.

Delic curled his legs, bring them under his rump while holding Tsuki to his body. Then he thrust, being able to thrust his hips with renewed vigor.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Tsuki's eyes closed with a blush, his cheeks a bright red as his expression was racked with pleasure. He tilted his head back, moaning with every thrust as he sat fully on Delic's lap, his arms and legs wrapped around his brothers waist and shoulders. His fingernails dug into the flesh, leaving Delic with the most red—yet lovely—of marks.

"Tsuki...!" Delic gritted his teeth, squeezing his little brother as he thrust and thrust, filling Tsuki's insides over and over.

Tsuki's body was heavenly. Tightening around him so tightly yet being so soft inside.

And Delic felt just as good inside Tsuki. Hitting his prostate dead on with every movement, causing Tsuki's mind to go numb with pleasure. He could barely hear himself moan, his ears were so hot and burning. His whole face, no his whole body, was burning with desire. A layer of sweat coated his body, melding with Delic's as his older brother's flesh heated him up more and more.

"De-Delic-Nii-san—Delic-Nii!" Tsuki held him tight, moaning out Delic's name as he felt himself trail towards that heavenly white.

"Tch!" Delic clenched his teeth and thrust up as hard as he could.

Tsuki's eyes flared open as he was encased in orgasm. He wasn't aware of his near scream of pleasure as white took over his vision, blinding him completely.

The same white euphoria took over Delic, blinding him just as much and making him feel just as good.

Even in his euphoria, Delic was conscious enough to lay on his back instead of falling forward on Tsuki. The two now lied in their afterglows, panting heavily. It took them more than a minute to recover, neither making a move to go anywhere or do anything.

Once the fogginess started to fade, Delic looked down at his little brother.

_**'Ah. So cute.'** _

Delic lifted Tsuki's head, making the smaller blond look at him.

"Nii-nn." Delic kissed him.

_**'I love you, Tsuki.'** _

* * *

"Hey, Nii-san?"

"Hm."

"Is our relationship normal?"

Delic froze, staring down at the blond who sat in between his legs, the two half submerged in warm bathwater.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that..." Tsuki rested his head against Delic's chest. "I know I said it's fine earlier but what you and I are doing...isn't it considered cheating? Am I cheating on Roppi-san?"

Delic's eyes narrowed.  _ **'That bastard again...'**_

"...Well, I guess," Delic ruffled his wet hair. "But considering you started doing these things with me first, doesn't that mean you're cheating on me with Roppi?"

Tsuki jolted then looked up at Delic, wide-eyed and flustered.

"Bu-bu-but, you're my brother and Ro-Ro-Roppi-san's my boy-boyfriend so do-doesn't what you and I do not co-count?"

"If that's the case, then why are you asking if we're cheating?"

"Uh...um..." Tsuki tilted his head down. "I don't know. It was just a feeling I got."

Delic was silent.  _ **'A feeling huh?'**_

Delic ruffled Tsuki's hair before hugging him to his chest.

"Well, if you don't want to do it anymore then we can not do it. It's completely up to you."

"...If you got a girlfriend, would you stop this?"

"...No."  _ **'You're the only one I've ever been serious about.'**_

Tsuki was silent. Then he nestled closer.

"Honestly, I don't want to stop being like this with Nii-san. I was just...worried. I love Nii-san, but I love Roppi-san too. I was confused...because it started to feel like what we have is what I have with Roppi-san."

 _ **'Tell him the truth.'**_ Delic's conscious screamed at him.  ** _'Stop lying to him.'_**

But Delic couldn't. No matter how wrong it was, he just couldn't bring himself to end this relationship.

Because...

_**'I love you, Tsuki.'** _

"Don't worry, Tsuki." Delic kissed his blond head. "It's not the same. But like I said, if you ever want to stop then just say the word and we won't ever do this again."

_**'Liar...'** _

Tsuki smiled, nuzzling against Delic's chest. "I love you, Nii-san."

_**'I'm a liar.'** _

"I love you too, Tsuki." Delic held the blond tight.

_**'But to keep you here with me, I'll make any lie necessary. As long as you stay by my side.'** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stating this for shits and giggles: this is not a canon concept of this story. Delic's angry at Roppi for taking up Tsuki's time but not because he's incestive. Because it's always been Delic and Tsuki and now there's a third party. Delic loves his brother because he's his brother, not because he's pining for his ass.
> 
> So, just clarifying so that no one starts thinking that. The alternates are basically fanfictions of my fanfiction... ^.^' Not sorry.
> 
> Kittycatkyla


	34. Extra 3

 

**Alternate Scene**

**Kida X Tsukishima**

**Kida decides that he'll stay late to help Tsuki get more of his homework done.**

* * *

"Pwah, that was  _so_ good, Tsuki!" Kida groaned as he leaned back in his chair heavily, patting his stomach.

Mikado and Anri agreed with their own comments of Tsuki's wondrous cooking.

Delic had his head rested on the table, looking as if he ate too much.

"Nii-san, you're drooling."

"I'm salivating. There's a difference." Delic groaned. "Ah, I don't want to go to work."

"Then don't."

"But I gotta...ugh...Tsuki should go in my place..."

"Uh, um," Tsuki blushed. "I-I don't think I'd be-be good at seducing women!"

"Ah, but women tend to like the bashful, cute ones." Kida winked.

Tsuki blushed.

Kida stared at the blond, quite liking that expression.

"Alright." Delic slammed his hands on the table. "I'm gonna get ready. Then give you three a ride home." He pointed to Anri, Mikado, and Kida.

"Kay!" Kida beamed.

As Delic went upstairs to do as said, Tsuki went about cleaning up. As he worked, Anri and Mikado went into the living room to gather their things.

Kida, on the other hand, stayed in the kitchen, staring at Tsuki—who had his back to him, doing the dishes. Kida's eyes glanced over the entirety of Tsuki's body, scanning everything shown before him.

And then deciding to imagine what was underneath.

_**'Bet he's got smooth skin. Near hairless. Wouldn't doubt that yakuza bastards fine-tuned him too.'** _

Kida glowered at that thought, remembering how a black-haired informant had done the same thing.

_**'Stupid bastards, using others as toys. Tsuki deserves better...'** _

Kida stared at him.

"Ready to go?" Delic's voice jogged Kida out of his ogling.

Mikado and Anri nodded.

"...Actually, Delic," Kida said, "I'm gonna stay here and help Tsuki some more."

"Eh?" Tsuki looked over his shoulder at the dark blond with wide, innocent eyes.

"You sure?" Delic cocked a brow.

"Yeah, yeah. Saki won't mind."

"...Alright, be safe going home."

"Will do!" Kida waved. "Bye, Mikado, Anri!"

"See you tomorrow, Kida-kun."

With that they left.

"Uhm, there-there's not much left to do." Tsuki said. "The dishes are almost done—"

"I was talking about the homework."

"O-oh!" Tsuki blushed. "So-sorry."

"Haha, its fine!"

Tsuki blushed even more, turning around to empty the sink and rinse the dishes.

Kida stood.

"Um, bu-but I don't have that much left. And honestly, I'm done for the night—!"

Kida wrapped his arms around Tsuki, making the blond jump.

"Kida—"

"God, you are way too tall. How are you the bottom to that guy? I bet you're taller than him."

"Um, tha-that's not—ah!"

Tsuki's eyes widened as Kida's hand lowered to his crotch.

"Kida-san!"

"This here seems pretty big too. Are you bigger than him?"

"Kida—!"

The dark blonde slipped his fingers down the front of Tsuki's pants. Then he reached around with both hands and unclipped Tsuki's belt.

"Wai-wai-wait, Kida-san! What are you doing?"

"Sex-Ed."

"Bu-bu-but, you-you have a girlfriend!"

"She won't mind. She's always telling me I should explore my sexuality."

"I don't think this is what she meant—Nn!"

Kida curled his fingers around Tsuki's member which jolted in his hand.

"Kida-san, stop! I-I have a boyfriend—ah!" Tsuki arched.

"You don't seem to want to stop. Look how hard you got."

"No, I'm not—"

"You are too. You like this, don't you?"

"Nn!"

Kida stroked the blond, who kept his hands in the empty sink. His whole form shook, but his hips moved with Kida's motions.

"Kida... _hah_ , Kida-san."

"Jeez, you really are big. I see why he'd want you to bottom. This is a little scary."

Kida's hand moved faster.

"Kida-san! Wait, I'm—"

"Eh? Already? You have no stamina, huh?" Kida rubbed his thumb over the slit.

"Nn!"

A small spurt of white coated Kida's fingers.

"Oo~. That was almost an accident."

"Stop—Kida-san, ah!"

Tsuki arched, rubbing his rump against Kida's lower stomach and crotch.

Kida swallowed. Then released.

"Eh?"

"Come here." Kida grabbed his wrist and tugged him.

"Uhm—"

Kida tossed him on the couch.

"Ki-Kida—"

The dark blond loomed over him, putting his hand on Tsuki's stomach and pushing his shirt up.

"Ki-Kida-san, I'm not so sure we should—"

"It'll be fine."

"Do-do you even know what to—"

"Yes. I've read books."

"That's not the same—nn!"

Kida's fingers rubbed over his nipples.

"Well, then tell me how to do it if I start going wrong."

"Kida—hah! Nn!"

The dark blond leaned down and drew his tongue over his neck as his fingers rolled and tugged and squeezed his nubs.

"Nn, Kida-san..."

Tsuki's legs spread in ecstasy, his member twitching ever so slightly to the contact. Kida could feel it twitching against his stomach, begging for attention, no doubt dripping onto Tsuki's shirt.

"Kida-san...Kida-san..."

_**'He's cuter than I thought.'** _

Kida reached a hand down and curled his fingers around Tsuki's member. The blond jolted, arching to the touch.

"Ki-Kida—ah..."

Pre-cum drizzled down Tsuki's member over Kida's hand, making it easier for the dark blond to rub his hand up and down it. Tsuki's legs twitched, his hand on Kida's shoulder clenching and unclenching the fabric.

"Heehee, you really have no stamina. You're twitching so much, I think you'll come in no time."

"Kida—ah!"

Kida rubbed the dripping slit with his thumb.

And Tsuki's eyes flared open, blinding whiteness taking over his vision.

"AAH! HAAAH! KIDA—AAAAAHHHH!"

Tsuki arched, twitching, moaning—near screaming—as he filled Kida's hand.

Once done, he slumped back against the couch, panting, his vision stolen as he basked in his afterglow.

"Heh, Jeez Tsuki. It's no fun to finish before your partner."

"Mm..." Tsuki wasn't really able to comprehend what the dark blond had said.

Kida chuckled. Allowing the innocent blond to relax, he reached down and pulled Tsuki's pants down more to around his knees. Then he looked Tsuki's legs over his shoulders so they were out of the way.

"Hah? What—"

Tsuki's question was answered as Kida rubbed the liquids on his fingers against Tsuki's hole.

"Um, Kida—"

"Come on, you're not going to leave me dry, are you?" Kida looked up at him with a teasing smile, the fear and reluctance obvious on Tsuki's expression.

Tsuki swallowed. "Um, I'm not-not so—"

"I won't hurt you." Kida pushed a finger in.

"Hah! Mm..." Tsuki closed his eyes and twitched. Then he opened his eyes, half-way staring at the blond with seductive green orbs. "Deeper. A-and to the upper-right..."

Kida's eyes widened for a moment, his cheeks turning a bit red. Then he chuckled and did as asked. Pushing his fingers up and to the right, he pushed his finger in deeper and deeper. Past the second knuckle, Tsuki jolted and his hole tightened for a moment.

"Hah, ah." Tsuki looked at where Kida was toying with him, his member slowly blossoming again.

"Hey, can you take these off?" Kida tapped Tsuki's pants.

Tsuki looked up at him, a bit reluctant, then nodded. Kida backed away before the other blond curled his legs towards his own chest and pulled his black slacks off along with his underwear and socks.

Once off, Kida positioned his legs back over his shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down Tsuki's thigh.

He then pushed in two fingers.

Tsuki arched his back a bit, biting his bottom lip as Kida rubbed his fingers against his sweet spot. Then he scissored them, spreading the taut ring open.

"Ah, nn! More, hn."

Kida cocked a brow.  _ **'The ever bashful Tsukishima just said more? Did I hear him right?'**_

"More, huh? Like this?"

Kida pushed in a third finger.

"Hah, ah!" Tsuki's eyes closed tight shut, his hands reaching up to grab the chest of Kida's shirt. "Nn-san! Ah!"

Kida pushed them in deeper, scissoring all three fingers.

"HYAH! Ro-Roppi-san!"

Kida froze.

And Tsuki noticed when the pleasure stopped. His insides pulsed around Kida's fingers but that was all that was coming from the digits.

"Hm, Ki-Kida—"

"Hm?"

_**'Seems he didn't notice that little slip-up.'** _

_**'He's angry?'**_ Tsuki cocked a brow at Kida's smile.  _ **'Why?'**_

Tsuki wasn't allowed anymore time to ponder that as Kida pulled his fingers out. The dark blond unclipped his belt, button, and zipper. He pushed his underwear down, exhaling in relief.

Kida then drizzled saliva on his hand and rubbed it over his member.

"Wha-wha-wait. Ki-Kida-san—"

Kida nestled himself between Tsuki's thighs, putting his arm above Tsuki's head so he could stare down at the blond.

"Ki-hah!"

Kida pushed forward. Tsuki closed his eyes to the sensation, gripping the dark blonds shoulders. Kida wasn't bigger than Roppi width-wise. But he was ever so slightly longer than him. And that seemed to make quite the difference.

Kida pushed in to the hilt then halted, watching the blond underneath him intently.

Tsuki's eyes finally fluttered open. Then widened when he noticed Kida staring at him, causing him to turn his head to the side with a crimson blush.

Kida chuckled.

Then flicked his hips.

"Hah!"

Slowly, Kida pulled out then back in.

"Mm!"

Another slow roll of his hips.

"Uh!"

Slowly, very slowly, Tsuki's insides loosened more and more around Kida's member until the dark blond was able to thrust with abandon.

"Ah, nih!" Tsuki reached up and grabbed Kida's bicep. One leg curled around his waist while the other stood on its tiptoes. "Kida-san, nn. Kida..."

_**'Cute.'** _

Kida leaned down for a kiss.

But was refused as Tsuki turned his head, allowing Kida to kiss his cheek.

"Hm?" Kida glanced up at him, stopping his movement completely. "What, no kissing?"

"..." Tsuki glanced up at him then adverted his eyes. "Those...are for Roppi-san..."

Kida's expression definitely showed his distaste.

"Okay."

Kida grabbed Tsuki's thighs, wrapping his arms around them and pressing them to his own torso. Tsuki's rump left the couch, Kida's cock slipping out, as his eyes widened. Tsuki's legs had no choice but to hook over Kida's shoulders.

"Ki-Kida..."

Kida stood on his knees, propping his feet under his rump.

Then he aligned his member back to Tsuki's entrance and pushed in to the hilt on the first thrust.

"Hah! Ki—ah!"

Kida flicked his hips without a care, knowing he was hitting Tsuki's sweet spot by the way the green-eyed boy twitched and arched.

"Kida-Kida-ah ah!"

Tears of pleasure beaded Tsuki's eyes, his hands clutching his scarf tightly. His mouth hung open in constant moans as he looked up at Kida. Kida kissed the blonds knee before curling his arm around his other leg and gripped Tsuki's member, where he began to stroke him slowly.

Tsuki titled his head back, grabbing a handful of his own hair as a dribble of saliva went down his chin.

"Ah, Kida-san! Kida, wait! Ah!"

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it?" Kida asked, still moving both his hand and hips.

"Ah, my-my stomach. This-this position is making my stomach, ah..."

"You gonna puke?"

"N-no, ah."

"Need to poop?"

"Ew—No!" Tsuki glared at him as he ears turned red.

"Then what?"

"Ah, hah, it just—it just feels weird, ah!"

"Huh..." Kida seemed to contemplate that. "Alright."

Kida shrugged Tsuki's legs off his shoulder. He felt himself begin to slip out so he quickly grabbed Tsuki's hips and pulled him toward him till the two were flesh to flesh again. Then he curled his hands under Tsuki's thighs and raised him up ever so slightly, propping his elbows against his waist.

He pulled his hips back then thrust.

"Better?"

"Mm." Tsuki's expression twisted in pleasure.

"I'll take that as a yes."

And Kida continued his vigorous thrusting.

"Ah, ah!" Tsuki's leg kicked for a moment, before his toes curled. "Ki-Kida, ahn!"

"Mm." Kida closed one eye in pleasure, feeling a knot form in his lower abdomen. "Ah, shit. Tsuki."

"Kida-ah! I-I'm—"

"Wait a bit. I'm almost there."

"Ah, no-no I can't if you keep ah! AH! You keep thrusting like thaAAAH-AAAAHHAAAAA!"

Tsuki tilted his head back, arching back as far as he could. One of his legs bent up as whiteness coated his vision.

Kida hissed when Tsuki's entrance clamped down on him, streams of white coating Tsuki's stomach. The tightness wasn't enough to cause Kida's orgasm, although it was enough to halt his movements.

Tsuki convulsed under Kida for a moment longer before falling back against the cushions.

And as soon as Tsuki loosened, Kida began thrusting again.

"AH!" Tsuki's eyes flared open as violent pleasure bombarded his senses.

Another stream of white splattered out of Tsuki's member as Kida thrust back into his sweet spot.

"Ki-Kida-stop! AAH AH!"

"A little more..."

"Kida-san! AH!"

The dark blond's breath grew heavy as he thrust with abandon, slamming against Tsuki. Making the taller blond jolt, shudder, and scream while he selfishly rode towards his own orgasm.

"N-no! Kida-san!" Tsuki tilted his head back, tears of painful pleasure streaming his face as he reached own and placed his palm on the flesh under his scrotum's, his fingers pressing around the offending member. "Ah, ah, you're churning-churning up my sto-stomach, ah, ah! It feels weird, ah!"

"A little more..."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kida reached his hand up to Tsuki's knees, then proceeded to bend them back to Tsuki's chest.

"Ah, ow! My back, Kida—hm!"

Kida silenced him with a kiss, the dark blond pushing his tongue into Tsuki's. Tsuki's eyes widened to the intrusion.

As their tongues melded, Kida finally reached his peak. He thrust in once, twice, three times hard, milking himself on each thrust. Another spurt from Tsuki coated the blonds belly button, also clinging to Kida's shirt.

The two collapsed, Kida shuddering on top of Tsuki while Tsuki twitched underneath him.

"Ah, Kida-san..." Tsuki's hand reached up and curled up to grip the blonds shoulders ever so slightly. "You're an asshole..."

Kida's eyes widened in surprise.  _ **'Did Tsuki just curse?'**_

"Ah, sorry."

"That hurt, dick."

Tsuki was indeed cursing at him and indeed glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kida cupped his hands against Tsuki's cheeks, looking down at him apologetically. "I got carried away. Ah, I really didn't mean to make our first time a bad experience, Tsuki. I'm sorry."

Tsuki huffed and turned his head away.

"...It wasn't...all that bad...for your first time with a guy..."

_**'It's not my first time.'**_ Kida thought.

But Tsuki didn't need to know that.

Kida leaned down and kissed Tsuki's cheek.

* * *

"You're really good at massages, Kida-san." Tsuki said, laying flat on his stomach with a towel draped over his rump, all other clothes laying on the floor.

"Well, of course. Saki likes it when I massage her."

Tsuki didn't answer, staring at his clock that said it was almost eight o'clock.

"And it's the least I can do. After all, I'm sure you'll be limping tomorrow anyway, I can at least make an attempt to ease it by a little."

"...Did anyone ever tell you your jokes aren't funny?"

"Ah..." Kida puckered his lips in distaste.

"Um...by the way...would your girlfriend really be okay with this?"

"Oh course she would. She's told me over and over how she wants me to sleep with as many different people as I want. Cuz in the end, I'll know they can never be better than Saki and inevitably come back to her."

Tsuki didn't answer.

"I'm guessing Roppi won't be as forgiving?"

Tsuki remained silent, although he clenched the pillow under him tightly.

"Well, I kinda forced you into it so you should tell him as such—"

"But...I  _did consent_  some way down the road..."

"But I didn't give you a chance to say no."

Tsuki was silent for a moment, "But saying I was raped feels like I'm lying."

"Well, technically—"

"No, I know I'd be lying."

Tsuki began to tremble under Kida's hands, burying his eyes into the pillow.

"Hey..."

"What am I going to do? I promised I would never hurt him. I never wanted to cheat on him. I..."

Tsuki sniffled and wiped his eyes n his pillow.

"Tsuki..."

"Ki-Kida-san, I think you should go home."

Kida's eyes widened.

"It's getting late. I'm sure your parents will start to worry."

"I can call them and ask to spend the night—"

"No, it's okay. I'm sure Nii-san wouldn't agree to that."

Kida didn't answer.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" Tsuki rolled over and smiled at him.

It was obviously forced but Kida didn't question it.

"Okay, have a good night, Tsuki."

"You too."

With that, the dark blond left Tsuki's room and left the Kishitani residency behind.

* * *

The next morning Kida didn't show up to school. Instead, he skipped, went to Russian Sushi and asked Simon if he knew Hachimenroppi. When he got a yes, he asked Simon if he would give Roppi a call and ask him to meet him. Simon couldn't get through till nearly one o'clock but once he did, he directed Roppi to show up at Russian Sushi.

Before the red-eyed raven got there, Kida stopped him in an alleyway two buildings over.

"The hell do you want?" The raven glared at him, the annoyance and dislike in those red eyes sending a chill down Kida's spine.

He lost his resolve for only a moment, then clenched his fists.

"I asked Simon to call you here. I have something to tell you."

Roppi cocked a brow, shoulder slack with his coat around his biceps and hands in his pockets.

Kida swallowed, a nervous smile crossing his cheeks.

"My name is Kida Masaomi. And yesterday, I made Tsukishima cheat on you."

* * *

**Scrapped scene from this ^**

**Because I wasn't sure how to turn this around so they can fuck/too personal for Kida to find out in a extra.**

Once off, Kida positioned his legs back over his shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down Tsuki's thighs.

"You've got really smooth legs, Tsuki. Do you shave them?"

Tsuki automatically stiffened.

" _Haha, you've got such smooth legs. Do you shave them? Heard you were a faggot..."_

"Hm? Tsuki, what's wrong?"

Tsuki pushed Kida's hand away from him. "I don't think I wanna do this anymore..."

"Hey, why? Did I offend you?"

"It's not that..." he adverted his eyes.

 


	35. Extra 4

 

**Alternate Scene**

**Izaya X Tsukishima**

**Instead of taking Tsuki to the park bench, Izaya decides a love hotel is much better for what he had in mind.**

* * *

"Um...Orihara-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why are we checked into a love hotel?" Tsuki asked as he sat on the bed, feeling extremely awkward.

"For privacy's sake. Don't want someone interrupting us."

"H-hah..."

"Now then." Izaya sat down on the bed, being extremely close to Tsuki, "Your sex life. Please explain if Roppi has acted strange when you two sleep together. Has he been nervous or even scared?"

Tsuki fidgeted at the close proximity but nodded nonetheless before beginning to explain his situation a third time.

Izaya said nothing throughout the explanation, studying Tsuki while contemplating and taking in everything.

"I see." Izaya said as Tsuki finished. "I see, I see~."

Izaya flopped back against the bed, looking up at the ceiling with his arms sprawled out.

"So that's why..."

"That's why what?" Tsuki turned and leaned forward on his arms.

"I was wondering why it was going so well between you two, even though you two obviously must have been having sex. A normal person like you wouldn't really be comfortable with obligated sex."

"...What does that mean?"

"Roppi feels obligated to sleep with you. You're a guy, guys need sex. It's just human nature. So whether he was top or bottom, he would have slept with you. But being on top was keeping him from having his anxiety attack so of course he'd go with that. After all, if he had an anxiety attack, he'd have to come sleep with me and he wants to stay loyal to you so~."

"Wait...sleep with you? Why?"

"Because I can calm him down. You two may be dating, but you're still relatively useless when it comes to keeping him calm. So, if you scared him, he'd come to me for a healing lay then be on his merry way."

Tsuki didn't know how to answer. All he could do was glare.

"So!" Izaya sat up. "Shall I sleep with Roppi beforehand so that he doesn't have an anxiety attack while you're doing it?"

"Don't you dare!" Tsuki yelled.

"Eh? So you'd rather have Roppi crying underneath you? How sadistic."

"I don't want either! I want to know what I can do to make sure he doesn't have one."

"You'll probably fail. It'd be better if I—"

"Roppi-san is  _my_ boyfriend."

"And I'm his guardian."

"Then act like one and not his lover!"

Izaya grinned a cynical smirk that made Tsuki's glare deepen.

"Well then, you want to know what to do?"

"Yes."

"Why should I tell you that information for free?"

Tsuki's glare filled with hatred and annoyance.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Tsuki said, standing up. "I'll figure it out on my own—"

"Now, now, lets not be hasty." Izaya grabbed Tsuki's arm and pulled him back on the bed. "Although I want to tease you, I don't want you damaging Roppi—both physically and emotionally. So," Izaya leaned in close, placing a hand on Tsuki's thigh. "I can teach you what you need to do. However, just telling you isn't enough. I need to  _show_ you what to do so that I _know_ you won't mess up."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "You want to sleep with me?"

"I do."

Tsuki stared at him. What were his options? To sleep with Izaya or know Izaya slept with Roppi? Neither of those sounded ideal to him. But he knew Izaya wouldn't give up and he could easily get what he wanted, especially with the way he spoke of Roppi—as if it wouldn't be a challenge to get in his pants.

So if he had to choose...

"Teach me what to do."

Izaya grinned. "So you're willing to cheat on Roppi so Roppi won't cheat on you? How pig-headed—"

"Teach me what to do or I'll teach myself, Izaya-san."

Izaya's eyes narrowed as he continued to smile.

"Alright."

Izaya leaned forward and kissed Tsuki, soft at first before deepening it with a slip of his tongue. Tsuki glared at him still as he allowed the kiss to happen, clenching his fists tightly against his lap.

They separated.

"Do you know what it means to top from bottom?" Izaya asked.

Tsuki stared at him still, then glanced to the floor. "No."

Izaya smirked. "Alright."

He coaxed Tsuki to shimmy back farther on the bed. Then plopped down on his lap.

"It won't be hard to pretend I'm Roppi. So as Roppi, I'm telling you this—Do  _not_. Get on top of me. If you do, I'll have an anxiety attack."

Tsuki glared up at him.  _ **'You're not Roppi-san.'**_

Izaya pulled on Tsuki's belt, undoing it and the zipper and button. When he pulled it down to expose Tsuki's flaccid member, Tsuki blushed and closed his eyes.

"Now, as Roppi, I'm going to constantly try to get you on top of me." Izaya scooted down Tsuki's body till he was on the floor between Tsuki's legs. "You need to make sure I don't get myself in a position where you could intimidate me by accident."

_**'...Is getting down on his knees a bad idea? I could intimidate him.'** _

Tsuki grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled him up, laying down flat so Izaya was on top of him.

"Good." Izaya said, before going back to what he planned to do earlier.

He drew his tongue over the soft member, licking it up then down the other side before putting the thing in his mouth.

Tsuki hated to admit that that alone was turning him on. His member grew in Izaya's mouth, causing the raven to groan in protest before pulling his mouth off.

"Don't choke me either, please."

"Sorry." He said before he could tell himself not to.

He half-expected Izaya to flick him but nothing happened as the raven went down on him again.

Izaya continued his ministration till Tsuki was completely rigid, then he went about stroking him instead.

 _ **'If this was Roppi-san, it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one getting pleasure. So I should keep that in mind for when me and Roppi do it.'**_ Tsuki thought then paused.  _ **'...But if I don't set an example for Izaya-san then he may decide that I failed.'**_

"Izaya-san—"

"I'm Roppi, remember?"

Tsuki glared at him.

" _Izaya-san_. Come here." Tsuki sat up and grabbed Izaya's wrists, bringing him up to sit on his lap.

"Hm? What does Tsuki-chan want to do?"

Tsuki didn't answer as he began unbuckling Izaya's pants.

"I need some reassurance you won't rape me, Tsuki. You being silent will give me an anxiety—"

"Its not fair that I'm the only one getting off." Tsuki interrupted, pulling down Izaya's pink briefs. Izaya exhaled breathily to his member being freed. "So I figured I'd try this."

Tsuki grabbed Izaya's rump and pulled his hips close so their engorged flesh was touching.

Izaya twitched to the sensation before he grabbed Tsuki's shoulders and allowed the blond to do as he liked. Tsuki gripped both the members with one hand and began rubbing them together while jacking them slowly.

Izaya shifted his legs so he was sitting on his knees while still on Tsuki's lap then tilted his head down. His grip on Tsuki's shoulders tightened just enough for the blond to notice as he began to twitch and his hips began to ever so slightly fidget.

_**'He's sensitive. Would Roppi-san be this sensitive if we tried this?'** _

He felt bitterness rise to that thought. He should be letting Roppi ride him, let Roppi take his male virginity. Not his crazy look-alike.

But maybe that's why Izaya was adamant about them doing it. Because he had never topped before, he was liable to hurt Roppi without knowing it.

...Although the logic was sound, he still did not like this situation.

"Nn, mm!" Izaya's grip tightened.

"Km." Tsuki closed one eye in pleasure as his hand kept stroking and moving and rubbing the two together.

_**'Oh no, I'm gonna come...'** _

Tsuki took his hand away.

"Eh? EH?! Why'd you stop?" Izaya looked up at him with a little bit of annoyance.

_**'...That was like Roppi-san would react...'** _

"I was getting too close."

"Hah? Already? That's a bit too fast, Tsuki-chan."

Tsuki just blushed.

Then he pressed his face into Izaya's chest before reaching down with his hands and grabbing the hem of the raven's pants. Izaya jolted to the touch then allowed Tsuki to coax him into standing on his knees so his pants could be pushed down. He shifted from one leg to the other so the pant legs could be pulled off, then he sat there, his naked lower half completely exposed to Tsuki.

Tsuki swallowed as he reached around, under Izaya's coat and fondled the raven's ass.

"...Since this seemed to be your plan from the beginning, I assume you brought oils..."

"Eh~ so Tsuki-chan knows I'm manipulating him, huh? That kind of takes the excitement out of it."

"Izaya-san..."

Izaya smirked down at him. Then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lubricants.

"See, Roppi likes the sensual route, using oils that smell like lavenders and vanillas and the sort. I prefer lube, its not as sticky, lasts longer, and it smells nicer." He opened the cap and held it towards Tsuki's nose.

Tsuki stared at him. Then obliged and sniffed. His sense of smell was filled with the scent of watermelons.

"See, smells good. In my opinion, Roppi's oils are a bit overpowering—especially the lavenders."

Tsuki didn't answer since he actually kind of agreed with Izaya on that. So instead he grabbed the lube from Izaya and squeezed a general amount onto his hand.

"Oi, Tsuki, you're being quiet again—mn."

Tsuki reached around and rubbed the lube down the seam of Izaya's rumps.

"I don't know what to say to you, Izaya-san." Tsuki admitted. "You're not Roppi-san and pretending you are is very rude to both of you. Plus, Roppi doesn't talk as much as you do."

"So you'd rather see this as cheating than a sex-ed lesson with a practice dummy."

"...Regardless if I saw this as a lesson, it would still be considered cheating."

"My, my, you have such a pure thought process. Too bad its all for not."

Tsuki stared up at him, stopping his movements. "Excuse me?"

Izaya smirked. "Well, not to talk poorly of Roppi, but he's a whore. There's no helping that. He'll sooner or later cheat on you—"

"That's not—!" Tsuki stopped himself from yelling. "That's not right, Izaya. If Roppi-san was okay with cheating on me, then he wouldn't have stopped his tutoring."

"That is true." Izaya admitted. "But the past speaks louder than the future since it is concrete and set it place. Roppi has always used his body to get what he needs. Being with you just means he'll feel guilty as well as self-hatred."

Tsuki started to get a sour taste in his mouth. Izaya was telling him that he should break up with Roppi. It was subtle and maybe easily overlooked, but the fact that Roppi would feel guilty means the relationship they have would become a bother. Which means they were sooner or later going to break up anyway.

"...Orihara-san, do you love Roppi-san?"

"...I love  _all_ humans, Tsuki. I love Roppi, I love you, I even love Delic. All humans deserve and receive my love equally."

"...Equally?"

"Mm-hm."

"...But, you seem to have a special interest in Roppi-san."

"No, no, no. My love for Roppi is the same for all humans."

"...So you'd pretend to be another person's lover just so they don't have a bad experience? I don't think—"

Izaya interrupted Tsuki by pushing him back on the bed. The raven was smiling down at him but his eyes were absolutely not smiling.

 _ **'I hit a nerve.'**_  Tsuki thought as Izaya began unbuttoning the blonds vest and shirt. While he did that, the raven was also flicking his hips so he was rubbing against Tsuki's rigid member.

He pushed Tsuki's shirt off, who shrugged his shoulders to help the process.

Then he aligned the member to his entrance.

"W-wait, Orihara-san, you haven't been prepa—"

Izaya lowered his hips.

The raven pursed his lips and tilted his head back as Tsuki breached him."A-ah!" Izaya moaned.

"Hah!" Tsuki closed his eyes and tilted his head down.  _ **'Too tight!'**_ "O-Orihara-san!"

"Hm, mm, nm!" Izaya lowered himself more and more until his rump touched Tsuki's hips. He shuttered to being completely filled, then leaned back and looked down at Tsuki.

"Or-Orihara-san, are you bleed—!"

Izaya took off his coat and dropped it over Tsuki's face.

"Or-Ori-hah!"

Izaya flicked his hips up then down.

"I don't mind it a little rough." Izaya mused. "But Roppi doesn't. Treat him gently, don't let him do what I just did because he'll try to, hah! So-so, that, nm, you don't get bored or impatient."

_**'He's still lecturing me.'** _

"Ah, ah!" Izaya leaned down so his chest pressed against Tsuki's as he began flicking his hips a little faster. Tsuki began panting as the coat started to fog up his glasses—although he couldn't see anything anyway. But it was starting to get extremely stuffy under the jacket so he pushed it off and took in a deep breath.

Izaya glowered at him for a moment, then.

"Pfft!"

Izaya put a hand over his mouth as he started shaking with laughter.

"Hahahaha, your glasses are fogged, hahaha. That's a bit cliché."

"...Well, so was the coat over the face."

"Hee, touche. Neh, Tsuki-chan do you keep your glasses on when you have sex with Roppi?"

"...Depends."

"On what?"

"On what round we're on."

"...Oh, so you do it multiple times a day?"

"Usually."

"My, and I assumed you had low stamina."

Tsuki didn't answer.

"On a different subject, I've noticed that you keep changing the way you refer to me. Going from Orihara-san to Izaya-san to Izaya."

"...Is that important?"

"Hm. I guess not. But I think it's interesting to note."

With that, Izaya finally fell silent and continued to thrust, resting his hands on Tsuki's chest as he pumped his hips again and again.

Tsuki swallowed, then gripped Izaya's hips and thrust up.

"Nm!" Izaya closed one eye in pleasure.

Tsuki thrust up again. Then again. With every roll of his hips, Izaya twitched and muffled his moans. Tsuki reached up with his hands and rubbed them up Izaya's side under his shirt to play with his nipples.

"Hah, ah!" Izaya arched his back.

Tsuki closed his eyes to try to stop himself from finishing too fast.

Then Tsuki's eyes stretched wide and he moaned as Izaya pushed himself down on Tsuki's thrust.

"Le-let's, ah," Izaya moaned, sweat drizzling down his brow. He then smiled and leaned forward. "Let's work together, neh?"

Izaya gave him a kiss. Tsuki didn't kiss back but didn't turn away either.

Izaya then sat up and moved his hips.

Tsuki moved his as well.

At first, the sex was becoming clumsy, both trying to thrust in tandem with each other but ultimately both messing up the flow. Izaya would slow down to try to keep Tsuki's pace, then Tsuki would slow down to try to stay with Izaya. Then they would both move fast to try to catch up with the other.

The two blushed, Tsuki more so than Izaya.

Then Tsuki thrust up and Izaya thrust down.

"Ah~."

The two thrust again.

"There we go." Tsuki muttered.

Izaya chuckled.

The two continued moving their hips, Izaya flicking his hips down while he arched his back while Tsuki held the raven's waist and thrust up. The two had a proper rhythm now, both beginning to reach their peak.

"Ah, ah, ah! Fu-fuck,  _fuck~_  ah." Izaya moaned, his smirk finally falling off his face as his erection began to leak white onto Tsuki's stomach.

"Hah, ah!" Tsuki moaned as his legs began to quiver, his grip on Izaya tightening. He closed his eyes so he could try to concentrate but his mind was beginning to fog with a heavenly white.

And with that heavenly white, he began to lose thought of his situation and began thinking of the only person who had ever made him feel like this.

"Ro-Roppi-san. Roppi-san."

Izaya twitched to the name that flowed off Tsuki's lips. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Hm, Roppi-smm!"

Izaya kissed Tsuki, shoving his tongue into the blonds mouth to shut him up. Tsuki's eyes opened to the contact, his vision being flooded with pale flesh and black locks. But he was actually quite annoyed that the eyes that stared back at him were brown instead of red.

Izaya separated as he arched his back and shuttered.

"Ah, fuck."

Tsuki glowered up at him. The blond really couldn't put his orgasm off much longer and Izaya was taking too long.

So Tsuki pulled Izaya's head down and attached his mouth to the raven's neck.

"Ah! Ah!" Izaya's eyes widened and he jolted.

Then Tsuki reached down and gripped Izaya's member—which was absolutely dripping with pre-cum. He began to stroke it, slowly at first then faster and faster as Izaya stopped thrusting his hips and began grinding to thrust his member into Tsuki's hand. "Hah, ah, ah anh! Fu-fuh!"

Tsuki continued his thrusting.

"Ah, ah! Hah, fucking nn!"

Tsuki moved his tongue up to Izaya's ear.

"Aah! Hah, haha, hahahaha!"

Tsuki cocked a brow and pulled back to stare up at him.

"Hahaha, who knew you were so good at teasing, ha ah! Did-did—mn!—Roppi te-teach you that? Ah!"

"...Yeah, he did."

"Heh, heh heh heh. Could've figured, nn."

Izaya sat up more, with his hands rested on Tsuki's chest so Tsuki could stroke his member better.

Tsuki went back to his thrust, pushing up into Izaya's depth again.

"Ah,  _fuck_ , I'm coming. Nn, coming, Tsuki!"

Tsuki didn't let up his strokes until Izaya tilted his head back and streams of white shot out of his member. Izaya's entrance clamped down on Tsuki's own cock and finally allowed himself to cum.

Another streak of white shot out of Izaya's member before he fell forward onto Tsuki while Tsuki filled his insides.

The two sat unmoving on the bed, bathing in their orgasms and catching their breathes.

Then, after five minutes, Izaya pulled himself off Tsuki and rolled over on his back. He lied there to catch his breath again then took a deep breath and sat up. He reached over to the nightstand and found some wet towelettes in the drawer and began cleaning himself up.

"Here." Izaya held one out to Tsuki.

"Thank you." Tsuki took it and began cleaning himself up as well.

Once they were clean, Izaya and Tsuki went about collecting their clothes. And although Izaya was the most naked, he was the one to get dressed first and stood.

"Well then, I have nothing left to teach you. Treat Roppi right, don't get on top of him, and be gentle." Izaya said then smiled and leaned forward. "I'll keep this little bit of information a secret, okay? Roppi never has to know."

"I can't keep this from Roppi-san, even if I wanted to. It's not right."

"Eh~, but if you tell him, you two might break up."

"Maybe. But it won't play in your favor it we do."

"Excuse me?" Izaya cocked a brow.

"...You're not completely honest with yourself, Orihara-san. You care about Roppi-san more than you want to admit. So, even if we break up, you'll also be in the dog-house for suggesting it."

Izaya just smiled. "I think we both know that Roppi dislikes me anyway and I told you my love is equal—"

"You're lying. You wouldn't go this far for just anyone. I know it. And  _you_ know it too."

Tsuki stood.

"I'm not going to lie to Roppi-san or omit the truth. I'll tell him I slept with you wand I'll tell him why."

"That completely defeats the purpose of having sex with me. If you break up with Roppi then me teaching you would be for nothing."

"I don't care. You always get what you want, Orihara-san, so I would have slept with you sooner or later anyway if you really wanted it."

"So you decided not to put up resistance at all? No wonder it was so easy for Houshigawa to kidnap you."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed. "You're pretty good at that, aren't you?"

"Good at what?"

"Making everyone else feel like shit to hide your own insecurities."

Izaya's smirk became strained. "That's very mean to say, Tsukishima."

"It's the truth, though."

The two glared at each other.

"We both know Roppi will hate you more than me from this interaction." Tsuki walked past. "This was a stupid idea on your part, Orihara-san."

_**'And a dumb mistake for following along with it.'** _

Tsuki closed the door behind him, leaving Izaya alone.

"Heh...heh heh," Izaya flopped back on the bed. "What an arrogant, idiotic kid. What was the point of having sex if he was just going to regret before it even happened? There was no intelligence behind what we did. His reasoning made no sense at all. And then he has the audacity to tell me  _I_ made the mistake. I thought he was all rainbows and purities but he's obviously more manipulative than I thought. And coming up with such conspiracies even! Saying I love Roppi. HA! What crap."

Izaya grinned as he said this but he was aware that his chest was starting to feel tight and he did not like the thought of Roppi hating him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is legit no thought put behind this and nothing makes sense. I just wanted Izaya and Tsuki to fuck. Sorry.
> 
> Kittycatkyla


	36. Extra 5

 

**Alternate Scene**

**Takashiro X Tsukishima (Part 1)**

**Non-con**

**This idea actually came after I decided on what was going to happen. I know most would think that this was the original plot, but nope, this was an afterthought of what could have happened.**

* * *

Tsuki dried his hair with the towel before tossing it in the hamper. He buttoned his shirt close, then looked out the window at his reflection.

_**'Roppi-san, we're coming for you. We haven't given up on you.'** _

Tsuki's door opening drew his attention away from his thoughts.

"Hey, Nii-san, where are we buying from—" he turned around.

Only to have a hand clasp around his throat. His eyes widened and he choked, the assailant forcing him back on to the desk which caused things to scatter everywhere.

The man raised his kitchen knife.

Tsuki kicked the man's knees, causing him to buckle and for the knife to go off target. Tsuki screamed as his bicep was sliced, the knife indenting into the table and pinching him.

The blond then grabbed the man's wrists, pushing them back. His vision began to blur as his windpipes were constricted, his breathing hard and wheezy.

"You can't have Roppi." the man growled. "He's mine."

"Taka...shiro...?" He coughed.

"Heh, so you know me, huh?"

"You...kidnapped Roppi-sa—*hack*"

"Kidnapped? I didn't kidnap him. I took back what was mine."

"He's not an object you can throw around—kaff—!"

"Of course he isn't!" Takashiro glared down at him. "He's my adorable, lovely Roppi. His white hair and red eyes are beautiful. His smile is cute. His lithe body is amazing. And the only one who should know these facts are me!"

_**'Crap, my strength...'** _

"Bastard..." Tsuki groaned, coughing heavily as his eyes fluttered shut, concentrating his strength on keeping Takashiro's hands away.

"Peh, I can see why he liked you." The crazed stalker chuckled. "You make quite the seductive face."

Tsuki's eyes flared open in surprise.

Then he paled as Takashiro rubbed his thigh between his legs.

"Yo-you're sick!"

"...Not really..."

Takashiro's grip on Tsuki's throat released but went up to his hair. The older man then threw Tsuki on the ground, the blondes grip on his wrist vanishing with the throw. Tsukishima coughed and wheezed in an attempt to catch his breath before he tried to stand and run.

Takashiro slammed his knee into the middle of Tsuki's back. The blond hacked as his vision vanished.

Tsuki felt cold steel touch the back of his neck.

"I wanna know what Roppi finds so special about you before I kill you."

"...I don't...treat him like you...do." He said between gasps.

Rage flared inside the man.

"How the hell do  _you_ know how I treat him?!" Takashiro grabbed Tsuki by his hair. "You know fucking nothing! I  _love_ Roppi! More than anything! So don't you dare say I treat him badly!"

"Well, you don't treat him  _right_!" Tsuki yelled as his vision started to return in flashes of white spots.

"You fuck—!"

Tsuki felt white hot pain tear across both shoulder blades. He screamed, his hands reaching out to grab something— _anything_ —to diffuse the pain to.

Takashiro slammed Tsuki's head to the ground.

"You fucking worthless trash! Talking all that fucking shit!"

The crazed man pulled Tsuki's head back up and leaned down to hiss in his ear.

"You. Know.  _Nothing_. About. Us."

"...I know that if Roppi wanted to be with you, you wouldn't have had to kidnap him."

Takashiro's grip tightened, making Tsuki's scalp burn even more than it already was—although now Tsuki could almost completely see, however having black spots in his vision.

"...Maybe that's why Roppi likes you."

"Hah?"

"You're starting to remind me of him. Back when he and I first met."

Tsuki's eyes widened.

"Hah, what a fucking coincidence, right? The both of you are albinos and you act just as arrogant as he used to. It's almost laughable, really."

Tsuki glanced around, looking for  _something_ he could use as a weapon. And he saw just that something. When Takashiro had thrown him into the desk, he had knocked over the cup that held Tsuki's spare pens, pencils, protractors, and even a pair of scissors. Even though Tsuki would prefer the sharper tools, only a few pens were in reach.

"...I'm not Roppi-san."

"Course you're not. Don't think I'll disillusion myself."

_**'If I can distract him...'** _

"Heh, a crazy bastard like you? I wouldn't doubt you've raped people that look similar to Roppi-san."

" _Excuse me_?!" Takashiro wrenched Tsuki's head up.

"You're excused."

"You cheeky little shi—" Takashiro flipped Tsuki over.

Giving Tsuki just the chance he needed. He reached out and grabbed three pens in one hand and swung his arm before he could hesitate.

Takashiro yelled as two of the pens disappeared into his side, the third having jabbed him but not penetrated due to it being crooked in Tsuki's hand.

Tsuki then pulled his fist back and punched Takashiro as hard as he could in the jaw.

The older man fell away. Tsuki quickly turned on his stomach and pushed off to run.

Tsuki was two steps away from the door before Takashiro grabbed his ankle, tripping him up and making him fall.

"Let go—get off!" Tsuki yelled, turning on his side and aimed to kick Takashiro in the face.

Anticipating it, Takashiro grabbed the blonde's ankle before it connected to his face. With both legs in hand, the older man spread Tsuki's legs wide and pushed himself between them.

"No—stop! Get off of me!" Tsuki pushed against Takashiro's shoulder,s kicking his legs even though the man still held them. "Get off! Let go of me! Let go!"

Tsuki went to punch him. But Takashiro released his ankle and caught that wrist. Then he twisted it, causing Tsuki to roll on his side.

"O-ow! Let go—agh!"

Takashiro let Tsuki's other ankle go and pressed his forearm against the blonde's neck.

Tsuki reached up and grabbed Takashiro's arm, coughing and pressing his legs against the ground to try to create leverage to move away.

But creating that leverage was causing Tsuki's crotch to rub against Takashiro's stomach.

Takashiro rested completely against Tsuki so the blond was now laying flat against the ground although his legs were still pushing against the ground.

"Le-lemme..." Tsuki's voice was becoming breathy.

Then Takashiro took Tsuki by surprise.

He leaned down and kissed him. Tsuki's eyes stretched wide as the crazy stalker sucked on his bottom lip. However, it didn't take long for the blond to get over his shock so instead he bit down as hard as he could.

Takashiro pulled away.

Blood dripped onto Tsuki's lips.

"Piece of shit." Tsuki glared at him.

Takashiro licked his bloody lip. Then grinned.

"You really are like Roppi."

Takashiro reached down and pulled on Tsuki's pants button.

"Let—hngh *kaff*" Takashiro pushed down on Tsuki's throat more.  _ **'Can't breathe!'**_

Tsuki's vision started to leave him, white and black spots dotting his vision. When Tsuki was certain he was going to pass out, Takashiro finally pulled his arm away.

Tsuki hacked and coughed, holding his throat. While the blond was distracted, Takashiro sat up and pulled down Tsuki's pants, tugging them down to just under his rump. Then he rolled Tsuki over.

"N-no, what are you doing?" Tsuki wheezed, trying to pull away and look over at him.

Takashiro sneered as he undid his belt and pants.

"Don't—"

Takashiro pushed down on Tsuki's shoulders with one hand and spat into the other. Then he rubbed his wet hand against Tsuki's rump before reaching in between.

"STOP!"

"Err~. There's a difference. Roppi never said stop unless he started to get sick."

"Don't compare me, you fucking crazy—!"

Tsuki's words died as he felt a pressure against his entrance.

"N-no! Don't! You're going to tear me apa—aaaahh!"

Takashiro pushed in.

And absolute pain took over Tsuki's body. Only the tip was in but it felt like his entrance was on fire and the feeling only intensified as the cock head was completely encased. His voice died then, the pain killing it and making tears weld in his eyes.

"Fuck." Takashiro snarled. "Second difference. You're really fucking tight. Even though Roppi's body was so small, he was relatively loose. And even now, when I finally got him back, he was way looser than you, though he was pretty tight."

"Kn, ngh!" Tsuki arched his back in pain, turning his head to rest it against the ground.

"This is actually hurting me. Heh, guess I can't ask you to loosen up a bit."

"I-It...hurts, asshole." Tsuki gasped, his breathing becoming heavy and loud. "Tak-take it...out."

"Third difference, Roppi never said that either. He would always bite his wrist if it hurt too much. He never really made any noise, honestly. Like moaning and stuff, he'd never do that unless he was pretty exhausted."

"St-stop comparing me, nn! Hah hah, Ro-Roppi-san, Roppi-san trea-treated me better, hnk!"

Takashiro's eyes widened then narrowed. Then he leaned down so he was laying over the blond and grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Did you and Roppi fuck?"

Tsuki didn't answer. Just glared up at him at out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't go fucking silent now. Did you or didn't you?"

"Fuck you."

Takashiro glared at him.

Then leaned up, grabbed Tsuki's hips, and thrust forward.

"Aah—haah! N-no! Stop it, you crazy fuck!"

"I'm not even all the way in," Takashiro sneered, staring down at where they were conjoined to see he was only half-way in. "Hope it hurts like hell."

_**'It feels like a hot knife being stabbed inside me.'** _

Tears freely streaked Tsuki's cheeks as he clenched his teeth tightly.

_**'Fuck, fuck, fuck. Is this...is this what Roppi-san has been going through this whole time?'** _

Then Tsuki's tears changed from those of pain to those of grief.

_**'It hurts so much. Nii-san, where are you? Please help.'**_ Tsuki buried his face in his arm.  _ **'Help me, Nii-san...'**_

As if to answer his prayers, Takashiro stopped as they both heard a piercing siren coming closer. Tsuki's eyes widened.

_**'The police...'** _

"Shit." Takashiro hissed.

The man pulled out. Tsuki let out a moan of relief before he lied on his side, wrapping his arms around himself to try and pull up his pants.

"Don't think I'm done with you."

"Eh?" Tsuki's eyes widened.

Takashiro glared down at him as he reached and grabbed a handful of Tsuki's hair.

"Ow—let me go!" Tsuki grabbed his hand. "Let—"

Takashiro slammed Tsuki's head against the ground.

Tsuki's consciousness faded for a moment. He was no longer sure where he was. He was being moved, he was slung over someone—probably Takashiro's—shoulder. His vision returned for a moment to see a flight of stairs. Then he saw blood and a blond laying on the floor.

"...Nii, Nii-san."

Tsuki grabbed Takashiro's shirt and tried to sit up.

"Nii-sa..."

"You fuck." Takashiro snarled.

"Le-let him go, you fucking..." Delic choked on blood.

" _You_ shut the fuck up."

Takashiro dropped Tsuki.

The blond let out a yelp to hitting the ground before he reached a hand out to try and grab Delic.

"Nii—"

Takashiro pulled Tsuki back away from the older blond and grabbed his hair once more. The crazy man slammed Tsuki's head into the ground again. Tsuki called out in pain before Takashiro slammed his head one more time.

Tsuki's vision faded once again, the last thing he saw being Delic's face, twisted with rage, pain, and fear.

"TSUKI!" 

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(These are broken up as if they were chapters, which is why the 'to be continued')**


	37. Extra 6

 

**Alternate Scene**

**Takashiro X Roppi X Tsukishima (Part 2)**

**Non-con**

* * *

6:45 a.m.

Roppi hadn't slept a wink.

How could he?

Takashiro was going to return and Roppi had to know if he had hurt Tsuki or not.

He couldn't live with himself if Tsuki died because of him.

He just couldn't...

As the clock struck 6:50, the door finally opened. Roppi sat up quickly, for once thankful for the light that shined in and illuminated his captor.

His eyes widened in surprise.

Takashiro had a person slung over his shoulder. And Roppi could easily recognize those pants.

_**'...Tsukishima?'** _

Takashiro stared at Roppi before closing the door, walking over, and dropping the unconscious blond on the bed. He then turned and headed to the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door closed, Roppi stood and sat over Tsuki, his wrist tugging against the chain.

"Tsuki, Tsuki!" Roppi tapped Tsuki's cheek.

The raven could see a prominent purple bruise on Tsuki's right temple, giving Roppi the answer to how Takashiro knocked him out.

"Tsuki!" Roppi gave Tsuki a shake, then tapped his cheek again.

The blond groaned and his left eye tightened close. Then they both opened.

"Tsuki..."

"...Roppi...san?" Tsuki's eyes widened.

Roppi felt tears weld in his eyes. Then he smiled.

"Long time no see."

"Roppi-san!"

Tsuki jolted up and wrapped his arms around Roppi tightly. The two fell back so Tsuki was on top of the used-to-be-raven on the very edge of the bed.

"Roppi-san, I was so worried,  _hic_. I'm so sorry. We didn't know Takashiro took you. We all,  _hic hii_ , we all thought you went to Shibuya. We didn't know—"

"Ts-Tsuki, Tsuki, calm down. Calm down, alright?" Roppi put his hands on Tsuki's cheeks to get his attention so the two could stare at each other. "Don't cry, it's alright. I don't blame you. I know it's not your fault. So stop crying. It's okay."

Tsuki stared at him. Then began to cry harder. "I'm  _hic hic_ , so sorry. I'm sorry."

Roppi reached up and kissed Tsuki. "I'm okay, Tsuki. Don't worry. Really. But more importantly, are you okay?"

Roppi reached up and touched the bruise. Tsuki hissed and flinched away.

"He didn't...hurt you anywhere else, right?"

Tsuki looked down at him only to look away as fresh tears began to weld.

_**'Oh no.'** _

"Tsuki—"

"So the little shit's awake, huh?"

The two jolted at the deep voice that interrupted them. Roppi quickly pushed Tsuki away, making the blonde's eyes widen, then sat up.

"Takashiro..."

The crazed man glared at Tsuki then Roppi, then back to Tsuki. He took off the towel that hung around his neck off before walking over. Tsuki scooted over and pressed close to Roppi. The used-to-be-raven stiffened as Tsuki grabbed his arm.

"He-he's just scared." Roppi said quickly, grabbing Tsuki's arm and pulling him behind himself ever so slightly. "T-Tsuki's a goody-two-shoes so something like this isn't—"

"Hm~. Goody-two-shoes, huh?" Takashiro sat on the bed as he smiled ever so slightly. "No wonder you like him so much."

"I told you. I don't like him."

Tsuki stared at Roppi with absolute shock.

"You never said that."

"I told you he's nothing."

"...Ro-Roppi—"

"Oh, right. I guess you did say that." Takashiro reached forward for Roppi's wrist.

Tsuki pulled Roppi back, just enough to catch Takashiro's attention.

"Guess you're not nothing to  _him_."

"He's scared, Taka—"

"I'm sure he is." Takashiro reached for Roppi's wrist again, this time grabbing it and lifting it like it was a delicate flower. Then he unhooked the chain and tossed it to the side. "Being raped tends to do that."

Tsuki's hand tightened on Roppi's arm.

_**'...So he did—'** _

"By the way, Roppi." Takashiro looked up at him as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you two fuck? The little bitch wouldn't tell me."

Roppi shrunk back. "Well...well..."

Takashiro leaned forward. "Did he fuck you?"

"...No, I did him."

Roppi could feel Tsuki shaking as the blond looked anywhere by Takashiro.

"He-he was a pretty good lay. He was a loose whore and looked like a bitch in heat. It's laughable really."

Tsuki's eyes widened yet again as his heart ached.

"Loose? He was really fucking tight when I fucked him."

"Well, he's only a kid. He's got a retarded sense of loyalty so he only let me fuck him."

"How often did you fuck?"

Roppi shrugged. "Men who count are such losers so..."

"Hm. Well then," Takashiro leaned forward again, his lips inches from Roppi's. "I brought him so you'd have company while I'm gone. He'll be your little bitch for when I'm not around."

"You calling me your bitch?"

"Haha, no no no. No, Roppi. That came out wrong. You and me are lovers." Takashiro smiled lovingly. "And like every couple, they should think of getting a dog."

Roppi stared at him then smiled. "Alright. So I'm gonna have to look after him? I didn't sign up for that."

"...Do you want me to get rid of him?" The maniac frowned.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind too much, I just wanted to bitch. The company will be nice."

Takashiro smiled. Then pressed his lips to Roppi's.

Tsuki stiffened noticeably before he glared at Takashiro.

The kiss deepened; Takashiro shoving his tongue into Roppi's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Roppi's waist to pull him close.

Roppi moaned as he lost his breath.

Tsuki glared at the bed.

The two finally separated, only so Takashiro could pull Roppi onto his lap. He then attached his mouth to Roppi's neck.

"Hah." Roppi arched.

"...Stop it..."

The two paused at Tsuki's quiet interruption.

Then Takashiro sighed and patted Roppi's rump as a signal to get off. The raven hesitated, worried about what the madman will do to the little blond but he moved off regardless.

Tsuki glared up at Takashiro as the blond-haired man shimmied over to him.

"You heard it yourself, you little bitch. Roppi's mine. You can't change that."

"He's  _not_ yours." Tsuki held his gaze. "You're just disillusioned."

Takashiro chuckled dryly.

Then, without warning, grabbed Tsuki by his shirt and slammed him to the bed.

"Get off!"

"Taka—"

Takashiro grabbed the chain and yanked it up, accidentally hitting Roppi in the arm when he did. He gripped Tsuki's wrist and slammed them to the bed with one hand while Tsuki kicked his legs.

"Let me go! Bastard!"

Takashiro wrapped the chain around the blonde's wrists, raveling it so the blond couldn't slip out of them then clamped the end to the bed post.

Tsuki felt his blood turn to ice when Takashiro hovered over him.

_**'Please don't—'** _

"Don't push your luck, brat. I like you enough to keep you instead of kill you like I planned. And Roppi can use you. But your rope isn't that thick."

Tsuki didn't answer, although he did glare at the man over him—however, it was short-lived as he cast his eyes to the side.

"Behave, 'kay?" Takashiro grinned down at him.

Tsuki looked the other way.

With a satisfied huff, Takashiro got off Tsuki and turned to Roppi. Roppi stared up at him before Takashiro pulled him close and kissed him.

Then he lied Roppi down parallel to Tsuki and attached his mouth to the used-to-be-raven's neck. Both Tsuki and Roppi could hear Takashiro undo his pants button and zipper. Tsukishima looked over at them; Roppi was looking over at Tsukishima. Then Takashiro pushed his hips forward, causing Roppi's whole body to jolt. Roppi let out a moan, grabbing Takashiro's bicep with one hand while the other wrapped around his shoulder blades.

"Roppi, Roppi." Takashiro groaned before licking and gnawing on his neck again.

Roppi moaned every other thrust, his knees up and feet pressed to the bed. His body was continuously jolting, again and again and again.

Tsuki looked the other way.

_**'Sick bastard. He'll burn in hell for this.'** _

Tsuki closed his eyes as tight as he could.

_**'...Nii-san, I hope he's okay. I hope the police saved Nii-san.'**_ Tsuki clenched his teeth.  _ **'I hope Takashiro didn't kill Nii-san...'**_

Tears began to weld and hearing Roppi's moans didn't help him calm.

_**'This sick bastard. How can he get hard and do that to Roppi-san after he tried to kill me and my brother? Does he get off on killing?'** _

"Hah, ah, ah." Roppi's moans became more frequent as the creaking of the bed also became faster.

"Fuck, Roppi."

"Nn, hah."

"Shit. I love you, Roppi. I love you—tch!"

"Hm, hn."

Tsuki closed his eyes tighter.

Roppi glanced over at Tsuki.

_**'Why did Takashiro really bring Tsuki here? To make a statement? To use him as a bartering chip against me?'** _

"Roppi. Roppi."

_**'Or did he really just bring him so I'd have company? That kind of defeats the purpose of keeping me to himself and his character as his kind of stalker. Then again, the atypical types of stalkers are just an average. Every stalker is different.'** _

"Roppi—ngh!"

Roppi felt warmth spread throughout his insides.

Takashiro exhaled breathily as he slumped on top of him. Roppi gripped Takashiro's shoulder blades.

_**'Whatever the reason, it's not out of the goodness of his heart. I have to keep Tsuki close.'** _

* * *

Three days had passed since Tsuki's arrival and the blond hadn't slept much. Almost every time he tried Takashiro and Roppi would be going at it, having sex as soon as Takashiro got back and before he left. Tsuki had no clue how the two found time to sleep when not even he could and he was the heavy sleeper who hadn't been touched since that crappy night.

Tsuki figured Takashiro was taking time off from work since he was home a lot of the time—which Tsuki also assumed was so Roppi and Tsuki weren't left alone together for too long—and the blond found it more annoying than anything else. Not only was he sleep-deprived but every time he tried to talk to Roppi, Roppi was either too exhausted to talk or already asleep.

The same thing had happened that night. The two were up till late into the evening fucking each other in the same bed as Tsuki, then Takashiro fell asleep with Roppi in his hold. And finally Tsuki started dozing off after a few hours only to be jolted awake by more bed rocking and moans.

It was really starting to piss Tsuki off.

Takashiro began getting ready for work—having taken a quick shower—and was soon good to go.

"I'll be coming home late tonight." Takashiro told Roppi before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll come back to feed you on my lunch."

"Okay. Could you...?"

"Hm?"

"Could you make sure to bring something for Tsuki? He hasn't eaten since he got here three days ago."

"Hah? I thought I fed him."

"No. I gave him some of mine but it wasn't much."

"Huh...Alright. I'll try to remember."

_**'Or at least go away when we eat.'**_ Tsuki thought.

Yesterday, Roppi tried to share his food but Takashiro began to get jealous that they were indirectly kissing and subtly—not so subtly—sat between them.

"Bye, Roppi."

"Bye."

The crazy man left.

Tsuki sighed heavily before trying to burrow deeper into the blankets.

Roppi turned to him.

"Hey, Tsuki."

Tsuki didn't answer.

"Tsuki." Roppi touched his shoulder.

"Leave me alone." Tsuki said with pointed attitude.  _ **'I'm trying to sleep.'**_

Roppi fell silent.

Then he shimmied under the blankets and pressed himself to Tsuki's back.

Roppi resting his face into the back of Tsuki's neck made the blond fill with guilt. Tsuki turned around so he was facing Roppi. The used-to-be-raven kept his eyes lowered before glancing up at him.

"Are you okay?" Tsuki asked.

"...Course I am. Are you?"

"...I'll last."

Roppi's expression showed the guilt he felt.

"Um, Roppi-san, you should probably go take a shower."

"...I'd...rather sleep...honestly." Roppi said, then lowered his voice and muttered. "If that's what you want to do..."

_**'He doesn't want to be alone.'** _

Now Tsuki was torn between helping Roppi out or being selfish and catching some much-needed sleep. His issue didn't last too long as he knew what he needed—and wanted—to really do.

"I haven't showered since I got here, huh?" Tsuki rolled on his back.

"...I...don't think so..."

Tsuki sighed and sat up.

Roppi watched the blond get out of bed with wide eyes that nearly screamed innocence before he quickly followed.

"Um, you, um, won't have any clean clothes to wear. I mean, I won't either, but just so you know..."

"...Okay. Does Takashiro take laundry to clean or...?"

"He does. I can hear the washing machine and dryer go off every now and then."

"Okay. Think he'll wash my clothes or toss them?"

"...Um, I...I don't really know. He took mine when I got here and I haven't seen them since."

"Okay. Do you think he'll give me an easy-access-nightgown too? He doesn't seem to like me enough."

Roppi didn't answer this time around, instead he reached forward and grabbed Tsuki's arm, intertwining his fingers with Tsuki's and holding his arm to his body with his other hand. He rubbed his face against Tsuki's shoulder.

"I'll talk to him. I'll make sure he doesn't neglect you."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed. "I kind of don't want him to pay attention to me."

"That's not what I meant. I won't let him ignoring you end up...start affecting your health."

_**'You mean end up killing me.'** _

"...I'm going to get you out of here, Tsuki. I promise you that okay?"

"...Nii-san told me don't make promises you can't keep." Tsuki looked over his shoulder at him, fear caused by his own words gripping his heart. "If Takashiro wants to, you probably won't be able to stop him."

"I won't let him, Tsuki. I swear, I'll do everything in my power—"

The door suddenly opened.

"I forgot my..." Takashiro started.

But he let his words fall off when he saw Roppi holding Tsuki so close.

Roppi automatically let Tsuki go and backed away.

Takashiro's eye narrowed.

"I forgot my wallet." The man said in a tone that spoke his fury perfectly.

Without waiting for a response, he turned to the night stand, grabbed his black leather wallet, and turned back to the door.

Roppi sighed in relief when the door slammed shut.

"Come on," Roppi grabbed Tsuki's arm and tugged him to the bathroom door.

The two entered, Roppi quickly shutting the door and turning to the shower.

"Why do you do that, Roppi-san?"

"What?" Roppi turned on the water.

"Push me away, talk bad about me when Takashiro's around."

Roppi gave him an 'are you stupid' look. "Seriously, can't figure that out on your own?"

Tsuki didn't answer.

"If he knows I have feelings for you, he'll see you as competition. Can you take a guess what happens to his competition?"

Tsuki stiffened, staring at the ground.

Roppi then turned to him after he turned the shower on.

"We can't...interact like we used to. That should be obvious, Tsuki."

"So I can't love you?"

"Of course not—"

Tsuki pulled Roppi and hugged him tightly.

"I don't like that."

"I told you before it doesn't matter what you like. This is what we have to do for now. Because I'm pretty sure you like breathing more than you like me."

Tsuki didn't answer, his hold on Roppi tightening.

Roppi rubbed his hands up Tsuki's back.

"Don't cry, Tsuki."

"I..."

"It'll be okay." Roppi reached up and kissed Tsuki's cheek. "You'll be okay. So long as you follow my lead."

"...I want to go home..."

"...I do too." Roppi held Tsuki as tight as he could as he felt his shoulder become damp from the blonds tears.

* * *

Roppi leaned over Tsuki, who was fast asleep under the blankets. Both of them were naked since neither of them had clean clothes to wear. That made Roppi worry that Takashiro will suspect something more lascivious had happened when he returned. However, that was a fear that would have to be dealt with when the psycho got back. At the moment, Roppi favored the act of twiddling with the blonde's hair as he stared at his calm, unconscious face.

_**'I promise to keep you safe, Tsuki. You'll get out of here alive. I swear.'** _

Roppi felt tears begin to rise.

_**'I'm so sorry you were dragged into this.'** _

Roppi rested his forehead against Tsuki's as his shoulders began to shake.

_**'I'm so so sorry.'** _

* * *

**To be continued...**

 


	38. Extra 7

 

**Alternate Scene**

**Takashiro X Roppi X Tsukishima (Part 3)**

**Non-con**

* * *

 

Takashiro didn't say a word when he came to deliver food. Nor did he do the usual of staying to watch them eat. He put two cooked cup of noodles on the nightstand with two nutri-grain bars then turned and left the room

Roppi had found that unusual and he knew Takashiro was pissed about what he had seen the used-to-be-raven do. But he was more worried about feeding Tsuki so he woke the blond up and gave him his food, offering half of his own since he wasn't hungry anyway and Tsuki needed it for more than he did.

When Takashiro returned home four hours later, he still said nothing, going straight to the bathroom to shower.

Both Tsuki and Roppi exchanged anxious glances with each other. They knew Takashiro was going to do something, but not knowing what that something was was what sent fear down their spines.

Takashiro finally entered the room.

"Hey...Tsukishima."

"...Wh-what?"

"Do you love Roppi?"

"...U-um..." Tsuki glanced at Roppi.

"We're friends, Takashiro." Roppi said.

"I asked him, not you." Takashiro snarled.

Tsuki's eyes widened to the biting tone. Takashiro never talked ot him like that.

"Well, Tsukishima?"

"...We-we're-we're...friends." Tsuki stared at him then looked down at the covers. "I...was his mail boy and one-one thing led to another."

Takashiro chuckled, dry and cynical as he smiled—although his eyes weren't following the grin.

"Just a mail boy. Right. Okay." Takashiro walked over, leading for the blond.

Tsuki scooted closer to Roppi.

"Takashiro—" Roppi started.

"Shut up."

Tsuki shimmied even farther, keeping his naked neither regions under the blanket. He didn't want Takashiro to see him naked in case it sparked something. But he soon didn't car about that as Takashiro now stood by the side of the bed.

Tsuki went to scurry off the other side of the bed but Takashiro grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Let me go!" Tsuki struggled, kicking and flailing.

But it ultimately did nothing as Takashiro easily pinned him down, tossing the pillows out of the way so his wrists laid flat to the bed over his head.

"You two are so full of shit. You two  _fucked_ , remember? And now you're trying to tell me you're just fucking friends."

"We're not lying about either." Roppi said, rushing forward and grabbed Takashiro's arms. "We were friends with benefits. That's all, Tak—"

"You're _fucking_ _ **lying**_!" Takashiro reached into the nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Let go of me!" Tsuki yelled, still kicking with Takashiro sitting on his bare stomach as he tugged the blond's wrist up. He clasped one wrist with the handcuff, slunk the other one through an opening between the headboard and the bed post down by the mattress, and clasped the other wrist.

"Takashiro, I'm telling you the truth! We really weren't—"

"STOP IT!" Takashiro turned to Roppi faster than the albino could react and fastened his hands around his small throat while slamming him to the mattress. "STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!"

Roppi couldn't make a sound, Takashiro's grip was so tight. He couldn't cough, couldn't moan, couldn't even gasp. Roppi clawed at Takashiro's hands while his legs kicked and pressed against the bed.

"Stop! You're going to kill him!" Tsuki yelled, yanking at his restraints.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to break them, Tsuki turned on his side and drove his knee into Takashiro's back.

The man yelled more in rage than pain as he let Roppi go and turned to Tsuki. Roppi held his throat as he rolled over and coughed, unable to register anything—not even able to see since spots of white and black encased his vision.

Takashiro slammed his fist into Tsuki's cheek, earning him a yelp. Tsuki kicked and squirmed, only for Takashiro to push down on his chest and punch him again. And again and again.

Takashiro only stopped when Tsuki stopped making noises. The angry man panted as he shook the blood—a mixture of Tsuki's an d his own—from his hand.

Then without a word, he undid his belt, zipper, and button and pushed his boxers down. He fisted his own member and pumped it to get it harder than it already was before spreading Tsuki's leg.

"...W-wait..." Tsuki started.

But he was ignored.

Without warning, white hot pain encased Tsuki's body. His eyes stretched wide and he clenched his teeth tight while his arms jerked on the chain.

Takashiro also clenched his teeth, only getting the tip in. He pulled out and slammed in again, earning him a scream as he got the cock head in.

"St-stop, stop stop stop!"

"Like hell I'm going to stop." Takashiro muttered, continuing to push.

Tsuki's legs kicked in Takashiro's hold, his toes curled and flexing. If Tsuki wasn't crying before he was definitely crying now, tears streaking the side of his face to tickle his ears.

"It...hurts..."

"I fucking hope it does."

Tsuki sobbed. He couldn't stop it as he closed his eyes tight shut. Every time Takashiro moved, even a little, absolute pain shot up his insides and into his spine. It was the worse feeling Tsuki ever felt. It was even worse than the first time Takashiro raped him. It was  _far_ worse. He felt like he was being torn apart. It hurt so bad that he felt like he was going to faint. He  _wanted_ to faint. He'd rather be unconscious and be raped than awake for this, even if Takashiro killed him afterwards.

Takashiro finally pushed completely in, earning him another scream.

Roppi's vision returned although he wasn't fully aware what he was seeing or hearing. He saw Takashiro, saw he was raping Tsuki, heard Tsuki scream but it didn't register. His mind was numb and bleary, the blood making it back finally but not tuning it back on fully.

Roppi wasn't sure how long it finally took him to register but when he did, he jolted up. However, he automatically became lightheaded and fell back over.

Takashiro glanced at him, then glowered before going back to what he was doing.

"Ta-Taka..." Roppi pushed himself, wobbling on his arms.

"Shut up, Roppi. It was a mistake bringing him here—"

"Don't you—"

"I'm going to make him die screaming. I—"

"Do you want to fucking ruin me?!" Roppi pulled on Takashiro's arm hard.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Takashiro pulled out so he could yell at Roppi without distraction.

Tsuki closed his legs as his whole body shook, hoping that if he shielded himself it would make the pain go away faster.

"Don't you dare 'excuse me'!" Roppi yelled. "You're trying to fucking ruin me, aren't you?!"

"How the fuck am I ruining you?!"

"That's how!" He pointed at Tsuki. "You fucking killing people! It's all my fucking fault and you just keep on adding more and more to the fucking pile!"

"Wha—" Takashiro was taken aback.

"It's all my fault! Goddammit, if I had never gotten caught b the fucking Fangs, no one would be fucking dead! My name wouldn't be soaked in blood! I wouldn't be labeled as a murderer—"

"Wait, wait, wait, Roppi, what are you saying?" Takashiro grabbed Roppi by his biceps. "I'm the murderer, not you. I killed those rapists for you—"

"Did you kill Youki for me?!"

"...I..."

"Youki's dead because of me. It's all my fault."

"N-no, no!" Takashiro reached his hands up and rubbed them against his neck in a loving manner. "It's not. It's not your fault.  _I_ killed them. Me. No one else. You did nothing wrong."

"So you trying to kill Tsuki just now—"

"I wasn't trying to kill him. I just wanted to hurt him—"

"You just said you were going to make him die screaming, you fucking liar!"

"I—Roppi—"

"And, AND!" Roppi raised his voice to stop Takashiro from interrupting. "You realize that if you rape him so brutally, you can cause internal bleeding and he's going to bleed to death."

Takashiro's eyes widened.

"Heh." Roppi tilted his head back. "Didn't know that, did you? If you kill him, it'll be my fault."

"I-I..." Takashiro narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head down. "...Roppi, I'm sorry."

"...Saying sorry means nothing if you're going to go and do it again."

"I-I won't, Roppi. I won't! If that makes you happy, I promise to take care of Tsuki. I promise not to kill him." Takashiro hugged him tightly. "I promise."

"...That'll require you controlling your jealousy. I mean, you brought him here for me to fuck but I can't even look at him without you getting pissy."

"I...won't touch him...But," Takashiro pushed Roppi back to look at him with a glare. "I want you to prove he really is nothing to you. Prove to me that you love me more than him."

"...I can do that."

Roppi pushed Takashiro down and leaned down to lick his still erect member.

"Roppi..."

Roppi paused and looked up at him.

Takashiro was casting him a glare, which made Roppi glare back up at him. Then he realized what Takashiro's was thinking.

_**'I did this to try and distract him from killing Tsuki before. Guess this won't work.'** _

Roppi sat up, glaring at the blankets.

_**'What the hell can I do?'** _

Roppi looked at Takashiro. Then at Tsuki.

Then got an idea.

His stomach churned at the thought, although he knew it was the most effective means to prove Tsuki truly meant nothing to him.

Roppi grinned at Takashiro to hide his unease.

"Alright."

Roppi went around Takashiro to Tsuki.

The blond had his eyes closed tight, legs closed and thighs pressed to the bed in a way to protect himself. Roppi could see the tears on Tsuki's lower eyelid, knowing he must be sore and scared.

The raven refused to show his nervousness.

_**'Sorry, Tsuki.'** _

Roppi grabbed Tsuki's legs and tried to force them apart.

"N-no! Get off!" Tsuki's eyes flared open. "Let me go—"

Tsuki's words died when he saw who it was spreading them.

"Ro-Roppi-san?"

Roppi didn't answer, making use of Tsuki's distraction and spread his legs so he could nestle in between them.

"W-wait, Roppi-san." Tsuki's chains rattled. "What are you—"

Roppi spat on his hand and reached down to Tsuki's entrance. The blond jolted and tried to shimmy away.

"N-n-no, no! Ro-Roppi-san, don't touch—I'm sore, it hurts!"

Roppi pushed a finger in.

"O-o-ow! Ow! Roppi-san!"

Roppi pushed in another finger.

"Ow—no.  _Hic._  Pl-please, Roppi-san." Tsuki closed his eyes in pain as tears began to flow again.

_**'Shoosh, Tsuki. Shoosh. I'll make it quick...'** _

Roppi pushed in a third.

"Ah! OW! Ouch, Roppi-san, stop stop stop! I can't, it really hurts. I don't want to."

"Just shoosh." Roppi said, pulling the fingers out.

Roppi tried to ignore Takashiro staring at them as he took off his nightgown and fisted his barely hard member.

Tsuki's eyes widened in horror.

"Ro-Roppi-san, why are you—"

"Just shoosh." There was a growl in his tone.

"No! Why are you doing this?! You can't do this—"

Roppi slammed his hands on Tsuki's shoulders, making the blond yelp.

"Shut up."

Tsuki eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

Roppi pushed Tsuki's legs apart more, hooking one on his shoulder and pinning the other outward.

"R-Roppi-san..."

The raven aligned his member to Tsuki's entrance.

"Roppi-san!"

Roppi pushed forward.

Tsuki arched his back and screamed, eyes wide with horror, shock, and pain.

"N—Roppi-sa—aagh!"

Roppi pulled back, getting half-way on the first thrust, then thrust back in.

"NO! STOP IT!"

Tsuki kicked his legs, tears streaming with no restraint. He kicked Roppi's lower back, earning him a hiss of pain.

"Stop it, Roppi-san! You can't do this—"

Roppi slammed his hand over Tsuki's mouth, making the blonds eyes tear up in pain—although that was hard to tell since he wouldn't stop crying.

"Would you just shut the fuck up already?"

Tsuki's eyes widened in horrified shock.

Roppi kept his hand over Tsuki's mouth as he continued the disgusting act he was doing. Tsuki continued to scream and cry, ignoring Roppi's command completely, throughout it until his voice went hoarse and scratchy. His eyes became dry, he stopped squirming long enough to regain some energy then continue fighting.

He only stopped when Roppi finished, pumping him full of white.

Roppi sat over him. He panted to catch his breath before taking his hand away and pulling out. Tsuki automatically closed his legs and hid his face in his arm, still sobbing, still trembling.

Roppi felt his insides fill with self-hatred and disgust for himself. He wanted to cry but he stoned his expression to show none of it.

_**'I'm sorry, Tsuki.'** _

Takashiro wrapped his arms around Roppi and kissed the back of his neck.

_**'Fuck you, don't touch me! Don't get lovey-dovey after I did something so appalling.'** _

Takashiro's hands trailed over Roppi's body before they tightened around his waist and pulled him back. Even though Takashiro was going to do the obvious to him, he couldn't make himself care. If anything he deserved it. But that only crossed his mind once. What he was most concerned about was the trembling, crying blond that lied in front of him.

* * *

Takashiro took  _forever~_  to finish. He took Roppi multiple times, constantly holding and coddling and showing affection through kisses and hugs and caresses. It was sickening. But Roppi didn't say a word, didn't give Takashiro many responses unless the stalker forced him to. He just waited.

When Takashiro finally got off him it was only to take a shower. He had wanted Roppi to join him but Roppi refused, saying he needed to tend to Tsuki. Takashiro didn't like that but with one glance to the still shaking blond Takashiro understood.

But instead of leaving to wash up, Takashiro went over to Tsuki. He pulled out the key to the handcuffs from his pocket. Tsuki flinched when Takashiro grabbed his arm and tried to pull away but the stalker pinned him down by placing his knee on the blonds chest.

"Don't touch me." Tsuki said, his voice frayed and weak.

"You wanna bathe, right?"

Tsuki opened his mouth to protest but couldn't argue because he did want to bathe.

Takashiro unclipped one and pulled Tsuki up with the other.

"Hey, uncuff both his hands." Roppi said.

"Hah?" Takashiro glanced at him. "He'll get rowdy."

"Maybe but his wrists are cut. Water and metal makes rust. Rust in bloodstream makes tetanus, which makes death."

Takashiro laughed. "Makes death? Haha."

Takashiro chuckled while he went about taking the second cuff off. Tsuki pulled away and rubbed his wrists, keeping his legs closed and feet crossed to hide his throbbing entrance.

"Come on, Tsukishima." Takashiro gestured, holding his hand out to him. "Don't make me wait for you."

Tsuki didn't want to touch Takashiro or be touched by him but he also didn't want to be touched by Roppi who shifted closer. All things considering, Takashiro was the less of two evils at the moment. So Tsuki reached up and grabbed Takashiro's hand then stood.

But he automatically fell to his knees as pain shot through his hips and lower back. His grip on Takashiro's hand tightened due to the pain, his nails digging into the flesh.

"Ow..." Takashiro said pointedly.

Tsuki quickly pulled his hand away, scared he'd be hit for that.

"Heh, you're pretty pathetic, aren't you?"

Tsuki didn't answer.

"Looks like you fucked him pretty hard, Roppi."

"That was the goal, wasn't it?"

"Yup. You know, at first I was a little pissed you wanted to fuck him." Takashiro leaned down and pulled Tsuki up by his arms then positioned his arms under Tsuki's legs and lifted him up. Tsuki's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Takashiro's neck so he wouldn't fall. "But then you made him scream so I figured out that's what you were trying to prove."

"...If I liked him then I wouldn't have forced myself onto him."

"Yup!" Takashiro smiled. "Now I know."

Roppi nodded before standing. Tsuki could see his legs shaking as he trailed behind Takashiro to the bathroom.

The two albino's made eye contact before Tsuki buried his face into Takashiro's shoulder to hide his tears.

* * *

"I'm going to go make dinner." Takashiro said, pulling on his pants. "I'll bring up some nightgowns in a sec."

"Okay." Roppi said.

Takashiro leaned down and kissed Roppi, then turned and left the room, the door clicking behind him.

Roppi sighed. Then turned to Tsuki who had his back to the used-to-be-raven with a towel around his shoulders and back.

"...Tsuki."

The blond didn't answer, pulling his towel around himself more.

Roppi shifted closer, causing Tsuki to look over his shoulder at him before shifting away.

"Tsuki."

"Don't—"

"Tsuki." Roppi grabbed Tsuki's arm.

"Don't!" Tsuki went to pull away while pushing on Roppi's arm. "Don't!"

"Don't what? I ain't gonna rape you again."

"Don't touch me! Let go of me!"

"Tsuki, don't yell. Takashiro will hear us."

"I don't care! You're just as crazy as he is! Being with him would be no different than being with you!"

Roppi's eyes widened.

Tsuki began to cry again. Both weren't sure how to still had tears left but cry Tsuki did. Roppi let him go and Tsuki held himself as he wept.

"How could you do that?" Tsuki said through his sobs.

"...How else would I have convinced him you mean nothing to me?"

"But I don't mean nothing to you, right?!" Tsuki turned to look at him. "Right?"

"...You're gong to have to if I want to get you out of this alive."

Tsuki's eyes widened.  _ **'He went around the question!'**_

And that made Tsuki cry even more.

Roppi felt guilt swirl in his gut as Tsuki buried his face in his own arm. He hated seeing Tsuki cry. Hated seeing Tsuki so miserable. It didn't help that he knew it was all his fault.

Roppi leaned forward and kissed Tsuki's head.

Tsuki's eyes widened and flinched away.

"Tsuki, I love you." Roppi said. "And because I love you, I'll do anything I have to to make sure you get to go home to your brother."

Tsuki didn't answer.

He didn't forgive Roppi. He could never forget what he did and it would take a  _long_ time for Tsuki to even contemplate forgiving him.

But for now, he could at least see the reason behind his disgusting action.

So he leaned against Roppi as he cried.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	39. Extra 8

 

**Alternate Scene**

**Takashiro X Roppi X Tsukishima (Part 4)**

**Non-con**

* * *

"You two look real cute. I should've thought of this before."

Neither Tsuki nor Roppi answered. They both had the ability to do so but they chose not to as they spent more time fidgeting. Tsuki lied on top of Roppi, the two pressed extremely close together to the point where everything was touching. Roppi's legs were up and hooked over Tsuki's hips while Tsuki's legs were spread out far so his genitals pressed against Roppi's. Roppi's ankles were tied to Tsuki's thighs so both of them were stuck in that pose with their asses exposed to the crazy stalker.

Although they weren't completely exposed. Both of them had on garter belts and stockings—Roppi's were black with red bows, Tsuki's were white with pink rose patterns—with different types of panties. Tsuki's were see-through pink while Roppi had a dark purple thong. Their top halves were matching to their bottoms, Roppi wearing a black corset that reached up to make a collar around his neck that could be disconnected to expose Roppi's nipples; Tsuki's having a white ribbon that wrapped around his chest to hide his nubs and tied in a bow against his back, the bow itself small while the strands were long enough to go down his sides and rest on the bed. Tsuki also had a bow around his neck, this one bright blue and just as big and long as the white one on his chest. They both also had on gloves, Roppi's black fingerless silk that reached to his elbows; Tsuki's white velvet that went up to his biceps.

Takashiro himself only had on his jeans, his erection out and prominent.

"Really cute." Takashiro's hands rubbed over Tsuki's thigh and Roppi's hip.

Tsuki jolted and looked over his shoulder at the man. His cheeks were bright red with tears of embarrassment in the corner of his eyes. Roppi glanced at Tsuki then Takashiro before fidgeting slightly. Tsuki twitched as his genitals rubbed against Roppi's.

Takashiro grinned as he moved his hands to Tsuki's privates, rubbing his index and middle finger against the spot between his scrotum's and entrance.

"Eek!" Tsuki jolted and tried to pull away but Roppi pushed his own legs so the blond couldn't. "Nn!"

' _ **Endure, endure.'**_  The blond thought, closing his eyes to try and do just that. He had learned over the course of the month he'd been there that the best thing for him to do is to be patient and endure the treatment Takashiro dealt him. Less he get hit.

"Hey, Roppi," Takashiro started, "Wanna tag-team him?"

"Wha…" Tsuki's eyes widened.

Roppi stared up at the man.

"N-no, don't!" Tsuki reached back to push Takashiro away.

Takashiro grabbed that arm and held it.

"Sto—"

Roppi attached his mouth to Tsuki's neck.

"Hee!" he jolted.

Takashiro grinned as he moved Tsuki's panties to the side to expose the entirety of Tsuki's privates. He then reached over and grabbed lube, popped the cap open with his one hand, and squirted a generous amount on the entrance.

"Kyaah, cold! No!"

Roppi's hands reached down and began playing with the blonde's nipples.

"Hm! Uh!"

Takashiro rubbed his finger over Tsuki's entrance, rubbing the lube in. Tsuki twitched, shook, and shuddered as his cock was hard to the fullest, rubbing against Roppi's who was shifting his hips repeatedly so his and the blonde's cock could rub together.

"Uh...ah."

The two continued their ministrations, rubbing and licking and teasing.

"Huh!"

Takashiro pushed a finger in.

"Ah—hah!" Tsuki's eyes widened to the intrusion.

Tsuki could feel the knuckles press against his ass cheeks, knowing that digit was completely inside him. It caused tears to weld in his eyes and drip onto Roppi's neck.

' _ **Come on, Tsuki, don't cry.'**_  Roppi thought, reaching up and kissing Tsuki's cheek.  _ **'**_ _ **You'll overheat.'**_

Tsuki didn't know what Roppi wanted to say but he figured it was along the lines of his tears. If Tsuki cried, it'd probably annoy Takashiro. So Tsuki tilted his head down and rested his head on Roppi's chest, waiting for his tears to stop.

"Uh-ah!" Tsuki jolted as a second finger was pushed in. He clenched his teeth in pain and tilted his head back. "Hngh!"

Roppi leaned up and licked Tsuki's collar bone, reaching down to rub his hands over the blonds rump.

"Hah!" Tsuki exhaled with pleasure from the touch, Roppi still flicking his hips so their members rubbed. "Nn, uh!"

Takashiro stared down at Tsuki with a look of distaste before he twisted his fingers to find the prostate.

"Hm, UH AHH!" Tsuki jolted when the crazy man found it, sending a stream of electricity up Tsuki's spine.

Takashiro chuckled.

Tsuki moaned, propping himself up on his one free arm and arching his back.

"Nn!" Huh! St-st-st-stop! Cu-cum—"

"Already?"

"He has no stamina." Roppi said.

Takashiro scoffed before pulling his fingers out. Tsuki slumped on top of Roppi, who groaned to the heavy weight. The blond panted as he shuddered.

Tsuki then jolted as he let a pressure against his entrance. He looked over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"W-wait—"

He was ignored as Takashiro flicked his hips forward.

"Nngh!"

"Fuck, you're always really tight." Takashiro groaned as he pulled back and pushed forward again, grabbing Tsuki's hip with his unoccupied hand. "It's been about a month. You should have gotten used to it by now."

Tsuki just groaned.

Which caused Takashiro to chuckle before he pulled his hips back and forward.

"Hm. Kn!"

Tsuki tilted his head down, jolting on top of Roppi repeatedly. Their crotches still rubbed together, which was the only pleasure Tsuki felt—the pleasure helping cancel out the pain of his anus.

"Hn, nngh!"

"Hey, Takashiro." Roppi said.

"What?"

"Tsuki's panties are going to get wet. Take them off."

"So?"

"It'll become uncomfortable for me too."

Takashiro's eyes narrowed at that. But he obliged, pulling out and letting Tsuki's arm go before pushing Tsuki's panties down to under his rump—since that was as far as they could go because of the ropes around his thighs.

Then, for some reason, Takashiro never put it back in. Tsuki was surprised by that and quickly looked over his shoulder. The crazy man lowered his hips a little then pushed forward.

"Nngh!" Roppi jolted.

' _ **Eh?'**_  Tsuki's eyes widened.

' _ **Quit looking so surprised.'**_  Roppi thought with annoyance.  _ **'**_ _ **In this position, of course he was going to fuck both of us.'**_

"Hm, mm." Roppi tilted his head down a bit, grabbed Tsuki's shoulders. "Hah, uh!"

"Fuck, Roppi. Nice contrast. So loose."

' _ **Quit talking.'**_

Takashiro rested his hands on either side of the two and thrust his hips in a quick motion.

"Hn nm." Roppi tilted his head back as he reached up and grabbed the blankets by his head.

Takashiro panted over the two of them. Tsuki glared over his shoulder at the man. It was a subtle glance so the murderer didn't notice.

' _ **I hate you.'**_  Tsuki thought.  _ **'**_ _ **Hate you. Hate you.'**_

Tsuki clenched his teeth.

' _ **I hate that you're making us enjoy this. I hate that we have to be submissive for you. You don't play fair. You—'**_

"Ah!" Tsuki jolted as he was penetrated again, his eyes going wide.

Roppi relaxed and exhaled underneath the blond, who was jolting against him again. Roppi felt like he was dangerously close to finishing, the tip of his member poking out of the waistband of his thong. Tsuki was already dripping from the friction.

"Hah, Ah ah!" Tsuki called out, his eyes becoming half-open and saliva drizzling out of the corner of his mouth. His cheeks were flushed, along with his ears and shoulders. He started shaking, especially his legs against Roppi's thighs. Roppi could tell he was pretty close too.

But Takashiro denied him his orgasm by pulling out and pushing it into Roppi. Roppi arched and muffled his moans, reaching up and grabbing Tsuki's shoulders.

"Fuck…" The Raven hissed, moving his hips in a motion that made Tsuki unsure of whether he was trying to thrust onto Takahiro or rub against him.

But that soon became irrelevant as Roppi arched back as far as he could with a loud moan while his member sprayed white.

"Oh, shit!" Takahiro hissed, pushing forward hard. He let out a deep growl as he finished inside the photographer. "Gah, Roppi, you've got to give me warning before you tighten like that."

"Like I could hel-help it, jerk." Roppi panted.

' _ **Ow.'**_  Tsuki thought, looking at Roppi's nails digging into his shoulder but decided to say nothing.

He also decided not to mention that his penis was aching with need due to the fact that he didn't want Takashiro to touch him anymore. He'd rather get blue balls than get a helping hand from the psycho.

Takashiro chuckled. "Is my dick that good, Roppi?"

Roppi gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look then rolled his eyes.

Takashiro laughed.

"Agh, don't laugh, dummy!" Roppi said. "That felt super fucking weird!"

Takashiro held back a laugh, having trouble keeping it in so he pulled out and turned away.

"Hahaha, god, I love you so much!"

Roppi chuckled, but Tsuki could see the scorn in the photographer's eyes and knew he was laughing at Takashiro's confession, which made Tsuki smile a little.

"Ah, you're great, Roppi. But back onto the original subject." Takashiro turned back to the two and grabbed Roppi's hands. He tugged them off Tsuki's shoulders, intertwined their fingers, and pinned Roppi's hands to the bed. Tsuki jolted when he felt something hard rub against his entrance. "One of us hasn't cum yet. And I want to go again anyway. So~"

Takashiro pushed his hips forward.

Tsuki clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight shut in pain.

"Nngh, AH!"

* * *

Roppi sighed heavily as he rubbed his thighs. He lifted his stocking to see chafe marks on his legs. He glowered at them then fixed his stockings and groaned in exasperation. He glanced over at the bathroom, where Takashiro was taking a shower. Then he glanced at the clock.

_**'Ugh, three hours of that shit. Fucking late-cummer bitch.'** _

He lied down and rolled over, facing the door to freedom that was always locked. He stared at the yellow light under the door, hating it with every fiber of his being.

But, as per habit, seeing the light made him think Takashiro intended to leave the room to either do something downstairs or turn it off. Which in turn would make him think he left the door unlocked. And as per habit, he wanted to get up and check.

Where he would then argue with himself about whether he should check or not.

_**'He always makes sure to lock it. Why would now be any different. But...then again, he came home so excited and wanted us to try this shit on immediately.'** _

And as per usual, Roppi would get up and check, knowing the door would be locked and prepared to be disappointed.

The used-to-be-raven sighed heavily and pushed himself up. He groaned when the movement caused Takashiro's seed to leak out of him but he decided to ignore it for now. He walked over to the door and grabbed the door knob.

The knob twisted.

The door cracked open.

_**'Eh?'** _

Roppi pushed on the door.

_**'Eh?!'** _

"Wa-wait..."

A staircase was exposed before him.

"...No way. He...he forgot. He actually..."

Something slammed in the shower, jolting Roppi out of his shock. From the sound, it was most-likely a bottle of something falling off the shelf. But it made Roppi realize this was a very limited opportunity. And they had to act fast.

"Tsuki!" Roppi rushed over and bounced on the bed to try and wake the sleeping blond. He then pushed on Tsuki. "Tsuki! Wake up!"

"Mm..."

"Wake up now, Tsuki! Tsuki!" Roppi pushed on him.

"Wha..." Tsuki opened his eyes a crack.

"Wake up, come on!" Roppi began dragging him toward the edge of the bed.

"Stop, I'm awake! Why...!"

"Takashiro didn't lock the door. We've got to go now."

"What?" Tsuki's eyes widened. He looked over Roppi's shoulder to see he was telling the truth. "We...we can—"

"Come  _on_!"

Roppi got Tsuki off the bed and pulled him to the door. Tsuki quickly gave no resistance and followed after Roppi, holding his wrist tightly.

"W-wait, Roppi-san! Our-our clothes!"

"What about them?!" Roppi gave Tsuki a vicious tug, which caused him to trip down the stairs. Luckily Roppi caught him and got him back on his feet.

"We-we can't go out in public like-like this!"

Roppi pulled Tsuki close so he could hiss in his face. "Do you want to go home or not?!"

Tsuki backed away in fear at the hatred in Roppi's eyes but nodded quickly.

"Then come  _ON_!"

Roppi held his wrist tightly and rushed to the front door. He quickly opened, annoyed and relieved at the same time to see it was raining. Raining meant there wouldn't be many people out, which was a good and bad thing. On the good side, no one would see their ridiculously skimpy outfits and no would get in there way. But on the bad side, one of those people might help them and get them to safety.

Roppi decided not to worry about it though and ran.

"Roppi-san—"

"No, we've got one chance, Tsuki. We've got to go."

"But where? I don't recognize anything—"

"Just run. Trust me, okay?"

Tsuki swallowed heavily but nodded nonetheless, holding Roppi's arm tightly.

They turned down the closest alley then across the barren street into another alley. The two ran as fast as they could, their bare feet beating against the wet pavement. Tsuki was watching where he was stepping so as not to step on something like glass while Roppi was looking for street signs and buildings he recognized.

And he soon case across something.

"We're close to the Awakusu-Kai headquarters."

"Wha..."

"Awakusu-Kai is about ten blocks from here! I walked this route once before. If we get to Shiki, we'll be safe."

"Can-can we mak-make it? Takashiro's showers aren't tha-that long."

"So long as we don't slow down. Come on."

"Roppi—"

"Just  _trust me_ , Tsuki!"

Tsuki didn't question again. The blond had no doubt that Roppi could run ten blocks non-stop but he doubted  _he_ could do it. In fact, he was certain he couldn't make it and knew he'd only be slowing Roppi down. But he also knew that if Takashiro caught them, especially  _him_ , he'd get killed. So he had no choice but to make it.

_**'I can do it. I've got to. Nii-san...'** _

Tsuki was scared. His heart was beating so fast and he could feel tears rise. It was like he was in a horror movie, being chased by a psychotic killer that was always inches behind him.

And, naturally, when Tsuki was scared, he always wanted one person to make him feel better.

_**'Nii-san!'** _

But he knew Delic wouldn't be showing up anytime soon, if he was even still alive. Tsuki was going to have to rely on Roppi to keep him safe or save himself. And he was certain he didn't have the capability to save himself so he had to rely on Roppi.

_**'Nii-san...'** _

Tsuki wasn't sure how long they had been running but he was already feeling himself slow and his feet were beginning to hurt badly. The only reason he didn't slow was because of Roppi who was tugging him every time eh started to slack. He was panting hard and he was aware that Takashiro's juices were being pushed out of him with every stride, which made him want to slow.

Finally, Tsuki couldn't take it anymore.

"Wa-wait!" He slowed his pace considerably.

"We can't wait! Come on—"

"I'm out  _haa haa_  of breath."

"We've run longer than this before! Come on, Tsuki!"

"I can't!"

Tsuki finally stopped, falling to his knees in heavy pants. Roppi quickly looked around, hoping to not spot any sign of Takashiro.

"Tsuki, please." Roppi said, getting on his knees as well. "Please, we have to keep going. We've got four blocks left, we can make it."

Tsuki couldn't stop the fears from flowing. "I can't! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Come on, Tsuki, please!" Roppi wrapped his arms around his neck, his voice rising in desperation. "I can't leave you here! Please, for your brother! For Delic, you have to get up!"

That only made Tsuki cry harder. He already knew that! Hell, he  _wanted_  Delic right now. He wanted his brother to hold him and comfort him and tell him it will be okay. He wanted to see him again.

"How do I even know Nii-san's still alive? Takashiro stabbed him. He could be dead."

"Don't you dare start thinking like that!"

Tsuki's eyes widened to the yell as Roppi began to shake him. He didn't realize that he said that aloud.

"Delic is alive. Takashiro wouldn't be able to kill something as tough as him. He's waiting for you, probably worried sick. And you have a chance to see him again. But only if you  _get up_!"

Tsuki stared up at him, the tears refusing to stop. Doubt and despair stirred Tsuki's very core. The likelihood that Delic was alive was so slim to him that he might as well give up. It would be the only way to see Delic again. But even though he thought that, even though he couldn't believe Delic was alive with his current state of mind, there was still a chance. Still a small glimmer of hope that Delic made it. And that was just enough to push the blond to his aching feet.

Roppi smiled in relief before standing and giving Tsuki a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll make it, Tsuki. I promised you'd make it home to your brother and I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Roppi—"

Roppi silenced him with a kiss.

But it was curt and before Tsuki could protest, Roppi was turning away with his hand around the blonds wrist.

"Come on."

The two began running again. Tsuki was trying to step on either the heel of his feet or his toes but he couldn't do that successfully without slowing down.

_**'Fuck! It hurts so much!'**_ Tsuki thought, fighting to see through the countless water pouring from and onto his eyes.

"Ro-Roppi-san, my feet—"

"I know, mine hurt too. Just a little longer, Tsuki. We're so close."

Tsuki just clenched his teeth. He tried to ignore it as they continued to run and run and run. He tried to focus on Roppi, pay attention to his white hair and small neck. He took note that Roppi had lost a lot of weight and that he was much smaller than before. He didn't know why he never noticed it until now. He then noted the grip on his wrist, how tight it was and how it actually kind of hurt. He decided to return the act and grabbed Roppi's wrist, holding it just as tightly. He noticed almost automatically how much easier it became to run when he did that. The two were now running in sync with no issues.

Roppi stopped. Tsuki ended up running into him due to the abruptness but the raven didn't say anything about it. He was looking around himself then pointed and said, "There it is!" before running again.

_**'We...made it?'** _

"Hey, open up!" Roppi yelled as he pulled on the front gates. The gates didn't budge but a man in a black suit wearing a raincoat came running around the corner with his hand inside his suit jacket.

"Who's there?"

"It's Hachimenroppi! Let us in!"

Hachimen..." The man came closer and stopped, holding his flashlight up to shine on the used-to-be-raven. His expression shifted to obvious skepticism as he looked the two over. " _You're_ Hachimenroppi?"

"Yeah, I am. Want me to fucking prove it?"

The guard looked hesitant but still skeptic.

"Let us in, goddammit! And call Shiki! Tell him I'm here and I have Tsuki!"

The guard continued to just stare. Then sighed heavily. "...Fine. But I'm keeping you two under surveillance till Shiki confirms you're Hachimenroppi."

"Fuck, you must be new." Roppi growled. "Get me Jun, he'll fucking tell you who I am."

The guard glowered at him but unlocked the gate.

The two walked in, Roppi still holding Tsuki tightly. Despite his outfit, Roppi held a sense of superiority as he walked passed the man. Confident and glaring, Roppi kept his nose upturned without a skip in his stride. He walked up to the front door—still tugging Tsuki along all the while—and opened it before the guard could catch up.

The man quickened his pace so he was in front of Roppi then guided them to a room. He was talking on the phone with someone and soon a second man showed up. Roppi's eyes narrowed and his grip on Tsuki's wrist tightened.

"He'll keep an eye on you. I'm going to call Shiki."

"Fine. Come on." He muttered to Tsuki and went into the room.

Tsuki followed obediently.

The room looked like a living room with two couches that made an 'L'-shape and a coffee table in the center. Roppi walked right past them and went to a door on the other side of the room. The next room was a bedroom with only a king-sized bed in it. Roppi let Tsuki go and went to yet another door. This one was a bathroom, where he grabbed two towels.

Tsuki smiled at that and walked forward.

"Thank you." He muttered as he took it.

"Mm." Roppi put his towel around his neck and went to doubled closet doors. He pulled out a pair of pants and two shirts. "Here. See if the pants fit."

"O-okay."

Tsuki headed to the bathroom, turning to close the door.

"Stay where I can see you."

Tsuki jolted at the voice and turned to see the man, who was in charge of watching them sitting on the bed. Tsuki would have understood that command as him being suspicious but the grin on the man's face said lecherous.

Roppi cast the man a glare but said nothing. He then turned to Tsuki, who looked uncertain, and nodded.

Tsuki bit the inside of his lips as he took off the flimsy see-through fabric. He had trouble getting the garter and stockings off, but he eventually got them and took them off. Roppi was doing the same, removing his skimpy clothes easier than Tsuki had. He got his off much faster than Tsuki had and was already drying himself off.

"The pa-pants don't fit. They're too big."

"Okay." Roppi said, walking over in only a black button-up shirt. "Just the shirt then."

"...Um..." Tsuki glanced at the man then back at Roppi.

"Don't worry." The photographer said. "We'll be okay."

Tsuki didn't look convinced but nodded and buttoned up his shirt. On Roppi, the shirt reached to his mid-thigh. On Tsuki, it only reached low enough to hide his rump and genitalia. He tried to hide his front even more by putting his hands down as guards.

"Come here." Roppi tugged Tsuki's sleeve.

The blond followed Roppi, who led him to the bed and got under the blankets. Tsuki followed suit, hating that bending over exposed his rump to the watchman. He even heard the man chuckle so Tsuki quickly get under the covers and snuggled against Roppi. The photographer wrapped his arms around Tsuki, casting a glare at the man for good measures.

"Don't do anything stupid now." The man chuckled. "Although if you two wanna fuck, I won't stop you."

"Fuck off, Faggotron." Roppi growled.

"Excuse me?" The man's smile vanished, replaced with a glare as he turned toward Roppi. "Just who do you think you're talking to?"

"Who the fuck do you think  _you're_ talking to?" Roppi sat up, leaning forward. "Dumb lackey bitch like yourself needs to know his fucking place."

"Roppi-san..." Tsuki grabbed the raven's sleeve.

"I don't take orders from whores."

"You will when the whore outranks your bitch-ass."

"You fucking slut—" The man grabbed Roppi by the chin.

Which caused Roppi to react by jamming two fingers into the mans throat.

The man choked and backed away in shock.

"Bitch, I've been stuck in a bedroom for two months." Roppi growled as the man coughed. "I'm itching for a fucking fight."

"Roppi-san, please don't!" Tsuki whined as he wrapped his arms around Roppi's.

Roppi glanced at him but said nothing.

"You bast—"

" _Hiochi!"_

A mechanical voice screeched from a walkie-talkie on the man's hip.

The man growled at the interruption and grabbed the device.

"I'll get you back, skank." he snarled at Roppi then said into the radio. "Yeah?"

" _Shiki no dono and Akabayashi no dono are on their way over. Don't let those two leave that room. They'll be here in an hour or so."_

"Got it."

" _He also said not to hurt them in anyway. Our heads will roll if we disobey."_

"I know that!"

Roppi scoffed in triumph which earned him a glare.

The man put down the radio. Roppi gave him a knowing smile before getting back under the covers.

"Tsuki, you go ahead and sleep." Roppi said in a gentle voice. "I'll explain everything to Shiki."

"...I...I want to know if Nii-san is okay."

"...Then how 'bout I wake you when Shiki gets here. I'm sure he'll know."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Mm-hm."

"Are-aren't you tired?" Tsuki lied down, resting his head on the pillow with his hands still holding Roppi's sleeve.

"Nah, I'm fine." Roppi lied down as well. "You just rest."

"...O-okay..."

_**'I don't know if I can sleep. I've got so much adrenaline going.'** _

Tsuki closed his eyes.

* * *

Roppi sighed as he stared down at Tsuki, who was breathing smoothly so he assumed the blond was asleep.

The raven rested his head on the pillow, raising himself a little higher so Tsuki didn't breathe on his face. He lied there, staring at the wall until his eyelids started to become heavy. He didn't want to fall asleep, especially with the perv in the room but he had lied when he said he wasn't tired. His feet hurt, his lungs still ached, and his legs felt weak. He was plum exhausted.

And before he even knew it, he fell asleep too.

* * *

**To be continued...**

 


	40. Extra 9

  **Alternate Scene**

**Takashiro, Roppi, Tsukishima (Part 5)**

**Psychopathic Anomoly, Violence, Gore**

* * *

" _HIOCHI!"_

The static scream jolted Roppi awake. His eyes stretched wide and he jumped alright.

"Wha—" Hiochi's eyes widened as well.

" _HIOCHI, do something with those two! They're—"_

The yell stopped mid-scream. The other end of the talkie fell silent.

"Koharu!" Hiochi said into the device.

There was no reply.

"Koharu?!"

Still no reply.

"Tsu-Tsuki." Roppi turned to the blond, beginning to shake his shoulder. "Tsuki, wake up."

Hiochi automatically pulled out a pistol and directed it at the two of them.

"Nothing suspicious."

Roppi glared at him but didn't spend too much time on it. "Tsuki!"

"Mm..."

"Tsuki, get up. Up."

"Whuh..."

"Get up."

Tsuki inhaled deeply then cracked an eye open. "Is...Shiki-san here?"

"I don't know. Just get up."

Tsuki groaned but obeyed.

That's when the blond finally noticed the man had a gun in his hand with it pointed directly at them.

"...Roppi-san...?"

"Don't move, you two." Hiochi growled.

Tsuki jolted, which caused Roppi to wrap his arms around the boy.

"...Roppi..."

"Ssh." Roppi was staring at the man with a glare, holding Tsuki tightly.

Tsuki had no idea what was going on or what caused this situation but he felt asking would just add more tension. So, he kept silent, staring at the barrel of the gun with fear gripping his body. He was already shaking. Memories of getting shot by Houshigawa flooded his mind, making him even more anxious.

"How many people are here?" Roppi asked.

"Ten of the best gunmen you can think of. So don't think whoever came for you will get past the—"

All three of them jolted when something hit the door hard. Hiochi turned the gun towards the wooden frame, his whole body tensing.

The door creaked open. Then in a burst of motion, it slammed open and a man came charging in. Hiochi fired, one nicking the man's shoulder. But in the sudden confusion, he wasn't aiming and just shooting wildly. So it was no surprise the man got close enough to cut Hiochi's hand. Hiochi yelled as he let go of the gun with one hand and tightened his grip on it with the other. And the hand that tightened swung out, pointing directly at Roppi and Tsuki.

Roppi reacted before Hiochi even began to swing his arm. He grabbed Tsuki, pulled him to his chest, and rolled. The two fell off the bed a second before the gun went off and the bed padding exploded upwards.

Roppi landed on top of Tsuki, whose eyes were wide in shock as the realization that he was shot at again dawned on him. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. Roppi grabbed his arm and pulled him, signaling to stay quiet. On the other side of the bed, Tsuki could hear two people struggling on the ground. But not long after he heard a horrendous choking sound.

Roppi stayed crouched as he slunk to the edge of the bed, holding Tsuki's wrist so he followed. The raven peeked around the corner. Then looked back at Tsuki, mouthed the words "come on," while flicking his head toward the door.

The raven then pushed forward—Tsuki's wrist still in hand—and ran to the door.

Tsuki easily kept up with Roppi but their pounding feet alerted the intruder almost automatically. He rushed forward and grabbed the back of Tsuki's shirt just as they passed the doorway. Tsuki let out a scream upon contact before his shirt began to choke him.

"Get off him!" Roppi yelled as he turned around with his fist swinging.

He connected, the man letting go and falling back. Tsuki ran forward and Roppi went to follow. But the man grabbed the photographer's wrist.

"Let go—" Roppi's yell was cut short as an elbow was smashed into his temple.

He fell to his knees, holding his injury.

"Roppi-san!"

The attacker grabbed Roppi by his hair and arm to pull him back. Roppi grabbed the man's wrist, digging his nails in.

"Tsuki, run!"

Tsuki wanted to obey him. He desperately wanted to leave the room. But terror was making his legs weak and his mind drew a blank on how to move them.

_**'What do I do? I can't leave Roppi-san but I need to do something. Why can't I move? What do I do?!'** _

"Run!" Roppi yelled.

The attacker forced Roppi onto his stomach, kicking his legs until he was in the desired position. From there, he sat on top of Roppi's shoulders so he was pinned then grabbed the back of Roppi's hair. He pulled his head back so the raven was looking up at him.

"Takashiro, stop! Please!"

The psycho would hear none of it as he pushed Roppi's head forward with all his power into the floor. Roppi let out a call of pain before falling limp.

As soon as it was confirmed, Roppi was unconscious, Takashiro looked up at Tsuki. The glare of complete hatred made the blond jolt.

_**'Run!'**_ Tsuki's mind screamed.  _ **'I need to run!'**_

Just as his legs found their strength again and he took a step towards the exit, Takashiro dashed up and pile-drove him to the ground. Tsuki's head collided with the floor but it didn't stun him. The fear had made him numb to pain. The blond was kicking, screaming, and punching as he tried to get out from under the crazy stalker.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"It's all your fault!" Takashiro yelled, trying to push Tsuki's hands out of the way. "All your FAULT!"

"Get off—HUGH!"

Takashiro's hands fastened around the blonds throat.

"Roppi never would have gotten the idea to leave me! Never, never! We were happy! And then you came along! You destroyed everything!"

Tsuki pulled and punched on Takashiro's arms. When that proved ineffective, he tried to push against the man's face. Takashiro simply tilted his head back out of Tsuki's reach.

_**'Someone help me!'** _

Tears streaked out of Tsuki's eyes down the side of his face. His legs kicked, his throat hurt.

_**'HELP ME PLEASE!'** _

"JUST FUCKING DIE!"

All too suddenly for Tsuki to comprehend, a loud bang went off. A red hole appeared on Takashiro's temples as something metal went in one side and out the other. Takashiro's eyes widened at the same time Tsuki's did before his hold on his neck vanished. Tsuki coughed and hacked before the man fell on top of him as a complete dead weight.

Tsuki's wheezed as air slowly started to return to his lungs. His eyes remained wide as the blood finally returned to his brain, allowing him to realize what just happened. Someone shot Takashiro. Takashiro was now dead. And a corpse was lying on top of him.

Tsuki scrambled out from underneath him, kicking and pushing until he was finally free. He backed away quickly, only stopping when he backpedaled into another person.

"Tsuki, it's okay. It's okay, it's okay." The person said as he wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair.

"Nii-Nii-san?"

"That's right, it's me. It's Delic-Nii-san."

Tsuki couldn't feel happiness. His brother was alive, he should have rejoiced. But the blonds eyes were still glued to the dead man. He made eye contact with that corpse, his gaze glazed over and dark.

"Uh...ah..."

"Tsuki, it's okay." Delic said, turning Tsuki and pulling the little brother into his chest so he couldn't see. "Don't look, it's okay."

Tsuki screamed in horror.

Delic hugged Tsuki tightly as he screamed and cried. Tsuki held him just as tight, needing some stability as he became lightheaded.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay! It's okay. It's over, Tsuki. It's finally over."

Tsuki could only cry as he looked up at Delic. The smaller blond then hugged him tightly as he continued to weep.

Over Delic's shoulder, Tsuki could see Shiki and Akabayashi trying to rouse Roppi. Shiki had a gun in his hand but put it down in favor of holding Roppi.

"Nii-san..."

"Ssh, ssh, it's all alright. It'll be alright."

"It...won't..."

"It will." Delic made Tsuki look at him. "I promise, it'll be alright."

Tsuki didn't know how to respond. So he buried himself in Delic's chest once again and sobbed.

"It's alright. I'm here now, Tsuki. Nothing else is going to happen to you. It's all over now. It's all going to be okay."

Tsuki could only cry. He didn't know if it was from horror, or fear, or relief; all he could do in response was cry.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND DONE!
> 
> Fucking finally.
> 
> I hope you stay with me a little while longer.
> 
> Kittycatkyla


	41. Chapter 41

 

**Alternate Scene**

**Izaya X Tsukishima**

**Izaya is a bed intruder.**

* * *

Tsuki sighed heavily as he flopped on his bed. He felt his body fall limp instantly, all the stress sinking into the mattress. Anri, Mikado, and Kida had left after helping him make and eat dinner. And as he lied on the bed, he heard the front door close as his brother left, as well.

Tsuki sighed again as he closed his eyes, knowing Delic locked the door. He still had a portion of anatomy left and a lot of English. Being Wednesday, he had tomorrow to get it all done. And as much as Kida tried, he wasn't able to help the blond understand. With a groan, he rolled on his side and closed his eyes.

He let sleep take him over.

But what felt like minutes later, he felt the bed shift as someone curled up next to him. "Roppi-sa…"

Tsuki scooched over to press his back against the warmth. An arm curled over him, drawing him close, a warm breath cascading over his neck.

"Roppi…Hm..."

Tsuki let out a moan, someone's hand touching the spot between his legs through his pants. The person was rubbing his genitals up and down before palming against it.

"Ro...Roppi..."

"Mm-hm." The person said.

The person wrapped his arm around Tsuki to continue his earlier ministration of rubbing and palming.

"Uh..." Tsuki twitched, arching his back slightly, eyes still closed. "Hurts..."

Tsuki's now erect manhood was pushing painfully against his pants. And 'Roppi' must have figured that because the next thing he did was undo his pants. The blond let out a sigh of relief as his member was freed. It was then fisted and stroked.

"Uh. Ah."

"Is it good?"

"Mm-hm..." Tsuki tried to nod but only managed to shift his head down. "Roppi...san. Feels goo..."

"Mm." The person leaned forward and nibbled on his ear.

Tsuki twitched and arched again, pressing his rump agasint 'Roppi's' groin. He felt the person twitch and grind against him.

"Roppi-sa...Roppi-san..."

"Mm-hm."

The persons hand started to move faster, stroking Tsuki with abandon.

"Ah, uh. Roppi-sa...cum..."

"Already?"

"Mm..." Tsuki tilted his head down, his eyes still closed.

"Well, go ahead then." The person stroked him faster. "Cum, Tsuki."

"Uh, Roppi..."

Tsuki was twitching all over, his toes curling, hands gripping his shirt, rump grinding against the person behind him. The blond tilted his head back and his expression scrunched up in pain as he released. He felt the person catch it all in his hand before sitting up and using his other hand to milk him. Tsuki's hips moved with the strokes until 'Roppi' was done. Once finished, Tsuki relaxed agaisnt the bed, panting, twitching every once in a while.

_**'So good. Felt so good.'** _

'Roppi' chuckled. Then, while Tsuki was still basking in his glow, the person tugged on the blonds' pants.

"Hey, help me here a little." 'Roppi' said.

Tsuki groaned before shifting his hips with the person's tug until his pants were around his knees. 'Roppi' gripped Tsuki's thigh and pulled it up. His pants were pinned by his other leg so his leg was easily stripped and lifted, spreading him open. Once like that, he felt a warm liquid rub against his entrance. Tsuki's brow furrowed, his grip on the pillow tightening.

"Don't..."

Too late. A finger was pushing inside him.

"Hm."

"Come on, you can't leave me hanging, right?"

"Roppi..."

The finger was pushed in to the knuckle before moving around to find his good place. Even in his sleep-held mind, Tsuki knew what that digit was looking for. Tsuki gave a visible indication he found it by twitching noticably, arching his back.

"Uh, goo..."

"Good?"

Tsuki attempted to nod but, again, it was only a tilt of the head.

'Roppi' chuckled before pushing in another finger.

"Ah..."

Tsuki felt his manhood come to life slowly, twitching ever so slightly. His toes curled and his hand clenched.

"Ro...ppi...san..."

"Feels good?"

"Yeah...yeah..." Tsuki arched again, rubbing his mouth into the pillow. "More."

"More inside?"

"Yeah. Feels goo..."

'Roppi' chuckled then pulled his fingers out. "I'll be nice, neh? I'll wear a condom."

"Con...?"

Tsuki heard the sound of plastic tearing then something similar to a rubberband rolling.

_**'Roppi-san...doesn't use condoms.'** _

"Ro...ppi..."

"Yeah?"

'Roppi' pushed in.

Tsuki arched. "Ah! Ah!"

Eyes still closed, Tsuki basked in the pleasure he was getting. It hadn't been that long since he last saw Roppi—ergo, why he was still relatively loose—so it didn't hurt. But it was long enough that the teen who had had sex nearly every single day multiple times a day was a little starved. And being in a sleep-filled daze only helped.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Tsuki moaned with each thrust as he buried his face in the pillow. He gripped it tightly as he began to twitch all over. "Roppi-sa...Ro-Roppi—"

"Hey, call out Izaya." 'Roppi' thrust hard and fast.

"Ah!" Tsuki reached down and grabbed the blankets by his hip. "Ah! Iza...ya! Izaya, uh!"

"Yeah, there we go."

'Roppi' leaned forward and put his hand on each side. He hooked Tsuki's knee over his shoulder so the blonds hip was now slightly raised. With this, 'Roppi' could thrust deeper and faster.

Which he did.

"Ah, uh, uhm~! Iza...Izaya. Izaya!"

"Yeah. Yeah."

The two were twitching. Tsuki's leg was kicking or tightening on 'Izaya's' shoulder. His member was also twitching, dribbling pre-cum profusely. They were both very close.

And soon they both reached their peek.

"Uh, aahh!" Tsuki moaned louder than any of his previous calls of ecstacy.

He tightened noticably, grabbing the pillow violently as streams of white coated the bed sheets. 'Roppi' or 'Izaya' or whoever it was slammed into him hard, shaking vigorously. Then he exhaled as the shakes stopped.

Tsuki also relaxed. He rolled over on his back, his consciousness fading. But before he completely blacked out, he felt someone lean down and kiss him.

Then Tsuki's eyes flared open. He jolted upright with a loud gasp and looked around himself. It was day now. His alarm blared. And there was no one in the room but him.

_**'Dr...dream?'** _

Tsuki calmed slowly.

Then blushed quickly.

_**'Oh god!'**_ Tsuki buried his face in his knees in embarrassment.  _ **'What kind of dream was that?! Why?! Why would I call out Izaya-san's name?!'**_

Tsuki could die he was so embarrassed.

His second alarm went off, warning he  _needed_ to start getting ready or he'll be late for school. He sighed heavily and turned it off. Then threw the blankets off and climbed out of bed.

Exposing some peculiar while stains on his blue sheets but they went unnoticed by the blond as he got dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No context. Just more Iza/Tsuki fucking.
> 
> Kittycatkyla


	42. Chapter 42

 

**Scrapped Scene**

**#1**

**Chapter 18**

**Changed my mind on this thing because I forgot about earlier scenes that shaped the plot. This happens often, that's why I write it all then read it in one fell swoop so I can catch those mistakes.**

"Wh-what?  _Hah hah_..."

Roppi fell silent and just stared at him.

' _ **Maybe it's just the lighting. We're always in my dark apartment, so his hair and eyes are probably always this bright.'**_

"Never mind."

* * *

**Scrapped Scene**

**#2**

**Chapter 18**

**I was going to continue the scene then I changed my mind.**

"Um, excuse me for a moment."

Tsuki stood and walked out the front door before pulling out his cellphone. He called Roppi.

* * *

**Scrapped scene**

**#3**

**Chapter 18**

**I should point out, that I have certain scenes I want to happen but everything else is random as long as it leads up to that point—even the scene itself is not thought all the way through, I just let it flow. So, point of the spiel, I have checkpoints and my objection is to get to them, regardless if I go off the trail or not.**

**This scene was what flowed till it didn't anymore so it was removed. Too early in the story for this amount of drama. Took up ten pages in my notebook, I was a little bummed.**

' _ **Talk? About what?'**_

"Ooo~ what's that~!"

Tsuki jolted as the report card was pulled from his hand.

"Ki-Kida-san! Please give it back!"

"A love letter? Not very pretty."

"Kida-san!"

"Who's it from?"

"Give it back please!"

Kida chuckled then froze. His smiled faded as he stared at the message.

"You're…friends with Hachimenroppi?"

"Eh?!" A boy looked at Kida, wide-eyed, his group of friends also looking over. "Hachimenroppi?"

"No way."

"Someone as boring as Tsuki?"

"Friends with Hachimenroppi?"

"As if."

"Ki-Kida-san please give it back." Tsuki started.

"Let me see." The boy snatched it from the blond.

"Ya-Yamamoto-san!"

"No way. It's really Hachimenroppi's signature."

"Let me see!'

"I wanna see!"

"Uh-um, please um—"

Before the report card could be destroyed from mishandling, it was snatched form the boys hands as someone pulled Tsuki against him.

"Hey, hey, now, this isn't meant for you lot to see. It's just~ for Tsuki-chan's eyes."

Tsuki jolted, his face turning beet red. "Or-Or-Orihara-san? Why are yo-you-you here—"

"You're stuttering~."

"Uh, um, so—" Tsuki stopped himself, half expecting the Roppi look-alike to flick him.

Izaya questioned with a smile that was the farthest thing from innocent.

"Well, let's be on our way!" Izaya beamed as he turned around with Tsuki still under his arm.

"Eh-eh?" Where-where are we going? I have to go to work!"

"Work can wait."

"No-no it can't!"

"Yes it can~. Don't worry~, Tsuki-chan."

"But—"

Izaya continued walking the blond forward.

The flock of boys stared after them, Kida glared at the raven-haired man.

' _ **So not only Hachimenroppi and that look-alike but Izaya too, huh? What is Tsuki getting himself into?'**_

**.**

**[Break]**

**.**

"Um, Orihara-san…?"

"What?"

"Ple-please…get off of me…"

Izaya just grinned down at Tsuki, having the small blond pinned under him…

On Roppi's couch.

The red-eyed raven didn't seem to be home, and if he was, he was most-likely passed out.

"Why?"

"Be-because this-this is awkward…"

"Is it? I'm very comfy." Izaya made his point by rubbing his rump over Tsuki's crotch.

Tsuki jolted. "Or-Ori—"

Izaya giggled before he leaned down.

Tsuki's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Do you really love Roppi-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Roppi told me what your brother said. How if he puts you in danger he'll take you away from Roppi."

"U-um—"

"So, I want you to know I'm the same. If you hurt Roppi, I'll take  _him_ away from  _you_."

Tsuki's blood froze at the simple words.

"I-I would never hurt—"

Izaya's lips fell over Tsuki's.

Tsuki's eyes widened, his cheeks flushing red as he grabbed Izaya's shoulder, the raven trapping one of his hands under his own against the couch.

"Hm, mm. Mm."

Izaya grinded against Tsuki, earning the raven a delicious moan.

The raven separated, staring down at the slightly dazed blond.  _ **'**_ _ **Hee hee hee, if only Shizu-chan would make that expression.'**_

Tsuki stared up at the raven who matched his. For a moment, he thought about how Izaya looked exactly like Roppi, that he shouldn't be able to tell the difference, especially when they kissed.

But there was a difference. The way they touched and even the way they kissed was different. Roppi's right red lips were usually cold on the initial kiss and he always held his hand as if it would break if he squeezed too hard.

"Get off me." Tsuki growled, giving Izaya a shove.

Izaya grinned as he stared down at the blond before he grabbed the blond by his wrists and slammed to the couch.

"Why should I?" Izaya smiled.

Tsuki gritted his teeth before pushing his wrists up, over-powering Izaya just enough for him to sit up and yank his wrists away.

"Because you're not Roppi-san."

"Oh? But I look just like him. Shouldn't matter by much."

"It _does_  matter. Now get off my legs."

Izaya didn't move, smiling at him.

"I said get," he grabbed Izaya's shoulder. "Off—" he shoved him.

Only for Izaya to hit both his elbows so his arms buckled and sprung forward to devour those lips again.

And at the same time, the door opened.

**.**

**[Chapter end]**

**.**

Roppi stared at the scene wide-eyed.

Tsuki.

Was under.

Izaya.

He…

Kissed!

Izaya.

Roppi felt like his heart had been trampled on from the sight.

Tsuki quickly pushed Izaya away. "Ro-Ro-Roppi-san!"

Roppi felt like all the anxieties he had had before were overshadowed by this. He never thought that Tsuki would desire Izaya the same way he desired Roppi. He never thought Tsuki would use his older counterpart as a replacement.

All this time he had worried about burying his sin of touch Tsuki like he had. Worried that he had to show Tsuki so much affection because he knew how teens were.

And he still…

Roppi wasn't even able to shed a tear over this.

He knew it would happen sooner or later. He just didn't expect it to happen sooner rather than later. But he figured it was better. His heart wasn't connected with years of relationship. He'd be able to get over it quicker.

But the pain was still new inside him. Just the sight of it was making his heart ache.

So he turned away.

**.**

**[Break]**

**.**

Roppi turned away.

"Wait, Roppi-san! It's not what it looks like!"

"It's exactly what it looks like." Izaya smirked as he was pushed away, not putting up a fight this time around.

"Roppi-san!"

The raven was out of sight. And Tsuki knew that if Roppi was on the street, he would never be able to catch up with him in a run.

Tsuki ran down the hall.

Lucky for him, the raven was walking, and was only halfway down the stairs.

"Wait!"

Tsuki nearly fell down the stairs, he was trying to get down them so fast. But he easily regained himself and grabbed Roppi's arm.

"Roppi-san, it really wasn't what it looked like." Tsuki said.

The raven wouldn't look at him.

"He kissed me, Roppi-san. I told him no. I would never cheat on you. You know that."

Roppi glanced at him. "…Didn't look like you were putting up much of a fight."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed. "Of course, it doesn't. He stopped when you came in."

Roppi fell silent.

"Roppi-san, please don't be silent." Tsuki said, hooking his fingers under Roppi's chin so the raven had to look at him. "You're upset, right?"

Roppi said nothing.

Tsuki clenched his teeth.

"Please talk to me, Roppi."

Roppi's eye widened at the lack of honorific.

"If you have something to say, say it."

Roppi looked up at him, wide-eyed.

' _ **He's not mad, is he?'**_ Roppi felt a tinge of anxiety creep through his spine.

The raven opened his mouth to say something.

Btu before he could, a noise couple came bumbling down the stairs. The man laughed boisterously with a gaudy dressed woman under his arm. Roppi jolted, clamping his mouth shut. Tsuki glared at them.

Tsuki then grabbed Roppi's hand, taking a step down the stairs. He looked back up at the raven, silently letting him know that he wanted to go for a walk. The raven didn't rebuttal, following the blond with his eyes to the ground.

The two left the apartment building behind.

The rusty-eyed raven stared out the window of Roppi's bedroom.

' _ **Will you forgive him so easily, Roppi? Are you so desperate for his love now?'**_

**.**

**[Break]**

**.**

Tsuki and Roppi sat on the park bench, both just watching the water fountain.

"Roppi-san, I know you're upset."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You're upset."

"I'm not—"

"You are. You can't lie."

Roppi fell silent.

Tsuki stared at him.

"I expected these kind of issues to happen sooner or later." Roppi confessed. "I just didn't think it'd be with Izaya."

Tsuki's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You  _expected_ me to cheat on you?"

Roppi shrugged. "You're a teen. That's what teen do."

Tsuki glowered at him. "I'm not like  _regular_ teens then."  _ **'**_ _ **Although I don't know anyone who has cheated in my class.'**_

Roppi didn't reply.

Tsuki grabbed the raven's hand. "I'm sorry, Roppi-san. I promises to stay away from Izaya for now on if that'll make you feel better.

Roppi glanced at him.

***Flick***

"Waah—ow! What was that for?!" Tsuki rubbed his forehead.

"You shouldn't apologize." Roppi muttered. "If…Izaya kissed you then it's not your fault."

Tsuki stared at him.  _ **'**_ _ **Is that what you really think? Are you lying or do you really think I'm not in the wrong?'**_

"Izaya's…just trying to get under my skin. I know that…it still…hurts though…"

' _ **Oh!'**_ Tsuki understood now. Roppi never thought he was guilty. He just didn't want to show how hurt and angry he really was.

Right?

* * *

**Scrapped scene**

**#4**

**Chapter 19**

**Kida figured everything out a bit too quickly, impossibly quickly considering there was no evidence to back that up.**

"Wait, so that Izaya look-alike the other day was Hachimenroppi?"

"Oh, you saw him?" Izaya inquired. "That's amazing. He's rather shy, you know."

* * *

**Scrapped scene**

**#5**

**Chapter 29**

**False start**

"Hi, Tsuki."

Tsuki jolted at the hands that grabbed his shoulders.

"Or-Orihara-san! You-you scared me."

* * *

**Scrapped Scene**

**#6**

**Chapter 30**

**Didn't work out.**

Roppi stopped on his heels and turned around so quick, the man jumped.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but why the fuck are you following me?"

"Um..."

Roppi stared at the man, scrutinizing him. His face was shrouded with a black hoodie, his head tilted down so he couldn't see his eyes. Only his mouth was visible.

As the man fumbled with his words, Roppi turned and ran off.

"Ah—wait!"

The man followed.

* * *

**Scrapped Scene**

**#7**

**Chapter 31**

**Unneeded Dialogue**

"Excuse me?"

"I  _did_ say I left home at twelve, right—"

"No, you didn't."

"I didn't? I thought I did."

"You said you left home. You never specified the age you left." Shizuo said.

"Oh." Roppi paused, contemplating that for a moment. Then shrugged.

* * *

**Scrapped Scene**

**#8**

**Chapter 31**

**Unneeded Dialogue**

"I don't mind doing it with you. You don't know what you're doing and unlike other guys in the same disposition, you don't just try and figure it out on the way. You actually  _ask_ and  _care_ if you hurt me."

Tsuki's brow furrowed. That was supposed to be compliment but the way Roppi phrased it and from the story-telling earlier, it made it sound like Tsuki's a first in Roppi's life to care.

* * *

**Authors note—there are A LOT more scrapped scenes in part 2 than in part 1. Meh heh, so indecisive.**


End file.
